Maiden Miko
by Aoi No Miko
Summary: 20 years, 4 Priestesses, 28 Warriors. Mikame, Mai, Chii and Ayuma, 4 ordinary girls sent into the magical world of the four gods. STILL WRITING STORY!
1. The Legend Continues

The first bell rang, signaling that school was starting. Mikame walked on to class reading a Manga. The Manga was titled Fushigi Yuugi. The Yotsubadai school uniform was getting a little small for Mikame so she had her shoulder backpack cover the back of her body. Her backpack was filled with Manga books and school supplies, this of cource did not matter to her. As a thin long strand of black hair irritated her eye, she blew the hair out of her face and continued reading.

"Mikame!" Yelled out a girl with long blond hair, Mikame took her face out of the book and smiled at her

"What voume is that?" the blond girl asked curiously, she tilted her head so she can get a better view of the book

Mikame put the book upwards, exposing the cover for her "Volume 16 Chii" She chuckled "You should read more of this"

"Well YOU better stop reading cause the second bell is gonna ring soon, you know what that means, Students should be in their seats" The one named Chii stated as she has a smug look on her face

Mikame stuffed the book into her backpack carelessly, and began running to class. "Come on then! lets go!" She grabbed Chii's hand and dragged her to class

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The second bell rang, Mikame and Chii BARLY made it to class, they sat in their seats, accross from 2 other girls.

"You two are late again...as usual" said the girl accross from Chii, She had a bun in her hair.

"Its not my fault...Fushigi yuugi got me again, Mai" said Mikame taking her things out

"You need to stop reading that so much, your gonna become like Mai one day" Said the girl with wavy hair sitting across from Mikame

"Cant blame me for getting her into it, Ayuma" said the one called Mai, she was a really big fan of Fushigi Yuugi, she was the one who got Mikame into it

"STOP TALKING AND CONTINUE YOUR WORK" The Teacher screamed at the 4 girls.

The girls shushed and continued writing, chuckling while lookin at each other

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was lunch and the girls were all eating while Mikame was freeloading off the others. This was a usual thing for Mikame..begging for food off her friends because she was too lazy to get her own

"PLEEEEEASE IM BEGGIN YA! IM HUNGRY!" Yelled out Mikame to one of her friends Jae

"No, i aint giving you anything!" Jae stuffed all the food in his mouth. "NUU!" Mikame pouted and stomped her foot

"Here Mikame! u can have a piece of mine!" Ayuma broke a peice of her food off and gave it to Mikame. "Thank you Ayuma!" She gobbled it down

"I swear sometimes your just weird" said Mai, stuffing her own food into her mouth

"Hey guys...i need to go to the Library for awile..." Ayuma said, gathering her things

"Oh really?" said Chii "I'll go with you, Mikame? Mai? wanna come?"

""SHURE" With food stuffed in their mouths, bits of food flew out  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai yawned as she rested her head on her palm closing her eyes. Mikame was looking through the books and Ayuma was also looking.

"Theres just a bunch of crap here.." whisperd Ayuma as she continued looking through the books

"...whats this?" Mikame said as she took out the book and placed it in front of her friends, making a small slamming sound waking Mai up. The Librarian shushed them.

Chii opened up the book and looked at it puzzled..the others watched Chii as she fliped through some pages

"I cant read this crap..." whispered Mikame as she tryed to decifer the book

"...Herein contains the tale...of four young ladys on a quest to look for the constellations of their gods, Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu..." read Chii to the others

"YOU CAN READ THIS CRAP!" Yelled out Ayuma and MIkame

"its not crap its ancient Chinese!" yelled back Chii, soon after the Librarian shushed the girls again

"continue reading Chii!" said Mai

"...and if you, the esteemed readers should read to the storys end, the spell contained withen the book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroines and grant you your wish...for indeed the moment the page is turned the story will become reality.." Chii read outloud the the others

"...this sounds...familiar.." whisperd Ayuma

"OOOO i you know what this sounds like! Fushigi Yuugi! omigod...what if...no it cant be!" yelled out Mai suprisingly

"No..its not true! its just a story!" Chii stated also surprised

"I can meet Tasuki! Tasukiiiii..." Mai drooled and put her hands to her cheeks, blushing at the though of meeting Tasuki, she daydreamed, blinded by the dangers she would encounter

"No..NO we GOT to put this book away! if its really true then we...!" Mikame was interupted by 4 blinding lights, colored Red, Blue, White, and Green

Screams of Terror was heard throughout the library, the librarian ran out of her desk and to where the screams were coming from, the people in the library also heard the screams and ran toward it..but by the time the screams faded, and the Librarian arrived to the screams source..there was just a book..open


	2. Seiryu and Suzaku

Pain entered her body as Mikame opened her eyes, she awoke in an empty field. "Huh..? Where am I?" She sat up and checked if her friends were close by, "Chii! Mai? Ayuma? Where are you!" ...No response, She helped herself up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, she looked forward, there was smoke..."Maybe its from a house!" thought Mikame, she ran towards the smoke, As she came closer to the smoke, she realized it was a house! She peeked in to see if anyone lived there

"Anyone there?" she cried out, she saw a old man and woman inside

They walked up to the door, Mikame steped back a little "Y-Yes..? can we help you?" said the old man. He seemed scared somehow.

"Im...sorry did I startle you?" Mikame started to walk closer to them.

"Who sent you?" The old man motioned his wife to go into the house

"No one! I swear!" she stated, afraid they though she was a bandit or something "I dont even know where i am!"

"I see, well your clothes are different...could you be from other lands?" the old man seemed to know that she couldn't be bad.

"Um...yes you could say that. But I'm looking for my friends, they wear the same clothes as me, have u seen them?" Mikame asked, she had to find her friends no matter the cost

"No…I'm sorry" the old man motioned inside "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and walked inside and sat down, She put her head down, ashamed that she scared the old woman, She looked toward the old man "Would u happen to know where I am?"

"This is the Kutou Empire, west way is where the temple of Seiryu is" The old man looked outside, something seemed to be bothering him

"Is there something wrong?" Mikame wondered

"Oh no, im just looking at the Tree outside, I have raised that tree since I was young, it grew up big and strong, why don't you go take a look?"

Mikame smiled "Alright I will" She got up and walked to the door..She stepped out and noticed the huge tree

She went up to the tree, it reminded her of her favorite anime Inuyasha a Feudal Fairy tale, sadly Fushigi yuugi wasn't her favorite. She gazed at the tree, smiling. Suddely an image of a blue dragon Flashed in front of her, surprised, she fell back."S-Seiryu?" she exclaimed, she was afraid, the old man came outside.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream!" The old man helped her up, Mikame's eyes were wide with fear

"I-I just saw Seiryu…" Mikame's started breathing, the image truely scared her...

"Seiryu? That's our god, if you saw him…then…that means, you must be the Priestess of Seiryu!" The old man looked at her surprisingly. Brushed her shoulders off, then bowed "Its an honor to meet you Priestess of Seiryu"

"Im the…Priestess of Seiryu?" She thought of Fushigi Yuugi...she was afraid of the dangers she and her friends might encounter

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai opened her eyes, She was covered in a red silk blanket lying down on a canopy bed. "Wow!" she sat up and took a look around, feeling the soft silk with her fingers, the room smelled of roses, the bed was comphy, what could be better? She hopped off the bed and stretched, she felt like a million bucks!

"Are you awake now?" A young man with hair up to his shoulders entered the room, he looked about 17 years old.

she turned to him "Um...yes, who are you and where am I?" She rubbed her head "And where are all my friends?" She ploped back down on the bed and sat on the edge

"I should ask you, the same question, who are YOU and where did YOU come from?" He said, The young man somehow looke familar to her...

"Well, My name is Mai, and I don't even know what I ate for breakfast!" Mai got up and took a good look athim "What is your name?" She wanted to ask.."Who...is your father?"

"My name is Boushin, I am currently the emperor of Konan, and I don't know where your friends are" Boushine responded to Mai

"B-Boushin! The Konan Empire? It cant be...!" Mai thought putting her hands to her mouth, shocked at what he had said, and his name too!

"Your clothes are different " Boushin observed Mai "did you trade with other lands?"

"Oh this?" She put her hand to her chest "This is my school uniform, my friends are wearing the same thing as me, so if you have seem them.." She put her hand down "tell me please!"

"My Mother once told me that the old Priestess of Suzaku wore strange clothing from these places called "Schools" and she was from another world" Boushin's eyes widened

"Another world?" She looked down "Im not at school anymore..not with the others either..."

"Wait! Who are the friends you are looking for! How many of them are there!" Boushin grabbed Mai's arm "3?"

"Yes, there is 4 of us, let go of my arm!" She shook him off "Why do you ask?" She rubbed the arm he held

"That means you are the new Priestess of Suzaku!" He grabs her arm again "Please come with me!" he runs off, dragging her behind

"Hey!" She sruggles "What are you doing!" He brings her to a Balcony, You could see all of Konan ontop of this

"All of Konan!" Boushin announced loudly, "I bring you! The new Priestess of Suzaku!" He steps aside, revealing Mai

The whole empire cheered and gasped to the sight of Mai, They all bowed, closing their eyes in prayer to Suzaku and herself

"Im The..Priestess of Suzaku?" Mai said quietly to herself."Are they all...bowing to me?"

"Don't you see Mai? You are the new Priestess of Suzaku! You will bring us peace and happiness!" Boushin hugged Mai, Mai blushed slightly, surprised at his actions

"What! I-I-I…I don't know! Im so confused!" Mai was surprised by the sudden change in her life, she was worried of what will come...

((((Next Chapter Preview!))))

Chii awakens and finds a young woman lying on the ground, the woman turns out to be half demon!

Ayuma awakens in a field of snow, what will happen when Ayuma comes across a man that has killed 1000 men! And counting!


	3. Byakko and Genbu

(((Sorry people, I forgot to mention something in my last chapter preview, that the man Ayuma meets that has killed 1000 men, I actually ment to say that he killed 1000 men in his past life . sorry for the confusion, now! Here is chapter 3! We start off with Chii…She awakens a couple hours after Mai and Mikame)))

The scent of dozens of flowers filled the area; Chii opened her eyes and finds herself in a Forest. She sat up, The sky was filled with darkness, and the moon glistened brightly. She stood up and looked around for her friends, but there was no sight of them.

"Ayuma? Mikame? Mai?" Chii yelled out…. There was no answer. She walked farther into the Forest to see if she could find her friends.While walking, she came across a young woman lying down in the flowers, she seemed like she was asleep, She had a long White shirt on and she had Dirty Blond hair. "Awwww" Chii thought, she squatted down next to her and took a good look at her; she had cat ears on her head! Careful not to wake the girl, she touched the girl's ears.

"HEY!" The girl sat up and hissed at Chii."What the hell!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I just wanted to know if they were real!" Chii backed away slowly, then fell back "I didnt mean to hurt you!"

The girl twitched her ears a little "Well now you know they are real! Now why the hell are you here!"

"I have no clue…I remember being in the library and…" Chii became distracted by a strange marking on the girls ankle

"Y-Your ankle, why is there a marking on it?" Chii asked her, she was curious. Though this seemed familiar to her

"Oh this thing… whats it to ya?" she scratched her ear with her hand

"Are you…. some kind of demon…?" Chii asked her

"Yes, I'm a cat demon and my name is Hanako" She gave Chii a sharp look "You…?"

"Hanako, nice name, im Chii" She smiled sweetly and put her hand out "Friends?"

"Feh" Hanako folded her hands behind her head and turned from Chii

"Your…not too sociable are you?" Chii tilted her head, Hanako didnt seem like she wanted to be friends with Chii

Hanako turned and hissed at Chii "OF COURCE I AM!" Hanako raised her hand, about to strike, Chii grabed Hanako's hand "Calm down" Chii said

The moment Chii grabed Hanako's hand, the mark started to glow.

"…. No…. I thought it was just some stupid story!" Hanako shook Chii's hand away "What are you!"

"Im just a girl! and what story!" Chii backed away some more

"My mother told me when the mark on my ankle glows, the Priestess of Byakko is here, Byakko is our god…. though I don't believe that piece of shit at all" Hanako crossed her arms and turned from Chii

Chii puzzled "The Priestess of Byakko? Does this mean that I'm the Priestess of Byakko?"

(((Alright...im gonna leave u hangin there :D)))

Ayuma was freezing; she didn't want to get up, though it was like this every morning for her. She opened her eyes; there was snow, lots of it. She finally decided to get up and look around. She wrapped her hands around her body to try to keep warm; her school uniform wasn't helping much with the cold. She walked on ahead, hoping to find some shelter.An hour later, she still could not find people at all.

"I-I-I-Im…. F-F-F-Freezing-g-g-g…" Ayuma fell to her knees, her face was pale and her teeth were chattering. She could not keep her body up anymore. She collapsed

A few minutes later A little boy with a dog looks at Ayuma. "So She's come….Lets take her back to the hut"

It was warm. Ayuma opened her eyes. She was in a small little cabin. She sat up surpriesed and looked at the fire next to her.

"Whoa…dude…where am I!" She looked around the room. Then a barking noise was heard at the side of the bed. There was a little dog with a big head, he was peach with black ears and paws

"Omg! So cute, I just wanna…. squeeze it to death!" Ayuma petted the dog; the dog wagged its tail

"So you've awakened Priestess of Genbu" A little boy walked up to her bedside

"Ummm...Yeaahhhhh…. who are you?" Ayuma took a good look at him, somehow… he reminded her of Zim, or Johnny, characters by Jhonen Vasquez, he made a T.V show called Invader Zim and Comic book called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. The dog sorta reminded her of Gir too, a dog on the show Invader Zim.

"YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE" Ayuma's eyes shined with excitement and joy

"Umm... My name is Zen, you really shouldent have been out there, its dangerous." Zen brought her a bowl of food

"Thanks man" she took the spoon and messed with it a little "Why is it so dangerous?"

"Uruki's Reincarnation is out there, in his past life he's killed 1000 men...and my village thinks his past life will awaken soon" Zen looked down and then to the door, shivering slightly, afraid

A pounding sound was heard on the door, Zen tryed to run to Ayuma, he tripped. Ayuma got up and trotted to him

"Dude! its just the blizzard!" She noticed a character on his right foot

"Did you get a tatoo or something?" She poked at his foot "Arent you a little young to get one of those?"

"Oh..." he stood up, seeming fine. "Its nothing"

"Tell me" She crouched down in front of him, he was short, so she had to go down to his level

"Well, Theres 4 gods...our god is Genbu, my mother told me that i am a celestial warrior of Genbu, all the old Celestial warriors and Priestesses are dead so...theres all new ones now." Zen crouched down to his dog and petted it "I want the Priestess to bring peace to our land...there is so much problems here with the other lands and such..im scared"

"Aww...dont worry little man, u can come with me" Ayuma smiled sweetly and put her arms out, motioning him to hug her

"Thats the thing! I believe that u are the new Priestess of Genbu! Zen smiled with excitement and ran into Ayuma's arms

"Umm...Genbu? is that some sort of fruit...or sumtin" Ayuma sat down on the bed again, with Zen sitting on her lap

"No! thats our God! He's a Turtle" Zen took out pictures of each god that he drew

He pointed at the Green Turtle "This is Genbu"

He pointed at the White Tiger "This is Byakko"

He pointed at The Red Pheonix "This is Suzaku"

He pointed at the Blue Dragon " And this is Seiryu"

"Whoa, so i might be, pritestess of this Genbu god person?" Ayuma took a good look at the picture "I HAD to get a Turtle huh?"

"Your Eminence! theres only one way to find out! When u poked my foot, was the mark glowing?" Zen bounced in excitement

"Umm...i really dont remember" She picked up his foot and looked at it, the marking glowed

"Your Eminence!" Zen screamed "You are!"

"Oh god, well this is going to be a long story to the others" Ayuma sat up "So what do we do now?"

"We look for the other 6 Celestial Warriors!" Zen jumped off her lap "Lets go!" He grabbed her hand and opened the door, he fell back, something...or someone was in front of the door. Zen ran behind Ayuma.

"I-I-Its him! Its Uruki!" Zen began to cry "Your eminence!"

_"Zen...when you meet the Priestess you must protect her with your life" _He memory of his mother, gave him the courage to get out from behind her and jump in front of her, stretching his arms out to protect her

"I wont let you hurt the Priestess Uruki!" He closed his eyes in fear, ready to protect her with his little life

"Um...its Kuro...but you can call me Uruki if you want" The man walked inside, he looked Gentle and had along ponytail in teh back of his head, he had brownish red hair. "Have i scared the little one?"

Ayuma looked at him, he didnt look like he killed anyone, he looked so calm and innocent.. she lowered Zen's arms, "He seems harmless"

"Umm...Miss?" Kuro walked inside a little more "Im in need of a place to stay...the blizzard is harsh, Im sorry but, is it ok if i stay here?"

Zen screamed "No!" He pointed at Kuro "Get out of my house!"

Ayuma patted his head and shushed him, "Zen, he's harmless" Then she whispered to herself "He actually looks like a wussy..." She looked back to Kuro "Come in Dude"

"Alright...but my name is Kuro...not this..Dude person" Kuro let himself in and took off his coat

Ayuma grabbed his arm to show him around, she didnt look to him, Zen began to point at him, his eyes were wide and he was speachless

"Y-Y-Your Eminence!" He pointed still, shaking

"Shush Zen, he's good," She Began to show him around "Alright man, this is the bed, thats the fireplace, thats the wall and..." She looked towards him, except he wasent a man anymore...he was a woman! "Dude! ...Your a Chick! What the Hell!"

(((HAHA! Im going to leave it there, sorry it was little long, and it took awile to write cause i had to get some facts and stuff, sorry people...NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!)))


	4. Summoned to Mt Taikyoku

(( Thank you everyone for all the hits on Chapter 3! hopefully my story is very popular! please tell ur friends:D Alright...next Chapter, hope u guys are reading . put reviews! lol))

After finding out that Mikame was thePriestess of Seiryu, she was going to head out to the Kutou empire to find out more about why she is connected to Seiryu.

"Take care Mikame" The old man gave her a a bag with some fruit and water in it for her journey ahead

The old woman came up to her "I have a feeling that things might get tough for you, so here take a sweater" The old woman gave it to her, it was hand knitted

"Thank you...well ill be off!" Mikame walked on toward the empire

About 20 minutes later she was only half way there, the sun was beating on her skin and she was tired

"Oi...how much longer..." She saw a tree ahead of her with some shade "Yes! finally some shade!" She ran toward the tree and leaned on it, she slid down it so she could sit, She closed her eyes. Suddenly...she heard a sound, it was a flute, playing a sad song.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" She got up and looked on the other side of the tree, there was a boy, playing the flute. He had long Dirty blond hair and he tied it down. He wore clothes that were loose and chinese styled a little.

He stoped playing his flute "Who are you?" He asked

"Oh um..Im Mikame, Nice to uhh..meet ya, why were you playing such a sad song?" Mikame looked at him

"Oh...well my father passed away, i respected him greatly, he played the flute, he taught me how to play, but only one song, i moved away from where he lived last year and now im traveling" He looked at her, he had a soft smile. He seemed to be hiding his saddness

"Thats alot to tell to someone you just met" Mikame said

"Well i havent talked to anyone in awile, by the way my name is Shinta" He smiled softly, he put out his hand for her to shake, She grabed his hand, suddenly...under his clothes she saw a light, his right shoulder began to glow a little

"Why...is your shoulder glowing?" She tryed to touch it

"Its glowing...? Does that mean your..The Priestess of Seiryu! oh ive been waiting for this day! please grab onto me, we must go to Taiitsukun!" He grabbed onto Mikame

"Wait! What! no no! where are we going?" She began to glow blue

"To Mt. Taikyoku..." Shinta said, Then, they both dissapeared

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai wandered around the palace a little while Boushin was preparing for their journey to find the other Celstial warriors of Suzaku. She came across the Suzaku Shrine.

"I cant believe i became thePriestess of Suzaku..I GET TO MEET TASUKI! Yay! Oh wait...but im still mad at him because of volume 17..." Mai looked at the Statue of Suzaku. She thought of Miaka and Tamahome.

" I wonder what happend to those two..." Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, surprised she turned around and slapped the person behind her! ...but it was Boushin.

"Oh...sorry Boushin" She laughed at herself

"Yes...well i just came to tell you that were almost ready to go" Boushin stood next to her now

"Alright...but i have a question, How come im the NEW Priestess of Suzaku? What happend to the old one? Miaka i mean" Mai looked to him

"Miaka and the other Celstial warriors have died, It is said that when all the Priestess's of each god have died and their Celstial warriors, there will be all new ones" Boushin looked to Mai and smiled

"Oh, i see, well we better get going!" She started to walk out of the Shrine, Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder again

"Boushin" She smiled and turned around "What is i..." He pulled her into a hug "I know you can help us Mai, do your best"

"I will Boushin" She smiled, but suddenly she began to glow red

"Mai! Whats happening?" Boushin didnt let her go

"I...I dont know!" Mai and Boushin were starting to dissapear

"Mai! I wont let you go!" He held onto her tight, then, they both dissapeared

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

((yeah im making the storys a little shorter cause i need to fit all of them in this one))

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hanako, we have to start looking for the other Celstial warriors! and my friends, i know they are around here, somewhere" Chii couldent get Hanako to pay attention to her

"Feh, well thats their problem, im not going to go look for some stupid people, i got better things to do" She walked away from Chii

"Hanako! ...fine" She walked the other way, She looked back to see where Hanako was going, She ran behind a tree and watched her to see if she really had "better things" to do

A Demon jumped in front of Hanako, they looked like her, but they looked more cat like

"Oh look its Hanako, THE HALF BREED" The demon laughed at her

Chii thought to herself..."half breed...?" She kept watching

"Shut up Teiko, i dont need this right now" she kept on walking

The one caled Teiko grabed her and threw her to the ground "You want to talk to me that way? to your SUPERIOR?"

"You are not superior to me, ur just a stupid ass full breed with nothing better to do" She spit at him

"How dare you!" He grabbed her began to beat her up and throw her to the ground multiple times "Your foolish mother shouldent have fallen in love with our kind, your never get this kind of treatment"

Hanako didnt do anything she just kept letting herself get beat up

"What is Hanako doing!" Chii got out from behind the tree and ran to Hanako and the demon, Hanako was unconcious, Chii grabbed Hanako and tryed to move her away

"What are you doing you foolish human? do you think you can save this half breed?" He was about to strike at Chii and Hanako

"No!" Chii closed her eyes and began to glow white

"What the hell!" The demon ran away

Chii opened her eyes "Huh?" She and Hanako began to dissapear

"What the crap?" Chii exclaimed, They both dissapeared

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ayuma looked at Kuro surprised "Why are you a Chick now!"

Kuro's clothes were more loose, now that she wasent as bulky, Ayuma saw a marking on her chest

"Your like Zen! you have a tatoo too!" Ayuma looked at the woman Kuro, she didnt have that soft smile anymore like she did when she was a man...she had more of a evil smile

"OPEN UP!" Someone was at the door, "THIS IS THE HOKKAN ARMY, WEVE COME FOR URUKI"

Uruki looked to the door and then looked at Ayuma "So the Hokkan Army has come eh? well then we better leave this place" He picked up Ayuma and swung Zen on his back, he kicked the door open and ran out fast! Ayuma felt wind as he was running, like the wind was somehow making them go faster

The Hokkan army continued to chase them, Zen began to cry.

Ayuma thought to herself "This isnt the Kuro that came into the hut..." Kuro kept running on looking ahead, Ayuma looked up to Kuro and wondered why his personality changed so quickly

Kuro was coming up to a wall of ice and snow. They were trapped.

"Were gonna die!" Zen continued to cry, he had his arms around Kuro's neck while he was on her back, Kuro put Ayuma down gently in front of her

"Kuro! What the hell is going on!" She looked to her

"Im not Kuro, im Uruki" She smiled evily and let out a gust of wind at the army

Just then, Ayuma began to glow green

"Huh?" Ayuma gasped, Uruki grabed Ayuma and held her next to her and Zen

The Hokkan army got up and continued to charge at them, but then they stopped, looking at Ayuma they gasped

"I-Its the Priestess of Genbu!" One of the soldiers said

Just then, Ayuma, Uruki, and Zen, dissapeared

((PHEW! there, took half the day to write XD, hope u liked it))

((NEXT CHAPTER PRIVIEW!))

The girls are reunited! When all 4 are summoned to Mt. Taikyoku, They meet Taiitsukun, the creator of The Universe of the four Gods. They are told to gather each constellation and summon all four gods for the Grand Summoning! But can they gather 23 more constellations!


	5. Grand Summoning

It was quiet, all Mikame heard was a soft sound of a waterfall, She had her eyes closed A soft voice was heard next to her "Mikame"

"Huh.." Her eyes opened slightly, viewing her surroundings she mutterd "Sh-Shinta..?" He shook her lightly

"alright alright im up..." Mikame sat up and looked around "..Shinta, where are we?"

"We are at Mt. Taikyoku, i told you this already, do i have to repeat myself?" Shinta helped Mikame up

Mikame observed the area, It had lots of trees and waterfalls, the mountain had an almost spiritual feeling to it, this was no ordinary mountain.  
Just then, A bright light appeared in front of her! it was a white light, she shielded the light from her eyes with her arm, Shinta did the same "What the heck is that?" Mikame yelled out

The light subsided...Mikame moved her arm and looked where the light was ...She couldn't believe her eyes, It was Chii! laying on the floor, with...another girl who had cat ears

"Chii? CHII! WAKE UP!" Mikame shook Chii wildly

"AHH AHH AHH!" Chii opened her eyes, Hanako heard Chii's screams and got up

"What the hell!" Hanako looked around "Where the hell am i?" Hanako began to panic a little

"CHII!" Mikame screamed out

"MIKAME!" Chii also screamed out

They both ran into a hug "Oh my god! where have you been Chii? ive been so worried about all of you!"

" I dont know but u WILL NOT believe what happend to me!" Chii told Mikame

Mikame eyes widened and smiled big "You wont believe what happend to ME!"

"Umm...id hate to break up the reuinion, but WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Hanako hissed at the girls

"We, are at Mt. Taikyoku" Shinta stated

"Mt. Fuckayou? This don't make any sense anymore" Hanako folder her arms and looked the other way

"Dont mind her...shes always like this" Chii gave a stern look to Hanako

A Green light came in the middle of Chii and Mikame, the girls flinched at the brightness of the light. After the light dimmed down...they looked to where it was, and Ayuma was there! standing with Uruki and Zen

"AYUMA!" Both girls screamed out loud and hugged Ayuma tight.

"...can't...BREATH!" Ayuma started to struggle a little

"oh sorry..." Mikame and Chii both let go

"Whoa! where have you guys been!" Ayuma asked

"I dont know! but you'll never get what happend to me!" Mikame hugged Ayuma tight again

"Um..! You can let go anytime now!" Ayuma pushed Mikame a little "I'm glad to see you too, don't worry"

"Where are we..." Uruki looked around a little

Zen began to cry again "Your eminence!"

Ayuma looked back to Uruki and Zen and picked Zen up.

"Awww...how adorable" Chii smiled at the little one

"He looks older then he acts..." Ayuma held him, Mikame looked at Zen, he looked like he was about 10 years old...but acted and looked like he was 2

Uruki kneeled down and began to pant "I can't stay like this..." Uruki's marking on her chest began to dissapear, she was back to a man.

Ayuma looked to Uruki, "Dude, are you Kuro again?" Ayuma walked toward him "Do you need any explaining?"

"Umm...yes, i believe i am back, when i turn to my woman form i still know what's going on, though i cannot control myself...but there is no need for explaining" Kuro was back to normal, Ayuma sighed in relief "Thank god, your whole personality changed back there!"

"hmm..yes, my other self tends to be like that.." Kuro looked to Ayuma "I'm sorry if she scared you in any way...your eminence"

"Why is he calling you "Your eminence" ...AND WHY WAS HE A GIRL JUST NOW!" Mikame was confused out of her mind

"I really have no clue...they say i'm the Priestess of some fruit called Genbu or something" Ayuma scratched her head

"The same thing happend to me...'cept for the fruit thing" Mikame said Chii looked to her, "...you too"  
"Whoa seriously? so were all fruit Priestesses!" Ayuma smiled "no...were Priestesses of gods suposably.." Chii said

Another light shone behind Ayuma, it was red, everyone flinched to the brightness of the light, an image was seen in the light...it looked like 2 people hugging, a few seconds later, the light began to die down. They all saw Mai! ...hugging some guy

"...Mai?" Ayuma began to laugh a little

Mai opened her eyes, she looked up to see Boushin...She moved away from him and started to turn red, The other's began laughing at her "SHUT UP!" She became more red and pouted

"haha..sorry Mai, its just weird seeing you like that" Mikame Chuckled a little

"Um, Mai, what is going on?" Boushin asked

"Nothing Boushin, don't think about it" Mai stopped turning red

"Well, now that that's over" Chii looked to Mai "MAI!" She and the others ran to her and huged her "Where were you!"

"I don't know!" She smiled "But i'm glad i found you guys!...though i do miss the palace"

"P-Palace?" Mikame looked at Mai "Wait...don't tell me, are you a Priestess of some god?"

Mai jumped up "Yes! how did you know that?"

"Heh, join the party" Chii said

"WHOA! you guys too? you became Priestess of the other four gods? Byakko, Seiryu, and Genbu?"

"...its scary how you know this stuff" Ayuma said

"I read alot of Fushigi yuugi! you know that!" Mai smiled and said

"well i sorta do too...but it never said anything about this..." Mikame said

"So you have come" A old woman's voice was heard from behind them all

They all looked back "AHH!" They all screamed!...'cept Mai, she screamed out of excitement, it was the scariest old floating woman they ever saw! Mai was just excited to see her

"Thank you Priestess of Suzaku for not screaming in terror..." The old woman said

"No problem Taiitsukun!" She smiled and jumped in excitement

"Taiitsukun...?" Ayuma and Chii wondered

"oh yeah! i forgot, its Taiitsukun! That person!" Mikame smiled

"..alright, are you guys done? I'd like to know what's going on" Chii sighed

"Yes, now let me further explain why you are here" Taiitsukun said

"OO! i know!" Mai said "Were here because were the Priestesses of the 4 gods!"

"...yes, correct" Taiitsukun said "You 4 have each become the new Priestesses of Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko and Genbu"

"YEAH! I was right!" Mai screamed out loud

"Anyways, as you may or may not know, each Previous Priestesses and their Celestial warriors have died, because of that, there are now new Priestesses and Celestial warriors" Taiitsukun continued

"So how come there's 4 of us? wasn't there supposed to be 1 Priestess at a time? maybe 2?" Mikame said

"Yes, its a feat for 4 Priestesses to be here at the same time, but that is a good thing, then we can do the Grand Summoning" Taiitsukun said

"Grand...Summoning?" Mikame said "Ive...never heard of that"

"The Grand Summoning is when all 4 gods are summmoned at the same time, giving the Priestesses 3 wishes each, including 1 extra wish..."

"so lets see... 3 x 4 equals 12...so we get 12 wishes! and plus 1..equals 13!" Chii calculated, she was known as the "smart" one in the group

"Yes correct.." Taiitsukun said

"hey...wheres Mai?" Ayuma looked around a little, the others began to look a little too, they found Mai in a corner crying

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mai began to cry like crazy "TASUKI!" She cryed and cryed "T-T-T-TASUKI'S DEAD!"

Boushin ran to Mai and held her close "Dont worry Mai"

The others began to laugh a little again, Mai stopped crying so loud and pushed Boushin away a little "I'm fine now, don't worry yourself..."

Taiitsukun cleared her throat "Ahem...yes now as i was saying" she looked back to the others as Mai joined them

"as you can see, you are going to need to collect 23 more celestial warriors" Taiitsukun said

"But wait, aren't there supposed to be 28 because, since there's seven members in each group!" Mai says

Everyone looked to Mai with wonder. "Mai...geez, god, you really are obsessed" Ayuma said

"Well...theres some of them right in behind you" said Taiitsukun.

The girls turned to look and saw everyone cowering behind them terrified of Taiitsukun all except Shinta.

"Yes, I'm a Celestial Warrior of Seiryu..." said Shinta, turning to Mikame.

"That's why I brought you here, because when you shook my hand my mark glowed" he continued, showing everyone his mark on his shoulder.

"Hey I have something like that too only it glows green" said Zen, jumping out of Ayuma's arms.

"And I too have a mark, my father used to be a celestial warrior of Suzaku too" said Boushin, touching his neck where his mark was.

"And speaking of the former Celestial Warriors..." said Taiituskun, summoning two orbs that were floating around her.

"Bring them out Nyan Nyan's" she said, as the orbs transformed into two young looking girls.

"Yes mam!" they both exclaimed, and disappeared out of view.

"What about the former Celestial Warrior's?" asked Chii curiously.

"You'll see" said Taiitsukun, as a white light began to glow in front of Chii.

"What's goin on!" said a voice within the white light.

"I don't know, but it must be important" said another voice, as the white light began to dim.

"Oh my gosh it's Subaru and Tokaki!" cried Mai in excitement as the two floating images of a man with silver colored and a woman with long wavy white hair.

"These are two of the former Warrior's of Byakko" said Taiitsukun, looking at Chii who was speechless.

"Wow that's so cool, they're ghosts!" exclaimed Ayuma as a green light began to glow in front of her.

"Ah it's good to be out!" said a voice within the green light.

"But we're still spirits" said another voice.

"Oh my gosh it's Hikitsu and Tomite!" exclaimed Mai and Mikame at the same time.

"Yup that's us" said the man named Tomite, who had short black hair and was wearing a weird looking hat and holding a bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Priestess of Genbu" said the man named Hikitsu who had flowing light brown hair and an eye patch.

"Cool you have an eyepatch!" said Mikame, as a flash of blue light glowed right in front of her and Shinta.

"It's been a while my son? said a voice within the blue light.

"That voice!" exclaimed Shinta in surprise as the blue light began to dim.

"Amiboshi and Suboshi too!" exclaimed Mai, wondering which of the seven Suzaku Warriors would appear for her.

"Yes it's me Shinta" said the younger looking Amiboshi as he looked at his son.

"So that's your son Amiboshi, he kinda looks like us!" said Suboshi jokingly.

Just then a red light appeared in front of Mai. She began to jump from excitment despite the brightness of the light.

"She finally came, No Dah!" said a voice within the red light.

"Took her long too!" said another voice, that Mai knew from the bottom of her heart.

"Oh look it's Chichiri and Tasuki!" exclaimed Mikame, but felt like something was missing.

"Hey where's Mai?" she asked, looking around and found with her back turned to them.

"Mai are you ok?" asked Ayuma worriedly, noticing that Mai was crying.

"What's up with her?" said the voice of the fiery red head named Tasuki.

At the sound of his voice Mai turned, her eyes filled with tears. She was looking at Tasuki.

"Oh my gosh it really is him...I've wanted to meet you for so long..." she said, smiling.

"TAAAAASSUKIIIII!" she shouted, running to him with her arms stretched out.

"Mai watch out!" shouted Boushin, as Mai passed through Tasuki.

"What?" she thought, loosing her footing and fell face down on the ground.

"Mai!" exclaimed the girls and Boushin. Boushin reached Mai before anyone else and helped her up.

"You fool they're ghost! You're just like the previous Priestess of Suzaku" said Taiitsukun.

"She really does remind me of Miaka, No Dah" said Chichiri, giving Tasuki a look who was chuckling from what happened.

"Hey don't laugh at me I really wanted to see you!" shouted Mai angrily to Tasuki, who stopped laughing.

"Hey don't shout at me, just cause you're stupid!" shouted Tasuki.

"Don't call me stupid you idiot!" shouted Mai back.

"Ok break it up!" shouted Taiitsukun, angrily scaring the two with her angry deformed face.

"Ahem anyways, these ghost will aid you on your mission to find the rest of the Celestial Warriors and once they are all gathered you will all perform the grand summoning" said Taiitsukun.

"And wish us to reincarnate!" said Tomite.

"Yes that's the only reason why they're here. Since the new Celestial Warriors are already born into this world these ghost cannot reincarnate and that's why they're ghosts, but I can change that..." said Taiitsukun and eight orbs appeared in front of the eight ghosts and from those orbs appeared...

"Yay the Priestesses are here!" said a Nyan Nyan.

"THE PRIESTESSES ARE HERE!" they all shouted together.

"You will enter into the Nyan Nyan's bodies and will have a real human body" said Taiitsukun as the ghosts entered

Each spirit entered the Nyan Nyan's body and formed a human figure. The girls look to Mai "Now's your chance Mai!" they all whispered to her

Mai stretched her arms out again, attempting for another hug "Tasuki!" She ran to him and huged him tight, Tasuki pushed Mai away. "Not now...IM PRACTICALLY ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" Tasuki smiled big and pranced around a little

" I will send you all to Boushin's Palace, hopefully the Konan empire dosent know that the rest of you are the Priestesses of other nations, please, aid each other, perform the Grand Summoning, and save our world" Taiitsukun said, gathering power to send them back to the Palace

"Alright! now we can continue the legend!" Mai smiled big and watched Taiitsukun as she gatherd her power

"alright i will now send you to the Palace, good luck and stay safe" Taiitsukun made each of them glow

They all started to dissapear one by one, Mai closed her eyes and felt herself being transported, a few seconds later, she felt normal again, she opened her eyes and looked around, they were in Boushin's castle!

"Finally! i feel like were home" Mai strethced out her arms, The others began to walk around the Palace looking at al Boushin's things

"Be careful with all that!" Boushin yelled out to Hanako as she held a vase in her arms observing it, the others began to leave the area, leaving Mai and Boushin by themselves in the Suzaku Shrine

"Well i guess we better go follow them, dont want them breaking anything right Bou--" Boushin held her tightly again, this time holding her from the front

"...Boushin?" Mai turned a little red "Um...right now isnt the time to--" Mai started to try to get out of his embrace

"no..." Boushin held her tighly "Mai there is something ive been meaning to tell you, ever sence i met you..Ive--"

"Boushin.." Mai looked to the side

"Mai I love you!" Boushin held her close as Mai began to turn more red

"Oh no...not you too" Mai looked down in embarrasment

((alright! cliff hanger time, hehe...dunno if its much of a cliff hanger, like father like son 'eh? CHAPTER 6 ...Hopefully...COMING SOON!)))


	6. Suzaku Warrior

((hehe...alright people, time for credits on people who helped meh in the story :D and some characters who are based on some of my close friends and stuff! Alright here we go, Mai is based on one of my friends, Mariela Lopez, she is really a Fushigi yuugi fanatic, she has all the info, she also helps writing each chapter, she's like my co-author, XD. Chii is also based on one of my friends, Nicole Perrenoud, she's a reader of the story and is the "smart one" of our group, she also helps a little with writing the story, im thinkin of making her spell checker from now on cause i make SOOO many mistakes. Ayuma is also based on my old friend Daisy Salenas, She is a friend of mine sence Jr. High, Right now were not in school together, but we all miss and love her very much! She is my biggest fan of the story! she looks forward to a chapter every day! Also, theres another person i base one of my characters off of, i cant really say cause it might be a BIG Spoiler...well, not TOO big, but it will spoil something, but this person is very close to my heart, I love you! haha i aint sayin anymore :D, well back to the story, thanks for readin, keep reviewing!)) 

Boushin held Mai close to him unaware of Mai's blushing face. Although she was in love with Tasuki, she didnt want to hurt his feelings and didn't know how to react.

"Now i know how Miaka felt, lucky we're not in a bedroom!" thought Mai, blushing more than ever at the thought.

"Mai I would really love it, if after you summon Suzaku, that you become my Emperess..." he said, looking down at Mai with a small smile on his beautiful face.

"What? Me emperess!" exclaimed Mai, with shock.

Meanwhile, in the other room Tasuki heard Mai's voice from the Shrine room, and went over to check it out. He saw Mai in the arms of the emeperor of Konan, son of a former Celestial Warrior like himself. She was blushing like crazy and he smiled.

" I ain't surprised he likes her, just like his dad " thought Tasuki.

"Hey whatcha doing Mai's Lover?" asked Mikame, who noticed Tasuki, spying in the other room.

"Ey don't sneak up on me like that!" exclaimed Tasuki in surprise.

"Oh what's going on with Mai, and the emperor?" asked Mikame, and gasped when she saw Mai in Boushins arms.

"Omgosh, Chii, Ayuma come look at this!" exclaimed Mikame with excitment as she called them out.

" Ha, Mai's finally getting some guys attention!" exclaimed Ayuma, chuckling.

"I had a feeling that he liked Mai!" said Chii smilingly, as she and the others began to listen in on the conversation.

"You must be joking Boushin, I can't be an emperess!" exclaimed Mai. She didn't really wanted to say this, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Why not? You have the right qualities for an emperess, and not only that, but I love you with all of my heart and soul" said Bushin, placing his palm under Mai's chin and stared at her with loving eyes. Mai's eyes widened, and the three girls silently giggled. Boushin slowly moved his face close to hers about to kiss her, but Mai turned away.

"No please, I don't feel that way for you Boushin!" exclaimed Mai, pushing herself away from his arms. Bushin didn't say anything, but there was a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry Boushin, but... I love someone else..." said Mai, placing her hands on her heart. The three spyping girls stared at Tasuki.

"What? Why're y' lookin at me like that!" exclaimed Tasuki silently with confusion. The three girls smiled and continued to watch the love scene. Boushin frowned and placed a hand on her cheek

"He's a really lucky man..." he said, and turned away from her, walking towards the four eavesdroppers. Her didn't even noticed them as he passed by them, and the four sighed in relief.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" asked Mai, who noticed them. The four evasdroppers didn't say anything and pretended to not notice her.

"You guys were watching what was happening huh!" exclaimed Mai, anger rising inside her.

"Um...It was Tasuki, he made us watch!" cried Ayuma, pointing at an outraged Tasuki.

"What! I did nothin'!" he exclaimed, looking at Mai, whose face soften as she watched him look nervous at how she would react. Mai smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Forget about it, I don't mind anymore!" said Mai, hugging him with a smile on her face. She didn't know it but seeign Tasuki made her feel much better.  
"It's love..." she thought happily. Tasuki was surprised, but hugged her afraid of what she might do if he didn't.

"It'll be a good idea if we use Tasuki, as a way to get away from things when we piss Mai off" whispered Mikame jokingly.

"Hey Mikame, come on the emeperor wants to talk to us all" said Shinta, who saw the little group standing by the shrine room. Everyone gathered in the emperor's throne room, where Boushin sat in his throne looking down at them.

"Oh my gosh this is where Miaka was told she was the Priestess of Suzaku!" exclaimed Mai, looking excited, but Chii shuhsed her as the emperor began to speak.

"Everyone you need not worry about looking for the other Celestial Warrior's, rest for today and me and my advisors will deal with everything and come back to you, if anyone wishes to participate please stay here with me, and the rest of you can just follow my servants who will lead you to you're rooms" said Boushin, standing up from his throne.

"Oh, I'll stay!" exclaimed Chii, excitedly.

"I'll stay and help too you're highness No Dah!' said Chichiri. The other's began to follow a maid, but Mai stayed behind and talked to Boushin.

"Boushin is it okay to go outside the village!" asked Mai, excitedly.

"I don't know Mai, you don't know you're way around and you might get lost" said Boushin looking worried.

"Oh don't worry I've read Fushigi Yuugi a bil-" Mikame hurriedly covered her mouth.

"Don't tell them we're in a book, they might get upset!" whispered Mikame, moving her hand away.

"You're right, remember how Tama-baby reacted when he found out in Volume 12!" said Mai, feeling ashamed. Mikame just stared at her as if she were crazy( which she was).

"Um don't worry Boushin me and Mikame will stick together!" said Mai, taking Mikame by the arm.

"Huh, I didn't say-"

"Tasuki you come too!" said Mai, turning to Tasuki, and ignoring Mikame's protestes.

"What why me, I don't want to go!" he said irratibly. Mai looked dissapointed and Boushin noticed.

"You should really take her, for protection" said Boushin, looking serious, but that didn't stop the stubborn red head to protests some more.

"Why can't she take somebody else?" said Tasuki, crossing his arms.

"She seems really fond of you..." said Boushin, giving Tasuki a look of envy, that surprised Mai and Tasuki himself.

"Um, forget it, I'll stay here then" said Mai, feeling sparks in the air, but Tasuki grabbed her arm.

"Fine, I'll take y' if you want" he said irratibly, leadding her away. Mai couldn't help but give him a big smile, that made him blush a bit.

"Yay, this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Mai, hugging Tasuki around the waist. She didn't notice the angry look Boushin gave Tasuki, as she happily hugged him

Reluctantly Mikame followe Mai and Tasuki out into the village. Mai excitedly pointed at places she recognizes, Mikame looks at Mai with a crazy look the whole way

"Omg! look its that place that Tama-baby eats at!" Mai looks inside, Tasuki and Mikame stand outside, still amazed

"How...does she know all this..?" Tasuki says

"I dunno, she's just crazy like that" said Mikame, nervously then from the corner of her eye spotted a booth with pretty little things.

"Oh Mai, look there, that booth has cool stuff!" exclaimed Mikame, running towards the booth.

"Ah!" Mai runs with Mikame, Tasuki walks behind them, hiding himself a little

Mai leans against the booth looking at random things, she picked up a pair of amber colored earings shaped like tear drops.

"Can I try these earrings on?" asked Mai.

The lady at the booth nodds and Mai puts the earrings on "Tasuki! How do I look in these?"

Tasuki blushes a bit "Um, Y--"

Just then, Mikame heard a commotion on the other side of the village, Tasuki runs toward the commotion with Mikame and Mai behind him

A hissing sound is heard, A snake slithers by all the people, toward Mikame, Mai, and Tasuki!

Tasuki trys to block the snake away from Mai and Mikame. But the snake passes Tasuki, strangely it passes Mikame too, and heads straight for Mai!

"Mai!" Mikame and Tasuki screamed out, Mai closes her eyes

A crunching sound is heard, Mai felt no pain, She opened her eyes, someone was in front of her, he was holding the snake by the mouth it's teeth bare against her saviours face and noticed his forehead...it had a glowing red marking!

Surprised to see the red marking on his forhead, she murmers "Tamahome..."

Mikame looked at him also with wonder, she finally saw Tamahome in the flesh! They both notice that he is struggling a little, the snake kept trying to reach his face

"Tama-baby is gonna get hurt!" thought Mai, frantically as she saw the snakes gigantic teeth moving menacingly towards the Tamahome look alike's face.

"I gotta do something!" she thought, and suddenly felt her hand touch something. Her hand was on top the jewel encrusted handle of a small dagger that was on the booth she was leaning on.

Without hesitating, Mai grabbed the knife and stabbed the snake in between the mouth with all her might. The monster let out a cry of pain, and dispearred as if it were an illusion.  
Mai dropped the knife, and the blade glittered under the sunlight untarnished by blood all execpt the jewel encrusted handle which had specks of blood...

Mai was on her knees clutching her arm.

"Mai are you alright!" cried Mikame, as she and Tasuki ran to her side.

They both gasped at the sight of the large tooth that penetrated Mai's flesh on her arm.

"Don't worry guys...It doesn't hurt...much..." said Mai, her face turning a pale white, and she fell into Tasuki's arms.

"Mai hang on we'll get ya' some help!" exclaimed Tasuki, picking her up. Mikame was startled at this display of concern and noticed the Tamahome look alike was beside him.

"I know a place where we can take her!" he said urgently, but then felt a weak tug at his sleeve. Mai was looking at him,with a small painful smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to have found you...Tamahome.." she said weakly and closed her eyes. Tasuki's eyes widened and his face became as pale as hers.

"Mai! MAI!' cried Mikame, stricken with fear, that her friend was dead.

"Don't worry she isn't dead she's just unconsious!" said the Tamahome look a like putting an arm around Mikame who looked like she would faint.

"if you want your friend to live, then follow me and don't ask questions"

... 

"That looks like a pretty bad wound" said a young man of 19 with short black hair and a clean face as he looked at Mai's wound. The Tamahome look alike had led Tasuki and Mikame to a large home in which he did business with this man named Jin, also called He-Yan, who was a rather wealthy doctor.

"Y'r a doctor, y' can heal it right!" asked Tasuki, looking irritated that the doctor wasn't doing anything about Mai's wound.

"Yes will you be ble to heal it!" asked Mikame, looking worriedly at Mai who was begining to sweat from the loss of blood.

"No i can't heal it..." said the doctor bluntlty.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mikame and Tasuki in unison

"What the hell do y' mean y can't heal it?" asked Tasuki angrily.

"You can't seriously mean you can't heal her, but you just have to find a way!" said Mikame, tears falling from her eyes.

"You shouldn't scare them like that, He-Yan" said the Tamahome look a like , looking at the doctor with seriousness.

"Well if they'd let me finish I would've worried the girl like that!" said He-Yan looking irritated himself.

"The girl doesn't have a real wound so I can't heal it, but I can make it disappear" said He-Yan, grabbing Mai's wounded arms, and placed his thumb and finger around her wrist.

She pushed her hand up and rapidly pulled it down, making a cracking noise. Amazingly the wound and tooth disappeared instantly, and her arm was flawless.

"There we go, she's alright now, she just needs to rest" said He-Yan, smiling over at Mikame and Tasuki, who were speechless with shock. Mai slowly regained consiousness, and her eyes wandered towards He-Yan's hand.

She felt like she was dreaming, because at the palm of his hands she saw a glowing red mark.

"M-Mitsukake?" she thought dreamily, then she gasped.

"Oh my gosh you're a Suzaku Celestial Warrior!" exclaimed Mai, sitting up from the bed she was laying in and grabbed Jin's hand. Everyone in the room jumped at her

((Alright, this chapter was mostly written by Mariela, half of it was mine, so i give all the glory to her XD sorry for the long wait...Next Chapter coming soon!...hopefully))


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Everyone in the room jumped up from surprise when Mai suddenly awoke. She smilingly clutched He-Yan's hand where the red mark of Suzaku glowed on his palm.

"Well will you look at that I'm a warrior like you Chuei" said He-Yan, turning to the Tamahome look alike. "Chuei?" exclaimed the two girls, loooking at him.

"Isn't he Tamababy's brother, but I thought he was dead!' thought Mai, she noticed that Mikame was thinking of that too, being a fan of Fushigi yuugi too, but not as big as her.

"Yeah, my name is Chuei and this here is Jin, but people around here call him He-yan" said Chuei, smiling in the same manner Tamahome did.

"So y'r both new Suzaku Warrior's?" said Tasuki, feeling like he'd seen Chuei before.

"I guess so, Chuei here was givin his power recently, his eldest brother was one too what was his name...Oh yeah Tamahome" the three jumped in surprise as they heard tamahome's name.

"You're Tamahome's brother?' exclaimed Mikame with excitement.

"Um yeah, how do you know him?" he asked curously remembering Mai calling him that.

"I knew him, I was a warrior too" he said, showing them his mark which didn't glow red like it used too.

"Yeah, he's Tasuki and I'm the new Priestess of Suzaku, Mikame here is the new Priestess of Seiryu" said Mai, swinging her feet off the bed.

"What the heck are you doing Mai, you're still weak!" cried mikame trying to stop Mai from getting up.

"She has a point there Mai, that may have been a false wound, but it still weakens you" said He-Yan, but Mai didn't want to hear it.

"I'm fine, I feel better already, besides I want to get you two back to the palace" said Mai, standing up, but felt her legs buckle and almost fell to the floor, if it wasn't for Tasuki catching her in time.

"Didn't ya hear what the doctor say, y' ain't strong enough to move you dummy" said Tasuki, placing her back in bed. Mai glared at him, for calling her stupid.

"Don't call me dummy you idiot!" she retorted in anger.

"Why the heck r ya callin me the idiot when y'r the one tryin' t' kill yourself" he snapped back in anger. Mikame couldn't help but giggle from their little fight.

"Yes Mai you should rest for today we can always go tommorow' said He-Yan, smiling at her.  
"Oh fine, I'll rest" she said grumpily,and stuck her tongue out at Tasuki, before she turned over to rest.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day the whole group returned to the palace finding everyone with worry at their disappearnce yesterday. "Where the heck were you guys?" exclaimed Ayuma as she bugged both Mai and Mikame tightly.

"We were afraid someone kidnapped you two!" said Chii, hugging the two girls as well.

"Uh...your kinda..huring me here!" cried Mikame, as she and Mai were both choking from Chii's and Ayuma's tight embrace.

"Goodness you two it's not like we can't take care of ourselves" said Mai, gasping for air, just then Boushin came into the room and spotted her.

"Mai, you're back..." he said and ran to her, pulling Mai into his arms. "Thank Suzaku you're alright, Ithought I lost you..." he said with such relief. Mai blushed furiously from his tight and glared at her friends as they began to giggle to themselves. Tasuki who was in the room to with Chichiri, Chuei and He-Yan, tried his best not to look irritated as he watched Boushin hug Mai from the coirner of his eye.

"Mikame you're back" said another voice from behind them

"Shinta" exclaimed Mikame, running to him.

'What happened, did you guys get hurt?" looking at Mikame with worry in his eyes.

"Um, funny thing you should ask, you see we were just walking around town when some big snake appears and it attacked Mai..." At hearing the last few words, Boushin turned to look at Mikame, with wide eye surprise.

"What is the meaning of this Mai got attacked I thought Tasuki was there to protect you...!" he said looking at Mai again. Tasuki turned to them at the sound of his name.

"Don't worry I wasn't hurt so bad, and Tasuki tried to proctect me from the snake, but it..." Boushin turned away from her and walked towards Tasuki.

"Where were you when she was attacked?" asked Boushin with controlled anger. Tasuki raised an eyebrow, not really in the mood to be scolded by someone he had seen in diapers.

"I tried to protect her, but that danm snake went past me and was about to bite her, but Chu..." he was interrupted by Boushin, who was glaring at him. "Tying is no excuse, for putting Mai in danger..." he said raising his voice that everyone in the room was listening. At hearing this Tasuki's amber colored eyes widen and he looked at Mai. She felt her heart flinch from the look and decided to end this, not able to bear to see the man she loved to be ridiculed like this. She got in between the two placing a gentle hand on Tasuki's chest, in a protective gesture.

"That's enough Boushin, nothing serious happened I just got a scartch and these men here helped me" said Mai, pulling Chuei and He-Yan up front,who were to interested to say anything.

"They're both Suzaku's Warrior's, if i hadn't gotten hurt we've never would've found them" said Mai, giving Tasuki a reassuring smile, but that made him turn away from her.

"It's our honor to meet you you're majesty, I'm Jin, but most people call me He-Yan and my friend here is Chuei" said He-Yan, bowing down his head.

"It is a great honor" said Chuie, smiling a bit as he tried to recover from what he just saw. "No it is my honor, to have you two join us, I myself am a celestial warrior of Suzaku" said Boushin regaining his regal attitude. Tasuki turned away from them after Boushin turned his attention to He-Yan and Chuei. Mai watched as he and Chichiri left the room, sensing that what Boushin told him bothered him for some reason.

"You should go talk to him" said Chii, who noticed her starring after him

.  
"Yeah, you can let him cry on you're shoulder" said Ayuma, teasingly.

"My man doesn't cry!" exclaimed Mai, angrily. Ayume began to laugh.

"Yeah go to him Mai, nows you're chance to get him while he's weak" said Mikame, smilingly. Mai sighed, she shot her friends an angry look "You guys don't understand, I love him to much to do that. If I want to win his love, I'm going to do it the right and natural way, like Miaka and Tamababy" whispered mai, trying to avoid Boushin from hearing what she said.

"Well at least go to him, he looked disappointed when Boushin blamed him from you getting hurt, I think he believed him" said Mikame. Mai remembered that pained look he gave her, and it bugged her.

"You're right, it was totally not his fault, I got myself hurt" said Mai, loud enough so that Boushin could hear her. She left her friends and walked towards the place Tasuki and Chichiri left.

"Where's Mai going" asked Shinta, standing beside Mikame.

"Shinta have you ever been in love?" Mikame asked, crossing her arms. Shinta's face flushed.

"W-what? Why?" he asked, looking at her with an obvious blush that Mikame didn't see, but Chii and Ayuma did.

"I'm just asking, because that girl walking away is a girl in love" said Mikame. Boushin was also watching Mai, leave and hearing what Mikame said made his heart burn with envy

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai found Tasuki alone in the Shrine Room. She had bumped into Chichiri earlier, who just left Tasuki there.  
"Mai I was about to get you, no dah" he said, walking towards her. At hearing him say No Dah, Mai couldn't help but throw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Chichiri, that i didn't give you a hug earlier" said Mai. Chichiri was her second favorite character in Fushigi yuugi, right beside Tamahome.

"Oh it's ok, No Dah" he said, patting her back.

"Listen Mai go to the Shrine Room, Tasuki wants to tell you something" he said, removing his mask revealing the famous scar he had on his eyes. Mai blushed at the thought of what he would say.

"O-oh okay, I'll go there now" said Mai, pulling back a strand of hair, which was a her habit when she was nervous. Chichiri pointed her towards the shrine room and left. Now here she was looking at the beloved back of the man she loved. She noticed he was holding something in his hands, and instantly recognized the item.

"Oh cool its his harrisen!" thought Mai, wondering where he had gotten it. She knew he didn't have it with him when they met. As if sensing her presecence Tasuki turned to look at her.

"Mai?" he said, making Mai jump out of her hiding place.

"Oh hey Tasuki, Chichiri said you wanted to tell me something" said Mai, walking towards him, for once feeling shy about it. She wondered what was it he wanted to tell her, and hoped it was what she was thinking.

"I bet y' recognize this huh?" he asked showing her his harrisen. Mai's eyes widened with fascination.

"Of course I do, it's you're harrisen that spits out fire when you say Rek..." she paused and coverd her mouth. She wasn't not supposed to say anything that he didn't tell her, but she knew everything about him more than he'll ever know.

"I was confused at first, that y' started sayin' these things that were true, but Chichiri thinks that the reason y' know is cause you've read the book" he said, grinning at her in a way that made Mai's heart beat fast.

"Yeah I did..." she said without realizing it, then immediately cursed herself.

"Y' came from Miaka's world right?" he asked as if he already knew the answer. Mai didn't know whether to tell him or not, but if he knew about the Universe of the Four Gods maybe she should be honest with him.

"Yeah i know a lot about her and the adventures she had when she was the Priestess" said Mai, rubing her arm uncertain if she should tell him this.

"Y' remind me of her ' know. Y'r just like Miaka" he said grinning again. She couldn't help but notice the gentleness in the way he said that.  
"Can you still use you're harrisen?' she asked, changing the subject.

"No i can't I don't have my celestial powers to use them" he said, looking down at the weapon he used from the moment he died. She knew that his weapon meant so much for him, and that it must be painful for him not to be able to use it.  
"But you can use it' he said, handing her his harrisen.

"What!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Since i can't protect you with it, i'm gonna teach y' how t' use it so, that y' can protect y'rself' he said, as he placed the iron harrisen on Mai's hands.

"You can still protect me Tasuki, don't let what Boushin said bother you" said Mai, feeling anger rise up from her.  
"Still I'm gonna teach y' how to use it so when I'm not around and y'r in danger y' can use this" he said, ignoring what Mai said. Mai felt her heart flutter.

"He actually cares about me" she exclaimed in her head, and gave him a luminous smile, that surprised him.  
"I won't let you down!" she said confidently, and hugged him, feeling happiness overtake her. He couldn't but hug her back too.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mikame turned away from Shinta and the others, she started walking out to the patio of the Palace, Shinta turned back a little, leaning on the railing, she crossed her arms, and looked out to the sunset. She sighed and put her head down on her arms. "Mikame.." Shinta walked toward her, Chii looked back, noticing Shinta walking toward her friend "Interesting..." Chii tiptoed toward them, trying to eavesdrop on the two

Shinta was behind her now, he wondered why she hasent noticed him yet, he reached his hand out, about to tap her shoulder "Its funny huh?" Shinta jumped from Mikame's words, she did know he was there "Whats funny?" he said, moving next to her on the patio "Mai's affection for Tasuki" She chuckled, then smiled "Its kinda funny, yet im envious" She thought of all the boy troubles she had at home Shinta chuckles a little "you shouldent be envious of something like that" Mikame looked toward him, He rests his head on his hand, and puts his elbow on the railing, He looked out to the sunset with her "love isn't all that cracked up as its supposed to be, there is a lot of hurt involved in it sometimes... though, there is also a lot of good things that could come out of it too. I guess it just matters on what partner you have" he chuckled then smiled warmly

"H-how would you know?" Mikame got up a little "You've been in love before"

"No, but ive seen my friends and their relationships" Shinta patted her back "so theres no need to be envious of how she feels, you will find that guy one day"

Mikame stood right up "Your right!" Mikame smiled "Thanks Shinta you were a big help!" Mikame continued to smile at him, Shinta looked at her...He thought she had a Beautiful smile, he blushed a little

"Well, we better get back, its late and we should all get to bed!" She grabbed his arm "Lets go"

"Alright, but you can let go, i can walk by myself" Shinta said chuckling as he spoke She let go and walked toward the others, he still stood behind, watching as she leaves, he finally decided to start following

"Aha, i see something there" Shinta jumped in surprise of Chii "C-chii"

"Haha, i saw what happend over there" Chii smiled and winked at Shinta "Take good care of her"

She walked toward Mikame and the rest "Take care of her? What?" Shinta puzzled at what she said...though he had a feeling he knew what she ment already...who said that he was falling in love with her!...who said that he wasent

>>>

"Yay! Breakfast!" Mai yelled out, running toward the kitchen, watching all the chefs cook the wonderfull food

"Mai...can you wait till later to start yelling...I just woke up"  
Mikame yawned big and rubbed her eyes and started nodding off while walking toward where Mai was, it was too early to be awake and yelling.

"Your Eminence...Im hungry.." Zen pouted to Ayuma

"Dont worry little dude, the cooks are gonna cook ya some good food" Zen put his arms up, in a motion that he wants to get picked up, Ayuma saw his cry and put her arms under his pits and picked him up, then carrys him on her shoudlers

"Why are you holding him all the time?" Chii got out of her room towards where the others were

"I dunno, he likes it when i do..it also makes him quiet, he's a pretty small dude, though he's like, 10 years old" Ayuma put him down, afraid that she spoils him more then she should.

"Wheres Uruki?" Ayuma put Zen down, Zen pouted and stomped his feet Chii explores into the kitchen, attempting to get Mai away from the chefs while they cook

"Mai, leave the poor chefs alone, they are trying to cook" Chii shakes her head at Mai, she is pushing the chefs to see what they are cooking

"Dont worry i aint' gonna disturb them!" Mai sniffs the scents of the tasty food, she see's this one chef, as she leaned beside a familiar looking guy.

"Oh look who it is Ayuma, it's Kuro!" said Mai, he gasped at Mai's loud voice.

"Kuro there you are dude, I was wondering where you were" exclaimed Ayuma, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning you're eminence I was just cooking something" said Kuro his blue eyes dancing at the sight of Ayuma's smile. "You cook? That's so cool man, oh and dont call me 'your emandasent', just call me Ayuma or Ayu" said Ayuma, not noticing the blush that crept through Kuro's cheek.

"Um, thank yo..."

"hey whatcha cooking?" asked Mai, pulling on Kuro's sleeve, smelling the sweet scent of his cooking, not noticing that she had just ruined an intamite moment.

"Mai, can't you see he's trying to cook!' exclaimed Chii, pulling Mai back.ill wearin

"But i'm so darn hungry!" cried Mai, clutching her stomach, then noticed Tasuki walking dow the hall from the open kitchen door.

"Yay, he's awake!" cried mai, running out to hug him by surprise.

"Mai, you're gonna give hima heart attack" cried Mikame, running after her.

"Come on Ayuma, we should give Kuro some space" said Chii, grabbing Ayuma's arm. Ayuma waved Kuro goodbye and disappeared. Kuro went back to his cooking, determined to make a fine feast, not for Mai, but for Ayuma.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Weeks later, unexpected vistors came to call on Boushin at his palace. The group was once again called into the throne room where Boushin, two older looking men, and a young man of the girls age were sitting in comfy chairs beside Boushin.

"Are those the Prietess?" asked a man in white robes, looking at the girls who were still wearing their uniform.

"Um yes we are, I'm the Priestess of Byakko" said Chii, standing up bravely at the two older man. Mai noticed the boy her age looking at Chii in a weird way.

"What's he staring at?" Mai thought, then gave him a scowl. He noticed this and scowled back at her, this irrittated her.

"And I'm the Priestess of Suzaku" said Mai, immediately standing up with her chin up high in a dignified. This gave everyone a shock, but Boushin smiled from this.

"And my two other friends here are the Priestess of Genbu and Seiryu" contineud Mai, pointing at Ayuma and Mikame.

"Why do you ask?" asked Mai, placing her hands on her waist and looked defiantly at the men in front of her especially the youngest.

"Excuse us for not introducing ourselves properly i am the Emperor of Hokkan" said a man with black hair and green robes.

"Hokkan is Genbu's region!" exclaimed Mikame, before Mai said anything.

"I'm the Emperor of Sairou, and this young man here is my son Yamato" said the emeperor in the white robes, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hello" he said in a friendly manner, and smiled at the girls, but his eyes were looking at Chii. Chii noticed this and shyly looked away.

"They are here because they want their Priestess to come to their country with them" said Boushin, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"What? that would mean we have to seperate from each other?" excalimed Mikame, holding Chii's arm.

"That's messed up man!" exclaimed Ayuma, outraged.

"No I won't let you seperate us" shouted Mai, in anger. The two mold emperor's looked outraged and turned to look at Boushin when all of a sudden, the door of the throne room was burst opened. Everyone screamed in fear as a eerie energy, lingered in the room. Mai saw a strong built man in the netrance way, with one hand on the big door.

"Who is he?" said Mikame, looking at him too. The man came forward, and both Mai anbd Mikame gasped.

"N-Nakago!"

((haha, Cliff hanger, lol yeah, Mariela has been teaching me how to write details more :) so some of this is my work too! i feel bad for making her help so much...so next chapter ima try to do all by myself! haha keep reading people! please...put reviews, i feel so lonely when u dont XD))


	8. The Bonds of Friendship

(Im sorry everyone...lol i know i took long, its cause...i got Kingdom Hearts 2 . ...u should know the rest XD, yeah...i love KH, NEways, heres the rest, Quick thing, i just retyped alot of Chapters 1-4, i suggest you check it out, i changed thinsg a little)) 

"I Hope I'm not late.." The Nakago look a like said, entering the Throne Room, he hung his head, ashamed of his tardyness

"Your Late" said Boushin getting up from his chair, he glared at the newcomer

"I Apologize" The Nakago look a like said, his features was strangely very much like Nakago, a younger version of him...except that his has his hair in a ponytail, and his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes remain

Ayuma leaned over to Mai "...Who's that?" Ayuma whispered into Mai's ear

"That looks like Nakago, he was the bad guy in Fushigi yuugi basically, and one of Seiryu's celestial warrior" Mai whispered back into Ayuma's ear

"Seiry-wha?" Ayuma scratched her head in wonder

"you know, Mikame's Go- ..nevermind, you'll get it eventually.." Mai was waiting for the right moment to hug Nakago, she planned to do this with every character that she loves in Fushigi yuugi

"Now, back to our Discussion" Said Boushin folding his hands on his lap, closing his eyes in a stressed manner

"Boushin, we cannot keep our priestesses in your country, when they clearly belong in their own" said the man in green robes, Mai glared at him

"Who's that?" Ayuma whispered, straining her eyes to see him

"...Ayuma thats your countrys emperor" Whispered Mai, putting her hand ontop of Ayuma's head, hanging her head in embarrasment

"Yes" said the man in white robes "if my priestess were to come to my country, we would be able to find the celestial warriors in no time, for i have one with me" He turned his head to his son "My Son Yamato"

"He's a Celestial Warrior!" screamed out Mai not believing any of it. Everyone in the room stood silent and stared at her.

"Mai, don't disprespect the prince!" said Chii pulling Mai down and noticed Yamato smiling at her. She blushed

"Hmph whatever" said Mai rolling her eyes and sat back with her arms crossed.

The Nakago look a like laughs at Mai's reaction "I am a Celestial Warrior of Seiryu"

Tasuki, and Chichiri look suspiciosly at the Nakago look a like "This dosent feel right" whispered Tasuki to Chichiri

"Yeah no dah, but we should've known that Nakago would be reincarnated" said Chichiri peering at the Nakago look alike who seemed harmless.

"My name is Toshio" He rises from his chair and walks toward Mai "Its a pleasure to meet you, Priestess of Seiryu" Mai's face is flushed "I-I-I'm not the Priestess of Seiryu! I'm the Priestess of Suzaku!" Mai turned and looked to Mikame "She is the Priestess of Seiryu"

"Oh i apologize" He walks turns to Mikame and kisses her hand also "Its an honor to meet YOU, Pristess of Seiryu"

The girls blush, like a bunch of school girls would, at the sight of Toshio's appearence and greeting toward Mai and Mikame

"He's sexy!" Chii whispered to Mikame, those two always looked at guys that Yuu Watse made, saying how hot they are

"Well you cant have him! cause ALL Fushigi yuugi characters are mine! even these new ones!" Mai whispered to the two "But you can have Shinta and Yamato...i just dont like those 2 that much"

Mikame blushed and covered her face "W-what are you talking about!" she turned her head toward Shinta, he turned his face, noticing that she was looking toward him, he smiled at her and she just jumped and turned away, leaning herself on Chii in embarrasment

Chii chuckled at Mikame, patting her on the back, Mikame was always like this with boys, but never this flustered with any other guy, She always looked to Chii for protection ever since 3rd grade, so she always used Chii as a shield for when she's shy, or even just a cuddle toy

Toshio turned towards Boushin " I believe we should debate over this and report back to the Priestesses after we've come to a decision" said Toshio noticing Ayuma sleeping on Kuro's shoulder. Boushin also noticed the bored look on everyone's face and regretfully agreed with Toshio's plan.

"Everyone please return to your room and we will call on you when we've come to a decision" said Boushin rising from his throne.

"Yay it's over!" thought the three girls who were really bored with the discussion all execpt Chii.

Chii lingered by the door of the throne room straining her ears to hear what the emperor's were talking about. She had sneaked away from the group not able to stand the curiousity she had of what the emperors were discussing and of Yamato...The doors were too thick to hear anything from inside, so she opened the door enough to see and hear what was going on inside.

"I don't see why we should go to all this trouble when we can just take our Priestess and leave!" exclaimed the emeperor of Hokkan banging a fist on the arm of his chair.

"But they don't want to be seperated from each other and we can't force them!" said Boushin who was laying back against his throne with his fingers crossed, looking more like his father.

"Why should we listen to them! We are the emperor and they should submit to us whether they like it or not!" said the emperor of Sairou. Chii gasped at what he said.

"They're gonna force us to seperate!" she thought fearing that it might happen. She opened the door a little bit more and was able to see all the emperors and Yamato too.

"You forget that they have more power than us" said Toshio his aqua blue eyes penetrating through the emperor's of Sairo cold brown ones.

"He has a point father they do have the powers of the gods beside them and I don't think their warriors will cooperate if you seperate them" said Yamato and turned to look at Chii, surprsing her.

Chii turns and hides behind the door, trying not to be seen. She scrunches her eyes in stress, stands up and runs away toward the others. The thought of them getting seperated was tearing her apart. She had to tell the others.

"Mikame! Mai! Ayuma!" Chii slamed the door open "Things may get more worse then we thought!" She steps into the room, the girls scurry toward Chii

"Chii? What happend?" said Mai, her look of concern also made the girls worry.

"Did they hurt you! those damn emperor peoples!" Ayuma stomped her foot. She always cared for Chii and the others...though sometimes she would jump the gun.

Chii, out of breath from running, told them what the emperors had said, Mikame gasped. "What! they cant force us to seperate!" Mikame crosses her arms

"What! I wont stand for this!" Said Mai, clenching her fist, trying to control her anger

"I think Mai is gonna blow up soon" whispered Ayuma to Mikame, Mikame chuckled at this.

"My Father tends to want to do things his way, i apologize Priestess of Byakko" The girls turn around, hearing the mysterious voice. It belonged to Yamato! He stood at the doorway.

"You!" said Mai, putting her hands to her hips "What are you doing here!" Mai didnt seem to like Yamato...he gave her a bad vibe "Arent you saposed to be with the other emperors!"

"To tell you the truth, its boring in there, id much rather be with you Priestesses, you guys seem to be more entertaining, plus i would like to get to know the Priestess of Byakko more, if we are to be traveling together, we must be aquainted properly" Yamato turned to Chii, and smiled. Yamato's words made Chii blush.

"How could your father say something like that! FORCING us to seperate!" Mai said, turning red from all this anger she had "You better not agree with it!"

"Of cource i dont agree with it, I am a warrior of Byakko as you know, i would never do something against my Priestesses Wishes" said Yamato, trying to keep his cool, while Mai was going on her rampage. Chii also blushed at this, she turned away from Yamato and looked at Mikame, trying to seem like she wasent embarrased, Mikame tilted her head on confusing at Chii reactions.

"Well are they done talking?" Mai calmed down a little, she was more worried about them seperating then her and Yamato's 'argument'. "I want to know already what they have decided"

Just then, Boushin entered the premises, he seemed kind of down "Your eminences, come with me please" He turned and walked out of the room.

"...this sounds bad.." Mai said, following Boushin, motioning her friends to come with her.

"Boushin" Mikame tugged at the arm of his robe "Things are gonna work out right?" Boushin looked at Mikame, then turned and continued walking. "Why was Boushin so sad?" Thought Mikame, though Boushin is a big mystery to her. Maybe he was sad for his own reasons. Maybe things would turn alright! Hopefully...

((I just love cliff hangers...dont you -, im so sorry that i took FOREVER, Kingdom Hearts 2 got to me . also some drama in school and at home and such, but dont worry, i might take awhile, but ill eventually get it done - so wait for me! NEXT CHAPTER COMIN SOON! - ...hopefully))


	9. A Plan in Action

Walking toward the throne room...The girls stood in a line, looking down. Boushin's responce to Mikame's question frightened the girls, as they lingered closer to the throne room, their hearts pounded. "Why is Boushin so quiet?" Mai thought curiously. Boushin opened the door to the throne room "Please, enter" Boushin entered, the girls gulped then entered soon after Boushin. 

"Good, you've returned your eminences" said the emperor of Hokkan, there were 4 seats lines up in a row, 1 was empty, Boushin quickly sat and folded his fingers, looking down. The girls stood in front of the 3 steps leading up to the thrones.

"Well have you come to a decision or not?" wondered Mai, she couldent help but ask

"Yes, we have" replied the emperor of Sairou, staring at Yamato who also entered with the girls "Where were you son, u seemed to have dissapeared"

"Im sorry father, i became bored, i had to do something else" Yamato said, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Understandable Yamato, you have no need to know what an emperor does anyways" His father looked back to the Priestesses

"Well, we have decided we will not seperate you" said Toshio, the girls squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. The emperors covered their ears...

"Yes, but.." said Boushin "you will be traveling, you and your choice of celestial warriors will be moving around each country" He unfolded his hands

"Huh? Im confused" said Ayuma, scratching the top of her head

"You all will stay in one country, and search for its corrisponding celestial warriors, for example, you come to Hokkan, you search for Genbu Celestial warriors, then after they are found, you travel to the next country" said the emperor of Hokkan

"There will be no need to take all of your celestial warriors with you when you travel to the next country, that is too much, you may take your choice of celestial warriors. When all of your warriors are found, we will escourt all of you to the summoning area, for you are to perform the Grand Summoning" Boushin explained, The girls all smiled, they werent going to be seperated! now they could all be together!

"Thank you Your Majestys!" cryed out Ayuma, she ran and hugged Mikame, The other girls joined in their hug

"They seem to be inseperable..." said Toshio, whispering to himself , smiling warmly at the their friendship

"But wait..." said Mai, interupting their precious moment "Why were you sad Boushin?" Mai got out of their embrace, and looked to him

"Well, i wouldent be able to see you for a long time, for i will not be able to go..." Boushin looked down and burryed his face in his hands

"...wussy.." Whispered Ayuma, Mai heard this and slapped her softly behind the head "Dont say that thats mean!" whispered Mai

"Dont worry Boushin! We wont be gone for long!" continued Mai smiling at him, he looked back up, noticing her smile, this also made him smile..

"Yes, i will be waiting" Boushin continued smiling "So who's country shall they look in first?" Boushin said, turning his head toward the other emperors

"well, before i was rudely interupted by this little moment.. i was about to say..." replied the emperor of Hokkan "That they should look in Konan first, due to that, they are already here"

"Oh, well then" he smiled greatly "This is great!" Boushin stood up "let us prepare then, i will get my maids to begin packing for their journey, Your Eminences, i will escourt the other emperors out, you may leave the area"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Were goin' on a adventure! Were goin' on a adventure!" said Mikame in a sing-song voice. She was with Chii, in Chii's bedroom watching her pack her things up

"Theres no need to pack Chii! we didnt bring anything with us, our backpacks are still back in our world!" said Mikame, she was sitting on the edge of Chii's bed, swinging her feet

"Well in case you havent noticed, i was still wearing mine while we were sucked into the book" she took her backpack out of a cubby in the room and set it down on the bed, next to Mikame "Were lucky I had some necessitys inside!"

"What did you have in there?" Mikame said, she tryed opening her backpack. But Chii just slapped her hand "Let ME open it Mikame" Chii said unzipping her backpack "I have a blanket...and some snacks, dont ask about the blanket, LONG STORY" Chii laughed "I also have some books from school, we could study, so that when we get back to our world we wont be behind in school and..."

Chii looked to Mikame, she fell asleep out of boredom, Chii stared at her in annoyence, yet smiled at her actions, then shook her "WAKE UP"

"huh..EH?" She sat up quickly "Sorry! the stuff you had in there was boring! ...cept for the snacks" She put her hands out "can i have some?" she made puppy dog eyes "pleeeease"

"NO this is only for emergency!" Chii stuffed everything inside her backpack and put it away

"Hmmp!" Said Mikame, she turned away from Chii, pretending that she was mad, but she really wasent

Things went quiet for a little, Chii walked around, looking for more things to put in her backpack for the trip around Konan

"Hey Chii.." Mikame turned around and looked back at Chii, with an evil grin on her face "You know Yamato right?" Mikame said, she was curious, cause she was blushing alot around him

"...Yes what about him?" Chii contined packing things

"You like him dont you!" She stuck her tounge out at Chii "Dont lie! i saw you blushing!"

"DORK! Who said i did!" She laughed, yet blushed, hiding it from Mikame, knowing that i was true "So what if i do! you like Shinta!"

Mikame quickly blushed "N-No!" She studdered...this only signaled that she did, Chii laughed, and turned around facing Mikame

"YOUR BLUSHING!" Mikame and Chii said in unison, They laughed at each other

"Mikame your too much!" Chii smiled, Mikame stuck her tounge out at her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mikame!" cried Mai, she entered Chii's room to find the two laughing at each other "Chii!" cried Ayuma, she was next to Mai "We might leave soon! Which celestial warrior are you taking with you?" Mai said, going more inside the room

"Well i have no choice but Shinta" Mikame said, she thought of the time her and Shinta could spend together, she thought to herself "Yes!" She had a crush on Shinta...she couldent help it

"Well, i have no choice but Hanako right?" Chii said, moving next to where Mikame was, she sat at her side on the corner of the bed "shes the only one i have, besides..."

"Me?" Yamato entered the room, he was leaning on the door of the room "I'm not going anywhere" he got off from the door and entered

"Y-Yamato!" Chii exclaimed "I thought u went back home with your dad!"

"I decided to stay here with the Priestess, it is my duty as a Celestial Warrior to protect her" stated Yamato, he combed his hair through his wavy black hair, his brown eyes twinkling as he looked into Chii's blue green eyes "If i may your eminence, Can i know your name? Chii was it?"

Chii looked to Yamato, squirming around on the bed where she sat to get comphy "Yeah, My name is ----"

"NO!" interupted Mai "Her name is Chiihiro!" Mai crossed her arms "Mikame, Ayuma and me can only call her Chii" Yamato just annoyed her, she didn't know why, but she wouldn't let him call her Chii, for only her good friends called her by that nickname, when he didn't even know her long.

Chii shot Mai a furious look, then stood up from the bed "You can calm me Chii if u want; my full name is to hard to say anyways" said Chii, her eyes cast down on the floor, her shyness taking over, she didnt want to look him in the eye... Mai was outraged, but didn't say anything instead she left the room in a mad furry. Mai ran down the halls of the palace, not knowing where she was going.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I can't believe it! How can she like a big jerk like him! He's not even cute or hot!" thought Mai angrily, though that wasn't really the reason why she was angry. It worried her when her friends got boyfriends, because she felt they would spend their whole time with their man.

"Hmph who needs one anyway, they're such a nuisance execpt my Tasuki!" thought Mai, as she ran down the hall not noticing the person that was right ahead of her. She ran into a person falling down to the ground with the person below her.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!' exclaimed Mai, quickly getting off the person's back.

"Not at all you're eminence" said the sweet and refined voice of Toshio, standing up and helped Mai up as well. Mai's face flushed furiously.

"Now that's a gorgeous prince" thought Mai, starring at him, but that didn't seem to bother him.  
"I-I'm so sorry your majesty, I wasn't watching where I was going and---" he interrupted her apology, by placing a finger on her lips.  
"Like I said it's not a problem your emenice" said Toshio in a silky voice that made Mai melt.

"You know your emenince you are a really beautiful woman" he said, tracing the finger that stopped her apology along her cheeks. "O-o-oh t-thank you..." said Mai, her blush deepning. Toshio smiled at notcing this and Mai felt her heart skip.  
"Wow it's hard to believe he's the reincarnation of Nakago'" thought Mai.

"I was wondering your emenince, if you have anyone particalur close to your heart" he asked, grabbing her hands and holding them in his. Mai gasped at this.  
"What is he doing!" she thought worriedly, noticing the gentle change in his voice.

"Oi Mai, where've you been!" called out a familiar voice from behind.  
"Tasuki!" exclaimed Mai, turning around and saw the "particular person close to her heart" coming towards them.  
"It's time for y'r lesson hurry up" he said, pointing his harrisen at a open space where they would begin her lesson in the art of using his harrisen.

"Okay!" called out Mai, then turned to Toshio.  
"I think that answers your question your majesty" said Mai with a loving smile and pulled her hands away from his.  
"Coming darling!' called out Mai teasingly, running towards him.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Tasuki, angrily, but Mai ignored this and grabbed his hand, pulling him to their lessons. Toshio watched this display of affection Mai showed, then cursed under his breath.

"I was hoping the Priestess of Suzaku, wouldn't have a love interest in mind, well no matter, I guess I'll have to find another way to dispose of her..."

(( Yeah, probably not to surprising eh? well you guys just gotta find out, u guys gotta keep reviewing! T.T it makes me lonely lol.. XP, i just like reviews...it encourages me to write more chapters! you guys are my strength:) Thank you SO much for reading! haha! ill get right to work on the 10th chapter...though i need to write a little more :P me and Mariela are already planning a buncha things for future stuff :) so i hope you all will like it :) ))


	10. Eminent Heart

The emperors were long gone, and the group got ready for their adventure. 

"HURRAY!" shouted Mai, as she experty made a move with Tasuki's Harrisen.

"Good work Mai, y'r getting the hang of this" said Tasuki, crossing his arms, he slightly grinned at her.  
"Yay thanks to you!" exclaimed Mai, hugging tasuki around the waist. Tasuki looked down and patted her head. "Come on" he grabbed her arms and pulled her off, then smiled "We need to practice y'r posture"

"Alright!" she held the Harrisen to her chest, staring eagarly at Tasuki.

He chuckled "Dont be so eagar. Were not leaving just yet" He got beside her "now, show me y'r posture"

She held up the Harrisen and then swinged it "Like this?" Even though she was able to do a move on the harrisen her grip on his weapon was wrong.

"No no no" said Tasuki "Your posture is wrong!" he exclaimed moving behind her and placed his hands on one of her elbows and hand, trying to make her hold his weapon the right way.

"See you hold it like this" he said after correcting Mai's grip on his weapon. Mai's cheeks began to color at the feeling of his breath on her ear and his strong arms around her.

"Say the incantation and I'll lead you on the move" he said into Mai's ears, that made her heart beat wildly. Never had he held her like this and not even she hugged him this intemately, but she knew it was because he was showing her the move.

"Um ok..." said Mai nervously, not knowing if she'll be able to pull this off with him hugging her this way.

"Just concetrate Mai..." said Tasuki, sensing her worry and grinned a bit as he moved his arms upwards with Mai holding the harrisen.

"Rekka Shinen!" shouted Mai as he swung their arms forward and a burst of flames shot from the harrisen.

"Cool, I did it!" exclaimed Mai happily her eyes shining brightly as she watched the flames disappear, then gasped as she felt the arms around her tighten.

"Um T-Tasuki?" said Mai, turning to face him. His face was buried in the hallow of her neck and she could feel his breath.

"Oh no..." she thought, loosing herself in his embrace.

"Mai...I---" Tasuki was interrupted by a loud pop and Mai fell back.

"What the!" exclaimed Mai, landing on her behind and looked up to see Tasuki in his ghost form.

"Get off Nyan Nyan!" shouted a little girls voice. Mai turned and saw that she was sitting on top of one of Taitsukun's Nyan Nyan's.

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaimed Mai getting off the Nyan Nyan.

"Hey why the hell am I a ghost again!" shouted Tasuki angrily at the Nyan Nyan.

"I have no more power" said the little Nyan Nyan, patting the dust away from her outfit.

"What!" said Mai who was still on the ground.

"If I have no power then I can't keep him in a human body" said the Nyan Nyan, looking at them with large aqua blue eyes. The knowledge of this suddenly sank in and all the air in her lungs rushed out as if she had been hit by a car.

"He's a ghost...He's not real...He's still..." Mai's eyes lowered to the ground and tears began to fall from her eyes at the realization.

"Then how the heck am I supposed to help Mai!" exclaimed Tasuki, outraged with this and didn't notice the tears that were flowing from Mai's eyes. Mai slowly got up and began to run off towards the palace, ignoring Tasuki's calls to her.

"Why am I so stupid! How can I forget he's dead! He's dead Mai! He's..." Mai couldn't bear it anymore, she sank to her knees in the middle of the palace corridors and began to sob uncontrolably. She didn't know why she was acting this ridicoulous, but it just felt like he was really gone and that even if she had his ghost by her side it wasn't enough for her. She recalled the feeling of his arms around her, just moments ago. The warmth of them, the powerful strength of them seemed so real and the feeling of his heart beat behind her made her truly believe that maybe she would finally get the man of her dreams.

"No stop kidding yourself Mai, you can never find him..." she thought sadly, then suddenly felt arms encircle around her. Thinking it was Tasuki she looked back and was shocked to find Boushin hugging her instead.

"What is distressing you Mai?" said Boushin, helping her up on her feet and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to worry you , I'm just..." Mai paused she didn't know what to tell him, but Boushin looked at her with knowing eyes.

"It's Tasuki isn't it..." said Boushin, his eyes turning cold at the sound of his rivals name. Mai didn't notice this for she looked away from him and tried to hide the fresh flow of tears.

"I-it's not his fault, I mean I'm so stupid to think I can ever have something with him, when he's not really..." Mai paused once more, not bearing to say the words herself. Boushin's eyes softened and he pulled her closer in her arms.

"Then why don't you forget him..." said Boushin, in her ear, though it didn't give her the same feeling she got when Tasuki did this.

"I can't! i don't think I ever will forget him..." she said. How can she? An amazing, funny, sexy, hot guy like him is someone she can never forget in her heart. There was no one like him, not in her world and now not in this world. Boushin placed his hand on her chin, making her look him in the eye.

"I can make you forget him Mai... My feelings for you have never failed...They've actually strengthen each and every time I see you..." he said, his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek.

"No...Never..." thought Mai, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, not even when he was slowly lowering his head to kiss her. Mai didn't make a move or anything, for her body was forcing her to stay put, but her heart was crying out Tasuki's name.

"Boushin is real...Why can't I love him..." thought Mai, as she felt the tears roll on their own when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"There you are Mai! Chii saw something ama---" Mikame's voice stopped at the sight of Boushin and Mai.

"What is the matter Mikame?" asked Boushin releasing Mai and turned to Mikame. Mai didn't seem to notice anything anymore, and Mikame saw this. It almost reminded her of Miaka's reaction when she found out Tamahome turned evil.

"Um, Chii was by the Suzaku Shrine with Yamato when---" once again Mikame paused as she saw Mai's face perk up.

"What! What the hell were those two doing there alone!" exclaimed Mai, angrily. Mikame and Boushin smiled at Mai's quick recovery.

"They weren't alone I was there with them, but Chii saw the Suzaku Shrine doors open on their own and a gust of wind hit us, almost stumbling then we heard Taitsukun's voice calling for everyone to meet at the Shrine" said Mikame.

"Taitsukun appeared? This must be important! I have to go, gather everyone and meet me at the Suzaku Shrine" said Boushin, immediately left the two girls, forgetting what he asked of Mai.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!' exclaimed Mai turning to Mikame. Mikame stared at her and crossed her arms.

"Well I was shocked to see you about to kiss the emperor. I thought you were saving your first kiss for Tasuki" said Mikame, raising an eyebrow in a questionable way. Mai began to blush furiously, then felt a pang in her heart again. She was in no mood to talk about this, she ahd to find the others and find take them to the shrine.

"Look it doesn't matter now, what matters is we have to get to the shrine and immedieately!" exclaimed Mai, then turned to look for Chichiri, He-Yan and Chuei.

"You and Ayuma look for both of your Warriors's, while I look for mine!" shouted Mai behind her back as she ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight. Mikame just stood there, wondering what made Mai upset...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Chii!" yelled out Mikame, running into the shrine room with Shinta close behind "Has Taitsukun appeared yet?" said Mikame, out of breath

Chii shook her head "No, not yet, we have to wait for Mai and the rest i think" Ayuma runs into the room, with Zen and Kuro close behind, Hikitsu and Tomite were also turned into ghosts

"Dude! The 2 old guys turned into ghosts again! I was told to come here. Did i miss anything!" said Ayuma, out of breath.

"SORRY IM LATE!" Mai came running in, with, He-yan, Ghost Tasuki, Ghost Chichiri and Chuei dragging behind. Boushin was in the throne already.

"What took ya so long?" Said Mikame, walking up to Mai, she looks behind her "Why are you a ghost?" asked Mikame looking at tasuki and Chichiri.

"That's what I'm wonderin' myself? Guess i ain't the only one" said Tasuki looking at the other ghost warriors.

"Do you know why they're ghost Mai?' asked Mikame turning to Mai who had her head down, and her hands were clenched in fists.

"Who...Who...WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Mai, surprising everyone in the group.

"Um Mai, are you alright?" asked Ayuma, tugging on Mai's shirt sleeve. Mai blinked then looked at Ayuma.

"Do I know you?" said Mai, tilting her head.

"Alright Mai you don't need to tell us anything, just stop playing that game!" said Chii.

"Oh I know you! You're CHII!" exclaimed Mai, and hugged her. She looked to Mikame and Ayuma "...STRANGERS" The two girls turned away from her as a gust of wind began to swirl around them

"Your Eminences" said a voice and the doors swung open and Taitsukun appeared through the doors "I have news for you"

"Does this have to do with the Celestial Warriors turning into ghosts?" said Chii, with Ghost Subaru and Tokaki also behind her. Mai made a face, and turned away from the group. Surprisingly the strangers noticed this.

"Is Mai upset about Tasuki beign a ghost?" thought Mikame, as she noticed Mai looking nervous at Taitsukun

" You are correct Priestess of Byakko" said Taitsukun nodding at her in an approving way.

"Why are we ghosts again, No Dah?" asked Chichiri, floating towards her.

"Well the Nyan Nyan's energy wasted and made you become ghosts again however I have a solution" said Taitsukun waving a hand right in front of the Priestesses and four orbs appeared before them.

"More Nyan Nyans?" asked Ayuma, raising an eyebrow at the orbs.

"No, these are orbs that will allow the warriors remain in their human form longer than the Nyan Nyan's..." Mai's face perked up from this.

"Are you serious? Can it really keep them as humans forever!" asked Mai, hopefully, not noticing the grin her beloved was giving her.

"Well not forever, simply touch it and you'll see what will happen" said Taitsukun lowering the four orbs towards the girls. They each reached out to grab a orb and all of a sudden it began to glow.

"Wow!" exclaimed the Priestesses at the items that were in their hands.

"How pretty!" exclaimed Mai, looking at the necklace with a small ruby red pendant shaped as a rose.

"Is this real jewlery?" asked Mikame, placing her necklace with a lotus shaped pendant on her neck to see how it looked.

"What kind of flower is this!" asked Ayuma, looking at her necklace with a jasmine flower pendant.

"How can this help the warriors ghost's?" asked Chii, holding up her necklace with a lily pendant on it.

"Put them on and you'll see" said Taitsukun, smilingly. The girls looked at each other wondering if this will take a while to figure out, but they listened to what Taitsukun said and clasped their necklace around their neck though Mai needed help with hers. Once they all wore their necklaces the pendants began to glow and the ghosts began to glow as well.

"They're changing!' exclaimed Yamato as he noticed Subaru and Tokaki, land on their human feet and grinned.

"Cool we have our bodies again!" exclaimed Tomite who almost landed on poor Zen

"It was tedious, beign a ghost" said Subaru, tosing her wavy long silvery hair back.

"Yeah it's hard to check out cute girls, or maybe..." Tokaki recieved a slapped behind the head from Subaru.

"We can continue our trainin' now Mai" said Tasuki, kneeling beside her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Mai just looked at him and smiled at him.

"Now Priestesses these necklaces will keep your warrior ghost in their human forms however when you remove them they will return to their ghost forms in hours" said Taitsukun as a gust of wind began to blow again.

"The necklaces will be useful for you, take care of them and yourself Priestesses" said taitsukun and with that she disappeared.

"Great now that we have the ghost problem solved i wonder if Boushin knows when we'll leave! Do you know Mai? Mai?" asked Chii, looking at mai who was not listening. She was looking at her pendant with loving eyes.

"This is the thing that's keeping him human for now...He's human because of me..." thought Mai, and looked towards Tasuki who was talking to Chichiri.

"Without me you wouldn't be who you are..." Mai smiled sweetly at him. As Mai stared at tasuki she felt something heavy fall hit her back and she crashed down on the floor. She turned her head and saw Ayuma!

"Ayuma!" Mai stood up and tryed to help Ayuma up "He-Yan! Come over here quickly" Hearing this He-yan ran to Ayuma and checked her pulse, then put his hand to her head. Hearing the commotion Kuro quickly came to Ayuma's side "A-Ayuma!" stutterd Kuro, looking worriedly at her. "Is she ok!" said Chii and Mikame in unison.

"Her Pulse has slowed down and she has a fever and must be put in her roo--" He-yan's sentence was interupted by Kuro immediatly picking up Ayuma in his arms, He carried her out of the area

"...Kuro's so strong" thought all the girls, Mai shook her head to concentrate "Come on we have to go to Ayuma!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Her breath was short and she began to sweat "Ayuma..." whispered Kuro to himself, he knelt by her bedside. Even resting didnt help her. He-Yan and the rest entered the room "Is she alright!" exclaimed Mikame, He-Yan looked around the room, he picked a small wrapper off the nighttable. "..What is that?" asked Chii

He-yan took a whiff of it and began coughing. "Ku---" he coughed still "Kut---" He was interupted by his own coughs

"Ku! Kut! make up your mind what is it!" screamed Mai "Is that what made her sick!" He-Yan calmed his coughing and spoke "This wrapper has a scent of an poison herb"

"An Poison Herb? WHAT!" said Mai, shocked, she and the girls ran to Ayuma, Mai held her hand "Im sorry i called you a stranger!" tears streamed down her cheeks and turned to He-Yan "Can you heal her!"

"Strangely, this herb only grows in Kutou" He-Yan hung his head in shame "Im sorry, I cannot heal it, the antidote is only grown in Kutou" Chii and Mikame began to tear also, He-Yan looked back to them "She will die in a matter of days"

"AYUMA!"

(( I love doing this to you people. You know that right:D If you have ever read "Rose Priestess" from the author Hana no Miko, who is Mariela. You will know why each god pendent has a flower, please review! tell me your thoughts and stuff, i havent added any Kuro/Ayuma scenes, so i made this chapter end with Ayuma, and i know how all you guys like Ayuma. Thanks for readin, review lol))


	11. In Search of the Cure

(( You people are probably wondering why i dont put copyrigth stuff for Yuu Watase...dont worry, im gonna put that at the end of the whole story, but remember, im lazy XD but im gonna put a little copyright thing at the end of this chapter, welp...Enjoy!)) 

"Mai! Your Turn!" exclaimed Mikame stood up and gave the wet towel to Mai who just entered the room "Alright Mikame" she said kneeling down next to Ayuma's bed, and placed the wet cloth on her sick friends head. "Ayuma..dont worry we'll find the herb soon, Boushin is getting right on it" whispered Mai to Ayuma, even though she knew she probably couldn't hear her.

"She still aint better eh?" said Tasuki, leaning on the door of the room, "T-Tasuki!" exclaimed Mai, blushing slightly at the thought of what occured before this incident. She had not talked to him since for she felt guilty of what she almost did with Boushin. She was not the kind of girl who looked for love in any guy, but it hurt her to finally see that Tasuki isn't real and isn't alive!

"Yeah, go take a break, ill watch over her fer now, y' girls have been non-stop at takin care of Ayuma" said Tasuki slowly entering the room and knelt down next to Mai at Ayuma's bedside. "I'm fine, I want to take care of her! I'm more worried about her well beign than mine" said Mai, then heard a tiny voice.

"Ayuma!" exclaimed Mai, and turned to look at her friend who was mumbling in her sleep. She could've swoen that she was calling out Uruki's name, and a smile formed in her face.

"Who was she calling?" asked Tasuki, curiously noticing the smile on Mai's face and felt relieved to see it, for she hadn't been smiling since Ayuma fell sick.

"May I take care of her your eminence?" Mai turned around and saw Kuro at the door "Kuro!" exclaimed Mai with a big smile, which surprised Tasuki. "Yes! I think you should, i really need a break right now" said Mai, facing Tasuki, and gave him a wink, Tasuki knew Mai had something up her sleeve and stood up along with Mai and exited out of the room.

Kuro knelt down to Ayuma's bedside and looked at her, she breathed heavily and looked like she was in pain "Ayuma.." whispered Kuro carresing Ayuma's cheek with gentle fingers then softly wiped the sweat of her brow. "Im going to do whatever it takes to find that herb!' he said, taking her clammy hand into his warm one. "You just gotta stay strong for us...For me..."he whispered, bowing his head down and shyly kissed her hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Did you find that herb Boushin?" asked Mai, walking up to his throne, with Tasuki behind her "Ayuma has been getting worse by the hours..."

"Im so sorry Mai...but i have no trace of the herb, we need someone to go to Kutou and FIND that herb" said Boushin rubbing his forehead in a stressed out way.

"I'll go Boushin!" exclaimed Mai walking towards him and knelt down on his right clutching his arm "Just let Tasuki come with me and ill be fine" Tasuki rolled his eyes at her statement. Like Boushin will let him go anywhere alone with Mai other than the lesson he had with Mai, he knew Boushin wouldn't tolerate her going somewhere far away with him.

"I forbid it Mai, going to Kutou would be dangerous. You could get killed" said Boushin, though that wasn't even half the reason why she shouldn't go.

"Wadda 'bout Mikame! shes the Priestess of Seiryu, she could go," Tasuki thought brilliantly! Mikame was the perfect choice!

"What about me?" said Mikame, with her mouth full, she walked into the throne room and had a cookie in her mouth and a cookie bag she stole from Chii in her hands.

"Mikame! I need you to go to Kutou and find that certain herb for Ayuma" Boushin said, walking down the steps of his throne slowly toward her. He was relieved to see her, he knew she would go get the herb with Tasuki and he wouldn't have to let Mai go.

"I-I cant go by myself! Its dangerous out there!" said Mikame, stuffing more cookies in her mouth in fear "Then Tasuki shall go with you" Boushin said, with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!" said all three in unison. Mai shot Boushin a cold stare which he didn't notice, Mikame stuffed more cookies in her mouth in fear of Mai, while Tasuki just scratched the back of his head in embarrasment "Uh, Boushin, I dont think thassa good idea" he said, noticing the icy look in Mai's brown eyes.

"I insist on it" Boushin turning to Tasuki with that same smirk "Its final, i'll get a horse for the both of you" he said leading Tasuki to the stable to get the horse, leaving the two girls in the throne room. Mai was silent and her long bangs were covering her face, that Mikame couldn't see her face.

"Um Mai...?" said Mikame nervously, placing a shaking hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai suddenly turned to look at her, with fire burning in her eyes.

"I-I-I-IT WASENT MY IDEA!" exclaimed Mikame shielding herself from Mai with the Cookie bag. "Please dont hurt me!"

Mai clenched her fists, and closed her eyes, trying to control her anger "Y-You two--B-better---B-be careful" stutterd Mai, Mikame smiled weakly "Dont worry Mai, I know he's all yours, nothing can happen between us" She started walking toward the stable where Boushin and Tasuki were, with Mai close behind.

"Ta-suuu-KII!" yelled Mai out in singsongy voice she always used when she called out his name, walking behind Mikame, she seemed to calm down at the thought of just him and tried to forget all thats happend

"Waddaya want now?" Tasuki turned with a horses reigns in his hand, they were ready to go. "You don't need to snap at me like that!" said Mai, placing her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I just want to tell you to be careful with Mikame and take care of her as if she were the Priestess of Suzaku instead of the Priestess of Seiryu" said Mai, not noticing the shadow of a grin on Tasuki's face "Come on Mikame" he patted the horse "Up up" She stood next to it, and tried to get up it herself, trying to avoid any conflict with Tasuki that Mai will not like, for even though she seemed like she didn't care they were both off on an adventure, she knew that Mai was secretly hating her.

"No No, here lemme help ya" Tasuki grabbed Mikame and placed her on the horse, then got on himself in front of Mikame. The Horse began to shuffle a little, Mikame started loosing her balance but didnt completly fall off.

"Grab my waist" said Tasuki, Mikame stood still...Afraid that Mai might go on her like a firecracker. Hearing this, Mai clenched her fists and closed her eyes again and thought to herself "...Its for Ayuma...Its For Ayuma.." and slowly nodded her head to Mikame.

"Alright.." Mikame slowly put her arms around Tasuki, keeping her balance. "Alright, now's time to go to Kutou" He kicked the horse slightly to make it go "Bye Mai" said Tasuki giving her a wink that made Mai's heart skip and they headed on out "Bye!" called out Mikame.

Mai watched them on the horizon "...Come back soon"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So Mikame, Yer not sayin much, sleepy?" Tasuki looked behind "Y' can rest yer head on my back if ya want, i dont care, Mai's not here, so she wont kill ya" Mikame yawned, then quickly realized what Tasuki just said "N-No! it's ok Mai has nothing to do with this!" Mikame shook her head

"Whatever, but if yer sleepy then go to sleep, theres no other place to rest yer head on right? so might as well fall asleep on me" Tasuki continued on, the ride got kinda boring..so he had to say something. "What did Mai tell ya? Did she threaten ya or sumtin?" Tasuki chuckled at the thought of Mai, he knew that probably by now she was pacing the floors of the palace, wonderin what they were doing

"Not...exatly, she just told me to be careful" Mikame decided to rest her head on his back, she had no feeling for Tasuki, she already liked Shinta, so it didnt mean anything. "She is just really obsessed with ya" Mikame started to chuckle "I remember at school, she used to sing this song about how much she loves you" she began laughing

"She's crazy, yet...somehow she's growing on me" Tasuki felt strange...hearing her annoying voice somehow started to become confortable to him, he felt strange without hearing her come into the room yelling out his name in that singsongy way.

"Well, Mai can be crazy...scratch that she IS crazy, but thats just her" Mikame sat up, she had enough rest, she didnt feel like falling asleep.

"Tell me this Mikame, in yer world, how did she come t' know so much about me? Dont worry, i know all about how were in the book...and ive learned t' deal with it"

"Well...theres another version of the book, but there is no spell in the book, its just telling the story of what happend to ALL of the Priestesses, but it has pictures...lots of them" Mikame said "Its called a Manga in our world"

"A Manga eh?" Tasuki chuckled "Mai musta been readin all the parts about me right?" Tasuki just laughed more.

"Haha, yeah i guess" said Mikame, knowing that Mai practically memorized every part he had in the manga, all execpt the dreaded Volume 17. She remembered the time she used to listen to her music on her computer, and she remembered one song that was sung by Tasuki. It was called Setsunakutemo Zutto (c)...

Mikame tryed to recall the lyrics to the song...she softly sung a few bars...

"kowareru hodo Suki sa" ((I love you to the point it breaks me.))

"donna kotoba mo" ((No kind of words are enough)  
"tarinai, kesshite koe ni shinai" ((because I also have a love))

"itoshisa mo aru n' da" ((that I can never give voice to))

Tasuki turned around." That's a nice song, who sings it?' asked Tasuki. It alsmot sounded familiar to him. Mikame smiled not knowing if she should tell him, that there was a show about his adventures as a Suzaku Warrior.

"It's a song, Mai's favorite singer sings" lied Mikame. Mai loved the song for Tasuki was the one who sang it in the anime, but hated it all the same because it was a song he sang it to Miaka when he had feelings for her.

"Really? Y' don't think y' can teach it to me?" asked Tasuki, his face flushing slightly, but Mikame noticed it and smiled. "Wait till I tell Mai about this!" thought Mikame happily, as she taught him the song all along the way, until they reached a village to rest.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Iruski!" a man with dark blue hair waved at another man with short, slightly spikey orange hair. He was sitting at a table in a small hut, eating some food to pass the time... the man with dark blue hair walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder "s'time to go! Go grab the bag. I got a bunch of goods from the other countrys, time to go sell em!"

"Dont fret im comin, Bikkuri" He slowly got out of his chair "We have the rest of our lives to sell all this junk, you can always gather more things if we somehow loose it" Iruski grabbed the bag next to him and threw it over his shoulders, holding it still. "Lemme finish this drink first" He chugged down his drink and then slammed it on the table "Lets go"

Walking ahead, Iruski headed for the exit, but a strange laugh was heard outside, he pondered for a second, then a girl...came running in and she crashed into Iruski, he stood still but she fell back "ow..." muttered the girl, "That hurt.." it was Mikame! Iruski had no idea who this was though... Iruski helped her up, she smiled, but then he grabbed her at the collar of her shirt "Watch where your going" the Mikame began to panic and yelled out "TASUKI!"

Tasuki entered and grabbed Mikame then put her down and quickly jumped in front of her "Hey, it was an accident" then turned to Mikame "Ya ok?"

"Yeah" She brushed the dirt off her shoulders and smiled, then looked over Tasuki's shoulder and noticed something "T-Tasuki!" Mikame grabbed Iruski's arm "LOOK!" she pointed at the forearm of Iruski "A SUZAKU CELESTIAL WARRIOR!" Tasuki quickly looked at his forearm, it was the sign! Then looked at the other guy "Do you have a symbol on your body too!" Bikkuri lifted his pant leg and revealed the marking on his knee "What are yer guys names!" Tasuki said, still amazed that they found TWO celestial warriors of Suzaku

"Iruski and Bikkuri" said Iruski, he raised an eyebrow "and you?"

"This here is the Priestess of Seiryu, Mikame, and i am Tasuki, a former celestial warrior of Suzaku" Tasuki let go of Iruski's arm and thought to himself..."Suzaku chose THIS guy t' be the new me?"

Bikkuri stepped up "What does the Priestess of SEIRYU have concerning with us? When im clearly were Suzaku warriors" Iruski suddenly dropped his bag and things rolled out of it "oh!" Mikame bent down and helped pick up all the stuff...and noticed something

"THE HERB!" Mikame picked it up, she held it gently "I've got the herb! He-Yan told me what it looked like! and this is it!"

Mikame started jumping up and down in exictement, Tasuki swiftly grabbed the herb and put it in his pocket "I should hold on t' this"

"Hey! thats the stuff WE found Mr. Tasuki, you cant just take it" Iruski held out his hand "Now give it back"

"No!" Mikame grabbed Iruski's shirt and shook him gently "we need this herb! thats why were both here! we have a sick friend who is dieing at the Konan palace and we need this to cure her!" Mikame began to tear "Dont take it away! please!"

"...fine" Iruski smirked and looked to Bikkuri "We should go with them" whispered Bikkuri to Iruski "Were Celestial warriors of Suzaku" said Bikkuri whispering again, Iruski whispered back "In the palace there must be TONS of people who will buy foreign items, its a good oppurtunity"

Iruski quickly turned to Tasuki "We shall come with you to the palace, for the summoning of Suzaku right?" Iruski smirked "Id also like to meet the Priestess of Suzaku"

"Yes! now were one step closer to preforming the grand summoning!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ayuma! hang on!" yelled Kuro, Everyone including all the ghosts were at her bedside. Everyone had a job, Chii was slowly fanning Ayuma, Mai poured water in her throat, enough for her to drink, Ayuma seemed to be getting worse every minute, her breathing was very short "she wont be able to last another day!" shouted He-Yan. Mai closed her eyes and began to tear "Please hurry you two..."

"WERE BACK!" Mikame came running into the room with the herb in her hand "Ive got the herb!" He-Yan quickly grabed it and put it in a cup of water, the herb dissolved into the water

"That was quick" Mai said watching as it dessolved in the water He-Yan poured it down Ayuma's throat for her to drink "There..."

"Thank the gods..." Boushin said, acting more and more like his father. Everyone sighed in relief...

The girls all smiled with tears in their eyes..."Ayuma will be fine right He-Yan?" said Chii "Yes...she should be fine in a few hours" He-yan smiled at her

Tasuki finally entered the room "Didja give her the herb!" Everyone shushed at him "Ayuma's asleep!" whispered Mai, she looked back to Ayuma, she seemed so peaceful now, her breathing returned to normal and there was no more sweat "She's sound asleep..."

Tasuki smiled, everyone left the room except the girls and Tasuki "Oh! Mai!" She turned around and tilted her head in question "Ive found 2 more celestial warriors of Suzaku!

Iruski and Bikkuri entered the room, Mai looked to Iruski with wonder, he looked like Tasuki! ..cept he had less hair, and the other had dark blue hair that was short like the other one.."Your names?" Mai said, wondering the Tasuki look a like's name could be.

"Iruski, and this guy is Bikkuri" said Iruski, reavealing his marking as Bikkuri revealed his as well.

"Oh wow you have Tasuki's mark!" exclaimed Mai, as she grabbed Iruski's arm and touched his mark. Her eyes widened in happiness for she couldn't see that mark on Tasuki, for he wasn't a real seishi anymore.

"It's so pretty... Prettier than I could ever imagine" said Mai under her breath as she traced the mark, forgetting that the arm she was holding and touching wasn't Tasuki's. Iruski began to blush from this, and swiped his arm away from her grip.

'Who are you anyways!" shouted Irsuki angrily, but this caused Mai, to swell up in happiness.

"You're just like him too!" exclaimed Mai as she flung her arms around him. Bikkuru began to laugh from this, notcing his friends uncomfortableness.

"What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed, pulling Mai away from him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, its great to finally meet you!" said Mai with a bright smile, that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"There goes another guy fallin' for Mai's charms" said a voice, from the bed.

"Ayuma!" exclaimed the three girls, as they turned to look at Ayuma who looked a bit better but tired. The three of them flung themselves on her bed and smothered her with hugs and kisses.

"Hey! Hey that's enough stop it!" shouted Ayuma, chuckling a bit.

'We're so glad you're ok, we thought we'd loose you" said Chii, tears of happiness flowing down her blue eyes.

"Yeah thank goodness we found the herb on time!" said Mikame, who was still hugging Ayuma tightly.

"It's all thanks to you and Tasuki!" said Mai, patting Mikame's back and turned to give Tasuki a hug, but he was gone.

"He left Mai, right after, you hugged Iruski there" said Ayuma, noticing Mai's changed in attitude. Mai frowned and felt her heart gripped in guilt.

"You idiot can't you see I only like you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

(((yay...Ayuma's all healthy again... well, NOW everyone can start on their search for the last two Seishi of Suzaku, hehe OH! forgot :) for this episode Setsunakutemo Zutto belongs to Fushigi yuugi, the creators of the anime, and stuff, i do not own it whatsoeva! lol, ive always wanted to do that :) NEways, hope u liked the chapter! more to come!))


	12. First Love

"All right everyone gather around and feast your eyes on all these wonderful items we're sellin' today!" boomed Iruski's voice as he and Bikkuri stood in the middle of the courtyard of the palace, with the items they were selling strewn on a large blanket. There were bolts of colorful cloths on top of bags of herbs and spice and a myriad of delicate jewelery that sparkled under the sunshine. The girls and her warriors crowded around the blanket admiring the items they were selling. 

"Look how pretty these earring are Ayuma!" exclaimed Mai, as she and Ayuma knelt down beside the blanket and looked at the items.

"That'll be five mon for those earrings" said Iruski, noticing the interested glint in Mai's eyes as she looked at the earrings.

"You think I'm made of money? I'll have you know that Priestesses don't make an income!" said Mai, glaring at Iruski, but he just chuckled from her comment.

"Hey do you think if we ask they can pay us?" said Ayuma, who had just gotten better from her sickness and was fully recovered to go outside.

"That's greedy Ayuma!" exclaimed Mikame, who was with them too and was eyeing a bag of treats with a greedy look in her eyes.

"So you make a living as a merchant?" asked Chii, looking at Bikkuri, who was sitting by the blanket.

"Yeah we do, but there would be times when we starved ourselves cause we couldn't sell anything" said Bikkuru, with such coolness that surprised the girls.

"He's the total opposite of my cheerful Chichiri!" whispered Mai to Mikame.

"I never want to be a merchant then, I can't stand beign hungry!" said Mikame, clutching her stomach as if she were starving herself. Just then a loud commotion was heard and a group of guards were running towards them.

'What is going on?" said Chii, looking at the guards running. Yamato stood up and managed to stop one of them.

"Hey what are you guys running from?" he asked to a frightened guard.

"T-there's a abnormaly strong woman, attacking us, because we wouldn't let her inside the palace!" he said and began to run off.

"You know Boushin should hire braver soldiers" said Mai, who stood up too with crossed arm.

"No guy would be able to stand up to Anzu" said Iruski all of a sudden.

"Anzu? Who's that?" asked Mikame, turning to Iruski.

"Mikame watch out!" shouted Shinta and pushed her down on the ground, when a guard came flying towards her and missed.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU TRAITOROUS SCOUNDREL!" said a shrill angry voice, from behind the group. A beautiful woman with long black hair tied up in two buns on the side of her head and let down in a cascade of tresses from the back, stood staring at them( mostly Iruski) with fire burning in her eyes. It almost reminded Mai of the look Nuriko had when the evil Miaka hugged Hotohori in Volume 2: The Oracle(c),

"So you finally found us Anzu" said Iruski, who had dodged the flying guard too and walked towards Anzu. Although he was taller than her, it was evident who was the strongest.

"You asshole how dare you leave me alone in Kotou a weak helpless girl like me!" shouted Anzu angrily, her beautiful green eyes stabing Iruski like a dagger with just a look.

"You helpless? You gotta be jokin?" said Iruski, chuckling.

"Um, is this the Anzu you were talking about?" asked Mai, who bravely stood next to Iruski, to get a good look at her. For some reason this woman sounded and looked familiar to her.

"Who is this wench? You're new love?" asked Anzu, eyeing Mai's figure up and down.

"You ditch me for this little girl?" she said angrily.

"Who are you callin' a little girl, you crazy old lady! Just because you're moody from meno pause doesn't mean you have to throw your anger at me!" shouted Mai, who was annoyed with Anzu's attitude.

"Old lady! Little girl you best be careful what you say unless you want to get hurt real bad" said Anzu, her pretty face begining to redden. Mai was about to retaliate, when she felt an arm circle around her shoulder.

"Hey why'r you scarin' the guards away" said Tasuki, who saw the group of soldiers run away and went to see what was the problem. Anzu's anger dropped like a mask and her face changed completely.

"T-T-Tasuki!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide from shock. Iruski, roled his eyes and turned away to Mai's confusion.

"You know her?" asked Mai, looking up at tasuki who looked confused too.

"He's Anzu's first love" said Bikkuri, from behind and suddenly it all became clear for Mai.

"Tasuki don't you remember me! It's me Anzu, the circus girl who took over your bandit tribe!" she said, tears rolling down her eyes. Tasuki still looked confused, but Mai knew who she was. She had read about her in one of the FY novels, who used one of the Shentzo Pao to become the leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandit's while Tasuki was away finding Taka's memories.

"I thought you were dead! They told me..." she covered her face with her hands and began to shake.

'Oh now I remember you, y'r that circus girl!" he said, finally remembering her. Anzu looked up at him with a loving smile, her beautiful face glowing like a woman in love.

"Now I can finally make my promise with you!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"What the!" exclaimed Tasuki agahst. Mai stepped back from shock. Everyone was quiet from shock, execpt Iruski and Bikkuru who knew everything.

"What promise!" asked Tasuki, looking down at Anzu with raised eyebrows. Everyone looked at Mai, wondering why she wasn't doing anything from this.

'Don't you remember! I promised to become a beautiful woman so that you can fall in love with me!" said Anzu with a daziling smile that could stop a man on their tracks.

'WHAT!" exclaimed everyone. Mai felt a weird sadness descend on her the moment she heard Anzu say those words...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai sat on the railings of a gazebo, staring out into the palace lake relaxing in the calmness around her. Her mind felt to tired from all the questions her friends were asking between Tasuki and the new girl named Anzu, who happened to be a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, under the constellation of Nuriko. It almost felt like de ja vu for her, because Miaka went through the exact same thing as she is and with the same Suzaku Warrior no less, just that Anzu was a real girl and a pretty one at that.

"Tasuki wouldn't fall for her, just cause she's pretty! He's not that shallow a guy, I mean he liked Miaka and she wasn't that much of a beauty, so I have a chance right?..." thought Mai, her heart tearing bit by bit as the images of Anzu hugging Tasuki repeated in her mind.

"Ah who am I kidding, he deserves a hot shot girl like her, not some plain school girl like me!" cried Mai, as she slid down from the railings and sat down against one of the colums, hugging her knees.

"And plus I can't say anything about her hanging' all over him, I mean he's not my boyfriend or anything. We just have a warrior and Priestess relationship, nothing else..." mummbled Mai, resting her chin on her knees, not noticing that someone was coming towards her.  
"So you like him too huh?" said a voice, and Mai turned to look at Iruski.

"Iruski! Were you eavesdropping on what I was saying?" exclaimed Mai, feeling more emberrased than angry. Iruski grinned at her and sat next to her by the column.

"You know that's one of the reasons Anzu go together with me, because I almost look like and have the same constellation as him" said Iruski, rolling up his sleeve and showing the mark.

"You were with her! Why! She seemes so conceited and vain, I wouldn't think you'd be with a girl like her!" exclaimed Mai, surprised to hear that Iruski and Anzu had a romantic relationship before.

"No she wasn't like that when I met her, but she started to change when she realized I was nothing like 'him' " said Iruski, with a look of anger and sadness in his young face. This sounded familiar to Mai, and felt sympathy for him.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only one who's beign compared to someone they don't want to be" said Mai, patting his forearm where his mark was. Iruski looked at her with a look no guy had ever looked at her before.

"Does he compare you to the previous Priestess of Suzaku?" he asked, almost angrily, but Mai didn't notice "He has once or twice, but that doesn't bother me much..." lied Mai, looking away from him and stared out into the lake.

"Just because you love this guy doesn't mean he should make you become the person he wants you to be and erase the person you truly are..." said Iruski. Mai thought about what he said and had realized something, that she should've noticed a long time ago. All the times he had been around her, he would always comment something about her that reminded him of Miaka and a strange look would appear in his eyes. He hadn't been doing that lately before Anzu came, but.

"He's still in love with her!" thought Mai as this sad realization came to mind. She covered her mouth with her hands as if to surpress a cry. It had meant nothing to her when she read about his feelings for Miaka in the manga, but now that she actually met him and hoped to have a chance with him it just hurt to much to think that he still liked her after all these years.

"You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot!" she cried, angrily, surprising Iruski.

'Mai what's wrong!" asked Iruski, looking at her as if she might turn psycho on him. Mai gasped, and turned to look at him. She had forgotten he was there beside her.

"I'm sorry Iruski, but you're right about what you told me, I shouldn't let anyone change who I really am, especially if it's the person I love with all my heart and soul..." said Mai, as she stood up and looked down at Iruski.

"I guess me and you have a lot in common than we thought" she said, with a bright smile that caused Iruski to blush and he smiled back at her "I have nothing against Tasuki, but if he chooses an old love over Mai, then he really is a stupid idiot" Thought Iruski

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

Chii walked around the palace, looking all over the place for Mai and wondering where in the world she was. She wanted to check up on her and see if she was alright, after what happened between Anzu and Tasuki.

"I hope she's not that sad, it's not like her to hide her feelings like that!" thought Chii, re-checked Mai's room and found no one there. She sighed as she closed the door, and continued on her search when she spotted a beautiful woman with long light brown hair,walking down the corridor towards her. She was leading a group of maids and didn't seem to notice her. Chii, moved a side to let her pass, but the woman stopped and eyed Chii's school uniform.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to be one of the Priestesses are you?" asked the woman, in a sweet voice.  
"Oh yeah I'm the Priestess of Byakko!" said Chii, surprised that the woman talked to her. The woman's eyes widened, and her face glowed with a smile that made Anzu's smile look pale.

"That means that you know the Emperor of Sairou son, Yamato!" exclaimed the woman, her small hand grabbing Chii's.  
"Uh, yeah I know him, what about him?" asked Chii, wondering what this woman was to Yamato. The woman was about to say something when she was interrupted by the person they were just talking about.

"I see that you've finally arrived Sumire" said Yamato, looking at Sumire with a cold stare, that surprised Chii. He didn't even look at Mai like that, and he had good reasons too.

"Y-Yamato it's really you?" excalimed the woman named Sumire, her hands covering her mouth, not even looking hurt from the cold stare he was giving her.

"You don't know how hard I've been looking for you, I thought that your father sent you away to the army or..." she paused not able to keep it in and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him, a leg popping up behind her in a princessy like way revealing her dainty feet. Chii stood still and surprised just like Mai and Yamato was shcoked, but not because of the hug.

"You're a warrior of Suzaku!" he exclaimed, pulling Sumire away from her embrace and held her shoulder.  
"Oh yes, I was planing to tell you when we got married" said Sumire with a loving smile on her face.

"Married!" exclaimed Chii, looking stricken. Yamato looked stricken as well and was about to say something when Sumire hugged him again.

'Yes, he is my fiance and we are to get married in the summer"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh yeah, seven down twenty one more Celstial Warriors to find and then we can finally get our wishes!" exclaimed Mai, jumping up and down from joy while everyone mingled in a room that opened into the imperial gardens. Everyone were celebreating on finding the last of the Suzaku Warriors and greeting the new warrior, who caught the attention of many of the guys there.

"She's really hot!" exclaimed Ayuma, who was sitting next to Mai, Chii and Mikame as they watched Sumire animetadly talk to Tokaki, Tomite, and Boushin while Yamato sat beside her looking over at them, though it was pretty obvious he was looking at Chii. From the moment she saw Chii enter the room without Yamato, she knew something was wrong, and it was confirmed when Yamato came in with Sumire in his arms. She gave him a cold stare and he immediately turned away, looking bored.

"I guess I'm not the only one with love problems" thought Mai, as she spotted Anzu talking to Tasuki, with the energy of a smittened lover. Tasuki looked just as bored himself, but Mai couldn't care less anymore... Or did she?

"Come on girl he only got close to you because you reminded him of Miaka, hmph how am I like that ditzy twit!" she thought angrily.  
"Mai is something wrong? No Dah!" said a familiar voice, and Mai turned to look at Chichiri, who was wearing his smiley face mask on.  
"Oh, it's this room, it's so stuffy, I think I'm gonna take a walk by the lake" said Mai with a strained smile, that Chichiri noted. He watched as she walked towards the sliding doors and into the gardens, then he turned to look at Tasuki.

"Tasuki-chan!" exclaimed Chichiri, turning into his chibi form, jumped to land in Anzu's arms.  
"What the heck is this?" she exclaimed as she caught Chichiri in her arms and suddenly he transformed into his regular form again, causing Anzu to step back.

"I need to talk to you no dah!" said Chichiri, grabbing Tasuki's arm and led him away from the group into an issolated area in the room.  
'Oh thank Suzaku y' took me away from her, she wouldn't stop talkin' and I need ta speak to Mai" said Tasuki, looking around the room and didn't find her anywhere in sight.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, No Dah!" said Chichiri, removing his mask and gave him a serious look, that Tasuki was so used to.

"You haven't talked to her about you and Anzu right?" asked Chichiri, using his serious voice.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance too, that girl is always pulling me away when I want to talk to Mai and I think she's ignoring me!" said Tasuki, looking angry and yet a bit sad as well from Mai's rejection.

"Well I would too if you cheated on me with another girl" said Chichiri, frowning.

"Why are y' acting homo?" said Tasuki, scowling at him, but Chichiri shook his his head in loss hope. He had hoped that Tasuki would, catch the hint, but being the stupid idiot that he is, he didn't seem to get it.

"You said you wanted to talk to Mai, well she went to take a walk by the lake alone, you should go see her while you still can, I'll distract Anzu here" said Chichiri, noticing Anzu walking towards them.

"You better hurry, unless y' want another broken heart,No Dah!" said Chichiri, as he stood up and stopped Anzu to talk to her. Tasuki slowly got up and walked towards the sliding doors into the gardens. If he hurried now, he might still be able to catch up to Mai and get everything straighten out, because even though it sounded weird for Chichiri to say he'd be jealous if he cheated on him with another girl, he knew what it meant, and if he wanted things between him and Mai to be the same then he had to hurry up and find her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai stood by the banks of the lake, skipping rocks into the lake, and trying to vent her anger from this. Even though Mai said she couldn't careless if Tasuki still loved Miaka, it still bugged her so much that he had used her as a substitute for Miaka. Talk about your obssessed love, she never thought Tasuki was that kind of guy and he didn't seem to act like that at all. As she pondered this she threw a rock into the lake and it splashed instead of skipped into the lake and spots of water landed on her uniform skirt."Dammit!" cursed Mai, patting her skirt dry.

"That's not how y' skip rocks" said a familiar voice from behind. Mai gasped and turned to look at Tasuki, who was grinning at her.

"Why're y' out here, when y can party with the rest of us inside" asked Tasuki, walking towards her. Mai tried her best not to shout at him, for thats what she really wanted to do.

"I just needed to be in a quiet space" said Mai, grabbing another rock and threw it into the lake. Tasuki began to chuckle from her excuse.  
"Y' need a quiet space! Y'r the one who makes a room less quiet" said Tasuki, chuckling some more. His laugh felt like music to her ear strangely, but she shook her head and glared at him.

"Well sorry for beign a big fat loud mouth!" snapped Mai, and turned away from him. Tasuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't think him talking to Anzu would upset her so much.

"Look Mai I wanted t' tell ya that I didn't mean to ignore you when Anzu came..." said Tasuki, moving beside her.

"Why would I care if you ignore me to be with Anzu or not?" said Mai trying to sound as if she really didn't care.

"Then why do y' seem so upset?" he asked, confused with what she meant.

"Is he that much of an idiot, can't he see the rage writhing inside me, why do I have to be such a coward and not tell him whats buggin me!" thought Mai angrily wishing she could ask but instead.

"No nothing is upsetting me, why would it if I found all the Suzaku Warriors!" exclaimed Mai, forcing a smile, but Tasuki saw through this.  
"Y'r so trasnparent, just like Miaka, she used to do that a lot" said Tasuki, grinning, but he didn't realize what a mistake it was to say that. Mai blew up like a fire cracker, her pent up rage and broken heart rising from her.

"Don't compare me to her! i hate it, and I'm tired of beign compared to her! I'm my own person and I'm nothing like Miaka!" shouted Mai her hands begining to form into fists.

"What are you sayin'? No one ain't comparin' y' with her?' said Tasuki, begining to worry, and gasped as Mai looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Is that why you became close to me? So that you can have a piece of Miaka you could never have?" asked Mai, feeling her heart begining to tear into pieces. Tasuki was stunned at what she said, and didn't say anything. Another mistake made, for Mai took this the wrong way.

"You wanted to see her in me huh? Because you were in love with her" said Mai, wiping her tears away.

"How did you know I loved her?" asked Tasuki stunned with Mai's knowledge of this.

"It doesn't matter how I found out!" shouted Mai "Cant you see it's annoying to me when you compare me to her you idiot!" cried Mai angrily and stormed off.

"Wait Mai" called out Tasuki, grabbing her arm to stop her, but Mai was not in the mood, she was far from glad to be stopped by him and turned to him slapping him hard in the face. Everything was quiet around them, just the sounds of the night resounded and the heavy ragged breath of Mai.

"I love you Tasuki. I meant it eveytime I told you..." said Mai, tears glittering in her eyes.

"I was so glad to have met you, from the moment I saw you and got to know you better I knew you were the only man for me..." she cotinued to say, as Tasuki looked at her with a surprised look from the slap. Mai turned to look to her side too hurt to look him in the eye now.

"But I know now you can never feel the same for me...I'm sorry I can't be the girl you want me to be" said Mai almost in a whisper, turning away from him once again. Her heart was breaking...All the times she had re-read the Fy mangas and re-read the one where he had appeared, she had always wished to find someone like him. It was a miracle for her to actually meet him in person. This was not the kind of broken heart she had from her last crush, this was the broken heart of a lost love. Tears streamed from her cheeks in a never ending waterfall, and she strained her throat to keep from crying her heart out. Before she had crossed the bridge that lead to the palace she felt a gust of wind behind her and an arm grab her waist and turn her around.

"Tasuki!" exclaimed Mai, as he pulled her close to him.  
"Mai you've got everything all wrong" he said, pulling her so close Mai felt her breath beign taken away.

"What do you mean! I understand perfectly well this whole situation, and I'm in no mood to hear any excuses!" shouted Mai angrily, even though she was enjoying the hug. She struggled from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"I won't let go if y' don't listen" he said his arms too strong to break free from, but Mai wasn't giving up.  
"Why are you such an idiot? Do you love to cause me so much pain!" cried Mai, banging fists on his chest, trying to pull away from him "Well you're the moron that won't listen to me!" he shouted back, not wincing once from the punches he recieved.

"DON"T CALL ME A MORO-----" Tasuki kissed her, breaking her sentence. Mai's eyes widen from this, but slowly closed them as she marveled in his kiss. It was everything she had imagined it to be...his kiss...her first kiss. The softeness of his lips, the movments he made with his tongue, the fiery feeling of it that caused Mai to melt like ice. If it was not for his arms holding her, she would've fallen to her knees, from dizzyness and pleasure. When he realised her, she felt so confused and out of this world.

"I knew that would've shut y' up" he said with a small grin. "Tasuki..." she murmured, her lips trembling from missing his.

"Mai...I love you..." he simply said, tracing his fingers on her trembling lips. Mai couldn't believe it, she felt her heart would stop.

"You're kidding!" she said unintentionally. Tasuki chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.  
"This is a dream, it can't be real, it's to good to be real..." thought Mai, as she slowly wormed her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. All her life she had always felt alone, even amoung her good friends she felt that way and had always felt she would stay that way. Never in her life did she imagine she would feel complete with a guy... As she and Tasuki shared their second kiss Mai felt for the first time in her life that lonelyness won't be a problem for her anymore, that never again will she be alone...

((( awwwwwwww...wasent that super uber Kawaii? yes, i admit, Mariela wrote this whole chapter, thats because it was her and Tasuki's  
chapter, so i had to let her write it :P i hope u all liked it :) ive been writing chapters alot faster lately...:) does that make u guys happy! XD welp next chapter coming soon!))


	13. Onward to Kutou

The girls began to gather their things for the upcoming travel to Kutou, for it was now time to find Mikame's Celestial Warriors. Mikame still had that cookie bag that she stole from Chii...She was stuffing her mouth with cookies, yet again 

"...ISNT THAT MY COOKIE BAG" exclaimed Chii, looking to Mikame with amazement on how she kept that bag for so long, and was STILL able to save some cookies.

Mikame could'nt help but steal cookie's from Chii...She loved cookies "But I want cookies!" yelled Mikame with her mouth full.

Chii clenched her fists and then charged at Mikame, playfully of cource "AH!" Mikame ran into the corridors, passing Boushin as he entered the room with Mai still inside. Ayuma chased after them, trying to stop Chii from hurting Mikame.

"Everyone seems really lively!" said Boushin, trying to keep a straight face, but obviously failed. "No it's just Mikame is beign a big glutton!" said Mai who was folding clothes that Iruski gave her to wear for the journey. She didn't think she'd be like Miaka, wearing her school uniform all the time throughout the journey. The clothes she had recieved were really beautiful and she had always wanted to wear clothes from this time. Boushin smiled as he watched Mai folded more clothes for Chii and placed it in Chii's backpack. He noticed that three other backpacks were on the bed, with an assortment of colorful silk dresses and acessories.

"They may want to wear their uniform, but I'll just put these just incase if their clothes get ruined on the way!" said Mai, as she turned to Boushin with a smile.He reached out to her, pulling her into a hug, and held her closely. "I'll miss you terribly Mai..." he murmured, caressing the long curls of her hair, that she had let down from her tight bun. Mai's heart beat wildly. Ever since what happened yesterday night with Tasuki, she had forgotten how Boushin felt for her. She couldn't help but feel really guilty, after all the help he'd given her.

"I'll miss you too Boushin" said Mai, pulling away from his hug. A sad look descended in Boushin's eyes, as if he knew why she pulled away from him, but then he managed to smile again. "I wanted to give you something, to take for your journey..." said Boushin, reaching behind him and held out to her a gleaming sword. Mai's eyes widen as she recognized what that sword was.

"It's your father's sword! The one Taitsukun gave him!" exclaimed Mai, reaching out to the sword in her hand. The shaft was gleaming so brightly as if the metal hadn't aged at all, and the handle was soft to the touch; made of hard ivory and colorful designs were painted on it."I think I know why he's giving me this!" thought Mai, as she looked up at Boushin.

"I know that my father had lent the previous Priestess of Suzaku this sword when she left to look for the Shentzo Pao, and now I am bestowing it to you, so that it can be used to protect you in my place" said Boushin, placing his hands in the sleeves of his imperial robes, looking so much like Hotohori, his father. Mai felt a slight pain for his death as well as the death of the other warriors affected her greatly. "Thank you Boushin, it's so sweet of you..." said Mai, trying to hold back tears. She was going to miss this place so much, after all she'd been through.

"Anything for you...Mai" said Boushin, taking one of her hands into his own and bent down to kiss it."I must leave, Chichiri and my advisors are waiting for me, to see which route youwould be safe for you and your friends to go to Kotou" said Boushin, patting her hand that he kissed, and turned away leaving Mai.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Yamato have you seen Chii and the others!" asked Mai as she carried the four backpacks she had packed for her friend. She couldn't find her three friends anywhere, and was looking all over the place until she noticed Yamato standing by the railings in the corridor that lead to Chii's room. Yamato didn't seem to notice her. He had this depressed look in his face. Mai frowned, she knew what his problem was, but didn't know whether she would be the right person to help him."If you want I can talk to Chii, to say it's a misunderstanding!" said Mai, for once trying to be nice to him. After all he did seem to care for Chii, and that was all that mattered to her.

"What do you mean? It's not a misunderstanding! I am engaged with Sumire" said Yamato, looking at her. "What are you serious, then why are you in love with Chii!" exclaimed Mai, dropping the backpacks, from both shock and anger. He rolled his eyes, as if he knew she would become angry from hearing this and take it the wrong way.

"Do you think I want to marry Sumire? My dad is forcing me to marry her!" he said, to Mai's surprise again. This sounded like something she read from her romance novels, except it didn't involve the "action" parts. At least she hoped, or else he'd be killed!

"I see..." said Mai, not knowing what to say, and tried to think of the best possible way to help her friend's guy."Oh I know! You talk to her!" exclaimed Mai, lightly smashing her fist into the palm of her hand as if it where the most brilliant idea. Yamato sighed." She won't listen to me, I've tried already" said Yamato, leaning an elbow on the railing and palced a hand on his cheek. This sounded familiar to Mai. She remembered trying to ignore Tasuki, yesterday after he tried to talk to her. She had to because she couldn't bear the pain, and if it wasn't for him beign so persistent to make her listen, she would've never experienced that wonderful kiss he gave her, or would've ever known that he loved her... There was a large grin on her face, that confused Yamato.

"She's hurt that's why she doesn't listen to you! She may look like she doesn't care, but deep inside it pains her so much" said Mai, picking up the backpacks, and noticed Mikame, Ayuma, and Chii walking down the corridor together towards them.

"If you give up now, you'll never get through to her" said Mai, and called out to her friends. Yamato was really confused, not because of what she told him, but that she was giving him advice. "That Tasuki guy must've done something to her, to make her act like that" thought Yamato, scartching his head, and saw that Chii was looking at him. He thought about what Mai said, and decided to take her advice.

"Hey Ayuma, Mikame, I gotta show you two something that Boushin gave me it's in my room, come on!" said Mai, giving Chii the thumbs up and took the two other girls by the arm and left Chii and Yamato in the corridor alone. They stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Um hi Yamato" said Chii, clutching her arm, and had her head down, not able to look him in the face. She was surprised to see Yamato and Mai, talking calmly with each other, but what surprised her more was that Mai, planned to do this. "I'll get her for this!" thought Chii.

"Chii...I...Want to make something clear about me and Sumire" said Yamato, walking towards her. Chii looked up, her face obviously red because of her fair complexion. "Oh don't worry, there's nothing to clear up, I understand!" said Chii, waving her arms, trying to seem understanding, but Yamato could see it. The pain that Mai was talking about."Well i guess there's nothing else to talk about, I'll see you later!" said Chii, turning to walk off, but Yamato caught her wrist.

"No you don't understand! That's why I'm going to tell you what is really going on to make you understand!" said Yamato, pulling her into his arms, and held her so close. Chii paniced. She had never been held this close before from a guy, and it worried her more, because she was enjoying it."Stop it Yamato! What if Sumire sees us!" exclaimed Chii, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her."I don't care, I want her to see, so that she can understand that I don't give a care for her!" exclaimed Yamato. Chii was shocked, not because he said he didn't care for Sumire, but that he probably cared about her...

"My father is forcing me to marry her, because she's rich and he doesn't want me to be Emperor!" he said, revealing his story to her."Bastard child? You mean your not a real prince?" said Chii, looking up at him. He looked real sad, and didn't know whether he would continued, but he did wanting to make Chii understand his situation.  
"Yeah my father has a lot of mistresses, and I was born from the first mistress out of the twenty he has..." said Yamato, shocking Chii with the number of women his father had.

"The Emperess he married, can't concieve anymore, and I'm his only son, but he doesn't want a bastard child on the throne..." said Yamato, realasing Chii from his amrs, and turned his back to her as if he were ashamed to admit this. "That's why he decided to marry me off to the daughter of a rich nobleman, Sumire, so that I won't inherite the throne after he dies..." said Yamato, his hands turning into fists. Chii, placed her hands on over her heart, as if she could feel the pain he was feeling."I don't care for Sumire, or the throne I just want my father, to understand me..." said Yamato, wondering if she had left him, but then he felt two arms worm around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Yamato...I never thought..." said Chii, weeping on his back, and held him close. Yamato, sighed in relief, then turned to her, hugging her once more."It's not your fault, I'm the one who didn't do anything to make you understand. I don't mean to make you feel bad Chii...Or hurt you in anyway..." he said, looking deep into her eyes, and wiped the tears from her eyes. For a moment, they looked into each others eyes their hearts burning in the emotion they felt for each other. Yamato was leaning down towards her face, about to kiss her when...

"Oi! Chii, have you seen Mai around!" called out Tasuki, who was walking down the corridor, interrupting their moment. "Tasuki! Why did you interrupt them!" exclaimed Mai, jumping out of a bush that was by the railings, with Mikame and Ayuma, snickering behind her."They were about to declare their undying love for each other, and you had to come along and ruin it!" exclaimed Mai, grabbing her beloved, from the lapels of his coat."Hey it ain't my fault, I didn't know they were busy! I was just looking for you!" exclaimed tasuki, crossing his amrs. Mai pouted angrily at him, but then she gave in and hugged him.

"Ok your forgiven!" said Mai, rubbing her face on his chest. Chii noticed a small grin, form in Tasuki's face, and realized why Mai tried to help Yamato."Good, now, stop doing that y' look like a dog or somethin' " said Tasuki, pulling her away. "Don't call me a dog you idiot!" exclaimed Mai, angrily, as she followed him down the corridor. Chii smiled as she wacthed them both, and turned to look at Yamato, who seemed really angry about beign interrupted."That bitch I'm never listening to her again!' exclaimed Yamato angrily.

"Come on Yamato, we should get ready for the journey!" said Chii, ignoring the bad language, and took his hand into hers, linking their fingers. He looked at their hands in surprise, then smiled."Yeah we should get ready" he said, and together they walked, holding hands.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day to set off, finally arrived, and the people who were going with the four priestesses, gathered around by the large palace that lead outside. There was a fine closed carrieage where the four girls would ride in and fifteen horses, ready for the warriors that would protect them. It was decided that all the ghost warriors were to come with the four girls, including Chuei, He-Yan, Kuro, Iruski, Anzu, Yamato, and Shinta as well."WAAAAAAH! I WANT TO GO WITH YOU YOUR EMINENCE!" cried Zen, who was in Ayuma's arms, sobbing hysterically."Shut that thing up!" exclaimed both Tasuki and Iruski angrily."Poor Zen he wants to go with Ayuma!" said Mikame, feeling sorry for the little guy.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he has to cry like that" said Chii, placing her hands over her ears, to block off the sound."I'm sorry dude, but I can't take you with me! Emperor's order's!" said Ayuma, not sounding comforting, but she cradled Zen in her arms."But I don't want you to leave me here alone, I don't know anyone!" cried Zen, placing his hand over his face."There there little one, I'll be with you then" said a sweet voice."Sumire!" exclaimed Chii, as she watched Sumire, wipe Zen's eyes, lovingly."I know i won't be as good as the Priestess of Genbu, but if you'd like yopu can stay with me while she's gone" said Sumire, holding out her arms. Zen looked at her, than at Ayuma."Okay!" he said, and happily got into Sumire's arms.

"Phew thank you Sumire..." said Ayuma, blushing a bit."It is no problem, I must learn how to take care of children, before I get married! Isn't that right Yamato?" said Sumire, turning to Yamato, who was putting bags on his horse, and didn't seem to notice what she said. Chii on the other hand, was shocked. After what he told her a few days ago, she would've thought he'd told Sumire how he felt."Are you alright your eminence?" asked Subaru, who placed a hand on Chii's shoulder."Yeah I'm alright just nervous, about the journey" said Chii, smilingly.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed Mai, who had just come from getting her supplies, with Mikame behind her. They were both dressed, in the silk dresses that Isuki had given Mai. Mai was wearing a sky blue and pink robe, with colorful butterfly patterns at the bottom of the robe and a long blue ribbon tied around her waist, which formed a ribbon on her back. Mikame was wearing a french and sky blue robe, with white water ripples patterns at the bottom of her robe, and a long green ribbon tied around her waist.

"Wow you two look hot!" exclaimed Ayuma, with a grin. "Yeah you two look gorgeaous!" exclaimed Chii, clapping her hand in delight. It was true, the two girls looked like two beautifully packaged presents that can be opened up, by pulling off the ribbon around their waist. At least that's what their admirers thought as they looked at them."You look beautiful Mikame!" said Shinta, walking towards Mikame, who still had that bag of cookies.Mikame blushed, and didn't know what to say. Tasuki, gulped as he stared at Mai in her outfit. He didn't know what to tell her, and felt a swift wave of warmth all around his body. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he knew it was because of her dress.

"Oh Tasuki, can you put this bag of supplies on your horse?" said Mai, walking towards him with a small sack, not noticing the fire in his eyes. As she gave him the bag, he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "You look hot as hell!" he whispered, making her blush furiously as she looked up at him. She felt her heart soar, even though it wasn't a romantic comment, she felt like he truly meant it."Not as hot as you!" whispered Mai, back and turned away, with a smile, leaving him flustered. Anzu noticed this and felt anger rise inside her. She had noticed that Tasuki was spending more time, with the Priestess of Suzaku, more than he had with her. He didn't even bother to look at her when she tried to talk to him.

"It's that girl stealing him away from me!" thought Anzu angrily."Are you seriously, going to wear, those clothes during our journey? What if we get attacked, and you slow us down because of your dress" said Anzu, crossly. Mai rolled her eyes, and turned to her."I'm sorry Anzu, but the other robes I have are too small for your size" said Mai, placing a hand covered by her long sleeve over her mouth looking innocent. Anzu writhed with anger and turned away from her."I'll make him mine, just like I promised Rei Rei, I will!" thought Anzu, angrily, not noticing that Iruski was looking at her.

"Is everything ready, for your departure?" asked Boushin, who just came, with a servant holding a large umbrella like cover, made of cloth to block the sun from Boushin."Yes your majesty, everything is ready, No dah!" said Chichiri, getting on his horse, as well as the others."You will all be missed, I wish you a safe journey" said Boushin, helping the girls get in the carriage, but stopped when it was Mai's turn to enter."I may not be around to protect you Mai, but know that when you use my sword, that you will always be on my mind" said Boushin, hugging her once more. Mai could see her friends snickering, in the carriage, and Tasuki's eyes angrily looking at them. Mai pulled away, and patted his forearm."Don't worry Boushin, I'm well protected" said Mai, looking at Tasuki and smiled. Boushin saw this and sighed."You must be on your way, farewell" said Boushin, and helped her in the carriage. All the other warriors, that were left behind, waved goodbye as the carriage, rode away, sending the group on their way to the country filled with civil strife and war...Kutou

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mikame, looked out the carriage window, looking at the scenerie. She was excited, that she was finally going to find her warriors at last! They were riding through the same road, Miaka took when she came back into the book looking for Tamahome in the end of Volume 2: The Oracle(c), and Mai was excitingly recalling that, by babbling about it to Ayuma, who didn't seem too interested.

"I really loved that little moment they had together, when Miaka was finally reunited with Tamababy, I couldn't stop staring at that scene when I got the book!" exclaimed Mai, wondering if she and Tasuki, would embrace like that again soon."You know I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the dialogue of that scene!" said Chii, who couldn't concetrate in her reading, because of Mai's babbling."I know the incantation to summon Suzaku!" exclaimed Mai, placing a hand on her chin and tried to recall the incantation."I summon all the great forces of justice, faith and good will..." started, Mikame, who also knew the incantation by heart.

"From the four corners of Heaven and the four corners of the Earth, to call on you the divine Suzaku..." said Mai, smiling at Mikame. "We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to protect us, and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you..." said the two girls in unision, surprising their two other friends. "We summon you! Thus descend upon us from the Heavens!" exclaimed the two girls, almost shouting it out and caught the attention of one of the warriors outside."What is going on in here?" asked Shinta, whose face appeared by the window, and saw Mai and Mikame laughing, while sweat drops formed on Chii's and Ayuma's forehed.

"Oh hey Shinta! We were just reciting the Summoning of Suzaku incantation" said Mikame, with a wide smile, that made Shinta's heart skip a beat. Mai smiled, knowing that this was another oppurtunity to play the match maker again. She sat back against her seat, pondering on how to get them together, as Mikame and Shinta talked wiht each other."I didn't think you'd know the summoning incantation of Suzaku" said Shinta, raising an eyebrow, in confusion. Mikame, gulped not knowing what to say. Shinta didn't know that they were inside a book, and that he was a character.

"Uhhh, Mai taught me, um, Boushin showed her the incantation written in another scroll, before it was burned, and she read it cause she knows how to read Chinese!" said Mikame, giving Shinta the biggest lie ever. Mai, raised an eyebrow as well as Chii and Ayuma at hearing that Mai know knew how to read Chinese. Just then, the carriage stopped, and Shinta was beign called.

"What's going on!" exclaimed Chii, the sudden stop the carriage made, almost caused the girls to be thrown off their seats. "Stay put girl's I'll see what's going on" said Shinta and rode off, to chek on things."Why the hell did we stop!" said Ayuma, looking out the window, but the carriage was so big she couldn't see what was happening on the front of the carriage."I'll go check!" said Mai, opening the door, and stepped out of the carriage, to Chii's protests. "Get back in here Mai!" exclaimed Chii, in a comanding tone, but Mai ignored, gathering her skirts, and ran towards the front to see what was going on.

"I want to see too!" exclaimed Mikame, getting out as well, and got out off the carriage and followed Mai."Tasuki, is there something wrong?" asked Mai, finding the warriors all gathered in front of the carriage. Tasuki, looked back from the group and saw Mai walking towards them, with Mikame beside her. "What the hell are y' two doing out, get back in the carriage!" exclaimed Tasuki, looking nervous, but Mai's and Mikame's curiousity got the better of them and they noticed a large grey wolf standing in the middle of the road. It had glowing yellow eyes that glared at the two girls know, and it's mouth was dripping with foam, as if it were ravenous or crazy. He began to growl at the sight of the girls and began to bark violently, its hair standing on ends on its back.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Mai, stepping back a bit, but then the wolf pounced, and landed on Mikame...

((YAY! Cliffhanger time, well not a big cliffhanger...but its still a cliff hanger XD...Mariela wrote this whole chapter again -.- she couldent help herself she said lol, she already wrote some of Chapter 14 too! lol...she said she has so many idea's and she's telling me, me and all my friends plan the story, so we have tons of plans for it :) lotsa my friends are in it :) so next chapter ima write some too...ive already written a part for the next chapter :) look forward to it! Thanks for reading! keep reviewing! hope you guys like it! ))


	14. Unspoken Love

"MIKAME!" shouted Mai, frantically as she saw her friend get pounced by the large wolf and Tasuki had to jump off his horse to prevent her from attacking the wolf herself. Mikame screamed from terror, as the wolf began to growl at her violently and was about to bite her, when suddenly, Chuei fell on top of it, rolling it off Mikame and on him. This angered the wolf, and it bit down hard, on Chuei's arm, crushing his arm with it's powerful jaw. 

"Chue!" exclaimed He-yan, and jumped off his horse to help his friend, when something amazing happened. Chuei's mark began to glow on his forehead, and suddenly a ray of red light sent the wolf flying off him and hit against a nearby tree. The wolf yelped in pain, and ran off into the forest."Mikame!' cried Mai, pulling away from Tasuki's arms and ran towards her friend, kneeling down beside her."Mikame! Mikame! Speak to me!" cried Mai, tears rolling down her eyes. Just then Chii and Ayuma emerged from the carriage and saw their unconsious friend.

"Oh my gosh Mikame!" exclaimed Chii, running towards her, as Ayuma just stood there in shock and looking as pale as she did when she was sick."What happened to her?" shouted Chii, looking at Mai with anger in her eyes."She was attacked by a wolf...I never thought..."Mai, began to sob. Chii looked like she was about to explode at Mai, but then felt Mikame stir awake."What? Why is Mai crying?" she asked, looking up at a red face Chii and a sobbing Mai." MIKAME!" cried her friends in joy, hugging her tightly as she sat up looking as if nothing had attacked her.

"I'm okay guys, the wolf didn't do anything! I wonder why?" said Mikame, who was not concious when Chuei saved the day.'Oh my gosh that's right Chuei, got hurt to save her!' exclaimed Mai, and worriedly looked over at Chuei, who was unconsious himself."Is he going to be alright!" asked Mai worriedly, watching as He-Yan healed his injured arm."His arm would be okay, but from the energy he used, he might need to rest" said He-Yan looking worried.

"Then he should be put in the carriage me and Ayuma can care for him, while Chii and Mikame, could ride with one of their warriors," said Mai, an idea striking her. Even in crisis Mai was still able to make up plans for matchmaking."I don't think Mikame is in any condition to ride a horse!' exclaimed Chii, placing a hand on Mikame's back, but Mikame moved away."I'll ride with Shinta!" exclaimed Mikame, who had recovered quickly from the attack. Shinta didn't seem to mind, but for some reason there was this pale look on his face, and he seemed ashamed to look Mikame in the eye.

"Okay so it's settled! Ayuma, help me get Chuei into the carriage, and Mikame can ride with Shinta while Chii rides with Yamato" said Mai, placing one of Chuei's arms around her shoulder, while Ayuma did the same with the other shoulder, and walked towards the carriage and they began to ride out. Mikame felt something different from Shinta, as she sat in front of him on the horse. He seemed more quieter than usual, and to her dismay much more distant. He didn't even bother asking her if she was okay from the attack she had just gotten, and it upset her a lot."Maybe he doesn't care about me like I thought he did" thought Mikame sadly. Something had seemed to change all of a sudden amoung the four girls. As if the light happiness they had, was diminishing and anger and hatred was just around the corner...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The group made a stop , for the warriors were tired from the days event. They gathered around a large tree, watching the sun set behind the tree, illuminating its light green leaves, and causing them to glow like jewels. The girls were tending to Chuei, who was still recovering from the amount of Chi he used on the wolf. "You were so cool Chuei, just like my Tamababy!" exclaimed Mai, who was sitting next to him and clapping her hands with admiration."Yeah a he rocked! Using that light to kill the wolf!" exclaimed Ayuma, who was sitting on his other side."Well he didn't exactly kill it" said Chii, checking his arm to see if there were any bruises. Mikame was sitting right in front of him, and she couldn't help but feel bad and grateful that he had saved her, even though she was not his priestess.

"Thank you Chuei I really appreciate it that you saved me" said Mikame, blushing a bit."It's no problem, but what confused me more, is how did I use those powers? I never thought I had them before" said Chuei, pondering this. Suddenly Mai broke into a wide smile and began to giggle surprising him and the other girls."What's wrong Mai, why are you laughing?" asked Ayuma, but Mai didn't answer she was looking at Mikame."Remember how in Volume 8 in Fushigi Yuugi, Suboshi told Yui that Tamahome got stronger whenever he protected Miaka?" said Mai, with a sly smile on her face."That's probably why!" said Chuei, who was listening to what Mai said."I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and the others, then i felt that surge of energy and it came out as my Chi" said Chuei, recalling the feeling he got when the wolf bit him.

"But mostly...I wanted to make sure Mikame was safe..." said Chuei, now looking at Mikame, with the same smile Tamahome used in the books. Mai, looked like she would've attacked him, in a good way, because the smile reminded her so much of Tamahome, but mostly it was because she knew he had a thing for Mikame. Mai moved next to Mikame and placed a hand over her mouth to whisper something to Mikame."Your so lucky, Tamababy has a crush on you! Now you have to make a good desicion, whether you want to be with him or Shinta! I'd choose Tamababy if I were you" whispered Mai, giggling to herself."How did you know I liked Shinta!" whispered Mikame, looking shocked that her adoration for him was so obvious."Hmph, don't worry I didn't notice this because of you, it was mostly him that gave me the signals of the love connection you two have" said Mai, smilingly.

"Your lying he doesn't like me! I can tell!" exclaimed Mikame, though not loud enough for the others nearby to hear the two whispering girls."Well that's because you don't have my intuition for these kinds of things and plus you can never really tell if someone feels for you yourself.." said Mai looking to her side with a small smile, then felt a pat on her shoulder."I need t' you in private Mai" said Tasuki, looking at her in a way that confused her and Mikame."Okay" said Mai getting up and patted dust off her skirt."I'll see you later Mikame!' said Mai and walked off with Tasuki into the forest. Mikame, watched them leave, and wondered if Tasuki was angry at her, for he looked like he would've shouted at her right there. Night fell and still no Mai and Tasuki had come with branches for the fire. Iruski had collected branches from the tree, and started a fire with his power, to make a fireball in the palm of his hand.

"I wonder where Mai and Tasuki, went to" said Mikame,as she sat beside Chii and Ayuma by the fire. The two girls giggled at her friends ignorance, and reassured her that they'll come back with a wide smile on their faces."They probably got attacked by ghosts!" started Yamato, who was sitting next to Chii like always."I heard this forest is haunted by vicious ghost that attack you if your alone" said Yamato, trying to scared Mikame, but received angry stares from the ghost warriors."This place ain't haunted, your just making things up!" exclaimed Tokaki."But I heard that theire are demons reciding in these parts of the forest" said Tokaki, looking seriously worried, and managed to recieve a scared look from the Mikame. His lover knew what he was up to and elbowed him in the ribs."Don't worry Mikame, I'm sure your friend is alright with Tasuki around" said Subaru, trying to comfort a terrified Mikame."Oh no I'm pretty sure Mai, is getting attacked by a ghost right now" said Ayuma, to Chii, and the two began giggling like crazy, but not Mikame.

"I'm going to look for them!" said Mikame, looking determined and got up from her sitting position ."What you can't! What if the wolf is there, at least go with someone!" exclaimed Chii, but Mikame wasn't listening and ran into the forest."She'll get lost on her own!I'll follow her" said Chuei, getting up, but was stopped by Shinta."No,I'll go, I know these forests well" said Shinta, who was a wandering traveler before he met Mikame, and walked towards the direction Mikame went into. The two remaining girls were relieved, but knew that Mai would've loved the face Chuei made when Shinta followed after Mikame...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"MAI! TASUKI! WHERE ARE YOU!" called out Mikame, walking now in the forest, listening all around her. Mikame felt lucky that the moon was out and that the trees where light enough to let the moonlight light up the path she was walking. She had walking for hours now, and still she hear nor seen Mai or Tasuki around."MAI!" cried out Mikame once again, and once again she heard her echo resound all around the forest."Where can they be, they should've heard me by now!" thought Mikame, then gasped when she found herself walking into a dead end."Oh no!" exclaimed Mikame, walking up to the tall cliff."They couldn't have climbed up here, could they?" thought Mikame, touching the rock, then all of a sudden she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" thought Mikame frantically, hearing the rustling again. She thought about what Yamato and Tokaki said about demons and ghosts."It can't be! Yamato and tokaki were just teasing me, there's no such things as ghosts!" thought Mikame, looking at the bush, and felt a light breeze, brushing against the bush making the leaves move."Oh thank goodness it was just the breeze" thought Mikame, sighing and let out a sigh of relief.Just then she heard a murmmuring, by the same bush. Mikame froze once more, and thought that she was hearing things. She couldn't hear it well, but she can disticntly hear a womans voice.

"Maybe it's Mai?' thought Mikame, trying to sound rational, but she couldn't help whisper "There's no such things as ghost" repeatedly under her breath as she walked through the bushes and found a clearing, where Mai and Tasuki were standing by a tree arguing.

"Look I can take care of myself, and if one of my friends are in trouble I won't hesitate to help!" exclaimed Mai, whoses hands were on her hips and was defiantly looking up at Tasuki."I know you can Mai, but y' gotta understand, that y'r..." he paused trying to find the right words."That y'r not as powerful as your warriors!" said Tasuki, but Mai scowled."Weren't you listening? I said I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone to tell me what I can or can't do, especially a man!" said Mai, surprising Mikame by using her feminist tone with Tasuki. "You showed me how to use your harrisen, and I even recieved a sword that Boushin gave me, what else do I need to show you to prove i can perfectly take care of myself and my friends!" exclaimed Mai angrily. Tasuki looked distressed, as if Mai was entering the lions den without him there to stop her."Now you were lucky I didn't struggle when you stopped me from stabbing that wolf that attacked Mikame!" said Mai, crossing her arms, and looked away from him.

"Yeah I know, and I'll make sure that you never do something that stupid again, no matter how ready or strong you are!' said Tasuki, in a commanding tone."What who are you to stop me from doing what I want to--" Mai paused as Tasuki crushed his lips against hers and kissed her. Mikame gasped as she watched Tasuki, push Mai against a tree and kissed her so passionately that Mai had to submit to it. He released her, leaving Mai breathless. "I am the man who loves you...And when I told you how I felt that day I made a promises to never let anything happen to you!I'd die again if anything ever happened to you" said Tasuki, forming a fist on the bark of the tree, and looked at her with so much love and worry, that surprised Mai and Mikame."No don't say that..." said Mai, placing her hands on his cheeks and looked at him with understanding. She didn't want to be reminded that he was just a ghost, and that his warmth and breath were just illusions."Okay I give in, I won't act so stupid, but only if its a situation where only I can help, then I'll have to say that I'll be willing to die for my friends, and especially for you..." said Mai, caressing his cheek, but Mai knew he wouldn't let her and welcomed him once more in a passionate kiss.

They were in love! And they're together! Why didn't Mai tell me this!" thought Mikame, feeling betrayed as she watched Tasuki kiss Mai once more. She felt anger and envy rise deep inside, and tears were rolling down her eyes."How could you Mai!" whispered Mikame, and noticed Mai tense up. Tasuki released her lips and looked at the direction Mai was looking."Mikame?" exclaimed Mai, runing towards her friend."Why didn't you say any---"Mai paused as she tried to help Mikame out of the bush, but Mikame flinched."Mikame?" said Mai, confused with her friend's distant appearence. "I thought we were friends Mai..." said Mikame, standing up on her own."That we can trust each other, but I guess that's not true" said Mikame, finally looking at Mai, with tear stained eyes."What do you mean,we are---"Mikame didn't stay to listen, and ran off. 'Wait Mikame!" cried Mai, about to run after her, but Tasuki grabbed her arm.

"No let me go I have to go after her" exclaimed Mai, trying to pull her wrist off his grip."But y'll get lost!" said Tasuki, pulling her in his arms, to stop her stuggling."I don't care I need to explain to her!" exclaimed Mai, trying to push him off her."Stop your stuggling Mai" said a voice from behind Tasuki and Mai. they turned and saw Shinta walking towards them."I'll go after her, you two return to the resting place. The others are worried about you two" said Shinta, looking so serious that it surprised Mai. He left them walking towards the direction Mikame ran to. Mai felt tears fall, down her cheeks, and felt Tasuki's gentle fingers wipe them away."Don't worry I know he'll help her" said Tasuki, comforting her."I hope your right..." murmmured Mai..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mikame ran through the forest, stumbling a bit, because of the sharp bushes and branches that scratched her arms and legs. She was begining to feel weak, and her vision was a bit blurry." Were these plants posionous?" thought Mikame, as she entered a clearing, and slumped down on her knees."I guess they were..." thought Mikame, feeling her legs shutting down and she couldn't move them."Why do bad things always have to happen to me?" she thought angrily, laying face down on the grass, enjoying the coolness of the grass. She was surprised to see Tasuki and Mai embraced in a passionate kiss like that, but deep down she knew Mai would've won Tasuki's heart.

"Then why do I feel so angry at her?" thought Mikame, her fingers curling around the grass under her palm. It wasn't that Mikame was angry at Mai, for not telling her that she and Tasuki were together, she envied her and not only her, but Chii and her romance with Yamato, and Kuro's undying loyalty to Ayuma. While she, had no one...She once thought she did though, but ever since she was attacked by the wolf, her hopes were crushed, by Shinta's cold attitude."Shinta..." she thought sadly, feeling hot tears flow down her eyes. They both seemed really close, when they spent time together at the palace, and Mikame always thought that maybe they had a connection. Mikame felt her sight, become much more blurry from the tears, and the poison from the branches that scratched her.

"Shinta..." she thought once more, before she felt the floor below her tilt side ways, and then heard someone calling her name."Mikame!" said the voice frantically. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew it was a man. Mikame began to loose her sight, but was slowly regaining it, each time she heard her name beign called. She felt her body lift up and her face looked up at a blurry image."Mikame..." said the voice, more gently, and she felt a cool hand caress her heated cheek."Say something Mikame...Please!" begged the voice, and pressed her body against his in a tight embrace, that brought Mikame, back."Shinta?" she said, finally, able to see Shinta, clearly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank Seiryu, you're alive!" he exclaimed, with happiness and held her close once more."I thought I would've lost you again" said Shinta, his face burrying into Mikame's soft hair. Mikame was confused."What do you mean loose me again?" asked Mikame, forcing her head to look up at him, despite, the pain on her neck. Shinta, began to caress her hair and had a sad look."When you got attacked by that wolf, I thought I would've lost you then there..." said Shinta, sounding bitter."But I thought you didn't care!" exclaimed Mikame, not believing what he was trying to say."What! Of course I cared! I cared more than anything! I was willing to die for you there too, but I was to slow..." said Shinta, looking ashasmed and looked away from her. Mikame was speechless, and she felt her heart soar.

"I should've been the first to react when that wolf attacked you, but I didn't and that made you think that I didn't care..." said Shinta, removing his arms from Mikame."How can you ever forgive me..." said Shinta, but Mikame, caught his arm."Don't say that Shinta!It wasn't your fault!If I hadn't followed Mai, out of the carriage I would'nt have worried everyone so much!" said Mikame, feeling more tears, fall from her eyes. She hugged Shinta's arm, trying to show him that she didn't care if he wasn't the Tamahome type, who would save his girl at the moment of danger. She didn't want a hero, she just wanted Shinta.

"No Mikame... It is my fault, because it's my duty as a Warrior of Seiryu to protect his Priestess..." he said carressing her soft hair."I care for you so much, I don't what I would do with myself if I had lost you..." said Shinta, hugging Mikame, once more. Mikame couldn't believe her ears, and began to feel dizzy."Mikame, I want you to know that I lov---" Mikame didn't hear, for she felt her body become limp in his arms."Mikame" he cried, watching as her eyes rolled back on her sockets."No I can't lose you!" he thought and set her body against a tree, untying the ribbon that held her robes together until the came loose from her upper body. He began to remove his upper body clothing as well, and pressed Mikame's body to his naked chest. Mikame eyes began to open a little, and saw a blue mark glowing on Shinta's right shoulder.

'What are you doing Shinta?" asked Mikame, breathlessly, and felt his hands, tilt her face to look at his."I'm going to heal you with my chi..." he said, and leaned down to give her an open mouth kiss. Mikame's drowzy eyes shot wide open as she felt Shinta's lips on hers."Oh my gosh my first kiss!" exclaimed Mikame in her head, then she felt a warm glow inside her mouth and spread all over her body, stopping the pain and exauhstion. "Is this...chi?' she thought, feeling much better than before. Shinta released her, then fell on her, pressing her against the tree."Shinta! Are you alright?" exclaimed Mikame, feeling her face become red, as she realized that her bosoms were bare, and that his chest was bare too."I'm sorry...It's just...I feel weak when I give away my chii..." said Shinta, tired. "Then you shouldn't have given it to me then!" exclaimed Mikame, worriedly."No..." he said, brushing his lips on the sensitive spot on her neck."I wanted too..." he said, and began to kiss her neck. Mikame felt her heart, beat like a drum, at the feel of his lips on her neck. Not that she didn't like how it felt, it just surprised her is all.

"Wha-what are you doing Shinta?" asked Mikame nervously, and she felt him stop. He looked at her, and began to kiss her face."Maybe you didn't hear me, when I confessed how I felt about you..." said Shinta, between kisses."Confess!' exclaimed Mikame, as she felt his lips brush lightly on her redden ear."Yes...How much I care about you..." he said, and stopped to look at her lips."How much I love you..." he finally said, and leaned down to kiss her for real. Mikame felt her body become warm once more, but not because of chi or lust. She felt the love he felt for her... The love that was kept secret from each other, that only other people could see...They were both blinded from their love...Shinta released her lips, and looked at her with loving eyes."Do you feel better now?" he asked, gently brushing away strands of Mikame's hair from her face.

"Oh I feel more than better" she said, and Shinta began to chuckle."Does that mean, you feel the same too?' asked Shinta, looking hopeful. He receieved his answer with a kiss from Mikame."Yes...Yes...I love you Shinta!" she said between kisses, and she hugged him. They embraced; awahsed in the power of their love for one another, and knowing that throughout their journey together, they will support and protect each other from harm. For the sake of their love...

((Yayyyyy wasent that ALSO super uber kawaii...sadly...i couldent write this chapter -.- Mariela took over XP though i did write the Shinta/Mikame scene, but she spiced it up a little :) yeah...its nice...though i need to write something for once . just so u know me AND Mariela write this story..not just her . XP she always shows me it first and i change anything i dont like and stuff...XP but yeah, we plan everything at school or when were on the internet NEways

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW  
(havent done this in awile :P)

The Wolf know in the village, the vicious beast is terrorizing, that transforms into the thing you least excpect! The owner doesn't seem to know it transforms into the killing machine he is known to be, but the secret is told when the Four Priestesses arrive!))


	15. Burried Memories

"You two are all smiles today! After the scare you gave us yesterday!' said Chii, as the four girls rode in the carriage. Mikame was sitting by a window as well as Mai, the both of them looking like they ate something really sweet and tasty. The two girls sighed at the same time and a large smile appeared on their faces. "Chii, you'd be like this too, if you had the oppurtunity to be alone with Yamato" said Mai, surprising Chii."Yup, you'd be on Cloud 9 like us!" said Mikame, as Chii began to blush. "So that was what you two were doing" said Chii, looking at the two happy happy girls. "Don't worry Chii, nothing wrong!" said Mai, placing a hand on her cheek."Tasuki knows how to control himself, its me thats the problem" said Mai, jokingly and the girls began to laugh. 

"That's not funny, don't say that!" exclaimed Chii, though she was laughing either way."Well, Shinta needs to be controlled too! He may look calm, but he ain't!" said Mai, turning to Miakme."He didn't even cover your boobies, after he healed you! What if Tasuki saw them!" exclaimed Mai, making Mikame blush from her comment."Don't talk about that Mai! He must've been to tired to notice!" said Mikame, but Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah tired of the forest scenerie, and wanted to look at something else!" said Mai, sitting back against her chair, with her amrs crossed."Ok enough with the sicko jokes!" said Ayuma, eyeing Mai, but Mai rolled her eyes once again. "So you're really with Shinta Mikame?" asked Chii, looking happily at Mikame.

"Yes, and its great! I thought he'd never like me like that!" said Mikame, happily. "Poor Chuei..." murmmured Mai. "What?" asked Mikame, confused."Didn't you see the look he got when he saw Shinta carrying you half naked " said Mai, remembering the look really well."I wouldn't I was still unconsious then!" exclaimed Mikame, though she couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"Oh well, now it's Tamababy's turn to get the broken heart" said Mai, placing her arms over her head."You're so mean Mai, he's one of your warriors!" exclaimed Chii, surprised that Mai would take that tone with one of her warriors."Yeah well what can you do, I can't force Mikame to like him instead of Shinta, though no offense Tamababy is better!" said Mia, looking at Mikame, who was blushing furiously. Form outside the window, she could see Chuei, ridding beside He-Yan, talking."Sorry Chuei..." she thought, as he turned and waved at her.

"I love him! He's so cute!" exclaimed Mai, as she noticed this."I bet you're gonna cheat on Tasuki someday" said Ayuma,and Mai gave her a surprised look."Who would cheat on a fine specimen of a man like him!" exclaimed Mai, sounding genuily outraged. "Oh Ayuma, now it's your turn to get with Kuro!" exclaimed Mikame. "Yeah huh! I better get to work on that" said Mai, as if her matchmaking was her job."Hm? I'm not sure though! I mean I like him, but I also like Uruki" said Ayuma, placing a finger on her chin as if trying to chose which one to pick. The whole carriage became silent at what she said. "U-Uruki? But, Uruki is a girl!" said Mai, her eyes wide. Ayuma, looked at all her friends surprised look."Oh didn't you guys know? I'm bisexual" said Ayuma, with a smile."EH!" exclaimed the three shocked girls. Suddenly the carriage, made a sudden stop, making the girls fall off their seats.

"Are you girls ok?" said Shinta's voice from outside, moving his horse towards the window." What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Mai, grumpily moving Mikame's hair from her face.  
"It's Chuei, we passed by a village and he just ran to it" said Shinta, as the four girls clambored to the window and looked out at a small village through a clearing in the trees. Mikame's and Mai's eyes sparkled at the sight."It's Tamahome's hometown!" they both exclaimed, looking at each other."What?" said Shinta, Chii, and Ayuma at the same time too. Mai disappeared from the window and into the carriage." Where are you going Mai!" exclaimed Chii, as Mai, opened the other side of the carriage."I wanna get a better look at the village!" said Mai, and jumped out of the carriage.

"Wait Mai!" yelled out Mikame, getting out of the carriage, she ran toward Mai "I wanna see too!" Mai stood still, she seemed to be looking at something, Mikame continued to run ahead "Come on Mai! why did you stop!" said Mikame yelling over her shoulder. She turned her head to see the wolf again. Mai finally noticed this "MIKAME COME BACK!" she screamed, but Mikame stood there as if she saw a ghost, probably traumatized by her earliar encounter with the wolf. "Mikame!" Mai quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arm "We gotta get out of here!" Mikame didnt budge, she was frozen to the floor. Mai grunted trying to pull her friend away, the wolf quietly walked toward the girls "MIKAME! CANT YOU SEE THE WOLF?" Mai said, as it growled at them viciously "Stay back!" yelled Mai to the wolf, but of course it didnt listen. Mikame sat down slowly, her face still in shock. Mai came down with her, still trying to snap her out of it

Shinta appeared on his horse, trying to follow Mikame to make sure she was safe, and noticed the two girls were close to the wolf again! "MIKAME!" yelled Shinta, quickly jumping off his horse and sprinted to the two. "Im coming!" but just then, a yell was heard "STAY BACK!" cried a womanly voice and a round ball shape weapon appeared from the trees, hitting the wolf with such force. The wolf, yelped and quickly ran off, but then looked back..."Go on! Get!" said the voice, and another of the round weapon appeared. Seeing this the wolf yelped and quickly ran off. Mai stood stunned, as she looked at the weapon disappear within the trees, and a woman came out. "It a Ryuseisui..." murmmured Mai, as Shinta stood up, his eyes wide with shock. "Hey big brother!" said the woman, walking towards the terrified, and shocked group. "Its been a long time since the last time you saw me!" said the woman, with a small smile on her face. She had long flowing purple hair tied up in a pony tail in the back of her head with bangs, flowing down her forehead. "Eve?" wondered Shinta.

"Big brother?" exclaimed Mai, who had helped Mikame up on her feet again. Mikame was staring at the woman named Eve with interest. "She must of dyed her hair or something! either that or Shinta bleached his!" thought Mikame, chuckling at the thought "This is your sister?" said Mai, turning to Eve. "Then you must be a celestial warrior of Seiryu! Suboshi right! You used the Ryuseisui!" exclaimed Mai with glee. "Let me see your left shoulder!" asked Mikame, as Eve put her weapon down and moved down her sleeve to reveal her marking "Yes! another celestial warrior!" yelled out Mikame in joy, she stood up and quickly ran to Eve "Hi! I'm Mikame! The Priestess of Seiryu!" Mikame said jumping up and down in joy, Eve looked at her strangely for this "Ah Big bro is this your new lover ive heard so much about in your messages?" said Eve, giving a smirk to Shinta "Heh, yeah thats her" Shinta said with a smirk on his face also "...Messages?" said Mikame, tilting her head in confusion while looking to Shinta

"Yeah! remember when Suboshi and Amiboshi transferred messages to each other!" Mai yelled out proudly "Like when you dont put lotion on your skin, its dry so when u scratch it lines appear! ...i think its because of that..." she said, pondering a little "They have dry skin!" Mikame laughed a little and looked back to Eve " It's nice to finally meet you, Your Eminence!" said Eve, smiling sweetly at her. "I am the warrior known as Suboshi, but you can call me Eve" she said with such pride it made Mikame smile. "So whats the deal with that wolf?" said Mai, walking next to Mikame with Shinta by her side as always. They were headed toward the others. "That wolf has been terrorizing the town! It needs to be stoped but it always ends up running away!" said Eve, squinting her eyes in frustration "But I will capture it one day!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh my god what a cute puppy!" yelled out Mai and Mikame, as they arrived in front of Eve's home with Chii, Ayuma, and the others close behind.There was an adorable puppy with short white hair, that came out from the house."This is my puppy Yuki! Isn't he just adorable!" exclaimed Eve, as she picked up her puppy and showed him to the girls. Yuki barked playfully, and jumped off Eve's arms and into Mikame's."Oh my gosh that's so cute!" exclaimed the girls at the same time, making such girly girl noises." What's all that noise!" said a voice, form within the house.

"Kyon Kyon!" exclaimed Eve, as she saw a man with short brown hair come out of her house." Look who I found, the Priestess of Seiryu and of the other gods!" exclaimed Eve, hugging the man tightly."Oh really?" he said, trying to loosen her grip and looked at the girls. Mai eyes widened, as she got a better look at him. He looked just like her favorite character from another manga she loved to read."Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed, and ran to him hugging him too."Hey!" exclaimed Eve, aghast."See I told you Mai would cheat on Tasuki" said Mikame, who was still hugging Yuki."How do you know my name?" said the man, who happened to be named Kyo.

"Are yous serious? That's your name!" exclaimed Chii, who also saw the similarities between this Kyo and the Kyo from a manga she read called Fruits Basket. Mai gasped at her reaction."I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so forward" said Mai, blushing a bit." Good thing Tasuki wasn't here to see this!" thought Mai. 'Yeah Mai how'd y' know his name?" said Tasuki who appeared from the house too, with Chichiri and Chuei behind him. Mai gasped. "Where were you!" exclaimed Mai, placing her hands on her hips, as Tasuki walked towards her. She tried to hide the guilt in her eyes. She dind't mean to hug Kyo like that! He should know that deep down Tasuki was her only love, her friends knew that, except Mikame. And beside, the only reason why she loved Kyo from Fruits basket was because he reminded her of him.

"I see the the girls met my master!" said Chuei, placing a friendly arm over Kyo's shoulder. "You know them?" he asked looking over at Chuei. "Yeah the one who hugged you is the Priestess of Suzaku. She's really friendly as you can see" said Chuei, and Mai began to blush. "Too friendly!" exclaimed Eve, who was glaring at Mai now."I didn't mean to act like that! It was a lucky guess that I knew his name, and beside I love him!" said Mai, wrapping her arms, around Tasuki's waist. Tasuki, began to blush. "I see, anyways even if the priestess of Suzaku were interested in me, I wouldn't" said Kyo, bluntly. It didn't seem to bother Mai though, she was still hugging tasuki tightly to show how much she loved him.

"Eve here is my fiance" he said, placing and arm around her waist."Yup, we'll be married next spring!" said Eve, making the peace sign with her hand."that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mikame, happily."I didn't know you were engaged!" exclaimed Shinta, looking surprised. "My little girl is getting married" said Amiboshi who entered leaning on his sons shoulder "F-Father!" said Eve "Your alive!" Amiboshi got off Shinta and walked toward Eve and held her hands "I give you my blessing" Eve's eyes were filled with tears "Father.." she murmmured and hugged him."I'm so proud of both of you! You've both gronw into responsible adults!" he said, carressing his daughters hair. "Take care of her for me" said Amiboshi, looking over at Kyo."Of course I will" said Kyo, and shook Amiboshi's hand." Well you guys better get settled in, it's almost nightfall" said Kyo, gesturing everyone to eneter his huge home, the only huge home around, which was far, from the poor little houses in Tamahome's hometown. Mai and Mikame expected to see Chuei, Tasuki, and Chichiri in Tamahome's old home in the village, but when they passed by the old abandoned home, they both knew there was something wrong.

" Doesn't Chuei, know that this isn't his home!" thought Mai, looking at Chuei."What's wrong Mai?" asked Mikame, who was still holding the little puppy named Yuki. "Isn't it weird that Chuei isn't traumatized about coming here, and Suboshi! I've seen them talk a few times, but he didn't say anything about his families murder" whispered Mai. It suddenly dawned on Mikame too, and she put Yuki donw on his feet. "Your right! The first time Chuei came, Suboshi looked terrified and guilty, but Chuei didn't say anything when they met" said Mikame. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Ayuma, who was now holding Yuki."It's nothing..." said Mai, walking away from them, and walked towards Kyo. "Excuse me Kyo, may I talk to you about something, personal, if you don't mind!" said Mai, touching Kyo's shoulder. Mikame looked on the corner of her eye, noticing them."No of course, lets go outside" said Kyo, gesturing Mai out the door. It was really brave of her to do something like that, after the suspicions she was receiving from Tasuki, and Eve. She didn't even catch the glare he gave her as she went outside, with Mikame sneaking close behind.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Kyo, looking suspicious as well, but Mai ignored it." It's about Chuei...I wanted to know, how he came back to life" said Mai, looking at him with such seriousness, that surprised Mikame. Kyo gave her a surprised look." What do you mean!" he asked confused."I mean that Chuei was killed, as well as his family and was buried by his big brother Tamahome, the former Suzaku Warrior!" said Mai, not knowing if Kyo genuiely didn't know about Chuei's death. Kyo sighed, and placed a hand over an eye."I don't know what you mean, but...I remember the family your talking about. I used to be friends with Chuei's father..." he said, sad look forming on his face."We used to be childhood friends, and had always played in these forests, and when we grew and he got married and had children I was always fond of his family...But everything went downhill when his wife became sick and died, and then he became sick. Then Chuei's older brother Tamahome, tried to help out at such a young age, but it was mostly me who helped" said Kyo, with a smile on his face." When he grew older and was a man, he told me to stop helping out, that he can take care of his family now, but I still helped when he was away, especially during his adventures with The Priestess of Suzaku. Until his family was murdered, I'm not sure how, but when I came to visit their home I found blood everywhere, and their bodies were gone, except..." he paused, as if the memory was to painful." Except, Chuei was there, looking dirty and bloody, as if he were buried alive or something" said Kyo, making Mai's eyes widen."So...He wasn't really dead!" thought Mikame, Eavesdropping on the two."He didn't remember anything! He didn't even know how he got dirty and blood, but came into the house with tears in his eyes. So I took him in and raised him as my own" said Kyo, looking over at his home.

Mai and Mikame felt tears fall from her eyes. They couldn't believe it, Chuei was really alive, and Tamahome didn't even know. Mai remembered in the anime how Chuei tried to protect his family, and how much it made her cry, even though then she always knew it was just a cartoon."That's horrible..."murmmured Mai, wiping the tears away, as well as Mikame, Kyo smiled."He 's alright, I don't want him to remember anything, for I fear he will change. He's still the same person he was back then when he was with his family, but he just doesn't know about them..." said Kyo, patting Mai's back as she began to sob even more."Don't worry, he seems really happy, I even noticed that his interested in the Priestess of Seiryu" said Kyo, with a fatherly smile on his face. Mikame's eyes widened as she heard Kyo say this. Mai couldn't help but laugh about that, as they walked back towards the house."Thank you for telling me this, it's really cleared up some questions in my mind" said Mai, giving him a tearful smile."It's my pleasure your eminence" he said, as they made it to the front of the house again, Mikame quickly turned and ran back inside acting as if nothing had happened, and started talking to Shinta who was confused of her sudden appearence "Um I don't think I want to go in just yet, I want to go into the village" said Mai, giving Kyo a knowing smile."Well, alright but be careful it's dangerous after dark" said Kyo and went into the house. Mai walked picking flowers that were by the road. She wanted to see Tamahome's family and pay her respects..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

The bumps that was the body beneath the dirt were gone, but Mai can tell by the excess of grass and clover growing in that spot, that their bones were used to grow the beautiful grass. Mai knelt down, at the same spot Tamahome knelt when he buried his dead family. She put flowers in the spots she knew where the bodies were buried, and placed her hands together to pray. She prayed that they were in a safe and comfortable place, that Tamahome was happy now with Miaka in the afterlife, and that Chuei was with her protecting her and her friends just like the old Tamahome. Tears, fell from her eyes as she prayed, and then felt a hand touch her shoulder."Tasuki!" exclaimed Mai, as she looked up to see Tasuki, kneeling down beside her. "So this is where Tama buried his family..." said Tasuki, looking at the flowers she had placed."How did you know it was here?" he asked, now looking at her.

"Well, the same thing that told me about you and the whole story of your adventures..." said Mai, looking down at her lap. She wondered how he found her here."What were you and Kyo talking about earlier?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious, but Mai caught it."About Chuei...Didn't you notice he was Tamahome's little brother that looked just like him!" exclaimed Mai, looking at Tasuki."Oh, is that it?" he said, trying to be passive about this. "What? Did you think I was declaring my love for him!" said Mai, teasingly, but Tasuki glared at her."Come on, you know I would never do that to you!" said Mai, giving him a smile."You better be serious, cause I don't like to be played like that" said Tasuki, sounding genuily angry, but this amused her. She knew how he was, even before she met him."I am serious. More serious than I've ever been. I only love you, and that's how its gonna be! Even if in the end you end up liking someone else I will kidnap you and make you my love slave! You better believe it mister, I'm crazy, head over heals in love with you" said Mai, looking serious, even though what she said sounded ridiculous. Tasuki chuckled at we she said, and pulled her into his arms."It's hard enough gettin y' off my mind as it is, so I don't think I can ever love someone else..." he said, surprising Mai. He usualy wasn't so open about his feeling, and her heart inflated with joy.

"We better get going then, it's already night fall" said Tasuki, helping Mai up on her feet. Mai rose on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips."Yes I'm tired, and I wanna sleep warm in your arms tonight!" she said, making him blush." I don't think your friends will allow that" he said, as they both walked off."If it's you, they know that no power will stop me from doing what I want with you" she said teasingly."Y'r gonna be the death of me" he said, his face, as red as his hair, and Mai laughed. They arrived into the village, by Tamahome's home, and found something that really amused Mai."Oh my gosh, hide!" whispered Mai, pulling Tasuki's arm and they hid, at the side of the house, where they could see Mikame and Chuei, coming out of the old abandoned home.

"They're not in there! I thought for sure they would!" exclaimed Mikame, not knowing why she should be looking for Mai and Tasuki. She didn't want to bump into them while they were getting busy, but everyone were begining to worry about them."Maybe there in another house" said Chuei, looking around the other houses. Mikame, looked up at him. She remembered what Kyo had said about him and his family "C-Chuei, don't you recognize this house?" asked Mikame, worried how he would react."Hm? No not really...I remember that Kyo found me here, when I was really young, but other than that nothing" said Chuei, placing a hand over his forehead, as if trying to remember. Mikame frowned, and Chuei noticed this." Don't worry Mikame, I don't think nothing special happened here" said Chuei, giving her a smile that made him look just like Tamahome."I see..." said Mikame, as she saddened from knowing that he didn't remember his families massacre. She was thinking of telling him, but didn't know whether it would open old wounds and cause more problems

"H-Hey since we're all alone here, I wanted to ask you something" muttered Chuei, fiddling with his fingers giving Mikame, a look that she had seen Tamahome use, when he was alone with Miaka in the manga."Oh what?" asked Mikame, wondering if he read her mind about his family." I wanted to know if..." he paused, his cheeks redning."Are you and Shinta together!" he said almost in a shout, that Mikame, stepped back from surprise."I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout!" he said, but Mikame began to giggle from this."You're nothing like your brother!" said Mikame, then gasped."Oh no I shouldn't have said that!" thought Mikame, turning away from him."What do you mean?" asked Chuei, confused about what she said. For all he knew, he didn't have a brother or any blood family members, except...

"It's nothing, I'm just saying things!" exclaimed Mikame, shaking her head, and then felt strong arms encirlce her waist, from behind her."I heard, that you know about the previous warriors of Suzaku...You and Mai..." said Chuei, pulling her closer to him."Wh-who told you that!" exclaimed Mikame,more surprised about the hug."I've overheard, some of your conversations, and when I met you and Mai, you exclaimed Tamahome..." he said turning her around. "I know that the man who had the same mark as I was my brother..." said Chuei, his mark glowing red on his forehead, just like it did with Tamahome. Mai felt like jumping out of her hiding place, but Tasuki pulled her back. "I also know that he fell in love with the previous Priestess of Suzaku, and that the previous Priestess of Seiryu was in love with him..." he said, remembering some of the things Mai had told Chii and Ayuma, who didn't know much about FY. Mikame's eyes widen, as she felt his hands brushing her cheeks.

"I'm not in love with Mai..." he murmmured, his face, moving close to hers."But I am with you..." he said, and without a way to get herself out of this he kissed her right on the lips. Mikame's eyes widened as she felt Chuei's lips on hers."What!" she thought, while Mai jumped with joy, and exclaimed to herself"All right!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was midnight and Toshio walked down his palace corridor, wearing nothing, but a crips loose white shirt and his breeches. He stopped in front of a grand door, that opened up instead of sliding open like the other rooms in his palace. He knocked twice on the door, and it opened on it's own." Come in..." said a womanly voice, that made him smile. He entered into a room, full of foreign furniture, that came from a distant country called Egypt. No one in the Four Kingdom, but him had this kind of furniture, that was brought by this woman who traveled there."Ah, Toshio, how nice to see you..." said the womanly voice again, that was coming from across the room. It was dark, and he could only see her shadow, getting off the bed she was laying."Fei...I needed your insight..." said Toshio, walking towards the woman, and took her in his arms. "If it's about the Priestesses, you need not worry..." said the woman, named Fei, looking up at him."Are they coming!" he asked, looking urgent. Fei smiled, and placed a gentle and cool hand on his heated cheek."They're on their way, and will come in two days..." she said, and Toshio sighed with relief."That's what I want to hear, now moving on to other matters..." he said, his arms tightning around her waist."You don't need my insight for that, because it will happen right now..." she said, with a seductive smile on her face, as she led him towards her bed.


	16. Unwanted Affection

Mikame felt a sweet warm feeling sweep through her, and her legs became jelly like, making her lean into Chuei's embrace. His kiss was different from Shinta's, oh much more different! It was warm, wet, sensual, and breath taking. She felt her whole mind become erased, the whole world was gone, and only her and this kiss was there."Mikame..." he murmmured, breaking the kiss for a while, and began to walk backwards, pulling her back into his old home. Mikame was in a daze, and let him take her in."Man its not fair that they could do that, but we can't!" exclaimed Tasuki, who was sitting against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.Mai ignored him to much in shock to say something about his comment. She couldn't believe that Mikame would do such a thing after she just got with Shinta."Maybe Shinta isn't a good kisser..." said Mai, scratching her cheek with a finger."You're not gonna stop her!" exclaimed Tasuki, looking over at Mai. Mai looked at him with a seductive smile."If I hear anything that signals that she won't be a virgin anymore I'll burst right in there! Beside, why should I stop her from having fun, before she gets hitched with Shinta and she always wanted to make out with Tamahome, before we came here!" said Mai, standing up, stretching her arms up in the air.  
"I want Chuei to have his fun too, he deserves it more than anyone" said Mai, her smile becoming into a sad one... 

Meanwhile back in the house :-D

Mikame felt her back lay against the cool clay walls inside. Chuei was kissing her, more vigorously than before, and she couldn't seem to stop him."Wait, Chuei I can't do this, I'm with--" Chuei stopped her, by crushing his lips on hers once more."Don't say anything Mikame, please...I just want to hear your quick breathing and sighs..." he said, in such a low lustful voice. His kisses, began to travel away from her lips, and down her chin and neck."Mikame...I love you...I've never felt this way for anyone, but you..." he said, his hands roaming her body, and touching her in places that no one not even Shinta had ever touched her before.

"Why?...Why am I not pushing him away..." thought Mikame as she felt her breath quicken as he began to kiss her again. "I don't love him like this, then why am I letting him do this to me..." she thought, her heart tearing in pieces, but at the same time felt it almost rip out of her chest from pleasure."Is this what it means to lust for someone?" she thought as he pressed his hard body on her soft one, but suddenly she heard a loud growl, from beside them. The wolf stood in front of the open door, foam forming around his jaw.

"T-The wolf!" cried Mikame, with fear. Chuei held her close, sensing her fear. "Mikame!" cried Mai, from outside, and Mikame could see her sprinting right behind the wolf. "She's gonna have a nervous breakdown again!" thought Mai worriedly, while jumping out of their hiding place to help Mikame. "Mai! stay back! yer gonna get hurt!" Tasuki screamed, running after her. Mikame began shaking in fear "C-Chuei i wanna go back..." Mikame muttered "Dont worry Mikame" Chuei said with a look on his face that would of made Mai attack him "Your safe with me" said Chuei, suddenly they heard Mai shout something. "Rekka Shinnen!" she cried, and a burst of fire, illuminate behind the wolf. He jumped away, and the fire ball came through the house, and Chuei fell to the ground with Mikame, below him. They could hear the wolf yelp in pain, and saw him rolling on the ground trying to extinguish the fire on his back.

"Oh my gosh!" thought Mikame, as she got up, and stared at the wolf's now fire free back, where a little patch of skin was shown, and..."It's a seiryu mark!" she exclaimed, as the wolf ran off once again. Mai ran towards them."Oh my gosh your safe, I thought Chuei would've gotten to you, but then the wolf came to the rescue!" exclaimed Mai, teasingly as she hugged her friend tight. Mai and Chuei both blushed." Way the go Mai, y' used the harrisen well" said Tasuki, placing a warm hand on her back. Mai looked up at him with a smile."Well that's because I had a great teacher..." she said, almost in a seductive whispered that made him blush. Mai turned back at Mikame with a knowing smile."We better get back and tell the others what we found out, they're probably worried about us anyways" said Mai, and turned away. Tasuki looked at Chuei, and a small grin appeared on his handsome sexy face.

"You're just like y'r big bro" he said, and follwed Mai out. Chuei, blushed and looked down at Mikame, who looked terrified."Mai, and Tasuki knows what happens!" she thought, and looked up at Chuei with a terrified look.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What were you thinking Mikame! Letting Chuei kiss you like that!" whispered Mai, as they layed on individual futons beside each other, with Chii, behind Mikame, and Ayuma behind Mai. Mikame didn't answer, trying to pretend that she was asleep, but Mai knew she was pretending."Hey I'm talkin' to you! Now tell me why'd you let him!" exclaimed Mai, in a harsh whisper, piking Mikame, on her sides."Isn't it obvious!" whispered Mikame, blushing a bit and hid her head under the covers. Mai smiled wide and began to giggle."He did look like a good kisser, but my husband is way better" said Mai, dreamily, always changing the subject to Tasuki, when she talked about guys."Whatever! I just couldn't seem to--" Mikame, paused not able to find the words to describe her feelings."Your were absolutely swept from your feet, by the kiss. It was sweet, passionate, and romantic, that you felt your legs become into jelly, and a fire raged inside you!" said Mai, in a dramatic whisper, laying her head against her pillow and placed her arms over her forehead, in a way that made her look like a character in a romantic soap opera.

"Yes, exactly! And I felt such an exileration, that I couldn't breath, but i know I'm not in love with him! I love Shinta, and no one else. He is the only person in my heart, and with Chuei---" Mikame paused, as Mai, began to giggle once more."He's your boy toy!" whispered Mai, and began to giggle so more. Mikame made a 'Say what!" face."Are you saying I'm a whore!" cried Mikame, poking her friend violently, and waking up Chii."Shut the heck up, both of you!" shouted Chii angrily, looking at Mai and Mikame, with fury in her eyes, and then fell back asleep.Mai and Mikame, looked at each other, and began to giggle."Man, if I didn't have Tasuki, then I would've taken one of my warriors as a boy toy! Maybe Iruski..." mummbled Mai, and received another painful poke from her friend."Chuei is not my boy toy! I don't know why he seduced me like that and I let him, maybe that was a power tamahome had, that we didn't know!" whispered Mikame, begining to worry, that maybe she really was a whore."Look, first of all Tasuki has that power, and thats why lots of girls in our world like him, and second of all there's nothing to feel ashamed off! Your a normal girl, who happened to have the hots for a guy who's hotter than your boyfriend, no offence to Shinta, he's a really nice guy and all!" said Mai, and noticed Mikame, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh god, I didn't mean for this to happen..." she cried, silently, hot tears, dripping down her eyes. Mai's eyes lost its humor, and was replaced with worry. "Come on Mikame, its all right, many people have their one night stands, as long as that never happens again, and Shinta never finds out, everything will be alright" said Mai, wiping her friends tears away. Easy for her to say, even though she was boy crazy, her heart was locked up to anyone who tried to pry it open and only Tasuki had the key to open it."No Mai! Chuei says he loves me...I know because he told me, and I felt it in the way he held me and kissed me...There was no lust coming from him, but from me!" cried Mikame, feeling her heart tear up again. Mai didn't know what to say, and hugged her friend, trying to comfort her. Chii was usually good at comforting people, but Mai knew Chii would be outraged, if she knew this."You have to tell him then! You can't leave him hanging like this or else things will become much worse" said Mai, patting her friends back, as she cried in her arms.

"No I can't I don't want to break his heart!" exclaimed Mikame, shaking her head."Then what? You want him to continue making you giddy from pleasure! Mikame, if you don't tell him, he will get the wrong idea of it, and he knows that you enjoyed that kiss! Don't lead him on like this, don't you think he's suffered enough pain as it is!" said Mai, clutching her friends shoulder. Mikame didn't say anything and instead, turned on her back."I don't feel like talking anymore..." she murmmured, and pulled the sheets over her. Mai wanted to protest, but knew that what she told her was really harsh. Thats tough love for you, sometimes people need a little push to go through the right path."Alright, good night" said Mai, and turned to sleep herself, dreaming of Tasuki like she always did, but tonight she couldn't worried about her friend's problem. Mikame, couldn't sleep as well. She knew that Mai was right, and that she had to do something about it. She knew she had too when she thought of Shinbta, but when she thought about telling Chuei, the memory of his kiss, haunted her."What if I'm in love with both of them...?" she thought, pressing her fingers on the lips that were still swollen from Chuei's eager kisses. She knew that if Mai had heard this she would answer

"Then you're not really in love with either of them, because the heart can only love one, for there is only room for one..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The group set off once more to their journey towards Kotou, bringing with them two new warriors of Seiryu, Eve and Kyo."I never knew you were, a warrior Kyo" said Chuei, as he rode beside, his guardian."Sure I was, didn't I ever tell you?" he asked, happy to be going along on this journey, with Chuei, who since last night, seemed really happy."I love you! I really really do! I love you! You're better than ice cream! You super cute puppy!" sang Mai, as she held the little puppy named Yuki, petting his long fluffly white hair. They were once again riding, on the carriage, with Eve keeping the girls company. "You must really love Yuki!" exclaimed Eve, who realized that Mai was not plotting to take her fiance away from her, and was beign friendly with her."I thought that you only sang that song to Tasuki!" said Chii, who was singing along too, but stopped when Mai, went crazy with Yuki."How emberrasing! I wouldn't sing that song to him, unless he's away which will never happen!" said Mai, hugging Yuki really tight."Let me hold the puppy Mai!" exclaimed Ayuma, holding her hands out towards Yuki, who began to bark at her in a playful way. "Oh my gosh it's impossible that such an adorable puppy exists!" exclaimed Mai, ignoring Ayuma's please to hold Yuki.

"Why don't you let Mikame hold Yuki for a while, she seems really down!" said Eve, who was sitting beside Mikame. She had been looking out the window, staring into space and turned at the sound of her voice."What?" she exclaimed turning to her worried friends."Is there something wrong Mikame?" asked Chii worriedly, moving away from her seat beside Mai, and sat beside Mikame, placing her arms around her shoulders."Oh no there's nothing wrong! I'm just tired! I couldn't sleep well yesterday" said Mikame, with a wan smile. Chii, frowned knowing that something was bothering Mikame. She had known her longer than Mai, and Ayuma, and can almost sense every feeling Mikame had."Here Mikame, hold Yuki for a while! His pelt is so soft, it will raise your spirits!" said Mai, passing Yuki to Mikame."Yeah I'll hold him after you!" said Ayuma, noticing Mikame's gloominess as well. Mikame felt her heart well up from all this worrying, and gratefully took Yuki into her arms.

"Whose a good puppy!" she said, petting Yuki's back, then felt a bald spot, that she had not noticed earlier."Oh my gosh, I think Yuki got hurt!" exclaimed Mikame, looking at the bald spot closely and noticed it was a burn."What!" exclaimed everyone moving around Mikame, as she showed them the burned mark, and blackened hairs, that was hidden behind the snowy white ones. Suddenly a blue glow appeared from his burn, and everyones eyes widened."It's Ashitare's mark!" exclaimed Mai, falling back against her seat, from shock. Mikame, immediately dropped Yuki, passing him to Eve."It can't be!" she exclaimed, moving close against the door away from Yuki, as if he was to turn into that wolf that attacked her yesterday." What's wrong!"asked Eve, raising an eyebrow in confusion, until she saw the mark herself.

"Well what do you know! Yuki is a Seiryu Warrior too!" she exclaimed with happiness hugging her puppy, with so much love, not knowing that he was the wolf who had terrorized her adopted home for so long. She was blamed for the wolf attacks, for it began when she first came to the village, and that was why she sworned to fight it off, and stop its rampage, but still no one in the village payed attention to her except Kyo. He had taken her into his home, and gradually, fell in love with him. That was what the girls found out about her, and they thought it to be so unfair. Now Mai and Mikame, knew that she generally was to blame for the wolf attacks since she brought Yuki with her.

"What's wrong you two!" asked Chii, looking at Mai, who had her hands on her mouth in shock, and Mikame, who was huddled away from Eve, looking straight out the window. How were they supposed to tell them? That Yuki was the ravenous wolf that attacked Mikame, three times! Mai and Mikame knew they would kill Yuki in seconds if they found out."Um, nothing we're just in shock!" said Mai, moving towards Mikame, with a mock happy smile."Isn't it wonderful Mikame, we found four warriors! Just three more to go and that's it!" said Mai, clenching her fist, in a victorious way. Mikame, tried her best to smile, but she couldn't seem to smile convinvgly. "Oh no you don't!" said Chii, pushing, Mai away and sat next to Mikame. "What's wrong? What really happened yesterday?" asked Chii, crossing her arms. Mikame, looked at Mai alarmingly, who sat back down on her seat. Mai sighed in dismay, and looked over at Eve, who was just as confused as the two girls left out of the dark about this whole wolf issue.

"I wonder what will Eve say if I tell them the truth" thought Mai, then let out another sigh, knowing she can't keep her two friends out of the truth. She told them the story about how she asked Kyo about Chuei, how she went to visit his families grave, how she found Chuei and Mikame looking for them( excluding the passionate scenes) and how they were attacked by the wolf that Mai, burned in the same place Yuki was burned. The carriage was quiet once more, and everyone was looking at Yuki who was to distracted sleeping in Eve's arms."I-I can't believe that such a cute puppy would attack people like that!" said Ayuma, her eyes wide with wonder."Yeah, who would've thought that was possible!" said Chii, scratching her cheek in baffled with this."Oh I don't care! I still love you Yuki!" exclaimed Eve, surprising the girls."I raised this puppy, when his mother died, so I can't just abandon him because, he has a bad side" said Eve, holding him close, as if the girls would fling him out the window. Like if they would do such a thing, even if he was a wolf in the night.

"Well we wouldn't want you to get rid of him! Just teach him no to attack Mikame" said Mai, petting Yuki lovingly.'Leave it to me, I'll teach this wild wolf to be a tame puppy!" said Eve, making the peace sign. Mikame, still didn't think it was a good idea keeping him, but when Yuki jumped right of his owners arms,and into hers, she couldn't resist but pet him, forgetting all about the misunderstood wolf inside him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The group walked up the grand stairs that lead to the palace of Kutou. They entered a grand room, where Toshio sat in his emperor get up in a fine throne, with a foreign looking woman in flowing white clothes, who stood beside him. She had long wavy brown hair, with combs of jade and gold holding her hair up, and had what looked like a tatto of a snake around her upper arm. Everyone were in awe at her, mostly Mai who thought she looked like the vampire queen, in the Queen of the Damned movie."Welcome everyone, I hope you feel well at home in my palace, like you did in the palace of Konan" said Toshio, walking towards them, and hugged each one of the girls, much more intametly when it came to Mai. "Thank you your higness, for taking us in" said Mikame, who felt she should be the one to speak for everyone, beign the Priestess of Seiryu and all."We were lucky enough to find three warriors of Seiryu, on our way here" said Mikame, introducinmg them to Kyo, Eve, and Yuki, who barked at Toshio, but calmed when he pet him.

"I hope that still doesn't keep you from leaving here so soon" said Toshio, mostly looking at Mai as he said this."So then you just need one more warrior, to look for" he said, lookin away from Mai, as he noticed Tasuki, glaring at him."Um actually your higness, we need to find two" said Mai, who was oblivious of the staring war, Toshio had with her Tasuki." No just one..." said the woman, walking down towards them in a graceful manner."I'm Seiryu Celestial Warrior Soi" said the woman, pulling up her white skirts, and showing them the blue mark that glowed on her thigh."Whoah I remember her alright!" said Tokaki, from behind, and everyone heard a loud slap, that came from Subabru."Oh I forgot to introduce to you, my other guest, who had just came to me a few month ago" said Toshio, taking the womans arm."I present to you Fei" said Toshio, looking down at her with a warm smile, that surprised Mai, and the others."Nakago, can smile in a nice way too sometimes!" she thought, as everyone were introducing themselves to Fei.

"It is a pleasure to see you all" said Fei, with a dazzling smile."Now you must all be tired, my servant will show you all to your own rooms that we have set up for your arrival" said Toshio, snapping his fingers as a procession of maids, came, leading the group away."I cant wait to get out of here as soon as possible!" whispered Tasuki to Mai as they walked down the corridors, that were familiar to her but not to him."Why? I wanna see the tree where Tamababy was suppost to meet Miaka!" said Mai, not surprising Tasuki, with her knowledge of this. "Didn't you see the look that Nakago gave you!" he said, looking almost worried, but Mai didn't see it that way."Aw, your jealous! Well don't be! I thought I told you I only love you!" said Mai, stopping on her tracks, and looked up at him."Besides, I know I won't be leaving your side throughout this stay, and you'll be there to protect me!" said Mai, giving him a reassuing smile, and took his arms, to continue to walk. This reassured him a bit, but he couldn't help but feel powerless of the dangers that will reach Mai...

---Back in the throne room "Guest! I thought you said I was more than your guest!" exclaimed Fei, when the group left the throne room. She turned on Toshio the moment they left, feeling anger and hurt bubble deep inside her."You are my guest! I can't tell them that you are my lover, or I'll never catch the Priestess of Suzaku" said Toshio, not noticing the hurt look Fei had, when he said this."I see, so I'm just a tool, you're using to get to the Priestess of Suzaku! I hate to say this Toshio, but you almost sound like a sick stalker obssesed with the Priestess of Suzaku" said Fei, crossing her arms. "What did you say!" he exclaimed, not believing the insult Fei just spewed at him. "You heard me!" she said, and was about to leave the room, when Toshio grabbed her arm.'You better curb that tongue of your, because I would've let those Egyptians, cut it when they had the chance!" he said angrily, bringing Fei back painful memories of her home in Egypt.

"Then why didn't you! I would rather be there, than in this disgusting place with a sicko like you!" she snapped back, never cringing at the sight of the anger of a powerful man. She had grown up around powerful men in Egypt, for her gift as a seer of the future, was what made them see for her and now realized was what made Toshio save her from her trial punishment in Egypt."You weren't saying those things last night..." he said in a seductively low voice, pulling her close to him. Fei's eyes widen, and she pushed away from him."Stay away from me, I won't help you out any longer in the murder of the Priestess of Suzaku!" she said, gathering her skirts, and left the room, leaving Toshio alone to ponder the things he had just said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fei ran down the palace corridor, trying to hold back the tears of hurt in her eyes. When she met Toshio, she thought he was only interested in her womanly wiles, and since she was no different and thought him to be an exoticly handsome man, she jumped at the oppurtunity to leave with him. Never did she believe that he would take with him her heart as well."I can't believe it, I'm such a fool!" she thought as she ran down the corridors, tears streaming down her eyes. Something like this had never happened to her before. She didn't believe in love, or that such a thing can exist in her life, but when Toshio first came into her room with fire, and dare she say love burning in his eyes, she couldn't push the feeling away. Each time they came together, it felt like something more than a physical liason, it was something that made her feel like she was right at home, that she found the place she was supposed to be.

"I love you Fei... I love you..." he had whispered to her in a loving voice, after their first night of passion, and she believed him! Believed him with all her heart and soul."It was all a trick!" she thought, heartbrokenly, wishing that she was powerful enough to look into her own future. Maybe it would've stopped her from making the mistake of going with him, and giving her love and devotion to him. As she thought this, she didnn't notice the person walking in front of her, and suddenly she bumped into this person, causing them to fall foreward on the floor."Oh no, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Fei, getting off the person who was a man."It's no problem, no dah!" said Chichiri, who had been walking around, to restless to stay in his room.Fei's eyes widen, as she looked upon Chichiri's scared face.

"Your face..." she murmmured, giving him a frown. She looked at the deep agash across his eye in wonder, knowing that there was a story behind the scar."Oh!' exclaimed Chichiri, looking around for his mask, but Fei, found it and grabbed it. Suddenly images flashed right before her eyes. A man, like him only wihtout a scar, smiling at a beautiful woman in his arms, then the same woman kissing another man, the man struggling in a fast current of water, and then a log that was coming right towards her, until she felt her eyes blink. She was looking at the mask with the kind face."That's mine, no dah!" said Chichiri, taking the mask from Fei, and placed it on his face, masking away the scar from his eyes."I'm sorry you had to see that, no dah!' said Chichiri, helping Fei up on her feet. the mask looked much more adorable on his face, and Fei was astonished that she didn't notice him earlier.

"You forgave him? You forgave your friend didn't you?" she asked, holding onto his hands even though she was still standing up. Suddenly the smile on Chichiri's mask became a straight line."What?" he asked, looking amazed. Fei smiled, and squeezed his hand in aknowledgement."They're waiting for you...Both of them...They can't wait to see you happy, and come back to them" said Fei, with a smile, that made Chichiri blush from underneath his mask."You have the power, to see things huh?" he asked, sounding astonished that she would reveal a secret part of his life, when he had just met her."Yes it is my gift, and I'm glad to have found out, because your scar seems much more beautiful to me" said fei, placing a hand over the eye, where his scar laid."I know your friends are waiting" said Fei, and turned away from him, leaving him in a state of shock. What did it feel to hide away your pain for a lifetime? A smiley face mask, that can cover the true you deep inside, is something that everyone would want to have. Fei thought this, not noticing that Mai, had been hiding just around the corner, spying on this new love match, and plotting her plan on uniting them.

((Hehe Chichiri! he's so kawaiii! HEY!

SURVEY FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE

Who's your favorite couple? Mikame/Shinta? Mikame/Chuei? Tasuki/Mai? Boushin/Mai? Ayuma/Kuro or Ayuma/Uruki? Chii/Yamato? or any of the other couples that arent the main char! tell me please! Surveys are fun! )))


	17. Unrequited Love

((Well..the gangs got at least 13 celestial warriors now :) just...counts... ...ALOT MORE:) welp, continue reading:D trust me, it gets good))

"Taaa-suuu-kiii!" cried Mai in that singsong voice of hers turning every corner of the halls in the Kutou palace, Trying to find her sexy man angel. She was so happy, that Chichiri had finally found a love interest! Even though he didn't show much, it was really obvious that cupid struck an arrow at him, when Fei didn't shriek from his scar. Although she loved Tasuki with all her heart, she loved Chichiri as well and wanted him to be happy. "Are you in here!" said Mai grabbing the door frame of a close by room and swinged it open "Tasuki guess what I--" Mai gasped from seeing Toshio dressing instead of her beloved Tasuki .""Your eminence!" exclaimed Toshio, not bothering to cover himself, and was grining at her.

"Oh im sorry Toshio! I must of went in the wrong room.." Mai said, she noticed the tatto on his pelvic area, right above his "danger zone" (.) "Oh, Cool Tatto!" exclaimed Mai, looking at the curls and lines of the tatto, but then just noticed what she was looking at. "Oh god, i'm gonna leave now" Mai said quickly turning her head, blushing slightly at what she saw. She was so not ready to see that from a guy that was not her Tasuki! "No your eminence, do not worry" Toshio said putting his robe on "N-No..its ok, i need to find Tasuki, I wanted to talk to him about our plans and--" said Mai, reaching to grab the door, but then it swung shut."What's the rush your eminence, he'll still be there after we talk" said Toshio walking towards her, until they were toe to toe.

'I wanted to continue the conversation, we had before I left the palace" he said, placing a hand on the door, so that Mai wouldn't leave. She stared at him, feeling her heart thumping with fear. Even though he didn't act like him, Toshio was still Nakago."Um Toshio, I really need to go it's urgent" said Mai, turning around to grab the door again, but then felt Toshio's arms circle around her waist."Please your eminence, your beauty intoxicates me" he said rubbing his face on her wavy hair, that she had let down from her bun. Tasuki loved her hair down, so she began to wear it down for him."No Toshio, I already love someone! I thought I made it clear!" exclaimed Mai, trying to squirm out of his embrace. He didn't seem to hear, for at that moment, he pulled her over him, and laid her on his bed, crushing his body on top of hers.

"NO! DON"T! LET ME GO!" she cried, trying to push him off."Don't worry your eminence, I won't hurt you..." said Toshio, in a smooth voice, that would've made any woman give in, but Mai felt her stomach churn with disgust."I know that you love that red head, so I'll just show you the things you will miss since you don't love me" said Toshio, kissing her neck, and Mai cringed."LET GO OFF ME YOU PIG!" cried Mai angrily, using all her force to finally push him off and stood up from the bed."How will I ever love someone like you, if you act like such a perv!" exclaimed Mai angrily, feeling goosebumps all over her neck where he had kissed her, and turned away from him towards the door, slamming the door with such force, that made him chuckle."I guess I have to destroy the one thing preventing me from making you mine..." he said with a sinister smile, that made him look a lot like the old Nakago.

Mai ran down the corridor, feeling her body shiver from disgust."I can't believe he would do such a thing! I thought he was different from Nakago!" thought Mai, wishing she had listened to her sexy man angel's warning about him."If i tell someone about this, then we'll all leave! Especially Tasuki, I know he'd want me to leave her as soon as possible!" thought Mai worriedly. They were so close to getting the last of the Seiryu Warriors they needed the emperor's help to find him or her."I'll just keep quiet about this, and stay as far away from him" thought Mai, and noticed someone walking towards her."Good evening your eminence" said the woman named Fei, bowing her head in a regal manner. Mai's eyes brtightened at seeign her.

"Fei! Hello" exclaimed Mai, with a happy smile, her mood immeidately changing. Fei was taken aback by her chipperness."Are you looking for someone?" asked Fei curiously."Yup i'm trying to find my sexy man angel!" said Mai, and Fei raised an eyebrow."Who?" she said, and Mai giggled."Tasuki, he's my sexy man angel!" said Mai, blushing a bit from the new nickname she gave him."Oh I see" said Fei, laughing from this. She thought the nickname was cute of her to think off. She kinda envied her a bit about it."Hey you have Soi's constellation right? So you have the power to make lightining?" asked Mai, not wondering if Fei was going to see Toshio."Well no, but I have the power to see the future" said Fei, and Mai's eyes widen with wonder."You're serious! Can you read palms and tarot cards!" exclaimed Mai, excitedly. Fei giggled from her reaction."Yeah I can read the cards, and palms" she said with a smile. Mai smiled back, knowing that this girl was just for Chichiri.

"Well I better be on my way, I have to see the emperor" said Fei, and walked down towards his room. At hearing this Mai couldn't help but wonder if Fei was interested in Toshio."Man this is going to be a difficult match for me to pair up" thought Mai, as she watched Fei leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mikame laid on the bed in the room she was staying in at the palace. She was looking at the canopy top, which had pictures of blue dragons flying in swirly white clouds. Theres was too many things on her mind, to admire the beauty of the picture."How can I tell Chuei that I don't love him..." she thought sadly, realizing now that she had no feelings for him. She sighed and turned to her side, finding this very ironic, for she had always loved Tamahome, in the same way Mai loved Tasuki only not as crazy as her. And now here she was with a man who acted, looked, and even had the character of Tamahome, but she ended up loving the man with Amiboshi's mark."Oh what am I gonna do! I'm such a cheater like Mai!" she thought, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face, to scream her frustration in. Just then she heard someone knock the door."Oh my gosh its probably Shinta!" she thought immediately sitting up."Come in!" she called, sitting up quickly, straigtening her skirt which she put back on once they got settled in the palace. But she was crushed to see Chuei enter her room instead.

"C-Chuei!" exclaimed Mikame, with such nervousness her heart beat like a drum "W-What are you doing here?" she was scared that Chuei would attempt to kiss her again as he did when they were in Eve's village. "Oh i just need to speak with you.." he replied, as he entered putting his hand on the back of his head, blushing slightly "Well what is it?...I need to bathe in a little.." Mikame said, while taking off her vest on her uniform which made Chuei grow hot "I-I wanted to know something..!" Chuei said as he turned away from her, trying to be respectful "B-But ill ask you later! ill just come back after you bathe and.."

"Chuei" Mikame said, who was now right behind Chuei "I know what your trying to say" she looked up at him. Chuei quickly turned, his face flushed and Mikame couldn't help but giggle.Chuei smiled, and pulled her in his arms."I need to know Mikame...Whether you feel the same way too..." he said, placing his chin on top of her head. Mikame's eyes widened, but she couldn't seem to pull away from his embrace."I...I don't know" she said, her sense of reason was going out the window, for she was enjoying the hug a lot."What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her, and was surprised that tears were flowing down her face."I just don't understand! I love Shinta, but I also have these feelings for you Chuei..." she said, looking away from him."And I dunno, if I love Shinta or you, its so confusing!" she said, wiping away her tears, but still more came. Chuei stood rigid, but then his arms tighten around her.

"Forget him then...I love you with all my heart" he said, kissing away her tears, but Mikame shook her head."No Chuei please..." she said, becoming more confused."GET AWAY FROM HER!" said a shout from the door. The two turned, and there stood Shinta, not looking like the kind peaceful man he usually is."Get away from her..." he said, in a more peaceful tone, but was filled with animosity as well."Shinta, wait its not what--" Mikame paused when in a flash Shinta ran towards Chuei, and knocked him down, placing his hand over his throat."I never thought that a Warrior of Suzaku, would force themselve on a defenseless girl!" he said, an angry aura forming all around him."What? No wait Shinta!' cried Mikame, trying to pull him off Chuei, but he wouldn't budge."Is that what you think I was doing!" said Chuei, grinning, and pushed Shinta off him with his knees.

"Then what the hell were you just doing do her!" he shouted, throwing punches at Chuei, which Chuei expertly blocked."Shinta stopped!" cried Mikame, as Shinta successfully punched Chuei, through her door, sending him flying out of the room almost hitting Mai and Tasuki who were walking down the hall."What is going on here!" exclaimed Mai, helping Chuei up and was surprised to see Shinta standing before them with an air of a mad man on a rampage."Shinta!" she exclaimed, with surprise."Out of the way Mai" he said, walking towards them but Tasuki blocked his way."What're y' tryin' to do Shinta" he said, giving him a look that said that Shinta better calm down."Get out of my way tasuki this has nothing to do with you!" he said, trying to push him away, but Tasuki was taller than him."What makes y' think I'll move aside so that you can beat a Warrior of Suzaku!" he said, not knowing why Shinta was angry, but was not ready to let some Seiryu Warrior beat up a fellow Suzaku Warrior."Shinta tell me what's wrong!" exclaimed Mai, worried that he would start fighting her Tasuki, but deep down she knew Tasuki would beat him up, though she also didn't want Shinta to get hurt.

"Shinta wait!" cried Mikame, getting out of her ruined door."Mikame?" exclaimed Mai, and suddenly it dawned on her and Tasuki."Mikame, he was forcing himself on you wasn't he!" he said, looking over at Mikame, whose cheeks were stained with tears."What!" exclaimed Tasuki."Is that true!" he asked, looking at Mikame as well."No he didn't!" exclaimed Mai, anger filled in her eyes."You didn't tell him didn't you!" she exclaimed, standing up."I told you that if you kept quiet about this, that problems would start! Now's your chance to fix everything Mikame" said Mai, with such seriousness, that surprised Tasuki and everyone else. Mikame stood silent, looking at Mai, Shinta, Tasuki, then at Chuei who was unconsious. HE didn't deserve this, he was just telling her how he felt and she let him treat her like that.

"He...He wasn't forcing himself on me..." she said, feeling her body become cold with dread. "What?..." said Shinta, turning to look at her, with the same dread in his eyes."Don't defend him just because Mai says so Mikame!" said Shinta, wanting to believe that Mikame was just defending him si that Mai wouldn't become angry if he beat Chuei up. He knew Mai loved all her warriors.Mikame slowly shook her head, looking down at her feet to ashasmed to meet his eyes."I'm so sorry Shinta..." she said. Shinta was speechless and he could do was turn away leaving them there in the mess he caused from ignorance. Mikame slumped down on her knees and began to sob."Tasuki, take Chuei to He-Yan please" said Mai, walking towards Mikame, and kneeled down beside her."Mikame you did the right thing, at least now he knows, and soon Chuei will know that you don't love him..." said Mai, placing her arms around Mikame, trying to comfort her."Its my fault...Chuei's hurt because of me, and now I won't have anybody..." said Mikame, sobbing much more. Mai didn't know how to answer this, but stayed with her friend, until she was all out of tears.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Toshio!" Fei barged into his room with such fury "I cant continue working for you like this!" Fei slammed the door behind her "I may love you but this is going too far!" Toshio turned to look at her, now noticing how rudely she entered his room, but smiled all the same. "Fei! You're back, did you get a chance to speak with the Priestess of Seiryu?" asked Toshio and pondered for a second "Perhaps we can get her to team up with us to destroy the Priestess of Suzaku..." Toshio banged his fist into his palm "Yes! ...Fei! I want you to become friends with the Priestess of Seiryu, gain her trust, an---"

"No, Toshio!" screamed Fei, interrupting him from explaining his cruel scheme. She wasn't about to let Toshio hurt the new Priestesses, especially the Priestess of Suzaku. She had accidentally walked into them when Toshio tried to seduce Mai, but was to shocked to stop him from hurting her. She was relieved to find out that he didn't touch her, and felt guilty that she didn't help her out, after they had talked. She wanted to befriend Mai as well as the others."Im not gonna let you hurt the Priestess of Suzaku anymore!" Fei eyes were brimming with tears "I saw what you did to the Priestess of Suzaku.." she said, clutching her hands with controlled anger, She wouldn't let an innocent girl, become ruined because of his selfish gains. Gains that he tried to get, for something that happened a long time ago."...Goodbye Toshio.." Fei turned coldly at Toshio and turned to leave. Toshio was shocked to hear her retort against him and angrily grabbed her hand, turning her to face him. He crushed her against the door, his eyes looking wildly at her. "Do you even recall why you have this Tatto?" Toshio said, putting one hand on her pelvic area, exactly where his tatto was, for she had the same Tatto She had made those tatto when the thrid time they made love. She thought it erotic the picture their tattoes formed when their flesh joined together.

Now she didn't think it as hot as she did before, but the feeling of his hand their still caused her to react like she always did. he noticed this and raked his free hand through her hair, with sweet delicacy. "Your mine Fei, this Tatto will always be there, and you'll forever be MINE.." said Toshio crushing his lips onto hers. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pinned her to the door, continuing to kiss her roughly. She was afraid, didnt know why she wasnt enjoying this as much as she did, before she met...him...Chichiri. She always enjoyed it when Toshio kissed her this roughly, but a part of her wanted the gentleness, that Mai and tasuki obviously had with each other. Yes she knew they were both in love, she saw that they were in love the moment she laid eyes on them, even before Mai told her. Maybe Chichiri show her that kind of love to her.

Using all of her strength, she was able to push Toshio off of her, makinf him stager back. "Don't you dare touch me!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear. Toshio, was again shocked from this and his heart began to wrench in an unknown feeling. He had this look of sadness and shock that almsot made her belive that he was sorry for his conduct towards her... But the things he did...Not only to herself, but towards the Priestess of Suzaku, who had nothing to do with the previous Priestess of Suzaku and the old Nakago's death. Mai was innocent, and she could never forgive for trying to hurt her! "Goodbye Toshio" Fei said and ran out of the room. The door slammed with a loud shut, and Toshio cursed angrily under his breath, slamming a fist on the door, that Fei left from. He was never the type who displayed his emotions, but the moment he met Fei a feeling deep in his heart blossomed."I love her..."

((So much sexy stuff in this chapter ...WELP it looks like Mai and Tasuki is the winner of the Survey, but keep on voting! >.> XP lol, neways...Next chapter coming soon!))


	18. Looming Shadow

Mai sat beside, Chuei's bed side, releived to know that he was well, and with a little rest would feel much better. She was surprised that Shinta carried enough strength to punch a man unconsious."I guess that's what love does to you!" she thought, as she noticed Chuei stir awake."Mikame..." he murmmured, and Mai smiled."I'm sorry but it's me" said Mai, giving him a sweet smile."Oh your Mai!" he exclaimed, sitting up despite his still unhealed injuries."Where's Mikame" he asked looking around."Calm down, Chuei" Mai said, putting a hand on his forhead, leading his body down back onto his bed as he rested. "You need more rest..Shinta did a number on you" Mai stood up, looking back at Chuei who still look exhausted "I'll get you some water" Mai turned and bent down in front of a bag Chii left for Mai, which her friends called "The bag of mystery" and pulled out a water bottle. "here, this is water from out world" Mai bent down at Chuei's bedside and handed it to him "its full of minerals and stuff like that!" Chuei was grateful of her offer...but was too upset to accept this wonderful gift of water from their world 

"Mikame dosent love me dosent she.." Chuei turned his head away from her, knowing that Mikame could never feel the love for him that he so wanted to express..."No no...its not that" Mai took the water bottle from Chuei's hands and opened it from him, she grabbed a nearby bowl and poured it in, so it wouldent be hard for Chuei to understand their worlds customs "Mikame is already in love with Shinta, she's going through so much..usually at Dinner she would eat double of whatever Ayuma eats, but she's eating less and less! thats telling you something" said Mai, chuckling a little. She knew Mikame was probably sulking in her room...wondering of what she should do. Mikame didnt want to hurt Chuei, but at the same time loved Shinta and did not want to betray him..She couldent forgive herself for what happened the other day, Chuei was so intoxicating to her. But still Mikame knew better than to let her lust take over! At least thats what Mai thought.

"And she said I was the one who was most likely to cheat!" thought Mai, begining to feel annoyed with this whole situation."Chuei! You're the most cutest guy, and if that's all she can see in you, then she don't deserve you, because not only are you cute, but your honest, sweet, and brave! I know I haven't known you for long, but I know some things about you that even you don't know" said Mai, taking his hand in hers and gave him a friendly smile. Chuei blushed, and looked to the side."Thank you Mai..." he said, and Mai smiled feeling glad that she was helping out Tamahome's little brother."Well I hope you feel better soon..." said Mai, standing up and turned to leave."Wait Mai!" exclaimed Chuei, sitting up from his bed. Mai turned to look at him and gave him a look that told him he better relax! "If you see Mikame, can you tell her that...I'm sorry..." said Chuei, looking down at his hands. Mai raised an eyebrow and shook her head in refusal." Nope! She should be the one apologizing to you!" said Mai, and with that, left the room. Chuei chuckled from this, but knew that he wouldn't let Mikame do such a thing for him. After all he was the one intoxicating her in the first place...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai walked down the corridors, heading towards Mikame's room, to tell her to say sorry to Shinta and Chuei."No one messes with my Warriors, especially Tamababy's little brother!" thought Mai, as she neared the room, but was suddenly stopped by Fei. "Your Eminence!" Fei shouted, grabbing Mai's shoulders and hung her head as if she was exhausted "T-Toshio.." Fei said between breaths "H-He's..."

"What is it Fei!" Mai said, looking more worried "He's...Trying to kill you!" Fei said, raising her head, looking Mai straight in the eye. "K-Kill me!" Mai exclaimed in shock! "What about the other priestesses?" Mai shouted "He plans to get the rest, except for the Priestess of Seiryu of cource...he plans to use her!" Fei let go of her, trying to relax herself. Mai stood quietly, not knowing what to say. She somehow had a feeling Toshio was trying to bring her down in a way, but never did she thought he would want to kill her."Did he tell you this Fei?" asked Mai, patting Fei's shoulder, for she was still out of breath. Fei looked at her with a guilty look in her face.

"I'm so sorry your eminence...I didn't know you well then, and I only helped him with his plan because I..." she paused and clutched her the place over her heart."Oh it's fine... I know why you did what you did, and it must be painful telling me, but don't feel so bad" said Mai, placing her hands on Fei's shoulder. Mai would've done the same thing if Tasuki asked her too. She would've done anything for him..."You must get out of here then, before he has the chance to kill you!" exclaimed Fei, looking as if he was about to pop out and kill Mai there. Mai frowned. She didn't want to leave not when they were so close, getting the last Seiryu Warrior. She was about to say that, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's this! Who's tryin t' kill Mai?" asked Tasuki, angrily who came behind Mai, and pulled her behind him, as if Fei was the one who would."No, it's not me, I was just warning her that Toshio wants to kill her and that she should leave this place with the others immidieately!" said Fei, placing her hands up in front of him, as if to prove she wouldn't attack anyone. Tasuki looked like he didn't trust what she was saying, but Mai pulled on his sleeve."We can't leave now Tasuki! Not when we're so close to getting the last Seiryu Warrior!" exclaimed Mai, looking up at him."Do ya want t' get yerself killed!" exclaimed Tasuki, with outrage."I don't care, I'll just stay near you, so that you can protect me, and I'll keep the harrisen and sword with me!" said Mai, giving him a determined look."Do you think a few weapons can kill Nakago!" exclaimed Tasuki, grabbing Mai's shoulder. Mai looked away from him, knowing that he was right.

"But...We're so close...I don't want anyone to worry about me, when we are so close..." said Mai, looking down at her shoes. Tasuki sighed in frustration, and pulled her into his arms."Haven't I told ya already! I don't want anything to happen t you! Not when I'm around!I...don't want to loose you..." he whispered in her ear, and hugged her close. Mai's eyes widened, and her heart was beating wildly."I see..." she said, and weas smiling contently."I know this isn't the right time, but I think you two are an adorable couple!" said Fei, whose presence was forgetten between the two. Tasuki immidiately released her and he turned away to hide his blush. Mai smiled lovingly at him then turned to look at Fei."We leave tonight then...It might take long, but I know we'll be quiet about it" said Mai, convinced to go now.

"We have to warn the others then!" said Tasuki, taking Mai's shoulder and was about to lead her away, but Mai wanted to talk to Fei."fei you know you'll have to come with us" said Mai, giving her a knowing smile, though Fei didn't know what the smile meant."What? But...I don't know if I should..." said Fei, looking worried that Toshio might become enraged if he did."You have too! You must accompany Mikame, because she's your Priestess! And I know you like to be with us more than with Nakago look a like" said Mai, clasping her hands behind her and her smile broaden. Fei, blinked then felt her face flush, for she figgured out what Mai implied."No I couldn't possibly..." said Fei, about to turn away, but Mai stopped her."I know that you'll be happier with us, unless you are better off with Toshio?" said Mai. Fei gulped, not knowing what to say. Was she happy with Toshio? Before she was more than happy to be in his arms, but was she now... Fei suddenly thought of the man who wore the mask...He seemed so much better than Toshio... She was tired of Toshio's rougness, and wanted someone gentler and more loving...She wanted someone who loved her... Fei sighed, and looked at the couple.

"Alright...I'll go with you guys" said Fei with a smile, not knowing the chaos that would enrupt, when she leaves Toshio's side...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Come nightfall the palace was a desolate place to be, except the few guards, that guarded the front of the palace and few other places the gang decided to avoid. Mikame quietly slid closed the door to her room, looking to her side. She was to meet with her warriors and the others, under the same tree Miaka was suppost to meet Tamahome, in Volume 5! Mai was real excited about seeign the tree, though why would Mai smile about anything when some crazy Nakago guy was trying to kill her was beyond Mikame's comprehension. They would meet there, and a group of Fei's loyal servants would lead them outside the palace where their carriage and horses would wait."Sound simple enough to do, now if we can just make all the guards disappear!" thought Mikame, as she quietly tip toed through the hallway. Luckily it was a fullmoon and the light coming from it, illuminated the way for Mikame, lessining the chances of her bumping into someone. Just then, Mikame heard a voice behind her "Your eminence..." said a cold familiar voice.

"Who's there!" she shouted carelessly, and then clasped her hand on her mouth, silencing herself. She turned and saw Shinta, standing in the shadows behind her."Shinta?" she exclaimed, surprised to see him there."I thought that you had left to meet the others already!" said Mikame, walking towards him.There was something weird about him, as if that gentle demeanor he always had was missing. She can tell why..."I came to take you there, you musn't go alone.." he said, crossing his arms. Mikame frowned, and cast her gaze down on the floor. So he was still angry about what she did."We better go now..." he said and began to walk ahead of her. Mikame immidieataly looked up, and watched him walking. It almost felt like he was abandoning her, even though he came to take her to the others."Sh-Shinta, wait!" exclaimed Mikame, running towards him. Shinta stopped and turned to look at Mikame. Mikame stopped too. She didn't know what to tell him."We better hurry..." he said, and continued to walk ahead.

"Why didn't I say something!" thought Mikame angrily, as she walked behind Shinta. Sher looked at his back and wanted so much to wrap her arms around his waist and tell him there is no other man she loved but him. She couldn't bring herself to do this though."I'm so sorry Shinta...I'm so sorry..." she thought, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Now was not the time to cry, Mai's life was in danger, and she couldn't think of her troubles now."We're almost there..." said Shinta, breaking the silence that was going on between them."I'll be able to apologize to him soon, and not only to him, but to Chuei too..." thought Mikame, smiling to herself."We're here..." said Shinta, stopping in front of a beautifully designed large door."Huh? But this isn't the place we were suppost to meet at? We were suppost to meet at the tree!" said Mikame, looking up at Shinta with confusion."Didn't you know? We decided to meet here..." said Shinta, giving Mikame a smile that was nothing like the Shinta she knew and loved. Shinta opened the door in front of him.

"Welcome Priestess of Seiryu..." said a voice that made Mikame's heart beat wildly from fear."To-Toshio!" she exclaimed, as she looked inside and saw the Emperor of Kutou sitting on a bed wearing a blue silk robe that exposed his strong toned chest."Shinta why are we here!" she exclaimed, looking up at Shinta with alarm, but what she saw alarmed her much more."I'm glad that my disguse worked..." said a cool cold voice. Standing right where Shinta stood, was a tall man with large evil eyes and a bald head."No..." said Mikame her eyes wide with fear. Toshio smiled and walked towards her, his shadow looming over Mikame, and soon it would loom all over the Four states as well...

((YAY! more cliffhangers, im terribly sorry for the reallllyyy long wait, ive been vacationing and stuff...but i'll make sure that i get chapters up this summer for your enjoyment! the drama between Shinta and Mikame is heating up X3 even though i already know how its gonna end up..XD! i havent shown Chii and Ayuma lately...so i'll try to put them in it more, especially when we get in their countrys ))


	19. Diedu's Curse

Mikame placed her hands on her mouth in shock as Toshio walked towards her."Finally I have a chance to spreak to you...Privately..." said Toshio placing a finger on her lips. Mikame's eyes widened and she flinched away. "Um can't we talk some other time, you know you didn't have to trick me that way, I am your Priestess, so why don't we talk privately tomorrow when I'm not tired..." babbled Mikame, as she slowly walked backwards towards the door, about to swing it open and run, but Toshio caught her chin with his fingers and pulled her face towards his."Shhhhh...your eminence..." He said with such an alluring smile it made her heart beat faster with fear of what he would do with her. "I wont harm you..." He pulled her closer to him, in a semi embrace. "I have a propisition for you"... he said, his finger's lingering on her chin. Mikame flinched away from his grip again, and gave him an angry stare."I won't let you kill Mai! She's my friend, and as your Priestess I suggest you stop this and leave her alone!" exclaimed Mikame angrily. She shouldent be afraid of him! He should be afraid of her! After all she was the Priestess of Seiryu. 

Toshio chuckled from this and released her from his arms, but the Shinta imposter, had his back against the door...Her only exit."I see that Fei has warned you about my plans..." said Toshio, almost looking a little hurt, but a grin spread through his face."My apologies your eminence, but I will not stop till the Priestess of Suzaku is not amoung the living..." said Toshio, his jaw set in a determined manner. Mikame didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to kill Mai, but how can she stop him? Mikame tried to stand up straight with her head up high, trying to look like a Priestess."Well I'm sorry for you, because you won't be able to kill Mai! Not with Tasuki around, and not when all her friends and the warriors around to stop you in any way they can!" exclaimed Mikame, her hands forming into fists."Not if you help me your eminence! I know what that girl says behind your back! Insulting you about your little affair with her warrior, while she has only one of them wrapped around her finger...She is just jealous, because you can have any man you want..." said Toshio, once again wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You and I...We can accomplish so many things together..." said Toshio, his face moving closer to hers."NO! I know your plan! You just want to use me; my power of Seiryu that I will get when I summon him! Well I won't let you poison my mind with lies!" shouted Mikame turning away. Toshio quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bedside and then laid her on his bed, crushing her body with his. "H-HELP!" Screamed Mikame at the top of her lungs "..Jiro...Please leave the area...i think the Priestess needs a little more...persuasion for what i would like her to do"

"Yes My lord" the bald man said, with his arms behind his back, he quietly turned away and began to walk out of the door. Still struggling, Mikame noticed the back of his neck! "A CELESTIAL WARRIOR!" she exclaimed, with surprise. The last warrior! The one she needed to summon Seiryu! Toshio angrily turned to look at the man."Leave NOW Jiro!" screamed Toshio."W-Whats he gonna do to me!" thought Mikame and turned to look at the man named Jiro, who was hesitating in front of the door. It almost seemed like he didn't want to leave her here with Toshio. Maybe he wasent all bad! "JIRO!" cried Mikame over Toshio's shoulder "Please! Help your Priestess! I know your not as bad as you seem!"

"SILENCE!" Toshio shouted, placing his hand on her mouth. "You will speak no longer..." he said and gave Jiro an angry glare."Leave now unless you don't want to save your love..." said Toshio coldly. Jiro's back flinched at hearing this and opened the door to leave. Mikame screamed through Toshio's hand, trying as much as she could to get to Jiro. But to no prevail..she was'nt able to. Toshio held her arms against the bed, leaving her body wide open for him to seduce. "Toshio stop!" Mikame screamed, struggling still, but he kept a tight grip on her. Toshio roughly kissed Mikame on the lips, to shut her up and...Mikame felt something small enter her mouth and she gulped it down. Something was going seriously wrong with her."Relax your eminence, soon you'll agree with my plan..." murmmured Toshio, gently caressing Mikame's brow, which was now relaxed and drowsy."No...Help...Shin...ta..."murmmured Mikame with the last strength she had, and she closed her eyes...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oi where's Mikame. She's takin' too damn long!" Tasuki said, with an annoyed look on his face. "Dont worry she'll be here soon!" Mai said, looking around to see if she can see Mikame coming. Shinta was leaning against the tree away from everyone. He was in deep thought, but his ears were perked up listening to any sound that might tell him that Mikame was coming." Do you think something happened to her while she was on her way here!" said Chii, with a worried look on her face."No, it's too late for any guards to be around, and anyways she's the Priestess of Seiryu, they won't tell her anything if they see her" said Mai, trying to reassure Chii, but she felt just as worried as her."Well we can't stay here forever! What if that Toshio guy comes along!" said Anzu, with her hands on her hips."But we can't leave her either!" exclaimed Eve, also placing her hands on her hips, and glaring angrily at Anzu. The two had become bitter enemies, ever since Anzu tried to flirt with Eve's fiancee, Kyo.

"Then why the heck is she taking so damn long? I bet she's stalling us so that we can get caught and get the Priestess of Suzaku killed" said Anzu, looking at her nails as if something like that didn't really matter to her."Don't say that! Mikame isn't a devious back stabber like you!" exclaimed Mai angrily, her temper released."Yeah Mikame, wouldn't do that, and who knows, maybe you're the one trying to get Mai killed!" exclaimed Eve angrily, who was really close to Mikame."Shut up the three of you!" exclaimed Yamato, who was becoming irritated by the arguement."Don't shut us up, you have nothing to do with this!" exclaimed Mai angrily, turning to Yamato."Fine! Scream at the top of your lungs so that we can get caught!" exclaimed Yamato angrily, and turned away from Mai.

"He has a point Mai..." said Tasuki, and Mai just fummed with anger and turned away as well. Everything was quiet once more, and Shinta let out a sigh of relief. He wished he were more open like Yamato about the arguements going around, especially the ones with Mai/Anzu or Mai/Yamato. Though he had to admit Mikame was taking far to long, and he couldn't help but worry. Although she betrayed him in the way she did, he still couldn't help the feeings he had for her."Hurry up and come to me Mikame..." thought Shinta. Many more minutes passed, with no sign of Mikame."Argh! I should look for her, maybe she fell asleep in her room or something" said Mai, standing up."I'll go with ya!" said Tasuki, standing up too. Mai wanted to protest, but she knew that was a hopeless cause."Wait Mai don't go!" exclaimed Fei, jumping to her feet. She had fallen asleep unintentionally, and had a dream..."Don't worry Fei, Tasuki is coming with me" said Mai, smilignly, thinking that Fei was stopping her, because she was worried.

"No, you don't understand, he's got her!" exclaimed Fei, not knowing what she was saying, but was saying these things."What? Who's got her!" exclaimed Shinta, breaking his silence, and was now looking at Fei as well as everyone else. Fei hesitated, and tried to remember her dream. In her dream Mikame was shroudded in darkness...But she couldn't understand why..."It's Toshio, he's..." Fei paused, her face becoming pale as she looked towards some bushes in the distance. Terror rose inside her and she wanted to say something, but instead she felt her body become weak."Fei!" exclaimed Mai, as Fei fainted in Chichiri's arms."What's happened to her!" asked Eve worriedly, hugging Kyo in fear.

"Don't worry she's alright, see? She's still breathing" said Chichiri, looking worriedly at Fei's limp body. Just then a loud laugh was heard from the bushes Fei was looking at. Everyone turned and saw Mikame, walk towards them."Mikame!" exclaimed Shinta, but his smile of relief, faded when a legion of Kutou soldiers appeared behind her."What are you people up at this hour?" said Mikame, her arms crossed, and her eyes gleaming in a way they never gleamed before."What's going on? Mikame, why are those soldiers with you?" said Mai, standing up looking at Mikame with a face full of confusion.

"Capture them" Mikame said with such coldness, it frightened Shinta.The soldiers quickly charged at them "Not so fast!" exclaimed Eve, leaving the safety of her fiances side, and took out her whip and began to strike the soldiers trying to near them."I see you want a fight" said Mikame, giving the group and evil smile."Well I'll give you a fight" said Mikame, and gestured the rest of the soldiers to fight back."Stay behind us girls!" exclaimed Chuei, and began to punch and kick many soldiers,in the smae style as Tamahome."Mikame! Why are you doing this!" exclaimed Chii, wanting to run to her but Yamato stopped her."No Chii, you might get caught by the soldiers!" exclaimed Yamato, taking out a small cylindar object that grew into a long pole like weapon and began to fight along with the other warriors. Mai and the few who weren't fighting watched as the battled waged on. She looked at Mikame, who was standing there with her arms crossed and an evil smirk across her face.

"That's not Mikame..." said Ayuma, who was beside Mai."Your right..." said Mai, and she suddenly realized something."Shinta!" she cried, and Shinta stopped fighting a soldier, who he rendered unconsious and ran to Mai."What's wrong Mai?" he asked."It's Mikame, she's under the control of a Diedu!" said Mai, her face full of worry."Diedu! What the heck is that?" asked Shinta, raising an eyebrow."It's a drug that can erase part of a persons mind and replace it with evil things!" said Mai, as Shinta's eyes widened."So she's under the control of a drug! Is there anyway we can pull her out of that control!" asked Shinta, grabbing Mai's shoulder. Mai looked back at Mikame, and from a distant she could see something shining in her ear."The earring..." she murmmured, staring at the earring on Mikame's right ear."What earring!" asked Shinta, almost shaking Mai."The earring on her right ear! I think it's what channels the Diedu drug into her" said Mai, looking back at Shinta, and suddenly felt all the air in her body leave her and she fell to her knees."Mai!" exclaimed Shinta, as Mai began to cough uncontrollably. Chii and Ayuma were going through the same thing as well and so was the warriors, except the Seiryu warriors.

"I see that the Priestess of Seiryu started a battle..." said a cold voice, and Shinta felt a Powerful Aura emmit all around the area. He looked back and saw Toshio, standing with his arms around Mikame."However there's no need for this..." said Toshio, and suddenly the pain everyone( excluding Seiryu people) felt was gone."You...You gave Mikame that drug!" said Shinta, standing up and looked at Toshio with anger in his eyes."What! Don't tell me she's under that drug like Tama was" said Tasuki, who stood up clutching his stomach. Toshio chuckled."I don't know what your talking about, The Priestess here decided to join my mission on her own, right your eminence?" asked Toshio, placing a gentle hand under Mikame's chin."Of course...I was so bored with the good side and decided to go bad" said Mikame, closing her eyes as Toshio gently careressed her chin. Shinta began to fume!"Mikame it's not you talking! It's the diedu drug on your ear thats making you say those things!" cried Mai,as she helped Chii on her feet.Mikame began to laugh in that scary way as before."You really think I'd believe you, after all the crap you've been saying behind my back!" said Mikame, walking towards Mai.

"What are you saying, I'm not Anzu!" exclaimed Mai, and Anzu glared at her."Lies...That's all you can say...Lies"said Mikame, clutching the necklace that was around Mai's neck. The one that was given to her by Taitsukun, before they had set out to look for the Seiryu Warriors. Suddenly Tasuki and Chichiri gave out cries of pain."Tasuki! Chichiri!" exclaimed Mai, not knowing what was going on, and she tried to run to her beloved but Mikame gripped on the necklace much more and they began to cry in pain again."Stop it! Mikame STOP!" cried Mai, trying to pull the necklace away from Mikame, but Mikame wouldn't let go."It hurts doesn't it...You may not know it Priestess of Suzaku, but you are wearing your lover's Life Line around that lovely neck of yours" said Toshio, who was now standing beside Mikame. He clutched the necklace now and Mikame released her grip on it."No..." said Mai, as she watched Tasuki squirm in pain."If you want him to live, then you must come with me your eminence...That's all I'm asking, then I can let your friends go, well all of them except Mikame here" said Toshio."No Mai don't give in t' him!" shouted Tasuki, as he rose to his knees, despite the excruciating pain he was feeling. Mai stayed quiet looking at him qith a terrified look."Hm, if you refuse your eminence then I guess I should just extinguish him on the spot" said Toshio, runing a thumb over the rose pendant and Tasuki cried in pain again as well as Chichiri. The cry of his pain felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart, and mai couldn't take it.

"Fine! Do what you want with me, just stop hurting him!" cried Mai, stopping Toshio's thumb from causing anymore pain to her beloved."Please stop hurting him..." said Mai, her face stained with tears now, and Toshio hesitated. Over Mai's shoulder he could see Fei stirring from her unconsiousness, and saw Chichiri squirming in pain beside her."Chichiri!" exclaimed Fei, wrapping her arms around him. Toshio released his grip on Mai's necklace, and Mai immidieataly ran to Tasuki."Tasuki!" cried Mai, kneeling beside him and fearfully placed a gentle hand on his back, fearing that if she hugged him she might just cause more pain."Toshio, how can you do this! This isn't what you wanted in the begining!" exclaimed Fei, holding Chichiri's head on her lap, who was now unconsious as well.Toshio stared at the way, she was holding this new man, and he smirked."You move too fast Fei...I never expected you to be that kind of woman...I guess I'll leave you..." said Toshio, turning away from her, as if she meant nothing to him.

"Now Priestesss of Suzaku, rise and I shall not hurt anyone else any longer" said Toshio, waving the soldiers to leave the place."Like hell I'll let you take her!" shouted Tasuki angrily, who was recovered from the pain, but Mai stopped him from rising to beat the living hell out of Toshio."No Tasuki this time there is nothing you can do..." said Mai, placing a calm hand on his chest to stop him from rising."Y' can't be serious Mai? Y' can't leave with him, he'll..." he paused as Mai let out a sob."Mai..." he murmmured, as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes."I don't want to loose you..." she said, repeating the words he had told her earlier."Not again...There were many moments where I felt I've lost you, but I don't want it to really happen now...Not when I finally found you..." said Mai, placing a hand on his cheeks, and she slowly rose to her feet."That's a good girl" said Toshio as she walked towards him."Thank the Priestess of Suzaku, risking her life for saving yours..." said Toshio, looking at Tasuki, then at the rest."You all should thank her..." said Toshio, looking at Ayuma and Chii. He smiled, and drapped an arm around Mai, who cringed."I expect that you all know a way out..." said Toshio and turned to leave with Mai and Mikame followed after. Mai turned back to look at Tasuki, and in her eyes were the words she couldn't say."I'm sorry..."

"No...NO!" shouted Tasuki, standing up and was about to chase after them, but he was suddenly stopped by Iruski and Chuei."Stop it Tasuki, you'll make things worse!" said Chuei, knowing that Mai wouldn't want him to do this."Yes, don't waste Mai's sacrifice! She did it to save you!" said Iruski, as the three disappeared through the bushes. Tasuki slumped down on his knees again, his hands clutching the grass under his palm. He felt pain before, right in this spot where he fought the Evil Tamahome, but never did he feel the kind of pain he was feeling now when he watched Mai leave him...

(( YAY! CLIFFHANGERRRR :) hehehehehe...i love torturing you people... at least i think it tortures you O.o really hope you guys like it! i love this drama! They gotta save Mai! ...but how! so now...we shall wait till ch 20 ))


	20. Painful Seduction

((WOW Chapter 20 already, and were barly on Seiryu! hope that dosent stop anyone...Please i hope you like what im putting and that people are readign!)

The leaves of the trees, fluttered as the wind blew through the foliage, causing the sweet scent of the blossoms, to swil around the defeat group by the tree."Tasuki...We'll find a way to get her..." said Anzu, kneeling beside him, trying to comfort him. For once she wasn't doing that, because Mai wasn't around."But how, Toshio has already placed a ward around her!" exclaimed Kyo, who was hugging Eve."That's true, I can feel it around her..." said Eve, sensing it."There is a way..." said Fei suddenly, who had tear stains on her cheeks."Knowing Toshio...He would want to have his "fun" with Mai before he'd do anything else with her..." said Fei, shocking everyone. Yamato felt Chii, shaking in his arms and her usually fair skin was red with anger.

"You! You probably told him we were leaving, and that's why he came here! You were planning Mai's assasination, from the start! How would we know that you planned this with him too!" shouted Chii, her anger rising, and she grabbed Fei from the front of the shirt."Maybe you planned to tell Mai Toshio was going to kill her to catch us in this trap!" exclaimed Chii, almost shaking Fei, but Fei clutched her hand."So you think he calling me a whore was part of that plan you are accusing me off! Wouldn't you think I would've left with him after he got Mai!" shouted Fei, feeling just as angry. The two began a staring dule, with Chii losing it in the end."I'm sorry...I just don't understand how he found out..." said Chii, slumping her head down and weeped."Mikame must've told him after she took the Diedu Thing!" said Ayuma, who overheard Mai telling Shinta about the Diedu."And there's another thing to worry about...Mikame...We have to pull her out of the Diedu's control too, but I'm afraid there is no way," said He-Yan, who knew a lot about the Diedu drug and was frowning."There isn't a way we can pull her out of it He-Yan!" exclaimed Chuie, giving He-Yan a fearful look. He-Yan looked at his friend and gave him a mournful frown.

"There is a way..." said Shinta, surprising everyone. He was sitting under the tree, and had his head down. It hurt, to see Mikame this way, and it angered him as well. He wanted to kill Toshio, even if he was a fellow Seiryu Warrior, he wanted that evil vile man dead for all the pain he has caused."Really! How!" asked Chuei, forgetting the injuries Shinta had caused, and was relieved to hear that there was a way to help Mikame."There was an earring on her ear! That's the source of the Diedu! At least that's what Mai told me" said Shinta, standing up from where he was sitting."An earring? I never knew that the Dieadu was an earring!" said Fei, remembering Toshio telling her about that drug, a long while back."Actually, Tamahome was wearing an earring when he was under the control of the Diedu!" said Chichiri, who just awoke from unconsiousness."All right now that we know how to make Mikame good again, I think we should make a plan to save both Mai and Mikame" said Iruski, looking at Tasuki who was rising on his feet. He was strangely quiet, but as he stood there was a fire in his eye.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tasuki, looking at Iruski. It didn't even occur to them that they looked so much a like."I bet Mai would've love to see them side by side like that!" said Chii, to Ayuma."You're right and Shinta and Chuei are getting along again" said Ayuma, with a melancholy smile."We better save them and fast!" said Eve, who was overhearring what the two were saying. Everyone huddled up to make a plan, eager to save their two friends...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai awoke from her slumber. She felt her head swimming, and her eyes stinging. Toshio had locked her up in this room, with guards outside to prevent her from escaping."I'll return soon your eminence and finish what I started the last time we had seen each other" said Toshio when he left Mai here. Mai cringed at the thought, and had to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes for she knew what was to come. When he left, she broke down, feeling her heart tearing into pieces, at the memory of Tasuki looking at her with this helpless look in his eye. It devestated her, to see him like that, and she was the cause of it."I had too...Or else I would've lost him..." she had thought over and over in her head, until finally she fell asleep...

"I guess I didn't sleep for long, that's good..." thought Mai as she sat up on the bed. She didn't want to make it easy for Toshio, when he came. She will put up a fight in anyway she can and find a way to escape and save Mikame. She looked at the pendant she was wearing, watching the rose sparkle under the light of the lanterns. This was the absolute proof that showed her that her beloved wasn't real...He wasn't a real person in this world, and if he were still alive he would still be a fake person in her world..."Does it matter, if he's fake! If it did I wouldn't have fallen in love for him like this..." thought Mai, feeling her heart ache again. She carressed the pendant gently, knowing that this is what kept her love alive, and that if she lost it her love will be lost as well..."The pain wouldn't feel real..." she thought, placing a hand over her heart, as she stared at the pendant. The rose pendant glowed like fire, and she smiled."I love you Tasuki...I hope that you and the others escaped safely, and I'll come follow with Mikame soon..." thought Mai, kissing the pendant and hoped that her beloved would somehow receive this. She placed the necklace inside her uniform shirt, and looked around the room to see if there was a window she can escape through. Just then she heard the door open.

"Are you ready for me, Priestess of Suzaku?" said that cold voice, that brought chills down her spine. Mai turned and saw Toshio closing the door, and wearing that same robe he wore the last time he tried to deflower her."Crap!" she cursed in her head, but she wouldn't let him get near her."Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted, getting up from the bed and moved away from it. He smirked."Come now your eminence you know you want me as much as I want you..." said Toshio, walking up to her and cornered Mai behind a table. Mai gasped, but then saw a vase in the middle of the table."I'd rather you kill me now, than to have you touch me!" exclaimed Mai, slowly circling her hand around the vase.Toshio chuckled from this."What if I was that red headed lover of yours? Would you want me to kill you then?" said Toshio and all of a sudden he transformed into her beloved right in front of her. Mai's eyes widened as she looked into the amber colored eyes of her beloved.

"Do you want me now?" said the Tasuki imposter, in the same voice as the real one! He placed a hand on Mai's cheek, giving her a gentle look. They were even the same hand as her beloved the only difference was that it felt so cold compared to the warm ones from the real Tasuki. Although he was just a ghost, he was as warm as any human beign. Much more warmer than this evil man in front of her in the form of her love."NO!" she cried, and violently threw the vase at him without warning. Toshio shouted in pain, and Mai ran towards the door. She was about to open it when she felt Toshio grab her arm, and swung her away from the door."NO! NO! NOO!" cried Mai, hitting and kicking Toshio as he carried her over to the bed."You're really feisty your eminence...I really like that..." said Toshio as he tossed her on the bed and crushed his body on top of hers."NO! TASUKI! TASUKI!" she cried with all her might, trying to push him away from her, but to no avail. Toshio caught both of her wrist and trapped them abover her head, with one of his hands."NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! KILL ME NOW, BUT I DON"T WANT THIS!" cried Mai, squirming around. With his free hand he tore open the front of Mai's uniform, baring her bra covered mounds, and the necklace.

"I almost forgot about this..." said Toshio, looking at the necklace. Mai stopped squirming and felt all the air rush out of her body."No...Don't you dare..." said Mai, trying to free one of her hands to grab the necklace."I can easily destroy this..." said Toshio, his hand hovering over the necklace..."Unless you cooperate your eminence, I won't destroy your lover..." said Toshio, as Mai stopped squirming."You decide..." said Toshio, about to clutch the necklace."STOP!" cried Mai, her body still and glaring at him with all the anger she felt."Do what you want with me, but don't you dare touch that necklace..." said Mai, through clenched teeth."That's more like it" said Toshio, and released her wrist."I like to use both my hands if you don't mind and since you've touched my heart in a way no one ever has, I'll transform into your lover, while we do this..." said Toshio, transforming into Tasuki in seconds."Don't you dare twist him around like that! Tasuki would never do what you are doing!" said Mai, glaring at Toshio, even though he looked like Tasuki."That's not what I heard..." said Toshio, smiling just like her love."SHUT UP!" exclaimed Mai, knowing what he meant."Remember our deal your eminence..." said Toshio, bending down beside her ear, and began to nibble on it. Mai cringed, and moved her to her side. Toshio smiled, and began to kiss her neck. Mai closed her eyes shut, not wanting to witness this.

"This isn't Tasuki..." she thought sadly."Tasuki would never treat me like this..." as she felt Toshio touching her now. Her stomach was churning now and she had to control the urge to vomit in disgust."You feel like a lump of coal...I liked it better when you were squirming" said Toshio, grabbing her chin to make her look at him...The amber colored eyes of her love...He bent down to kiss her vigorously, in a way Tasuki would never kiss her. Mai pursed her lips, but he applied pressure on her cheeks and made her open her mouth."NO!" cried out Mai in her mind, as she felt Toshio's tongue inside her mouth."NO!" cried out her whole beign, as she felt the hands the same as her love touch her again. Mai began to squirm, she couldn't take this anymore she didn't want it, but she had to if she wanted Tasuki alive...

"That's more like it..." said Toshio, his kisses moving down her neck again. Mai turned her head to the side feeling tears water her eyes...She opened them, and saw her love's harrisen and Boushin's sword on a chair next to the bed."The sword!" thought Mai, and looked back at Toshio if he noticed her looking."If I get it without him noticing, maybe I can escape!" thought Mai, placing a hand on the red tresses that looked so much like Tasuki's."Kiss me again Tasuki!" exclaimed Mai, pulling his head up and kissed him square on the lips. This surprised Toshio, but he didn't bother to think of what brought the change of heart."I guess my disguse is working on her...No one can resist the flames of passion even if it isnt their love causing the fire..." thought Toshio, as he kissed Mai deeply, not noticing that her arm was outstretched and grabbed the handle of sword."Tasuki..." she murmmured, as Toshio released her lips for a breath of air."I'M COMING!" she exclaimed, taking the sword out of the sheath and slashed Toshio hard on the ribs. Mai didn't wait to hear his reaction, she immidieately pushed him off, grabbing the harrisen, sword, and its sheath and immidieataly left the room.

"Danm that bitch!" exclaimed Toshio, clutching his bleeding side, but a grin spread, for Mai didn't notice that someone had come in here while he was busy...Someone who surely would attack her for intoxicating him with her womanly wiles...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tasuki, Iruski, Shinta, Chuei, and Chichiri, followed Fei through the palace, while the others waited outside the palace."This Toshio guy must not be as powerful as he seems, for letting us roam around his palace like this...The previous Nakago would've thrown us all in the dungeon already" whispered Tasuki, who was walking behind Fei."Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Mai had already beaten him to a pulp" said Iruski, who was walking behind Tasuki. Fei was leading them to the room, Toshio locked Mai in. He had forgotten that her powers can help locate anyone, and she was glad that Toshio didn't take her away from the rest as well.

"That's cause he tries to hard to be like his idol!" said Fei, remembering all the stories Toshio had told her of Nakago. Nakago almost seemed a lot like Toshio, but much darker. Although Toshio wouldn't admit it or show it, she knew deep down that he had a heart...At least she hoped he did..."Are we any closer Fei? No Dah!" asked Chichiri, who was walking beside her."Almost" said Fei, smiling at him. She wanted to forget Toshio, and everything he said he was to her and everything she was with him...She wanted a fresh new start, with this man beside her. She can almost sense, without her power that a romance can happen between them."Well we better hurry, maybe Mikame is there with her!" said Shinta, with a grave look on his face."I don't think so, I didn't sense her in the room!" said Fei, as she stopped against a wall, and peaked her head out the corner of it to see if anyone was around."Mai was alone in the room..." said Fei, and noticed Tasuki give a look of worry.

"She seems fine though!" said Fei, immidieataly, not wanting to worry him, and stayed silent, and kept her radar on. As they walked everything seemed fine, when all of a sudden Fei stopped on her tracks."Oh no!" she exclaimed, a look of horror coming upon her face."What's wrong Fei!" asked Chichiri worriedly, and suddenly he felt it as well. So did Tasuki, Iruski, and Chuei."It's Mai she's in trouble!" exclaimed Fei, and before she knew it both Tasuki and Iruski ran ahead of them, using the super speed they both have."Wow, I don't think we can reach them in time!" said Chuei, watching with wonder as they both disappeared from sight."I think they'll save Mai in time, we'll find Mikame" said Fei, hoping that Tasuki and iruski had the strength to save Mai from Toshio. She concetrated, trying to find a trace of Mikame...It would be easier, since she was Seiryu Warrior, and it wouldn't take her long and it really didn't for at that moment, they heard someone call Shinta...

"Shinta! Shinta!" cried Mikame, who was running down the corridor towards them."Mikame!" exclaimed Shinta, with a bright look of relief in his face."Oh Shinta!" exclaimed Mikame, as she threw herself in his arms."Mikame...You're safe!" said Shinta, holding her so close."I'm sorry...I'm sorry I acted that way, I never meant to take that drug, but Toshio forced me!" said Mikame, looking up at Shinta, with tear filled eyes."I know you didn't...Mai told me everything before she was kidnapped..." said Shinta, giving her a smile full of forgiveness. Mikame smiled. "I'm just so glad that you're safe..." said Shinta, holding her close again."Wait, Shinta!" exclaimed Chichiri, all of a sudden."What's wrong!" asked Mikame, looking at Chichiri with worry in her eyes. Chichiri glared at her something he usually never did."How were you able to get the Diedu drug out of you?" asked Chichiri, giving Mikame a doubting look.

"Toshio removed it from me, after he locked Mai up in a room! we better hurry and save her!" said Mikame, looking up Shinta, and he nodded."We should hurry! It doesn't matter how she removed the Diedu! We have to help Tasuki and Iruski fight Toshio!" said Shinta, with an angry glint in his usually peaceful eyes. they were about to move, but this time it was Fei who stopped them."Wait! Mikame, how do you remember everything that happened when you were under the Diedu?" asked Fei, raising an elegant eyebrow. Mikame gasped, and gave her a look of malice."I just do ok! why are you asking me all these questions!" snapped Mikame, surprising Shinta. She usually never snapped at anyone like that.

"Then how is it that you remember what happened when you were under the Diedu, but when Tamahome was under it he didn't even remember beating Tasuki to a pulp! I think the real Mikame would agree with me, No dah" said Chichiri crossing his arms. Mikame was shaking, and Shinta stepped away from her."Is that true? Are you really Mikame?" asked Shinta, looking at the shaking Mikame. She looked up and suddenly it wasn't Mikame standing there, but a bald man with evil white eyes."I see that I'm losing my touch! Well done Warrior of Suzaku" said the man looking at Chichiri."Jiro! I should've known it was you!" exclaimed Fei, surprised to see him."So it's true...You've left Toshio, for this man here" said Jiro looking at Chichiri."That's beside the point!" exclaimed Fei, blushing slightly."Where's Mikame!" exclaimed Chuei, grabbing the front of Jiro's shirt. Jiro smiled."You must one of the many lovers the Priestess of Seiryu has, and your a Suzaku Warrior! Shouldn't you be worried about the Priestess of Suzaku? She's beign deflowered as we speak!" said Jiro, sneering at Chuei.

"No, Tasuki and Iruski are saving here right now!" snapped Chuei, giving him an angry glare."Believe what you want to believe, but I won't let you find out! You should've taken Toshio's advice and left while you still can for your lives will end now..." said Jiro, as he took out a shell like item from his pocket and sharp rocks began to pummel right after them...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mai ran, not knowing where, but she ran as far away as possible from that horrible room. She clutched the harrisen, sword, and it's sheath close to her bare bosom as she stopped at a deserted corridor. She slumped down beside a tall columm, and placed the weapons beside her."Thank goodness...Thank goodness..." thought Mai with relief, enjoying the fresh breeze that blew through her messed up bun."I didn't think I would make it, but thanks to Boushin's sword I was able to stab that disgusting asshole!" thought Mai, putting the sword back in its sheath and smiled to her self. She clutched the necklace which was above her still racing heart."and I was able to keep him safe too...That's all that mattered to me..." thought Mai, as she arranged her ripped up uniform shirt and covered herself.

"Now I need to find Mikame, so that we can leave together!" thought Mai as she grabbed the belt that held the harrisen in place behind her and wore it. This was battle, and as a Priestess she had to face whatever in her way. Mai fixed her bun, and as she did this she felt an ominious feeling behind her."Who's there!" exclaimed Mai, taking out the sword out of it's sheath behind her, and pointed it towards a shadowed figure. The figured laughed, and stepped into the light."Mikame!" exclaimed Mai, lowering the sword, as Mikame walked towards her."You escaped didn't you...It's a good thing too cause you would've died on the spot right now" said Mikame, giving Mai an evil smirk."Mikame! Please listen! Your under a Diedu drug! It's that earring on your ear thats channeling the drug to you, remove it and you'll be back to normal again!" said Mai, as she put the sword back on it's sheath. Mikame laughed again.

"What makes you think I'll believe you this time...This earring was given to me by Toshio, which reminds me..." Mikame paused, and slapped Mai hard across the face. Mai fell on her side, clutching the swollen cheek, and she looked up at Mikame in shock. The real Mikame would never do that to her, and wouldent dare do it!."You're a real ho, you know that? And you've been saying that I was, well..." Mikame paused again, and grabbed a handful of Mai's hair, pulling her head back."The cat's out of the bag...If I see you near Toshio like that, I swear I'll make your life a living hell" said Mikame, into Mai's ear, and threw her down on the floor again. No...This isn't true...Mikame would never accuse her of something like that..."But, this isn't Mikame..." thought Mai, as she looked back again and stared at the earring."You better watch your back..." said Mikame, and turned to leave. Mai, slowly got to her feet, wiping the blood that was falling from the corner of her mouth."That goes double for you!" shouted Mai, and ran to her, to push her down on her back. She crushed Mikame's head down on the floor, and tried to pull away the mess of hair that was covering her ear.

"Oh so you want to fight now? Well I'll give you your fight!" said Mikame, rolling over, and was now above Mai, clutching her throat and applied pressure. Mai choked and tried to move her hands away.Mikame laughed at her sad attempt of stopping her."You asked for it!" said Mikame and applied more pressure. Mai squirmed, her eyes wide with fear. She then caught the gleam of the earring, and the perfect chance was in front of her. She reached her hands towards her ear, and clutched it."Ha! What kinda self defense move is that!" said Mikame, laughingly. Mai coughed and choked."The kind that will save you!" exclaimed Mai, and with all her might pulled the earring away from Mikame's ear. Mikame screamed in pain and released her grip on Mai. Mai coughed uncontrolably as she let in a deep breath of air. Mikame was shaking, clutching her now bleeding ear.

"Mikame..." said Mai, reaching out a hand, and Mikame looked up."M-Mai?...Where...Where am I? Why is my ear bleeding?" said Mikame, her face frightened, but she was back to normal."Mikame! Oh thank goodness your back!" exclaimed Mai happily, wrapping her arms around her friends, and hugged her so tight."Waaah! Stop it Mai, you're gonna kill me!" exclaimed Mikame, trying to break free from her friends hug."But you became evil, like Tamababy in volume 5!" exclaimed Mai, hugging her tighter than ever, and then looked at her with a face full of relief."Oh seriously? So that was the thing I swallowed when Toshio kissed me! That's so cool, I became evil like Tamahome!" exclaimed Mikame jokingly, with a smile, and this time it was the friendly smile she always had."Not cool at all! you almost killed me and my sexy man angel! And you had us all worried sick!" exclaimed Mai, almost shouting at Mikame.

"MAI!" called out a voice, she didn't expect to hear. She turned and saw Tasuki and Iruski running towards them."Tasuki..." she murmmured, as she slowly stood up.Mikame looked up, not understanding why Mai had that look in her eye. Mai ran leaving her there."Tasuki!" she exclaimed happily and jumped into his outstretched arms."I thought you had left already!" said Mai, tears running down her eyes as she snuggled into his embrace."Y' moron! Y' think I'd abandon ya here!" he said, holding her so close that her face was almost covered from his strong arms."What's going on?" asked Mikame, as Iruski knelt beside her and noticed her bleeding ear. He sighed in relief."It's nothing, it's just that Mai was away from him for to long" said Iruski, smilingly. Mikame also smiled as she watched the two.

"Don't ya ever do anything stupid like that! I'm a ghost he can't do nothin' t' me!" exclaimed Tasuki, looking down at her, and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes with his thumbs."No...Don't say that...Please..." said Mai, hugging him again. She didn't want to hear it! She was just relieved that he was okay. Tasuki grinned at her, and placed a gentle hand under her chin to make her look up at him."Ya drive me nuts y' know...But I guess I do that t' you too huh?" he said, looking down at her with such a gentle smile. Mai laughed and she felt his lips moving in towards hers for a kiss."Yes...You can heal all my pain this way..." thought Mai, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. These strong arms around her, were the only arms she ever wanted to hold her like this...These lips kissing her were the only lips she ever wanted to kiss..."I want to stay by you forever..." she thought as he released her lips and looked at her with those loving amber colored eyes.

"Y' taste like blood ya know..." said Tasuki, his arms pulling her closer to him. Mai laughed from this."Thank Mikame for that! She's the one who slapped me hard across the face!" said Mai, looking over at Mikame and Iruski."Huh? What? I did! Im so sorry!" exclaimed Mikame, giving Mai a worried look."Oi Mikame isn't evil anymore!" exclaimed Tasuki, and Mai showed him the blood covered earring Mai fought evil Mikame to get."I'm surprised Mikame was able t' hit ya!" said Tasuki, grinning at Mikame."What! I hit you! Why isn't anyone telling me anything!" exclaimed Mikame, becoming frustrated from her ignorance."Don't worry Mikame, we'll tell you all about it later, but right now we have to go!" said Mai, helping Mikame up."Not until we find Fei, Chichiri, Chuei, and Shinta first!" said Iruski, crossing his arms."Shinta's here!" exclaimed Mikame, clasping her hands.

"Yeah he was looking for you!" said Tasuki."Oh...I see..." said Mikame, smiling to herself. Just then Tasuki sensed Chichiri's chi."They're in trouble!" exclaimed Tasuki, looking towards the direction where he sensed the chi."We better hurry then!" said Tasuki, and without warning pulled Mai into his arms and carried her."What! I can still walk you know!" exclaimed Mai, though she wasn't stuggling."Yeah, but y'r slow! Iruski, carry Mikame and we'll run there!" said Tasuki and Iruski did the same for Mikame."It's a good thing I'm not heavy!" thought Mai, as she wrapped her arms around Tasuki's neck."Hold on girls!" said Tasuki and before the two Priestesses new it, they were zooming past the palace corridors towards their indangered friends!

((Yes! off to save our friends! yay! this is gettin good...Ive made a Album of "pictures" of all the character! now they arent REAL pictures of them...maybe some are from some animes you know, but the pictures are how i imagined them so...ALL PICTURES ARE COPYRIGHTED FROM THEIR CREATORS and stuff...if they arent how YOU imagined, thats ok! its all about imagination! XP I somehow cant get the link on this... just copy this and get rid of the spaces i put inbetween...http/s75. photobucket. com/ albums/ i283/ MaidenMiko/ Have fun!)) 


	21. Returned at Last

The sharp rocks, were sent flying towards them, about to hit the group when suddenly a blue barrier formed around them, preventing the rocks from hitting them. Shinta stood concetrating on his flute playing, creating the barrier with the lovely melody that his father had taught him on the flute."You must be Celestial Warrior of Seiryu, Amiboshi" said Jiro, sneering at him. Shinta stopped his playing and looked at him."You are thinking of my father you Bastard!" he exclaimed, angrily, and began to play his flute again, as a new wave of sharp rocks pummeled after them. He couldn't believe that he fell for a cheap trick like this! Believing in the imposter Mikame, without recognizing the signals, or her aura! A Celestial Warrior should know these things, from his Priestess, and this angered him much more."Jiro! What have you done to the Priestess of Seiryu?" exclaimed Fei, through the barrier, glaring at Jiro. Jiro sneered at her as well. "She's probably with Toshio having fun, but not to much, we still need her to summon Seiryu!" said Jiro, smiling deviously at Fei.

"You asshole!" exclaimed Chuei angrily, and left the barrier to fight Jiro, with his fists! He kicked and punched, but there was a barrier around Jiro as well."If a fight is what you wish, then I'll shall give it to you!" said Jiro, as five more Jiro's appeared behind the real one. They swarmed around Chuei, He se stood still, debating wether to attack one or the other "Which one is it dammit!" He said, throwing random punches at each doppelganger.

"Shinta!" cried a voice from not too far. "Mikame!" exclaimed Chuei, but was suddenly slugged by Jiro's Doppleganger. "Gah! Chuei! Keep focused!" yelled Mikame, who Iruski just let down "Chuei!" yelled Mai worriedly, who was just getting down from Tasuki's grip herself "Tasuki! Iruski! go help him!" Mai said, grabbing Mikame's hand into the barrier Fei and Shinta were in.She threw the Harrisen back at Tasuki "Here! use this!" she said. Tasuki gave her a look.

"What! you know I cant use my power!" said Tasuki, looking at his weapon, which he had used so much througout his life. "Yes you can! you used your super speed! you can use your fire attacks too! i know you can!" said Mai, giving him a determined smile. Tasuki looked at her for a moment, then grinned and nodded in aknowledgement.

"Alright!" Tasuki replied, charging at Jiro and his dopplegangers with his super speed. "Right behind ya!" Iruski said, running along side Tasuki. They both blew super fast punches at each of Jiro's dopplegangers, alternating between each one. "Rekka Shinen!" exclaimed Tasuki, as flames shot out of his Harrisen. Iruski also let out flames from his bare hands "Wow, cool move Iruski!" exclaimed Mai, admiring the way the two red heads fought.

"Are you alright your eminences!" asked Fei worriedly, looking at both Mai and Mikame."Oh sure, we're fine!" said Mikame, despite the bleeding on her ear."He-yan, will have to fix that for you, No dah!" said Chichiri, looking at Mikame's wound."Sorry Mikame" said Mai, feeling really guilty that she had to pull the earring away from her ear, and not finding another way to remove it without ripping off half of Mikame's ear."Don't worry, Mai you did the right thing!" said Mikame, patting Mai's back, then caught Shinta's eye, who was still playing that melody so familiar...It was the song she heard him play when they first me. She smiled sweetly at him as if nothing bad had happened between them.

When the Jiro copies were all gone, there was only one Jiro, left, the real Jiro. "Your outnumbered Jiro!" exclaimed Tasuki, holding his harrisen ready to use it. Mai almost swooned at the way he expertly used his weapon, and Mikame and Fei had to hold her shoulder, to prevent her from falling to her knees."He's so cool!" exclaimed Mai happily, as if all the things she had been through tonight flew right out of her mind."He really can make her forget things!" thought Mikame, as she also admired the way the two red heads, and Chuei handled things. Just then saw the look of horror in Jiro's face, as if there was nothing else he can do now, but it was brief and he sneered as if he had many tricks up his sleeves still. The men were about to attack, when...

"Wait, stop don't attack!" exclaimed Mikame, getting out of the safety of her Shinta's barrier, and ran towards Jiro. She stood in front of him, facing the two red heads and Chuei, and stretched her arms in front of him as if she were protecting him."Mikame, what are you doing!" exclaimed Chuei, relaxing from his fighting position. Shinta, stopped his music playing, and the barrier dropped."We can't kill him! He's a Seiryu Warrior! I just remembered!" said Mikame, faintly remembering that before Toshio gave her the Diedu that Jiro had hesitated and that she saw the blue mark behind his neck."Really! So he's the last one!" exclaimed Mai happily, looking like she was going to run to Jiro and hug him. Jiro had this look of surprise that Mai caught, and somehow she had a feeling that he might not be as bad as he looks.

"Jiro! Please come with us, I know that Toshio is just using you and that he's threatning you with your love!" exclaimed Mikame, turning to him. Jiro was speechless his eyes wide."We can help you Jiro! We can save and protect her from Toshio, just please don't fight us!" said Mikame, taking his hands into hers, and giving him a determined smile. Jiro's face was still and for a moment it looked like he was about to respond, when all of a sudden..."Your eminence, watch out!" exclaimed Fei, running towards Mikame as a bright blue force head towards Mikame, but hit Fei instead."Fei!" exclaimed Mai, running to her aid, as Fei fell to her knees."I'm ok!" said Fei, wincing in pain, and looked towards."I see that you are wasting your powers for the Priestesses..." said Toshio, lowering his hand."Well you're easy to detect!" said Fei, as she slowly stood up and looked at him with her head up high. Toshio smirked."You of all people would know..." said Toshio, causing Fei to blush furiously.

"However, I won't let you all escape..." said Toshio, raising his hands again, and a menecing blue aura, formed around it."NO!" exclaimed Mai, as the same blue light headed towards the girls, and she got in front of Fei and Mikame. "No, Mai!" exclaimed Tasuki, as he tried to stop Mai. Astonishly the blue light bounced off a red aura that formed around the girls."Chichiri!" exclaimed Mai, as she looked to her side and saw Chichiri with his staff in front of him and muttering a chant that formed the barrier around them."Here use this, No Dah!" said Chichiri, handing Fei his straw hat."What? What's this for!" asked Fei, looking at the hat."Alright!" exclaimed Mai, taking the hat and sticked a leg where the head is supposed to go."Huh! How can she do that!" exclaimed Fei, as she watched Mai disappear within the hat."It's Chichiri's power!" exclaimed Mikame, finally recognizing what the hat is used for.Fei looked at Chichiri and smiled at him."What a convenient way to escape!" exclaimed Fei, taking the hat after Tasuki and Chuei disappeared within it.

Just then a flash of blue light headed towards them and Chichiri was almost thrown back, but he held on!"You think, you can escape from me so easily?" shouted Toshio, with a wild look in his eyes, as he stared at Fei holding the hat in her hand. She looked at him, with a blank look on her face."Goodbye Toshio..." she said simply and disappeared within the hat. Toshio's eyes gleamed with anger, and he began to throw more and more balls of light, but to no avail, he was to weak from the wound he received from Mai earlier."Are you leaving as well Jiro!" shouted Toshio, as he fell to his knees clutching his rib. Jiro had been silently standing behind the group as if he quit his battle. Mikame looked up at him with half her body already inside the hat."Jiro please come with us, I know that we can help your love!" exclaimed Mikame, giving him a pleading look.

Jiro hesitated for a moment as if he was thinking of going with them, but instead he stepped back from the barrier, with his hands behind his back. Mikame was about to protest about his decision, but Shinta wouldn't let her."Come on Mikame, he made his decision, there's nothing else we can do!" said Shinta, getting in the hat with Mikame. Mikame looked at Jiro for one last time, and gave him a sad look before she disappeared within the hat with Shinta. Chichiri stopped his chanting and picked up his hat."I'll take care of Fei for you, No Dah!" said Chichiri, putting on his hat, and tipped it for Toshio, before he disappeared with a pop. Toshio fumed silently when everything was quiet."Your majesty, do you need help!" asked Jiro, walking towards Toshio, and knelt down to help him out, but Toshio took a hold of his shirt."You wanted to leave with them didn't you!" asked Toshio, his eyes gleaming with fury and anger."The thought didn't pass my mind..." said Jiro, giving him a calm look. Toshio stared at him for a while then released his hold on his shirt."Leave me be..." said Toshio, looking down on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't need any---" "I said leave me be!" shouted Toshio angrily, interrupting Jiro's attempt to help him. Jiro shrugged and left The Emeperor of Kutou sulking on the palace corridor."What did I do wrong! I planned this so carefully, like Nakago would do!" thought Toshio, banging a fist on the floor. Just then the image of Fei's look before she left popped into his mind."That woman! She won't last long without me..." thought Toshio, as he slowly rose on his feet with a smile across his handsome face and a new plan forming in his mind.

"MAI!MIKAME!YOU'RE SAFE!" exclaimed Chii as she saw the group appear right in front of them. The two Priestesses were assulted by their friends as well as their worried Warrior's."Good job Tasuki! You saved Mai!" exclaimed Anzu, patting Tasuki's back with admiration."We thought you guys were gonners!" exclaimed Ayuma, who was hugging Mai with all her might."We will be if we don't hurry and get out of here!" said Chichiri, getting on a horse."You girls might have to ride with one of the guys!" said Kuro, his eyes slyly looking over at Ayuma."Where'll we go!" asked Chii, wondering where they'll go to escape. Tasuki looked at the roads, and a grinned came upon his face."You have an idea?" asked Mai, grinning herself, and wondering where he was thinking to go."Yeah...We can go to my place" he said, smiling down at her. Mai raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant.

"So where is your place?" asked Yamato, looking at Tasuki with raised eyebrows too."There's no time to explain, just follow me!" said Tasuki, taking the reigns of one of the nine horses they were able to obtain, and got on it."Now y' get a chance to ride a horse with me!" said Tasuki, extending a hand towards Mai, and she gladly took it, getting on behind him."YAY!I wonder where we're going!" said Mai, as she wrapped her arms around her beloved waist."Y' still don't know? Guess y' just have'ta wait till we get there!" said Tasuki, and Mai pouted."His place? Are we going to his child hood home, or..." Mai's pout suddenly changed to a smile of delight and was about to say something, but everyone was already ready to go and her Tasuki whipped the reigns and everyone was off! The cold night air whipped through Mai's hair, causing her messy bun to let loose, her wavy tresses. She almost felt like a runaway Princess, eloping with some dangerous sexy bandit like in her favorite romance novels. Mai smiled and layed her head against her love's broad back. She couldn't wait to get to their destination, the place where everything started for her. Her eyes began to droop from drowzyness and she slowly fell asleep...

Mai sat in her living room, watching an anime her friend had lent to her. It was called Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play, and it was super good compared to the last anime she watched. She was watching the fourteenth episode, where the main character called Miaka was looking for the fifth member of Suzaku so that she can summon Suzaku, for she was the Priestess...The Priestess of Suzaku. Mai was hugging a pillow fearfully, as Miaka was in the clutchess of a fat man, who was the leader of a bandit tribe called the Mt. Reikaku Bandits."Come on Miaka, fight him off, that's Tamababy's job!" exclaimed Mai, as she watched Miaka stop her struggling, for the fat man threatened her that if she didn't comply to his wishes that he won't reveal the fifth member of Suzaku's identity. Mai nearly screamed in idignation, as she watched Miaka give up her struggle, but then Miaka was rescued by Hothori and Nuriko. Mai jumped up from her sofa in joy that Miaka was safe! They trheatened the fat man who the fifth member was, and he shouted Tasuki, repeatedly."So Tasuki, is the fifth member!" thought Mai, wondering how the fifth member named Tasuki looked like. Just as Miaka was happy to find out the name of the fifth member, a gust of wind took her away from the scene."What the!" thought Mai, clutching her pillow again. Suddenly the image of a smirking red head appeared on the screen and Mai's reaction to this was..."Eeww, who's he!" exclaimed Mai, laughing furiously.

"Oi Mai, are ya awake'?" asked Tasuki, shaking Mai who was laid against a tree sleeping, laughing furiously. Mai's eyes popped open, her eyes looking straight at him. She realized that she was dreaming of the first time she saw him."AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mai, louder than ever, clutching her stomach and a finger pointing at him."Why're you laughin' for!" asked Tasuki, raising an eyebrow in confusion, but he gave her an irritated look. Mai wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, and looked up at him."I'm sorry...It was just that I had a funny dream!" said Mai, giggling a bit still."About what?" he asked curiously. Mai looked at him with a tiny smile on her face."It was about you!" she said, and began to laugh again."Hey, you know some of us are trying to sleep!" exclaimed Mikame, who was sleeping right next to her and awoke when Mai was laughing."Yeah dude!" exclaimed Ayuma, who was rubbing her eyes from sleepiness."What's the matter Mai?" asked Chii, who awoke from Mai's laughter as well.

"I just had a funny dream!" said Mai, hugging her knees together and looked up at Tasuki. Tasuki raised an eyebrow, wondering what that funny dream was about."Well keep it down! Even in y'r dreams y'r loud!" exclaimed Tasuki, combing a hand through his red hair, and walked off to where he was sleeping."So what were you dreaming of? Was Tasuki tickling you in your dream?" asked Mikame, when Tasuki was away from ear shot."No...I dreamed of watching FY at home..." said Mai, remembering the feel of the pillow that she had always clutched whenever she watched a movie at home with her mom, brother and sister."I was watching the episode where Miaka first met Tasuki...Remember how I reacted?" said Mai, looking at Mikame."Oh so that's why you were laughing!" exclaimed Mikame, remembering Mai telling her about her first reaction when she first saw Tasuki."i could've sworn I hear you say Eeww!" said Chii, who also knew the story."So it wasn't a dirty dream of Tasuki you had Mai?" asked Ayuma."Of course not!" exclaimed Mai, then let out a sigh.

"You now I never really thought of this, but I miss home...More than I ever imagined..." said Mai, laying her chin on top of her knees."Yeah, I miss my family..." said Chii, looking to her side, with a sad look in her eyes."I miss school the most! I wonder if they all know we've disappeared?" said Mikame, looking up at the trees."No... At least I don't think so! You know the timing is different here than in our world!" said Mai, looking at Ayuma who had her back turned away from the three girls."What's wrong Ayuma?" asked Mai worriedly, walking on her knees towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder."Nothing...I just feel homesick too...So many things have happened so suddenly that we completely forgot about our home...Where we came from..." said Ayuma, as the three girls grew quiet."You know...I actually miss freeloading food from Jae..." said Mikame, remembering all the times she tortured Jae her friend from school, into giving her his food or some of it."I miss spending time with my family...All of them, I miss them so much" said Chii who was hugging her knees as well."I miss beign at home too, even when my Big Sis is there bugging me!" said Ayuma, her back still turned.

"Me...I miss stealing hugs from my mom...I miss playing with my brother's hair...I miss bugging my dad when he comes home from work...I even miss my annoying little sister, but..." Mai paused and looked over at where, her love was already asleep, chuckling to herself as she saw him sprawled asleep, looking as if he passedout or something. She turned to look at her friends, who were feeling homesick just as she..."It will all be over soon..." she reassured them, hugging Ayuma, who was sobbing silently."We better summon the Gods, as soon as possible so that we can all go home..." 


	22. Unexpected Breakup

Mikame awoke on a strange bed, in a unknown room, with Mai sleeping soundly beside her. She sat up on the bed and looked around the semi dark room."Where are we?" she thought, as she got of the bed, and walked towards one of the window shutters. She opened the green shutters, and let in a stream of sunlight into the room."Aaaw mom, I still have five minutes to sleep!" murmmured Mai from the bed, and turned on her back away from the light with a pillow over her head. Mikame stayed silent, wondering if Mai was awake, but she wasn't and was sleeping soundly. She turned towards the window and marveled at the scenery of a montainous forest."Wow it's so beautiful, and oddly familiar" exclaimed Mikame, trying to remember where she had seen this place in the FY anime, and had the mind to wake Mai up and ask her. Just then she heard the a song reveberating around the forest, that sounded like a flute song."Shinta!" she exclaimed, climbing out of the window, and felt her bare feet touch the cool stone floor. She was standing in an outside corridor, the ones found in castles, but this place didn't look like a castle. 

"Where the heck are we!" thought Mikame, as she walked through the corridor, and found some stairs that lead down the forest. She could still hear Shinta playing his flute and began to follow it, into the forest. His song became louder as the thick trees began to thin, until she found Shinta sitting under a large tree, with a curtain of sunlight all around him, in a clearing. Mikame watched as he played his flute with a serene look on his face. She had met him like this, only she was sitting right behind him on a tree. He was playing that same song...Mikame felt a guilty pang deep in her heart. Although he seemed so glad to get her back that night she became evil, they never breeched the subject about her infedelity."I can't just drop it like I never did anything bad..." thought Mikame, as she layed her back against a tree, clutching the place over her heart.

"I have to apologize..." she thought, and turned to look at him again. For a moment she hesitated, not wanting to go through this, but her legs reacted on their own and she walked towards him."Mikame!" exclaimed Shinta, as he noticed her walking towards him."What are you doing up this early!" said Shinta, rising to his feet."I...I heard your flute playing in my room...You play really nice!" exclaimed Mikame, looking at the flute he was holding. The same flute that Amiboshi used to sabotage the Suzaku Summoning and the same he used to protect Miaka..."I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" said Shinta, giving her a remorseful look."Oh don't be I was already awake by then!" said Mikame, waving her hands in front of him. This wasn't what she wanted to talk to him about, she had to tell him she was sorry! "Um...Actually I wanted to tell you something..." said Mikame, looking to her side, and began to wring her hand around her wrist. "I'm Sorry for...the other day.." She said, still looking to her side. Shinta was silent, looking at her intently. Mikame continued on."I didn't mean for things to go far with Chuei, I mean I dunno what I was thinking! I think I was under the Diedu then,or I dunno, but what I do know is that I don't love him the way I love you!" she said, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Shinta I never meant for things to mess up! I never meant to betray you like I did, all I ever want is to be with you, and only you! You may not forgive me ever, and I can understand why, but believe me when I say that it's you that I love! Only you!" exclaimed Mikame, lowering her gaze, and letting the flood of tears fall from her eyes. Shinta stood looking at her with a shocked look."Mikame...Look at me..." he said, placing a hand on her cheek, and bringing her head up to look at him."There's no need for you to cry...I've already forgiven you...So there's no need for you to be so sad...So, Please dont Cry" he said with a sweet smile, and wiped the tears with his thumb. Mikame gasped at what he said "Are you sure! I mean..I know I did something terrible..And I shouldn't be forgiven so easily!" Mikame stated, wiping the tears from her eyes herself as Shinta chuckled warmly at her, but gave her such a melancholy look full of pain. "I know...I did think that I wouldn't ever forgive you for what you did..." he said, his hands falling to his sides.

"I was...Devestated for what you did, and yet I couldn't become angry at you...When you were under the Diedu's control it made me realize, that no matter what you do bad or good...I'll always love you...These feelings will never sway..." he said, looking back at Mikame, whose eyes were wide and filled with tears."So there's no use in apologizing, because I can never get angry at you Mikame, but that doesn't mean that I'll forgive you if you do it again!" said Shinta, raising an eyebrow, but was smiling all the same."No! Never! I'll never do anything like that ever again!" exclaimed Mikame, wrapping her arms around Shinta's waist and hugging him close."Yeah...I know..." said Shinta, placing thumb on top of Mikame's chin to make her look him in the eyes. They held each others gazes for a while until Shinta softly locked his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Mikame almost sighed in relief as Shinta held her close to him, not letting his lips break away from her's.

"Only him...I only want this from him...I'm sorry Chuei, but Shinta is the only one for me!" she thought happily, as Shinta finally released her lips and the two of them laughed, knowing that no matter what comes their way that together they can overcome anything and that nothing can ever sway the love they both shared...

The gentle rays of the morning sun rested on Mai's eyes, as she layed on the bed."Aw come on mom i'm having such a cool dream..." murmmured Mai, as she opened her eyes sleepily, and realized that she wasn't in her room at her world..."So...Everything wasn't a dream..." she thought, with a small grin as she slowly rose from the bed and stretched her arms up. It seemed to late for her to think that all the things she'd gone through up till now was all a dream...A really good dream, with a few nightmares in it. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little disapponted that everything she had gone through wasn't a dream, well everything but meeting Tasuki. The thought of him brought in mind the room she was in."Why does this place seem so familiar?" she thought as she looked about her, getting off the large bed she was in. She walked towards the window Mikame had left open earlier, and nearly gasped as she instantly recognized the scenery outside."I knew it! He took us to Mt. Reikaku!" exclaimed Mai happily, and swirled back to look around the room again.

"This was the room where Miaka first met Tasuki...Where I first saw him..." she murmmured to herself, as she looked around the room in a new way. It felt so strange, after seeign this room so much, because it was where Tasuki first appeared that now she was actually standing in the room."This is so cool, I never thought I'd actually be here!" thought Mai happily, clutching her rose pendant, and suddenly a strange feeling came upon her. She felt her body, beign pulled back as if someone had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from behind real fast."What's going on!" she thought, and as fast as she thought that she was suddenly standing outside the room in a forest like area.'Huh! How the hell did I get here! I was just inside and now I'm here!" exclaimed Mai, looking around frantically. Although she was suddenly outside, she calmed down as she realized where she was."I'm in the Mt. Reikaku forest, but how the heck did I suddenly get here?" she thought, and suddenly heard shouting and the clashing sound of metal on metal."What is going on!" she thought, as she followed the sound, until she reached a small hill covered in thick trees, where she saw a battle scene unfold right in front of her like a movie.

"A battle? I didn't know there was a battle going on..." she thought as she moved through the trees to get a better look of the battle, and suddenly she lost her footing and was slidding down the hill."Ouch!" she cried, as she landed with a hard thump on the ground in a secluded area away from the battle going on."Why do I have to be so clumsy!" she exclaimed, as she rose, and her eyes caught the glint of a sword."I'll get you!" cried the rough looking man holding the sword and rose it up in the air about to slash her with it, but before Mai could even react another sword came beside her and hit the enemies sword."Y' think that without my harrisen y' can still beat me!" said a familiar voice beside her, and she turned to see and adult version of Tasuki."Tasuki..." she murmmured, with wide eyed wonder as she watched him push the man with such force and slashed him with his sword. Mai gasped and covered her eyes in shock. She had never seen this side of Tasuki,not even in the manga or anime. The side of him that killed...She opened her eyes, and saw him standing over the dead man before him. There was no emotion in his eye, but she could feel it deep within her that he didn't like killing."Tasuki..." she called out again, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder, but a strange thing happened. Her hands went right through his shoulder, like a ghost.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Mai, in surprise, looking at her hands with shock. Tasuki turned and for a moment he was looking right at her. Mai gasped as she saw his familiar amber eyes, looking straight at her, but his face seemed more mature, as if he was a full grown adult."He looks so handsome..." she thought with admiration, placing a hand over her fluttering heart."He must be in his mid thirties or late twenties, but my goodness he don't look like most thrity or twenty year old men..." she thought, her heart fluttering as her eyes looked up and down his well toned body. It wasn't that he was scrawny in his younger form, on the contrary she had always thought him to be the one with the most sex appeal amoung all the Suzaku Warriors. It was just that there was an air about him that took her breath away."I guess living on the hard mountain terrain for your whole life can make a man ripple with...manliness..." thought Mai, nearly squealing at the thought, but somehow she knew it was more than that."Get it together girls, it's not like your looking at some juicy piece of meet!" she thought, fanning her reddened face.

"Oh gosh! Did he see me!" thought Mai, feeling her heart quicken at the look on his face. "It's about time y' came, I thought y'd be hidin in y'r fancy hideout with my harrisen" said Tasuki, a smirk forming in his handsome adult face. Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then heard someone coming through some bushes. A heavy set man appeared holding her sexy man angel's harrisen in his hand. The man smiled his face glowing and Mai could've sworn that he was wearing lipstick and eyeliner."You misjudge me Genroh...I am a man of delicacy, but I am also the kind who can fight like a real man..."said the heavyset man holding the harrisen as if it were his weapon."We'll see about that..." said Tasuki, and charged after him with his sword ready.He passed through the phantom Mai, and for a moment Mai felt a cold chill run down her spine."What?Why do I feel so cold!" thought mai, hugging herself and turned to watch her beloved fight. The heavyset man was using the harrisen like a sword and he seemed to know what he was doing, though that didn't stop Tasuki from taunting him."Is this how a man fights!" exclaimed Tasuki as his sword clashed with his harrisen."Y' can't even use my harrisen" he said with a laugh as he jumped on him with the sword, but it once again clashed with his harrisen.

"That's what you think Genroh...Unlike you I am a patient person..." said the heavyset man and suddenly the harrisen opened like a fan and a red hot glow emmitted from it. Tasuki gasped, and quickly jumped aside, as a roaring flame shot out of his harrisen."This weapon does make one feel powerful..." said the heavyset man, holding the harrisen up in the air like a trophy. Tasuki rose up clutching his arm, which was singed from the flames."Someone like you would think that, but it's the man that makes the weapon powerful..." he said, grinning at the heavyset man as if he were a mere nobody. Mai cheered at the background at hearing his comeback. The heavyset man glared at him and pointed the harrisen back at him."Do you still want to fight me, after I just showed you I can wield this weapon just as well as you" he said, the harrisen glowing slightly."I ain't giving up until I get my harrisen back" said Tasuki, positioning himself with his sword to fight again. All of a sudden fear erupted all around Mai and she wanted to stop him, but he couldn't see her, so it was no use."Please Tasuki...Be careful..." she prayed as she watched more fire shoot toward him, and he jumped away. It was impossible to figth the harrisen with just a sword, and both Mai and Tasuki knew this. Mai felt tears fall as she helplessly watched her love get singed by the fire in different places, but he still kept fighting on.

"Stop...Please stop..." she began to murmmur, covering her eyes, for she couldn't bear to see him getting hurt. Just then she heard a cry of pain, and Mai looked up to see the harrisen fall on the floor with blood stains on it. The heavyset man clutched his wounded hand and stepped away from Tasuki."I thought y' said y' can wield my harrisen just as good as me..." said Tasuki, picking up his harrisen, despite the burn wounds on his hands."But you looked like a little girl waving a flag around..." he continued, pointing the harrisen under the heavy set man's chin. The man looked defeated, and he slumped down with his bleeding hand. Mai felt bad for him, but for burning her love like that, she was jumping up and down in joy."Please don't kill me! You don't understand how hard it is, to be expected to be something you can't be..." said the heavyset man, his eyeliner messing up from the tears falling down his eyes."Why should that concern me..." said Tasuki, glaring at him."Many of my men died, because of this stupid battle y' started" he said, pushing the tip of his harrisen farther into the man's chin.

"I didn't mean for so many to die...I only wanted to be a man like you...You don't know how hard it is for me to live like this...All the lives I've let down, because of the way I am..." said the man, his red colored lips trembling and he broke down to cry. Mai was now beside her love, listening to what the man was saying. Even in these time then, people like him had it hard, and even in the advanced world she was living in, it was hard for them still. Like in the Middel East, so is there a battle raging on in men like this heavyset man with eyeliner that had been going on for so long... Although this was true, her heart began to beat wildly again as if this weak sobbing man was about to do something henious. However her love had other things in mind and he loosened the tip of his harrisen."Fine, I won't kill ya, but I'll let y' off with a warnin'...If ever y' decided to start or steal something with me, the next time I have y' cornered like a little animal like this, I won't hesitate to kill ya!" said Tasuki, giving him a look that would've brought fear, but for some reason it didn't for Mai, she thought he looked real sexy..."Oh thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed the heavyset man sobbing at Tasuki's feet.

"Yeah, yeah quit y'r blubberin!" exclaimed Tasuki angrily, kicking him aside. The fear was gone, and Mai admired his noble decision. Only a true man could forgive his enemies..."Genroh! There ya are!" exclaimed another familiar voice from behind. The two turned to look at an also adult version of Kouji, running towards them."Kouji!" exclaimed Tasuki and Mai, though Tasuki didn't hear Mai."Y' got the harrisen back I knew ya would!" exclaimed Kouji as he neared them, and all of a sudden Mai felt that same cold shudder down her spine."Not again!" she exclaimed, hugging herself once more as the chill spread all over her body. Just then a sword went through her and punctured her beloved deep into his ribs..."GENROH!" cried Kouji stopping, just as he was a few steps close to them. Mai's eyes widened...It seemed like time was slowing as she saw her love lurch forward, blood gushing out of his mouth and he fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"TASUKI!" screamed Mai, and felt that same feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her waist and pull her back."No wait! TASUKI!" she cried, trying to reach out to him as she saw him fall face down on the grass...

Mikame and Shinta, walked inside the still empty halls of the Bandit Hideout."They're probably all still asleep, do you remember where your room is?" asked Shinta, still holding Mikame's hand, even though they were not outside anymore."No, I came a different way" said Mikame, looking around to see if there was a place she'd recognize from the manga or anime, but it didn't really show much of the entire place."I see...Then i guess you'd have to stay in my room..." said Shinta as if it didn't mean anything, but Mikame gave him a look of doubt."What!Where else can you go!" he whispered, then heard footsteps. It was Tasuki, coming down the hallway."Tasuki! We're lost!" exclaimed Mikame, running towards him. Tasuki seemed like he was in a daze and he snapped awake when he heard Mikame."What the heck are y' two doin up this early!" exclaimed Tasuki, eyeing the two, as if they were both up to no good.

"It's not what you think! I just heard Shinta outside and I followed, its a really long story!" said Mikame, trying to hide her blush."No I see what was goin on between the two of y' " said Tasuki, grinning at Shinta who was also blushing. "Anyways do you know where Mai's room is, cause I awoke in that room!" said Mikame, trying to change the subject." Yeah I'll show ya!" said Tasuki, chuckling to himself, and turned to lead Mikame to the room."I'll see you later then Shinta!" said Mikame, smiling at him and turned to follow Tasuki."I see that Shinta ain't angry at you!" said Tasuki, surprising Mikame."Um...No...He isn't, I apologized!" said Mikame, blushing some more. Actually things between her and Shinta patched up better than she expected. Things weren't akward between them, even for the few moments she had after apologizing to him."I guess that shows how much I love him..." thought Mikame, with a small happy smile."That'll cheer Mai up, she was really worried about Chuei though!" said Tasuki, noticing the smile on Mikame's face disappear at the mention of Chuei.

"I see...I don't really know what to do about him now..." said Mikame, frowning. "Tasuki, do you know what I should do! What I should tell him?" asked Mikame, with a worried look on her face.'How should I know, y' should ask Mai, she seems to know more about those things!" exclaimed Tasuki, as he stopped in front of a door."There's the room!" he said opening the door and they both found Mai standing in front od the window."Mai y'r awake!" exclaimed Tasuki, surprised to see her awake so early, for she wasn't a morning person. Mai turned sharply at hearing him, tear stains on her cheeks."Tasuki!" she exclaimed, and she ran to him, like the moment she first saw him. Her arms outstretched and tears running down her eyes, only she wasn't crying of happiness."Mai what's wrong!" asked Mikame, looking at Mai as she buried herself in her beloved arms.

"I can't take it...Can't take it anymore..." she murmmured, as her body sagging in his arms."Mai!" he exclaimed worriedly, and dropped on his knees with her. Mai looked up at him with tear filled eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek."I...I had a vision of your death..." said Mai, as a her beloved and Mikame's eyes widened in utter shock."Oh Mai that's horrible!" exclaimed Mikame, knowing how much this would affect her Tasuki obssessed friend."Horrible doesn't even cover it!" said Mai, her hand dropping from her love's cheek, but he caught it in his hand."Y'...Y' saw how I died?" asked Tasuki, with a worried look in his eyes as well. Mai grimaced as she remembered feeling her love's life leave the earth when she was pulled away from the memory."I try to understand...I try not to forget that you are only a ghost..." said Mai, looking at him again."But no matter how much you make me believe that you are alive, it always seemed like you're slipping away from me..." she said placing both her hands now on his cheek."The vision of your death made me realize that even though I summon Suzaku and wish for you to be alive again that it wouldn't work...Nothing can work, no matter how much I love you...You'll be reborn again, and I'll lose you forever..." she said looking deep into his amber eyes and she leaned forward to gently press her lips on his. She released him her eyes darting donward as if this was so painful to do.

" I love you so much...That's why...I decided that...We shouldn't be together..."

((DUN DUN DUNNNNN! OO lol i love Drama...so fun...I hope you all like the chapter, lately, we've been taking a long time in writing chapters...so sorry bout dat . i hope you all like it:D))


	23. Distant Hearts

"Something is seriously wrong!" said Mikame, as she, Chii, and Ayuma were together outside in the forest."She must be traumatized or something because of the vision of his death" said Chii, wondering what had happened to him."Probably, I mean after she told him that they should seperate she ran off...And what's super strange was that he didn't go after her...He just stood up and left..." said Mikame, remebering that dramatic scene and feeling as if the whole world was going upsidedown."Do you think she was abducted by aliens! I mean the real Mai would never break up with Tasuki!" exclaimed Ayuma, breaking out of her shocked silence; not talking after hearing the news till now. Chii and Mikame looked at Ayuma, as if the thought of aliens stealing the real Mai was a logical idea, than the idea of Mai breaking up with Tasuki. 

"I wish it were true, but why would aliens steal Mai?" said Chii, sighing in defeat. "Well this is just to unbeliveable to belive! I mean before she told him that they should seperate she said she loved him a lot!" exclaimed Mikame, standing up from where she sat." What do you mean?" asked Chii, raising an eyebrow."Mai said that no matter how much she loved him it always seemed like he was slipping away from her, because he's not human!" said Mikame, crossing her arms."I see!" said Ayuma, as if she finally understood it all."She feels that he'll disappear forever from her life and she doesn't want to go through the pain" said Ayuma, receiving stares of utter shock from Mikame and Chii."Or something like that I guess" said Ayuma, placing a finger on her chin, and looked up at the sky."What! But he'll be reborn!" exclaimed Chii, looking at Ayuma with indignation."That's true, I mean she can always wish him to be reborn into our world. After all we are summoning the Four Gods so that the Ghost Warriors can be reborn!" said Ayuma, looking back donw on the ground.

"Exactly! I mean Miaka and Tamahome made the same wish right?" said Chii, not knowing much of FY but knew about that. Ayuma and Mikame shrugged."That's right but maybe Mai knows something that we don't know..." said Mikame, pulling back strands of hair behind her ears."I guess, all we'll ever know is that she is going through a tough time and that we should be there to suppport her, but...It shouldn't end like this..." said Chii, with a sad frown. Just then they heard someone coming behind them."There you girls are, I was looking for you!" said Mai, running towards them wearing one of the robes Iruski had given her. This time it was a sea blue outer robe with a velvet purple inner robe that reached to her feet, tied with a long baby blue ribbon.

"Why are you guys in here! You know we should get ready to leave! Chichiri said we should leave early to Konan so that we can go to Hokkan! Ayuma's land!" said Mai, with a excited smile on her face. Her three friends didn't utter a word, surprised to see her this way."Mai...Why are you so...Happy?" asked Mikame, giving Mai a worried look. Mai blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow."Oh I see...You think I'd be super depressed right now huh?...Well you guys don't know it, but I'm the type who keeps her sorrows to herself..." said Mai with a small melancholy smile on her face."But Mai what you did isn't like you!" exclaimed Ayuma, standing up along with Chii as well. Mai smiled at her worried friends, for once feeling a little happy that they should worry about her like this."I've overcome so much pain before this...I think I can overcome this one..." said Mai, smiling at her worried friends."But Mai you just have to be strong! Like you always say! You gotta have faith in your love for him!" exclaimed Mikame, grabbing her hands, and giving Mai a determined look."No matter what, you two can overcome anything, I mean look how me and Shinta worked things out! I know its nothing like what you're going through but when a problem happened into our relationship, we solved it together, and you have to do that with Tasuki!" said Mikame.

"She's right Mai, how do you know that things won't work out in the end? It probably will" said Chii, hugging Mai as if trying to reassure her."It will turn out good in the end, I mean those two are like the most in love! That's why they have more love scenes than us!" said Ayuma, smiling at Mai. Mai was speechless. She couldn't believe how much this affected her friends, but even so..."Thank you...For worrying about me and my sexy man angel...' said Mai wiping her tears away with a sleeve, and a ray of hope shown on the three girl's face, when Mai used Tasuki's nickname."But I know it won't turn out good in the end...No matter how much you three try to convince me, it's hopeless..." said Mai, her face grimicing in pain."It's hopeless..." she said one last time, and then left without another word.. Now it was the three girls turn to be speechless."What really happened in their? I can't help but feel it's more than the vision of his death that shook her up..." said Mikame, as she watched her usual cheerful friend walk away in tears...

000000000000000

"Pour me some more wine Kouji!" exclaimed Tasuki, slamming down an empty cup on a table where he was sitting with his old best buddy Kouji."Man Genroh, I know y' love y'r liquor, but don't'cha think y've had enough!" said Kouji, despite his comment, began to pour more wine on his deceased friend's cup."It's only my tenth cup, and I really need it!" said Tasuki, swinging down the full cup in one gulp. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Kouji's head."Even when y'r just a ghost, y' still haven't changed!" chuckled Kouji, looking at his friends, and wondered what had upset him, for it was only when something bugged his friend did he try to intoxicate himself to a stupor."Yeah! Well look at y'! Y' look like dried up leather!" exclaimed Tasuki and began to laugh at himself, already beginning to feel tipsy."Well that's cause I'm old! Y' bearly realized that ya idiot!" exclaimed Kouji, but laughed as well. It was weird to see his best bud sitting next to him, after all those years he thought he was dead. It was as if Kouji had already died and went to heaven or something and was seeign him, but he knew that in heaven he wouldn't look like some wrinkled dried leather.

"So Genroh, what has gotten y' to intoxicate yourself?" asked Kouji, placing an elbow on the table and his hand under his old chin. Tasuki glared at his decript friend."Why should I tell y!" he exclaimed almost angrily, though he tried to contain it."Well, maybe cause we've been friends for a long time, and cause I can still kick y'r ass if y' don't tell me!" said Kouji, smiling and showing off the muscles he sported even in the age he was in. Tasuki rolled his eyes."Why do ya have t' threaten me! Like I care if y' kick my ass, ya old maid!" exclaimed Tasuki, using an insult he had always used on his unmarried sisters."Who ya callin' old maid! Y'r one to talk of old maid, y've clamied that y'd never love a woman in y'r life!" exclaimed Kouji, slamming his hands on the table and glared at his friend, but then he noticed a weird look appear on his friend's face."Well I'll be...So the guy who's hated girls in all his life, finally found one in the afterlife! Y'r an idiot y' know that!" said Kouji smiling and he sat back down on his chair.

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to in the first place! It just happened!" exclaimed Tasuki, placing a hand on his cheek and his elbow on the table, turning away from Kouji's sneering smile."She dumped y' didn't she!" asked Kouji, pouring more wine on Tasuki's cup."Shut up!" shouted Tasuki angrily, slamming a fist hard on the table and spilled the contents of the cup that Kouji had just poured."It don't matter alright! So don't make me talk about it!" exclaimed Tasuki, his face hidden from his flaming bangs. Kouji gave him a small smile as if his reaction didn't faze him at all."Is she the girl y' carried into the old bosses room?" asked Kouji, remembering a sound asleep girl in his friends arm that had dark brown wavy tresses."I did have a feeling ya had somethin' goin on with that girl...She's the new Priestess of Suzaku right?" asked Kouji, trying to beat his way around to the main subject that was bugging Tasuki. Tasuki nodded his answer, and Kouji smile broaden."Didn't ya also have a thing with the previous Priestess of Suzaku?' said Kouji picking up the cup and held it from the top."I saw her earlier, and she does seem a lot like that other Priestess of Suzaku! Figure's why y' fell for her" said Kouji, laughingly, but Tasuki glared at him."She's nothin' like Miaka...Nothin' about her reminds me of Miaka at all!" exclaimed Tasuki, though it wasn't exactly true, but he knew how much Mai hated beign compared to her predecessor and rival. Mai was Mai and something about her drew him to her in a way that really confused him. Not even when he thought he loved Miaka, did he feel this kind of feeling he had for Mai...

"So what'cha do t' her? Scared her away with y'r rough ways?" asked Kouji teasingly, but Tasuki was silent, wondering whether he should talk this over with his friend or if he should go to Mai and ask her himself why she didn't want to be with him."No it ain't that!" he said, looking into the empty cup in his hand with a frown."Then what! She didn't break up with ya for nothin' did she?" exclaimed Kouji, and he received a severe glare from Tasuki."Wah! But why!" exclaimed Kouji, surprised how precise he was on this notion. Tasuki sighed in frustration, but he had to tell someone about this, or else he wouldn't know what he'd do once he was really drunk."That's the thing, I dunno why? All I know is that she had a vision of my death!" said Tasuki, scratching the back of his head. At hearing this Kouji, began to regret about asking."She...She saw how you died?..." he asked with an almost pained look on his face."Yeah, but I don't see how that could've caused her to leave me! I don't even remember how I died!" exclaimed Tasuki, not noticing Kouji's mood change."I remember...I remember as clear as day..." said Kouji, looking up at him with melachololy look in his eyes. Kouji had always blamed himself for Tasuki's death. Although he never really showed it then, his death devestated him till this day."Well I don't! I remember nothin' about my death and I can careless about it!" said Tasuki, running his hand through his flaming red tresses.

He just couldn't put his finger on it! "Did I do somethin' to piss her off?" thought Tasuki, but he shook his head, for Mai told him she loved him after she said they should seperate." I try to forget...I try to understand...That you are only a ghost..." echoed her voice in his mind. That was another thing too! She never really cared that he was a ghost before. Heck it didn't stop her from loving him so! So why did she mind now? He was going to be reborn right? As he thought this he didn't notice the inner turmoil in Kouji's face. He was trying to find a way to help his friend. He could tell that the Priestess of Suzaku meant a lot to him, but what can a guy do?"Man now I can see why he hated women so much! They're so darn complicated!" he thought as he groaned in frustration. Well there was only one solution to the problem."Y' gotta go talk to her!" said Kouji, breaking the moment of silence between them."What! Why should I! If she didn't tell me why then, what make's it that she'll tell me when I ask!" exclaimed Tasuki, though it did seem to him like a good idea."Look women are complicated like that! They expect the men to do all the work! So if y' want things to work out betweem the two of y', then y' gotta go ask her y'rself! Beign in a relationship is like a guessin' game ya know!" said Kouji, sounding a lot like some relationship therapist."Since when did y' know a lot about women?" asked Tasuki, with a small grin on his face. The first one he displayed all day.

"I may not look it Genroh, but I am a man of age who's gone through a lot in life...Women is a part of life...We men need them..." said Kouji, sitting back against his chair with his hands crossed. Tasuki thought about what he said and even though he didn't want to admit it, there was some truth in what Kouji said. When Toshio took Mai away from him, it angered him so, but he also realized that he felt like Tohsio had taken away apart of himself. Even if they were only seperated for a few hours, he was devestated and the thought of not beign with her made him feel like he was someone else..."I guess y'r right about me havin' a talk with her..." said Tasuki, trying to sound nonchalant about it." Danm straight I'm right! I know more about these things than y' do, I mean y' died at the prime of y'r life, so how would y' know if it won't work!" exclaimed Kouji, slapping Tasuki's back, almost causing him to choke on the wine he was drinking."But lucky for y', y' have a chance t' learn about the things y' couldn't when y' died...It's y'r second chance..." said Kouji, smilingly, exposing the wrinkles on the side of his eyes. Tasuki didn't say anything for he was still coughing on his wine, but he never really thought about meeting Mai as a second chance to live through the things he couldn't when he died...It was true he did forget that he was just a ghost in a fake human body when he was with her, but he neve gave much thought about it and it almost felt like Mai was the one who thought about it the most...

"Man, I'm really selfish..." he thought, feeling terrible that he never considered Mai's feelings about him beign a ghost before. After his coughing was calmed, he stood up and headed towards the door."I'ma go look for her..." he said, without turning to look at Kouji, and didn't hear him when Kouji said,"Good Luck..."

0000000000000

After having her talk with her friends, Mai didn't go back inside. She couldn't knowing that Tasuki would be in there, and knowing that all the other people who knew about her relationship with him was bound to ask her why she broke up with him, just like her friends. Mai walked deep into the mountanious forest and stopped in a clearing."I don't even know why myself..." she thought, as she placed a hand on the bark of a tall tree. Mai closed her eyes, remembering what had happened after she had the vision of his death...

Early that Morning..

The wind blew faintly against Mai's face. She awoke, finding herself on her side by the window."I'm...In his room..." she thought dazedly, rising up on her hands and looked around. The sun was fully up now, and Mai had to cover her swollen eyes from the glwoing intensity of the sun. She felt tears..."Why am I crying?" she thought as she wiped them away, then remembered what she had just seen."Tasuki! TASUKI!" she cried out, and was about to head outside to look for him, when all of a sudden a swirl wind stopped her."What the!" she exclaimed covering her face, and saw a small figure appear floating in front of the window."Calm yourself Priestess of Suzaku!" exclaimed the withered old voice of Taitsukun."Taitsukun!" exclaimed Mai, her eyes wide in astonishment at seeign the God of the Universe again."Tasuki did not die right now! He's already dead after all!" exclaimed Taitsukun, shaking her head at Mai's sudden brashness. Mai said nothing and sank to her knees, not knowing what to feel."Then...Did I see...How he died, when he was alive?" asked Mai, looking doww at the floor with her hands palm down.

"Yes it was a memory of it...I'm not surprised that you were the first one see Tasuki's death..." said Taitsukun, and Mai looked up."Why! Why did I see that memory! Why did I have to see it?" exclaimed Mai as if it was Taitsukun's fault."The strong feelings you have for him, is what brought the vision to you..." said Taitsukun, her usual stern face softening at the sight of Mai."My feelings for him? How does that bring the vision? Will it happen again!" exclaimed Mai, her face changing to a pained look to a terrified look." The memory only comes once for that Warrior...You must get the other warrior's death vision in order for you to summon Suzaku, same with the other Priestesses!" said Taitsukun, knowing that, that wasn't the only thing she had to tell Mai." I see...Thank goodness, I don't think I can stand watching that again...But then I'd have to see Chichiri's too..." said Mai, dreading the day."That is not all I have to tell you..." said Taitsukun, her face becoming stern again. Mai looked rose on her feet, trying to compose herself at what she was about to hear."Your feelings for Tasuki...Is a waste...You should know that even though you wish him to be reborn in your world, that it will be futile..." said Taitsukun, rendering Mai speechless.

"It would've been possible for him to be with you in your world if he were alive...But it has been decided that he will be reborn into this world once you summon Suzaku, and I belive you know that you can't wish yourself to be here with him, although you wouldn't see him even if you did wish to live here..." said Taitsukun. Still Mai said not a word but looked down at her shoe. "But...Miaka wished for Tamahome to be reborn into her world..." said Mai, looking up at Taitsukun, with anger flashing in her eyes."Why can't the God's grant me that same wish!" exclaimed Mai, her voice rising slightly."Because he's dead! If he were still alive like Tamahome was when Miaka made the wish, then there would've been a possibility...But there's no one like him in your world waiting for you, like Taka was waiting for Miaka..." Taitsukun paused, not wanting to explain the obvious."So...You're saying...That me and Tasuki...Are never meant to be...That our love is meaningless and that there's nothing we can do!" exclaimed Mai, her eyes wide and disbeliving."I'm sorry Priestess of Suzaku...There is nothing I can do...It is what the God's want..." said Taitsukun, and with that she disappeared, leaving Mai to stare at the beautiful mountain scenery...

Mai sat under the tall tree with her face buried on her knees. The tears came back as she remebered what Taitsukun told her. Tasuki and her were never meant to be... She can never be with him and he can never be with her no matter how much they loved each other...Life can be so horrible sometimes...Her she was happy with all her might that she finally found the man of her dreams and that once all this was over, that they would live a happy and comfortable life together, but just as she thought about the future the present brought her this knowledge...He was forever lost to her and it was painful...The pain was unbearable and she was protecting him from it...Although they can never be together, she didn't want him to go through what she was going through...So even if he won't be with her, at least she can assure him a happy life without her..."And I...I'll be a nobody..." she thought wretchedly. Suddenly she heard someone coming through some bushes and looked up to see Iruski walking towards her."There you are Mai..." said Iruski, walking towards her with a smile on his face."I guess he doesn't know what's happened to me?" thought Mai with relief, as she quickly rubbed her face, pretending to have woken up."Oh hey Iruski, I was just taking a nap here...It's so peaceful here..." said Mai, hoping that her eyes weren't red, but they were and Iruski noticed.

"You were crying weren't you?" asked Iruski, looking down at Mai with a serious look on his face. Mai was about to protest but she knew it was hopeless."Well you caught me...I thought you didn't know..." said Mai, looking to her side, unable to look him in the face. He looked so much like Tasuki, but there were some features of him that were different from Tasuki's."That's why I was looking for you, I wanted to know what is going on with you?" said Iruski, raising a questioning eyebrow. Mai sighed in frutration, not wanting to breech the subject and stood up."Look Iruski no hard feelings, but i'm just not in the mood to talk about it...I've just had enough..." said Mai, looking at him with tired eyes."I'm tired of everything going wrong in my life...I just for once want to be happy without everything going so wrong..." she exclaimed, her emotion exploding even though she didn't mean too. Iruski was shocked at the tears falling donw his usually cheerful Priestess. This was nothing like her, and he didn't want to see her like this at all." I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout..." said Mai, wiping her tears, and looked up at Iruski's shocked face.

"I better go..." she just said, not knowing what else to say, and walked passed him, but suddenly felt him grab her wrist and turn her around to face him."Hey! I said I'm in no---" He kissed her. Mai's eyes widened, as she felt his lips on hers. They were nothing like Tasuki's. He held her close, kissing her gently then with all the force of his new found love. Mai wanted to push him away but his arms were to strong and he kept her in place."Oh no!" she thought frantically, not knowing that right behind her were three pairs of eyes watching them and one of them was the one person...

((Ok im REALLY sorry people! i just uploaded that quickly and stuff...so here, its kinda fixed up, though for the last sentence, its sapsoed to be like that lol, sorry for the trouble of mine and mariela's grammer ;; ))


	24. Affected Souls

CHAPTER 24: Affected Souls 

"It's all Tasuki's fault I tell you! He must've hurt Mai pretty bad for her to break up with him!" exclaimed Ayuma, as she vented out her anger on Kuro, who was listening to her shouts with a calm expression on his face."What did he do to make her break up with him?" asked Kuro, curiously. Ayuma's face beacame one of confusion."Actually I don't really know!" said Ayuma, placing a finger on her chin. Kuro chuckled."Well at least she has you to comfort her..." said Kuro, with a gentle smile on his face."I guess...But I don't really know what to tell her..." said Ayuma, a sad frown appearing on her face. Kuro frowned as well knowing that this was affecting Ayuma a lot."You'll find a way, I'm sure you will! You're a really good friend!" said Kuro, waniting to place his arms around Ayuma's shoulder to comfort her, but feeling to shy to even try."Thanks Kuro, for trying to make me feel better!" said Ayuma, smilgin at him causing him to blush.

"It's-It's nothing...I know how much this is affecting you as well..." said Kuro, twiddling his fingers, to hide the blush from her, but she didn't seem to notice him looking away from her. She was lost in her own thoughts. The thing with Mai and Tasuki, was really affecting her in a way she didn't think it would. Although she loved all her friends equally, she had known Mai more longer than Chii and Mikame and wished there was some way to ease Mai's pain."Hey isn't that Mai?" exclaimed Kuro all of a sudden and saw Mai walking hurriedly into the forest. Ayuma and Kuro stopped, and saw her disappear."I wonder where she is going?" thought Ayuma, getting the mind to go follow her and suddenly saw one of her warrior's going into the same direction."And that's Tasuki right!" exclaimed Kuro, smiling down at Ayuma, but she shook her head

"No that's Iruski!" said Ayuma."Yeah I'm here!" exclaimed somebody behind them, and they both jumped at the sight of the real Tasuki."Did Mai go in that direction?" he asked, and Ayuma nodded, but then she glared at him."You better not be looking for her! If you keep hurting Mai this I way I swear you will suffer the conse- the conse--! I'll kick your ass!" exclaimed Ayuma angrily, surprising both Tasuki and Kuro with her language."What the! I did nothin' t' her!And I won't let no one stoppin' me t' see her!" exclaimed Tasuki, moving away from them to follow Mai, but Ayuma caught his arm."I wasn't lying you know! Mai has gone through enough!" exclaimed Ayuma angrily, holding his arm tighter."Ayuma, you better--" Kuro was interrupted by Tasuki's angry chuckle."Just what has she gone through? Like I said I didn nothin' t' hurt her...Do y' think I'm the kind of man who would hurt someone important to me..." said Tasuki, pulling sharply away from Ayuma. Ayuma stood silent feeling confused once more.

"Please understand her situation Tasuki...She's just worried about her friend..." said Kuro, grabbing Ayuma's shoulder from behind and squeezed them reassuredly. His normal self would never do a such a thing like that, but suddenly he popped into Uruki."How the hell did ya do that!" exclaimed Tasuki in surprise, to see a man become a woman all of a sudden."Never mind that we'll take you where mai went..." said Uruki, taking Ayuma's hand. Ayuma watched Uruki with admiration, then turned to look back at Tasuki."Okay I'm not mad at you, follow us and we'll take you to your woman!" exclaimed Ayuma teasingly, and Tasuki followed ignoring her joke."It's been a while Uruki! I haven't seen you in a long time dude!" exclaimed Ayuma, with a smile."Well Kuro's been awfully strong lately. Before he'd turn into me every second, but ever since he met you he'd turn into me when he wastes his strength worrying about you..." said Uruki, implying the obvious, but Ayuma was oblivious of it."Oh I see...That's a good thing I think..." said Ayuma, and a sweat drop formed on both Tasuki's and Uruki's brow at her denseness.

* * *

They arrived at the clearing Mai had stopped at, but an unexpecting thing happened. "There she is Tasuki go get her!" said Ayuma, as she spotted Mai talking to Iruski."I think Iruski is already at her..." said Uruki as Iruski, pulled Mai into his arms and kissed her. "What!" exclaimed Ayuma, in surprise, and looked up at Tasuki. His eyes were wider than ever and his jaw was set stiffly."I think you have your answer on why she broke up with you..." said Uruki bluntly, and Ayuma gave her a sinister glare."Don't let this happen Tasuki, go get her!" said Ayuma, to shocked to believe that Mai would dump Tasuki for another guy that looks like him. Tasuki said not a word and just kept staring at the one girl he had ever had feelings for kissing someone else. His eyes were on fire with anger and for a moment it did look like he was going to charge after them and claim his girl back but instead he turned away.'What! No, wait, Tasuki!" cried Ayuma, not believing this. She just couldn't believe it, this was to much to handle. He was walking really fast and they were both far away from the kissing couple before Ayuma finally caught his sleeve and made him stop. 

"You can't run away! It's not like you dude! Beat the shit out of that guy or something! I know that Mai would never do something like that to you!" exclaimed Ayuma, walking around him to face him. Tasuki said nothing, his face was too stiff and no emotions were shown except on his eyes. "There ain't nothin' I can do...It was her decision...This is what she wanted..." said Tasuki, and passed Ayuma. Ayuma couldn't believe this...Mai would never cheat on Tasuki! Ayuma turned to watch him walk away. She didn't know why but her eyes began to water."SHE LOVES YOU! I KNOW SHE DOES! SHE LOVES YOU!" shouted Ayuma, as he disappeared into the forest. She fell on her knees to confused and sad to do anything else. She didn't know why she was acting like this, usually she'd be just stunned and not say a word all day, but this... She just knew Mai would never do this to him, and he the man she loved couldn't see how much Mai loved him."That Iruski guy must've hugged her to tight to let her push him away! I just know Mai doesn't love him!" exclaimed Ayuma, not knowing that someone was listening to her.

Arms encircled around her, and she heard Kuro's voice in her ear."It's ok Ayuma..." he said, holding her close from behind."Kuro! You're back!" exclaimed Ayuma, surprised to see him."Yeah Uruki turned into me the moment you glared at her..." said Kuro, chuckling a bit. Ayuma didn't say anything, which freaked him out for she always had something to say."Ayuma I know this is upsetting you so much, but this is a decision Mai chose to make... I know it's hard to believe but at least she'll be happy with Iruski right?" said Kuro, helping Ayuma rise on her feet, and wiped her tears away. Ayuma frowned at his attempt to cheer her up, but she didn't judge him for it."That's the thing! I know she doesn't love Iruski, but Tasuki doesn't seem to notice and I know things will be harder for Mai if he thinks that!" said Ayuma, begining to well up again. Kuro didn't know what to say about that, but he once again wiped the new tears that were begining to well up on her eyes.

"Well...I'm not sure what we can do, but if this is really affecting you so then I know you'll find a way to help them out..." he said smilingly and surprisng not only her but himself he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss in her forehead."And I'll help you as well..." said Kuro, then suddenly he turned away to hide his blushing face."I can't believe I just did that!" he thought, feeling like he just came back to normal. Ayuma stood silently, and touched the place where he kissed her."Um...I didn't mean to be so forward, it was just you seemed so upset..." said Kuro, wringing his hand nervously."it's ok dude..." said Ayuma, and he turned to look at her in shock."I...I feel much better now..." said Ayuma, giving him a dazzling smile that made him blush much more."Ayuma...I..." Kuro was once again interrupted when Ayuma turned away from him with her chin held high."Now we gotta think of an idea, maybe I should tell the other girls and together we can find a way to get Tasuki and Mai back together!" she said, with her hands balled into fists on her side.

"We'll get those two back together again!...Maybe that wasn't Iruski there...But an alien from outer space!" said Ayuma, babbling on about her alien theorys, that she's always so confident about "Yeah! and then she was controlled by the aliens to break up with Tasuki because they want her for human disection!" She turned to look at him with a confident smile. Kuro gaped, but then he shook his head chuckling."Yeah...Ok" he said, with a smile that showed what he had wanted to express."I love you." Of course she didn't see it...

* * *

"WHAT! MAI WOULD NEVER BREAK UP WITH TASUKI FOR ANOTHER GUY!" exclaimed Mikame, who was hugging Uruki so tight after Ayuma recounted what she and Uruki had seen to Mikame and Chii in Chii's room."I know that's what I tried to tell Tasuki, but he didn't believe me!" exclaimed Ayuma, ignoring the fact that Mikame was nearly choking Uruki."What! But he should know, how much Mai loves him? She's always proven to him! It's so weird of him to think she would do such a thing!" exclaimed Chii, her hands forming into fists. Finally Ururki was abler to realease herself from Mikame's grip."Don't you think that he's to upset to think about how much she loved him? I mean the girl broke up with him and after that shes kissing some other guy...Think about it in his position...To have your heart ripped out by the person you love and see that person move on while your still hurting..." said Uruki, sounding so meaningful that the girls were surprised."Let the man keep some of his dignity..." she said at last, and felt Mikame's arms and Ayuma's hug her tightly. 

"You're so cool!" exclaimed the girls at the same time, but Chii was deep in thought. "But still...Mai would never do something like that, to anyone!" said Chii, looking at them with watery eyes."It's okay Chii..." said a gentle voice from behind her. It was Subaru in ghosts form."Subaru!" exclaimed Chii, as Subaru wrapped her see through arms around Chii."I heard what you all were talking about...It must be terrible for Mai...and Tasuki..." said Subaru as Chii touched her pendant and Subaru transformed into a human again. Mikame and Ayuma did the same, just in case."It's not so easy loving a ghost, or loving anyone from this world...You girls would be in a world of hurt if you do...But I guess you already know" said Subaru as she sat next to Chii, with her arms around her shoulder."Yes we know, but things might turn out like Miaka and Tamahome, with us! But with Mai and Tasuki, we're not sure...We think she knows something we dont and I guess it was so painful that she broke up with him..." said Chii, tears slowly falling for her friend who was in need.

"Mai broke up with Tasuki?" exclaimed a voice, they didn't want to hear. Anzu came into the room, along with Eve who was holding Yuki."That can't be! Why would she do that!" said Eve, caressing Yuki's snow white fur on his head. Ayuma was about to explain the whole story to them, but Anzu turned away."Who cares what's happened between them, Tasuki is in an emotional state and he needs comforting..." said Anzu, a not so innocent glint in her eye, as she headed out the door, but was stopped by Fei, who happened to hear what she said."What's this with Tasuki in an emotional state?" asked Fei, even though with her powers she already knew about the whole situation, and closed the door behind her, blocking Anzu's only way out."Hey move aside!' exclaimed Anzu angrily, about to push Fei away but then a growl was heard behind her and Yuki clamped his jaw on her ankle.

"Ouch! Why you fuc--" "Yuki, get that off your mouth!" exclaimed Eve, muffling Anzu's curse and Yuki released her and went back to Eve."Argh! You should put that furball in a freakin' cage!" exclaimed Anzu, clutching her ankle as Ayuma, laughed her heart out at Yuki's attempt to stop Anzu."Don't call him a furball he was only trying to stop you from doing naughty things to Tasuki!" exclaimed Eve, sticking her tongue out at Anzu."I don't think Tasuki would want that from Anzu" said Fei, chuckling herself from Yuki's attack."I wasn't going to do anything of that sort so shut your mouth!" exclaimed Anzu and all of a sudden the whole room began to ring with the voices of argumentive girls that it reached the ears of the warrior men who were with the other bandits drinking. Chii had her eyes closed in annoyance and they suddenly shot open."SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" exclaimed Chii at the top of her lungs that everyone was quiet again and looked at her.

"That's a good way to get everyone quiet" said Subaru who was beside Eve, arguing with Anzu as well. "How can you argue when one of our friends is in pain!" exclaimed Chii, glaring at all of them. Fei was the first one to speak."The Priestess of Byakko is right...We should try to find a way to help Mai, instead of arguing...No matter how different we think..." said Fei, turning to look at Anzu who had her arms crossed. Everyone nodded, all except Anzu who turned her back at everyone as Chii let out a sigh to control her anger."Now that everyone is quiet I have an idea!" said Chii, smiling at everyone."Actually it was Ayuma's idea, but I believe that since Mai isn't telling us anything about why she broke up with him that we should solve this her way...And the Mai way in this situation, is by..." Chii was all of a sudden interrupted by Ayuma."Oh we hypnotize her into getting back with Tasuki!" exclaimed Ayuma, and everyone laughed."No that's not the Mai way, that's the Ayuma way! The Mai way is by matchmaking!" exclaimed Mikame smilingly.

"Oh yeah! She always did things like that at school!" exclaimed Ayuma, who had other ideas in mind, but thought that was a good idea too.  
"Matchmaking? But isn't that only used for people who are actually in love?" said Eve, raising an eyebrow."That's the thing they are in love, but what if Mai is trying to protect him from something? We should ask her before hand what the reason for breaking up with him is" said Fei, placing a finger on her chin."Maybe it's because he's a ghost...You know that after the Four Gods are summoned we'll be reborn into this world..." said Subaru, causing the whole room to become quiet. Fei's eyes widened."Ghosts? You don't mean he's a ghost!" exclaimed Fei, with surprise. "Yes...Tasuki, Chichiri, Tomite, Hikitsu, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tokaki and I are ghosts in human form...We are here to protect the new Priestess, with you new Warriors" said Subaru, not noticing the change of coloring in Fei's cheeks."Chichiri...Is a ghost..." she thought, placing a hand over her heart.

"Well whatever the reason is! We know that its wrong of Mai to break up with Tasuki!" said Mikame, slamming a fist at the palm of her hand. No one noticed the inner turmoil going on between Fei and Anzu, but it was Anzu who snapped."THIS IS STUPID! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AWAY FROM TASUKI'S FEELINGS! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH HER ANYMORE! IT WAS HER DECISION TO BREAK IT OFF, WE SHOULD LEAVE IT BE!" exclaimed Anzu angrily, her beautiful face red as a rose. The girls would have made a harsh comment at her, but the tears that were running down Anzu's face made them listen."Tasuki is suffering too now...I don't see how you people would try to get him back with the person who ripped his heart out to begin with!" said Anzu, and was about to run off when Eve caught her arm."We understand what you mean, but we know unlike you that Mai loves him! She loves him that she broke up with him to protect him from something we don't know off..." said Eve, giving her a harsh look.

"Exactly...What we are trying to push them into talking things out...Thats why I propose that we should form a plan in bringing them both together...We know that things will be akward between them, so we need a plan..." said Chii looking at Anzu, knowing what she was going through...To see the man she loved love another...Chii, shook the feelings she was feeling off and smiled at Anzu..."Please Anzu...If you really want what's best for Tasuki, then you would help us...Cause it's evident to us that he really needs Mai..." said Chii, patting Anzu's arm. Anzu's brow began knitted together out of sadness, but then they relaxed when she sighed."I guess...I mean...I think now I know that my promise to Rei Rei is hopeless..." said Anzu, wiping her tears away and Chii hugged her.

"Alright! Let's cheer up and start working on a plan on getting them back together! I still think we should hypnotize Mai!" said Ayuma."NO!" exclaimed everyone in protests."Jeesh, no need to shout!" exclaimed Ayuma.

* * *

_Extra special weirdness thingie OKAME THING : D SPECIAL :D ...its just random shit_

_Characters to lessen the confusion if anyone has any o.o _

_Mariela Mai_

_Jessica Mikame_

_Daisy Ayuma_

_Nicole Chii_

**Mariela: Hello I'm one of the writters of this sucky story:-D I hope you all like this chapter, cause it seems really boring to me:-DWell enjoy! TASUKI RULES!**

**Jessica: O.O NUUUUU SHINTA RULZ MORE :-D:-D**

**Mariela: EEEEEEEEEW HELL NO! My man has a lot of sex appeal so he rules :P!**

**Jessica: T.T wah . Shinta betta cause he's REAL :D:D:D and i can have him reborn in our world and you cant :D haaaaaha :D (in singsong)**

**Mariela: (breaks donw and cries) WAAAAAAAAAH WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU MEANIE!**

**Jessica: - yay i win**

**Mariela: I dont think so!( charges after Jessica)**

**Both: (fighting noises) isdrofhvi- wt-v 0smv -y5e bu-4u j;otv nelrebym30 dfhid cgn fpgi ldjukh gb**

**hip rhrkptv;h etvnaruthkv t ( 'Splode )**

**Nicole: ;; to be continued**

**Ayuma: ALIENS**

_Yes people..this is our everday lives lol_


	25. Rebirth

Chapter 25: Devestation of the Heart 

"NO!" cried Mai, pushing Iruski away from her and stepped back. He looked at her with fiery eyes that exposed all his emotions and she clapped her hands over her mouth."How! I never thought Iruski would feel that way towards me..." she thought as he groaned and cast his eyes to the ground."I...I know it's sudden Mai...I know that you aren't in the postion where you should hear this from me, but I can't deny it anymore...Everyday, I've been feeling like I've been dangling by a string and when I saw you like this I just..." he paused, and clapped a hand over his forehead, looking at her with slanted eyes. He looked so much like Tasuki that Mai couldn't help but blush. She looked to her side, unable to meet his gaze."Mai..." he said, reaching a hand to touch her cheek but she flinched, and he clenched his fist and let it fall to his side."I didn't want to break up with Tasuki...I didn't..." she said, tears streaming down as if her barrier of tears collapesed."But I had to...In order to save him from himself...I know it's almost selfish of me, but I can't bear to see him suffering..." said Mai, at last looking at Iruski. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she had to tell someone! She knew it was wrong telling him this after practically confessing his love to her, but her broken feelings were making her do crazy things.

"I...I don't understand...Why did you break up with him?" asked Iruski, raising an eyebrow at this. Mai cast her eyes down again."He's to be reborn in this world, after I summon Suzaku...Even if I wish him to be reborn into my world it won't work...No matter how much we love each other it can never be..." said Mai, practically drowning in her tears as she told him this. She didn't flinch when Iruski pulled her into his arms."Then I'll be selfish too and tell you that I can make you forget him...If you give me a chance..." he said, grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart. This time Mai eyes widened."I've never felt this way towards anyone...Not even when I was...When I was with Anzu..."pausing right at the middle of saying this. The looked he had made Mai wonder, so she smiled at his offer."It would be easy wouldn't it? If I can just stay with you and forget about Tasuki...I mean you're alive and I can wish you to be reborn into my world..." said Mai, placing a hand over his cheek, but the way she said it semmed like she didn't actually meant it.

"Things would be a lot easier for me but...It can never be...My feelings for Tasuki would always be there, not matter who I go with...He is the only one for me..." said Mai, stepping back from his embrace and looked at him with her hands over her heart."So I'm sorry Iruski, but I can't accept your love, because the only man I can ever love and will love is Tasuki..." said Mai tears falling from her eyes despite the glowing smile on her face.Iruski was stunned by this...He believed that with this break up he would have a chance, but now he can see how deep her love for Tasuki is."Ok...I understand..." he said, smilling despite his defeat."You know...I don't think he'd want you to suffer on your own..." said Iruski, surprising Mai. "I think he would want you to try harder and to have faith...Because I can really tell that your heart is full of Tasuki..." he said smillingly. Mai laughed at this.

"It sure is!" she exclaimed, laughing some more, the first one since waking up to find out how her love died and how she can never be with him. This was a true strength...To be able to smile, despite all your worries...Despite all your pain...Although Mai wasn't aware of it herself, Iruski knew, that was the kind of stregth she had."Come on we should go back, people might grow suspicious..." said Irsuki, leading her towards a path that lead to the hideout.Even though her whole beign was possesed by Tasuki, he still loved that crazy fangirl.

--Meanwhile Back in Chii's Room

"So what should the plan be? Do we push them in a room and lock the door so they can work things out?" said Mikame, looking as if the idea would work, but she received the same reaction Ayuma recieved from her hypnotizing plan."In order to form a plan we need to know what is the main problem and that is..." Chii paused trying to think."Iruski! Tasuki doesn't know that Mai doesn't love him!" said Ayuma, and Anzu looked at her."Iruski? You don't mean she and him are..." Anzu's face turned pale as if the news was to shocking to believe."Of course not it's him who forced himsel fon Mai" said Ayuma, bluntly."WHAT!" exclaimed Fei who snapped back from her own thoughts at hearing this."No no, not like that!" exclaimed Ayuma, and explained how she Uruki and Tasuki saw Iruski kissing Mai.

"Rats! That makes things much harder!" exclaimed Eve,slapping a hand at the side of her head."She's right! Nothing will work out if he thinks that the reason Mai broke up with him was to be with Iruski" said Subaru, knowledgeable about thing like that."He really must be an idiot, if he doesn't realize that Mai loves him so" said Fei, remembering something Chichiri told her about Tasuki. She felt a seed of resentment grow in her heart that he didn't tell her that he was a ghost."Maybe I wouldn't have gone if it meant I can never have his love..." thought Fei sadly, though she knew she still would've left Toshio one way or another."Toshio...I wonder if he's upset that I'm gone?" she thought as her mind began to wander again."Hey what if we clear that up for him! One of can talk to him, cause if Mai talks I don't think he'll believe her! If he hears how much Mai loves him from someone close to her like us then he might listen" said Mikame, and everyone smiled at the first good plan.

"Perfect, then Mikame, you'll talk to Tasuki about it!" said Chii, patting Mikame proudly for thinking up that plan. Mikame's eyes widened."Me! Why me! Why can't Ayuma or you talk to him! I'm not that good at solving a problem like that!" exclaimed Mikame, fearing that she might say the wrong things and make matters worse."Well you're the one who thought about it, so you definetly won't mess up!" said Ayuma, smiling at her too Mikame was silent for a moment."Do you really think Tasuki would listen to what I have to say?" said Mikame, not noticing that an unwanted visitor came into the room."Talk to him about what?" exclaimed a chipper voice and Mai entered the room, closing the door with her eyebrows raised."Why are all you girls in here?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Mai! We wondering where you were! We were just discussing a faster way to get to Konan! You know the men don't really think we women are good with directions but we're going to prove them wrong!" exclaimed Chii, who had sensed her coming, but was to late to warn the others.

"What! Did they really say that! Those bastards!" exclaimed Mai, who was a feminist.The girls sighed in relief to themselves that Mai hadn't heard anything sensitive to their plan."Well I think the faster way to get to Konan is through the bandit trails" said Mai, pulling back a curl behind her ear."Oh you're right, Tasuki can lead the way!" said Anzu and everyone glared at her."Well of course, he'll know the way" said Mai, surprising everyone with her passive attitude."I really want to get to Konan...I forgot to tell you all but in order for us to summon the Four Gods we have to get all the memories of the fallen Ghost Warriors..." said Mai, locking her hands behind her back with an almost melancholy look on her face."What! That's horrible!" exclaimed Chii, looking at Subaru."You know...I don't really remember how I died...I never gave it much thought ever since you girls came...I guess these fake bodies got to our heads" said Subrau, placing her hand on her head as if trying to remember her death, which she couldn't.

"Well you can't be reborn if you don't have the memory...Taiitsukun visited me this morning, cause...Cause I received one of my warrior's memories..." said Mai, shocking everyone, at how easily she said this, even though they knew about it."But how do we get these memories?" asked Fei, not helping but feel curious on how Chichiri died. Though she was glad she wasn't Mai to be able to see it."Taiitsukun didn't give me the details, but that's why I want to go see Boushin, and see if he knows anything! And from there we can head to Ayuma's country Hokkan!" said Mai, a dazzling smile appearing on her face despite what she had gone through.Ayuma didn't say anything, not believing that Mai could have so much strength."I guess that's cool..." she said simply, with a strained smile which was so unlike her.

* * *

The group left the hospitable Mt. Reikaku Bandits, following Tasuki through the bandit trails to Konan,the next day. Mikame had planned to talk to him alone after they stopped to take a rest, but there was a disturbance. Despite what Anzu said yesterday about giving him up she never missed a chance talking to him or beign near him and rode with him on his horse. He didn't seem to mind, and act as if her pursuit in him was nothing abnormal, nor that Mai ignoring Anzu's advances towards Tasuki was abnormal. After a long ride the group stopped by a lake where the horses were able to graze on the lush grass growing by the prestine waters of the lake."We should rest, we'll make it to Konan tommorow before sundown" said Tasuki, as he jumped off his horse as well as Anzu."Great I'm so tired of riding on that horse, though I enjoyed it much more since I was with you..." said Anzu, her eyes twinkling sedictively and everyone heard her comment as they got off their horses and turned to Mai."Hey Chii, where's your mystery back pack I saw you had chocolate in there!" exclaimed Mai, clutching her stomach like Mikame when she was craving for something. Everyone were shocked( mostly the men) and began to wonder hwat was going on.

"Did Tasuki do something stupid to make Mai angry again, No Dah?" asked Chichiri, as he helped Fei off the horse. Fei's face suddenly turned melancholy and he raised an eyebrow."Are you okay, Fei?" asked Chichiri worriedly, and Fei shook her feeligns away and smiled at him."I'm not really sure, but you know couples always have their off days..." said Fei smilingly, and looked at Anzu's back with an angry piercing look. After everyone was settled gratefully around a fire was when Fei made a move no one expected."Anzu may I speak to you alone for a moment please..." said Fei as she walked up to Tasuki and Anzu with a cold dignified air around her.Anzu flinched and but she didn't want to look stupid and cowardly in front of her love."Alright..." said Anzu, trying to look brave but her quivering mouth gave her away and Fei smirked.They both walked towards the lake which was now illuminated by the moonlight."So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Anzu turning to her with an angry look and crossed arms. Fei was still staring at the lake, trying to contain all the emotions welling up inside.

"You may not know it Anzu but you and I are in the same boat...We love men that can never be ours..." said Fei, looking at Anzu at last. Anzu was speechless but then she began to chuckle to herself."Look I know I said I'll give up but I don't care anymore...I promised Rei Rei I'd make him happy...I made that promise on her grave, I can't go back on my word just cause some other girl comes to interfere...Now that she ain't interferring anymore I don't see why I shouldn't be with him..." said Anzu,with a twisted smirk."It's because you don't really love him..." said Fei, an eerie aura surrounding them both, that only the Seiryu warriors and Mikame felt from where they were resting."Now it's my turn..." thought Mikame, standing up from where she was sitting beside a sleeping Mai and walked up to Tasuki who was talking to Chichiri and Chuei."Tasuki can I ask you something in private?" asked Mikame, not knowing why she was feeling really nervous about this.Tasuki raised an eyebrow as if he somehow knew what she was going to tell him."Ok" he said and stood up, leading Mikame far away from the group. She noticed Chuei looking at her and gave her the thumbs up, guessing what she was about to do. She smiled at his attempt to encourage her but she still feared this wouldn't work."If Mai knew I was doing this would she kill me?" wondered Mikame, as she followed Tasuki...Meanwhile Anzu was posed in figthing postion, feeling the stifling power of Seiryu Celestial Warrior Soi and she unleashed her power.

"If you want to fight we'll fight! Just cause you act so tough doesn't mean I won't fight ya!" exclaimed Anzu, her own Warrior mark glowing through her clothes.Suddenly Fei's power resided and she began to almost sway with dizziness." You...You still love Iruski don't you?" asked Fei, placing a hand over her head as if drinking in all of Anzu's emotions was making her dizzy. This was her main power...To be able to suck up the emotions waves that come from people and read what it can lead them to do. Unfortunately for herself she couldn't do this with Toshio...Somehow he mangaed to sway her powers, but with others, especially other Celestial Warriror, she can use her pwers easily...Anzu stood wide eyed at Fei's claim."Of course not! I've gotten over that guy ever since I saw that Tasuki was still amoung the living!" exclaimed Anzu, glaring at Fei."But he isn't amoung the living..." said Fei, regaining her composure."Tasuki is mearly a ghost that will be reborn and lost to you forever, not that you care...Your heart is still with the man who fell in love with Mai...Do you think that by associating yourself with Tasuki, pretending to be ever more infatuated with him that it will cause pain to Iruski...That you will injure Mai somehow just because you don't have to courage to let your feelings be known to him..." said Fei, her control on her temper slowly diminishing at the thought that Anzu would hurt her own Priestess for beign so selfish.

"It's a shame that you carry the mark of a Suzaku Warrior who was so devoted to his Priestess, while you act like some jealous brat...Don't you ever think that maybe that ugly attitude of yours was what made Iruski leave you in the first place, maybe he found something in Mai that he coul;dn't find in you because of your selfishness...Even if you don't like her, I know that Mai couldn't hate you because of the mark right above your chest!" said Fei, her voice rising."SHUT UP!" exclaimed Anzu, covering her ears with her hand."SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and ran off into the forest.Fei stood there, her breath ragged, and she relunctantly turned back towards the group, to find everyone asleep and Mikame and Tasuki gone."She must be talking to him now...I hope she can make him understand..." thought Fei as she looked at Chichiri's sleeping form sitting against a tree with his straw hat covering his face. Fei smiled, and walked towards him to sleep beside him."Even if I can't be with you in the end at least I can be with you now..." thought Fei as she dozed to sleep on his shoulder...

Mikame and Tasuki went deep into the forest, but not far away from the group.Tasuki turned to look at Mikame, who was wringging her hand nervously."So, what do y' want t' know?" he asked, and Mikame, let out a sigh, getting ready to go through this."I wanted to know, if you've talked to Mai lately? I would've thought you would by now, but you two are still not talking..." Mikame trying to seem like she was just curious."Nope, and I ain't goin' t' speak t' her...Why should I when it was her decision to break things off" said Tasuki, with an indifferent look. Mikame's brow knitted together, and hearing him say this when she knew perfectly well why he wouldn't patch things up."Look I know your upset when you saw her kissing Iruski, but you have to know by now that she'd never do such a thing to you!" exclaimed Mikame, and a grin appeared on Tasuki's face."So Ayuma told ya that...I bet everyone knows by now" said Tasuki with a small chuckle which surprised Mikame. The attitude he was showing about all this almost reminded her of Mai's attitude and Mikame laughed in her mind as she realized this."Yes...But it's only the girls who know...And we know that Mai broke up with you cause she wants to protect you from something...We don't know from what, but I think it has something to do with you beign a ghost and beign reborn..." said Mikame and Tasuki's eyes widened.

"Protect me? That's stupid I don't need any protection, from nothin'! She such a moron, she's the one who needs protection...Heh, she don't need me for that now..." said Tasuki, crossing his arms as he smirked at this. Mikame couldn't believe what he was saying."You know...You really are an idiot..." said Mikame, her shoulders shaking from anger. After all the love and devotion Mai was had shown him, he would believe that she would leave him for another guy! She knew there was the evidence he saw, but it was evident now that Mai has nothing going on with Iruski. She doesn't even treat him the way she treated Tasuki when they were together, and although she still acted the same way she always did, the glow was gone..."What y' say!" exclaimed Tasuki, surprised to hear this from Mikame, although he had always been callled an idiot from Chichiri and Mai."You heard me! Don't you remember what Mai said, before she broke up with you!" exclaimed Mikame, glaring at him in a way that would've made Mai shiver.

"I love you so much...That's why I've decided...That we shouldn't be together..." echoed Mai's voice in his head."I love you so much..." repeated Mai in his head. Tasuki was silent for a moment, pondering this over and a ray of hope rose inside Mikame's heart."I think I got to him!" she thought when all of a sudden a high pitch scream was heard in the distant. Tasuki and Mikame leaped in fear at hearing this and the sleeping group in the distant jerked awake."WAH! What was that!" exclaimed Ayuma, hugging Mai so hard that she nearly choked. The scream was heard again, and Mai saw Iruski rise with a pale look on his face."Anzu..."

* * *

OMAKE PART 2 AKA: random shit... 

Mariela:It goes to show you! Never mess with my sexy man angel((standing over an unconsious and bloddy Jessica))

Nicole: Mari! What have you done to Jess!

Mariela: I taught her a lesson!

Daisy: Yeah a bloddy lesson, I think I see dislocated bone.

Jessica:Uuuugh...

Nicole: Jess! Jess! Are you alright, why did Mari beat you up!((Helps Jessica Up))

Jessica:Well I insulted Tasuki...

Nicole: I see... Well that's what you get! You know how she is when it comes to Tasuki

Mariela: Yes, I become violent...When I'm on it...

Daisy: On what?

Mariela: Well you know...Aunt Flow...

Nicole: Aunt Flow? You don't mean...

Jessica: I call it homework!((miraculously healed))

Nicole: Homework? How does THAT relate to homework!

Jessica: Well you know when I'm on it I say "I'm doing my homework" or when I'm done I say "I turned in my homework", or when I get it suddenly at school I ask girls if I can have a "paper" or a "pencil" if you know what I mean?

((All the girls are silent))

Mariela: EEEEW! YOU'RE USING "PENCILS!" ALREADY?

Jessica: N-No I D--

Nicole: That's sick Jess I thought only married women can use "pencils"!

Daisy: I still don't know what crap you guys are spewing...

The everyday life of the writters of Maiden Miko, in case if you ppl don't know "paper" and "pencil" mean...well think a little bit harder and if you get a cramp that means your close!


	26. Village Sorrows

Chapter 26: Village Sorrows 

"Did everyone hear that?!" exclaimed Tasuki, as he and Mikame returned to the group."Yes we did, who could it be?" said Chii, her hands over her heart."It's Anzu! She's not here!" exclaimed Iruski, panic in his eyes."Anzu!? But she was with Fei!" exclaimed Uruki who had transformed after Kuro nearly fainted at hearing the scream, and everyone looked at Fei."She ran off into the forest after I talked to her, I didn't think she'd be gone for too long!" said Fei, placing a sleeve covered hand over her mouth looking worried."Was it what I told her?!" she thought a cold chill gripping her heart."Look why would Fei do anything to Anzu, she's probably hurt No Dah!" said Chichiri, knowing that everyone didn't really trust Fei much except Mai, Mikame, and himself. Fei gave him a look of gratitude."Chichiri is right, instead of pointing fingers at innocent people, we should go look for her" said Mai, looking really worried and looked at Chichiri.

"Chichiri! You can track her down with your powers can't you!" exclaimed Mai, remembering that it was he who found Tamahome in the Kutou Palace and saved Miaka in the nick of time from a Kutou spy in the mangas."But I don't have my powers! No Dah!" exclaimed Chichiri."Sure you do, I used mine when I saved Mai at Kutou!" exclaimed Tasuki, saying Mai's name for the first time after two days of their seperation. Hearing him say such a simple thing like her name, caused her to blush and she turned away, afraid that he might notice this."He's right Chichiri and I can help you too!" said Fei, clutching Chichiri's shoulder. Chichiri looked at Fei then smiled."Alright! No Dah!" he exclaimed grabbing the beads of his holy necklace between his fingers and chanted a prayer. Fei closed her eyes and began to concetrate, trying to feel Anzu's prescence in the forest. Almost at once they both felt her."She's in a village!" they exclaimed, and the two ran towards the lake, where the horses were.

"We should follow them! Let's go!" exclaimed Tasuki, running after them as well, as everyone got on their horses and raced after Chichiri and Fei, who were leading them down a trail following a river, which they thought was a lake. The lake wasn't a lake at all but a river that was covered by the trees heavy foliage of leaves and it lead them straight towards a..."Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Fei, as Chichiri stopped the horse at the horror at what lay in front of them. From a hill they looked down at a once prosperous looking village, with mangled bodies of the once thriving villagers scattered on the ground. The scent of fresh blood lingered all around them, even from the distant they were from the village. Fei had to cover her mouth with her sleeve covered hand, feeling her stomach churning."Such carnage..." murmmured Chichiri, as the rest of the group arrived right behind them.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mai, as her eyes widened at the sight , not meaning to tighten her hold around Iruski's waist. "Anzu couldn't be there could she?!" asked Iruski not even noticing Mai's arms around his waist. Fei gave Chichiri a fearful look and they both said nothing as they galloped down the hill towards the ambushed village with the others close behind them. Everything was quiet all around them as they came into the village. The scent of blood became stronger and everyone had to cover their noses."Who could've done such a thing..." murmmured Chii through her hand covered mouth."Beats me, but I know that these people weren't warned..." said Yamato, looking around in case if anything would pop out, until he saw someone dashing across his horse."MAI!" exclaimed Iruski, as he felt her jump off the horse and run off. She stopped in front of a body by some bushes and slumped down on her knees."ANZU! ANZU!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" cried Mai, as she nudged Anzu's unconsious body that was filled with scratches and cuts. He-Yan was right beside her before she knew it and took Anzu's wrist to check her pulse. Something any doctor from this world or hers would do.

"It's ok Mai...She probably fell from that hill we came from, but she's not seriously hurt...She'll be fine..." said He-Yan, patting Mai's back comfortingly."Oh, thank goodness..." murmmured Mai, feeling so relieved and turned to Iruski who had run after her and was beside her staring at the unconsious face of his former lover."Please take her with you on your horse Iruski...I'll ride with He-Yan..." said Mai, wiping away her tears. Iruski was surprised at her request, but he didn't protest and picked up Anzu in his arms."Do you think Anzu knows who attacked these poor people?" asked Eve, as Mai,got on the same horse as He-Yan. "I think I can tell you that..." said Amiboshi, expecting a mangled body with arrows sticking out of its back, from his horse."Kutou Soldiers!" exclaimed Suboshi, and everyone went silent."You don't mean that..." Mikame paused too terrified to say the name, after what she had gone through."Toshio..." finished Shinta, sensing her fear, and at hearing this Fei's body went rigid."He couldn't..." she murmmured, without realizing this. Uruki glared at her, at hearing this.

"Of course he did this, the evidence is on the backs if these innocent people!" exclaimed Uruki, angrily at Fei."I didn't mean it that way!" exclaimed Fei, not beliving what she said."What am I thinking! Do I still believe that the Toshio I used to love is still there...No! He's not, so why is it so hard to believe he's gone..." thought Fei, feeling unwanted tears prick the back of her eyes."He must've thought that we were hiding out here, No Dah" said Chichiri, looking sorrowfully around as if something bugged him."Yeah, he was probably looking for her!" exclaimed Uruki, pointing at a surprised Fei."What?! Why would he look for me!?" exclaimed Fei, sensing a bit why she was pointing fingers at her."Well you were his lover right...He probably misses you..." said Uruki, with her arms crossed and a smile that practically implied what she meant to call Fei."Hey, don't start pointing fingers again! I know that you Genbu people can't trust us Seiryu's!" exclaimed Eve, not standing a fellow warrior get insulted."Us Genbu people?! She was plotting to kill her own Priestess to begin with!" exclaimed Uruki, ignoring Ayuma's glares to stop.

"I never planned to kill Mikame! I'll be honest I was helping him, but not to kill anyone!" exclaimed Fei, becoming angry herself."That's a lie! You were going to kill Mai as well!" exclaimed Tomite, coming in to defend his long time partner. Tension began to rise between the Genbu Warriors and Seiryu Warriors, making their Priestess become nervous and dumbfounded as to what to do to stop their arguing."Yeah, but she warned us about Toshio's plan before it began to unfold! You people just have issues with us, cause we kicked your countries butt!" exclaimed Suboshi angrily."I think that's beside the point you idiot!" exclaimed Uruki angrily."ENOUGH!!!" shouted Mai at the top of her lungs that everyone went quiet."Nice way to get everyone quiet Mai!" said Chuei, smillingly, but Mai didn't answer her usual chipper self. Her body was trembling with all her pent up emotions and her face was stained with the last of her tears she could shed."The one you should be pointing fingers at is me! These people...They didn't deserve to die...They were innocent...Toshio only wants to kill me, not Fei, not Mikame, not anyone!...Just me..." exclaimed Mai, her head buried against He-Yan's back.

Mikame turned to look at Tasuki, expecting him to go comfort Mai, but he had his face turned to his side, looking away from Mai's crying face. She glared at him, hoping that he would see but he didn't."Come on Tasuki go comfort her, you're the only one who can!" thought Mikame, but he made no attempt. Instead Chichiri moved towards Mai to comfort her himself. "Mai, don't blame yourself for this..." said Chichiri, moving his horse beside He-Yan's, looking at her."Toshio was the one who did this, with his own hands, and you had not part of it...You didn't know such a thing can happen, and that's why it is not your fault..." said Chichiri, taking off his mask, and looked at her with such a comforting smile."Guilt can hold you back from your duties, so you mustn't let them get the best of you, because then Toshio will win, No Dah..." said Chichiri, wiping Mai's tears with his thumbs, but it was to no avail for more tears ran down her red eyes, and she buried her face on his chest."I know...I know...But these people shouldn't have died, they shouldn't have died..." exclaimed Mai, crying her heart out.

"Mai, please stop crying! You're making me cry now!!!" exclaimed Ayuma, her eyes filling up with tears as well as Mikame's and Chii's. Chichiri, hugged Mai as she cried her sorrows out, knowing that this will release her from all the pain she was feeling. Fei smiled at the gentleness of his loyalty to his Priestess."He's so wonderful, I'm so glad I met him..." she thought, as she carressed Mai's curls, proving to everyone that she cared for Mai as much as she cared about Mikame,Ayuma and Chii too. Suddenly she felt an arm loop around her waist and pull her back."What the?!" exclaimed Fei, and suddenly her vision turned blurry...

* * *

Fei sneezed awake, feeling the scent of fresh grass tickle the inside of her nose. She raised her head from the soft green grass beneath her and sat up looking about her with a dazed look. "Where in the world am I?" she thought as she looked at tall green trees all around her and the fresh green grass swaying gently from a light breeze."I wonder where everyome went?" she thought as she stood up, and decided to use her powers to find the others. As she closed her eyes to concetrate she felt a sharp pain stop her from using her powers."Ouch!" she cried, clutching the side of her head, as the pain escaladed and suddenly reseaded until it was completely gone."What? Why can't I use my powers?!" exclaimed Fei, and pulled up her skirts to see if her seishi mark was still there. The mark glowed faintly, but it was there right on her thigh.

"That's strange...My powers don't work and yet my mark is still there...Wouldn't it disappear if I didn't have my powers?" she asked herself, lowering her skirts and happened to find a trail behind the large tree, she had awoken under. The trail went straight ahead, until it turned a corner to an unknow area."Maybe I can find some help if I follow the trail!" she thought, eager to find the others for she didn't want to be left behind and be found by Toshio alone."Toshio...He would cut my throat if he found me..." she thought, but somehow felt that he wouldn't do that to her, which surprised her."He would so kill me, after all I left him to be with the Priestess of Seiryu and..." her trail of thought stopped as an image of Chichiri kissing her appeared in her mind and disappeared in a blink of an eye."Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised that her powers were working again.

"Is...That really going to happen...?" she thought, feeling her face turn hot, and didn't realize that the trail had taken her out of the small woods, and to a large shrine like home. She stopped in front of it amazed with the beautiful shrine with the red roof and columns which contransted with the beautiful green willow trees that surrounded it. A pond with beautiful pink lily pads stretched in front of her and a small wooden red bridge was conveniently build for anyone who didn't want to walk around the pond."How lovely!" exclaimed Fei, though she had seen much grander shrines and gardens when she lived in Egypt, the simpleness of the sturctures warmed her usual icy heart."Once our plans are over I will build you a beautiful shrine for you, with a garden just like the ones from your home in Egypt...Where you can worship your own Gods, or...Where I can worship you..." echoed Toshio's voice in her mind, a past memory of when she had realized she was in love with him. Her heart began to ache as she remembered what he once said, and felt tears emerging in her eyes, but she held them back, knowing that his plans were to kill Mai and to manipulate Mikame into making him powerful like Nakago, and let her get eaten by Seiryu...

"No...I can't let what he told me get to me...He was just using me...He was just using me for his own selfishness he never loved me..." she thought shaking some senses into her head, and suddenly she heard a loud scream coming from the shrine-home. Her heart suddenly stopped for a spilt second as the scream echoed throught the area, and birds fluttered away from the nearby trees. The whole place seemed too uncomfortably peaceful now, as if the scream had triggered a very negative force that enveloped the shrine-home. Just then she felt that same tug around her waist, and felt her feet lift off the ground as she was suddenly pulled back."Huh?!" exclaimed Fei, as she suddenly stood in front of an alter. The mahogany alter was decorated with a delicate white silk tablecover, and sweet smelling roses, lillies and jasmine petals strewn all over the table. Fei's eyes caught the sight of a large tapestry that hung on the wall behind the alter. The tapestry depicted the constellation of the sky in their respected houses, but the strange thing was, a large golden egg was depicted right in the middle of the four constellation houses.

"How very strange..." thought Fei, as she looked up at the tapestry, until her nose started to itch from antoher scent that suddenly filled the room. The flower petals were overpowered by an irony scent that filled the room and made Fei's stomach clench in disgust."Blood..." murmmured Fei, and looked around her expecting to find a puddel of blood or something, but instead she found behind her a gorier scene. Fei gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth as her churning stomach clenched in horror and disgust. Dead bodies layed before her in mutilated disarray, making the floors of the shrine room look red from the large amount of blood."Oh my gosh..." exclaimed Fei, staring wildly at the horrible scene, and feeling tears emerge from her eyes. Suddenly her head began to throb once more and she clutched the side of her head, falling to her knees. Images of people screaming and running for their lives as they ran from dark shadows of people, who slaughtered anyone screaming near them, bombarded her mind."Stop!" cried Fei, as the pain worsened, and her whole body began to hurt as well, the emotions of the images to stronger for her to bear them all at once."I SAID STOP!!!" cried Fei, at the top of her lungs, trying to control her out of control power, and with that the pain was gone, without a trace.

Fei slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a partially darkened room."Where am I now...?" she thought frightfully, looking about to see if anymore bodies were around. Her eyes scanned the room, and came upon a lighted area in the room. A girl with curly dark brown hair sat beside a bed that stood beside a window, which shone in the light of the moon. Her back was illuminated by the moonlight, and Fei wondered if she was some sort of ghost or something. She stood up, knowing that if she didn't face this she might not know how to get back to the others."Maybe she isn't a ghost! maybe she's someone who escaped the massacre..." she thought, walking towards the girl."Um, excuse me..." said Fei, as she placed a hand over the girl's shoulder. The girl turned to her with a gasp, her face stained with tears."Mai?!" exclaimed Fei, surprised to see the Priestess of Suzaku here of all places."Fei?!Oh no..." she exclaimed, hastily wiping her tears away."How?! Why are you here? Why are WE here?! Do you know where the others are?" asked Fei, her heart thumping with relief, at seeign her, but Mai didn't look relieved at all, she actually looked terrified."Oh no, fei you don't understand! You shouldn't be here!" said Mai, standing up, and looking at Fei with a nervous look.

"What do you mean? I don't even know where we are! Do you know?" asked Fei, but Mai said not a word. She looked to her side, with a melancholy look."I wish you hadn't come, I don't you'd want to see this..." said Mai, trying to control the emotions in her voice."See what?" exclaimed Fei, becoming a bit irritated that mai wouldn't tell her what was going on. Just then she heard a painstricken moan on the bed. Fei looked behind Mai, to find a person on the bed."Please Fei don't look!" exclaimed Mai, grabbing her face, making her look away, but she couldn't avert her eyes. "Oh god..." she murmmured, her eyes widening in horror, as she finally recognized who it was on the bed."Chichiri!" she exclaimed, pushing Mai aside, and stared down at the pale man with the large blood soaked bandage tied all around his chest. The blood seeped from the wet bandage and soaked the sheets under him, making him look like he was laying under a puddle of blood. "Oh God! What has happened to him?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, falling to her knees beside his bed."He's badly hurt?! Why hasn't his bandage been changed?! Why were just sitting there, staring at him?!" exclaimed Fei angrily, looking back at Mai, who sat back on the chair, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"There's nothing we can do...We can't change the past..." said Mai, her eyes looking at Chichiri's body with such sadness, but Fei ignored her." What the hell are you talking about! Stop sitting there and find me some bandages or something so I can clean and dress his wounds!" exclaimed Fei, moving her hand to touch his sweaty brow, but instead of soothing his wrinkled brow, her hand went right through him."What?!" exclaimed Fei, looking at her hand which seemed fine. Mai closed her eyes, and bent her gaze down at her lap."We're in a memory Fei...This is Chichiri's death memory...The memory he's lost...I'm suppost to find my ghost warrior's death memory in order for them to..." she paused her throat constricting in a sob."In order for them to be reborn..." she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Fei kept staring at her hand and it all suddenly dawned at her. Why she had gotten those headaches, and why she had seen those images...She was using her powers and her powers brought her into this horrible memory! "No..." she said, standing up and away from the bed.

"I'm so sorry Fei...I'm so sorry..." said Mai, standing up , and hugging her, but Fei said not a word." Chichiri..." she murmmured, looking at him as his chest rose and fell slowly taking in his very few last breaths. What must've he been thinking? All alone in this room with no one to be there for him. She saw his hand reach out something on his right, where a bed side table stood and a small candle stood. He grabbed a small hairpin, with a purple flower at the end, and a small coin shaped item."Oh..." murmmured Mai, practically choking in her tears."I didn't know he kept that with him..." she murmmured, as he looked at the items on the palm of his hand with a small strained smile."What is he holding?" asked Fei, in confusion, though she didn't dare pry her eyes away from Chichiri."They are mementos of his two dearest friends..." said Mai, covering her mouth with her free hand, her eyes shinning brightly with admiration. Fei finally remembered seeign a woman and a man when she first met Chichiri and touched his mask."So they were his friends?" she thought. Chichiri, closed his fingers over the mementos, and dropped his arm at his side, closing his eyes serenely, despite the tremendous pain he was in."Chichiri..." she thought, her heart wrenching in pain, for she couldn't do anything and she couldn't make her presence known to him.

His body suddenly jolted upwards as deqath loomed ever closer, but all the while he still clenched the items in his hands. Mai covered her face in Fei's arms, not able to bear to see his death, but Fei stood her ground, her heart breaking into pieces. She suddenly felt those mysterious arms wrap around her waist and pull her back from the memory."No..." she exclaimed, looking at the dissappearing image of Chichiri as he took his last breath and fell back against the bed with a peaceful look on his face...

* * *

"Look she's waking up! Thank goodness!" exclaimed Eve as she and Chichiri sat on either side of Fei, under the tree the whole group had been resting under earlier. Fei's eyes fluttered open, her eyes wide with dread."Chichiri!? Chichiri?!" she called out, sitting up suddenly and looking wildly around her."Woah! Fei, I'm here, no dah!" exclaimed Chichiri, grabbing Fei's shoulder and making her look at him. Fei stared at him in disbelief, then tears began to form in her eyes."Chichiri..." she said, placing her hands over his cheeks, surprising him."It...It was horrible...You...You were in so much pain..." she paused, feeling a knot form in her throat. She burried her face on his chest and began to cry."Fei..." murmmured Chichiri, grasping her trembling shoulders."Fei is alright?!" exclaimed Mikame, who heard Fei's crys and came to check on her warrior. Chichiri looked at her."How's Mai, no dah?" he asked, looking concern.

"She's still asleep, and so is Anzu, He-yan, Chii and Ayuma are taking care of them..." said Mikame, and looked at Fei with concern."You didn't...See the memory did you?" asked Mikame, knowing this because she had heard Mai call out Chichiri, and surprisingly Tasuki's name in her sleep. Thankfully Tasuki had been away with Shinta, Chuei, Kyo and Iruski, looking for any survivors in the ravaged town. Fei gave Mikame a look of surprise."Yes...I...I don't know how I got into the memory with Mai though..." said Fei, regaining her composure, but she didn't move away from Chichiri's arms."What do you mean, No Dah?" asked Chichiri, a look of confusion in his masked face. Fei looked up at him, but instead of giving him a melancholy look she smiled at him."I was right you know... Right when you reached your end they were with you..." she said, giving him a smile full of understanding and admiration. Chichiri, looked confused however and didn't know what to say.

"Mai, wait don't get up yet!" cried Chii's voice, and suddenly Chichiri was assulted from behind by Mai's hug of doom! "Chichiri!!!" she cried, hugging him so hard from behind."No dah?!" exclaimed Chichiri, looking at her. Fei chuckled."I think your Priestess needs you know...It must've been very traumatizing for her to see...I know it was to me..." said Fei, moving away from Chichiri's embrace." Fei...?" said Chichiri, not understanding what was going on, but he turned to Mai, hugging her too as she sobbed in his arms. Fei smiled as she watched him gently comfort his Priestess, and wanting to become a warrior like him. Who was loyal to those he cared for the most..."Fei, you really like him don't you?" asked Mikame, remembering Mai, telling her plans on getting Chichiri hooked up with Fei. Fei sighed, and smiled at her Priestess."Yes, very much..."

* * *

**OMAKE PART 3 AKA: random crap...**

**Mariela: Our story has lately been flamed recently, and it saddens me that some people don't like our story T.T Although I don't want to critzise those people for expressing their opinions, so I found a solution to make them like our story a bit...By changing Mai's name to Mary Sue!**

**Jessica: How will that make them like out story?!(( hits Mariela on the head))**

**Mariela: Ouch! You don't have to hit me!((rubs her head))**

**Nicole: She's right you know! Those flammers won't like our story just cause you change Mai's name to Mary Sue.**

**Mariela: But...It seems like they hate Mai, so I thought if I changed her name to mary Sue they will like her.**

**Jessica:That won't work! I think we should...Change Mikame's name to Mary Sue**

**Nicole: That won't work too((sweatdrop))**

**Mariela: What?! Why should Mikame be named Mary Sue! That name suits Mai better!**

**Mikame:No it doesn't it suits Mikame better!**

**((cat fight erupts))**

**Nicole: Girls! Stop it! it's just a name!!**

**Daisy: OMG!! ALIENS!!!!**

**Mariela and Jessica: Where?!((looks up at the sky))**

**Nicole: Nice job Daisy, you got them to stop!**

**Daisy: Yes, and its a good thing too because I have a solution for our flamming problem...How about we change Ayuma's name to Mary Sue!**

**((Everyone is silent))**

**Mariela: Hell no! Mai should be named Mary Sue**

**Jessica: No! No! No! Mikame is the Mary Sue type!**

**Daisy: You guys suck! Ayuma is so a Mary Sue**

**((Another Cat fight erupts))**

**Nicole:((groans) Goodness I need to find me some new friends...((walks away))**


	27. Return

**_Wow... I am SOOO SORRY!! me and Mariela apologize to the bottom of our hearts!! we made you wait for so long... But we are back!! sorry..school got us, also lazyness..and other things as well, but we are trying our best to update!! So please! dont give up on us:D Well! heres ch 27! enjoy!!_**

* * *

The night was slowly becoming dawn, as the dewy tree leaves rustled from the crisp air, of the coming morning, and rustled through the long black tresses of a man in Kutou armor. He stood with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently, beyond the forest area where his men were camping from. Although he wasn't in the mood to meet up with his comrade in secret, he was too furious to be back in the camp. The mission he was chosen to take had failed. He had failed to obtain the runaway Priestesses, and all because the Emperor had given him the wrong place to look for them. They were not in the village and when he reported this to Toshio, he was forced to listen to his rantings on how incompitent he was."If he wasn't chasing after those Priestesses to kill them, I wouldn't have to take none of his crap!" he thought, grating his teeth together angrily."Shoshi?" called out a gentle voice from some trees nearby."Taishi, is that you?!" said Shoshi, his silver grey eyes turning to look at a tall man with long dark brown hair that reached to his elbows and wearing long dark blue cloak."It's good to see you," said the man named Taishi, his deep blue eyes looking weary.

"It is good to see you too..." said Shoshi, trying to hide his displeasure and bowed his head slightly."So what was it that you needed to tell me?" he asked, wanting to get this over with, though he tried to hide this. Taishi, shook his head, looking deeply troubled and disappointed."I saw what you did to that village...Why did you kill all those innocent people?" asked Taishi, trying to control the emotions stirring deep within him. Shoshi looked at him, not surprised that Taishi had called him for this."They were my orders, I can't defy them" said Shoshi, though he would rather take orders from anyone except Toshio."That is no excuse Shoshi, the Priestesses you are looking for were obviously not there! There was no reason for you to kill those innocent people!" exclaimed Taishi, his hands forming into fists on his sides.

"You know as well as I do that none of these people are innocent of anything..." said Shoshi, his voice steely cold."And yet you are helping the emperor of one of the country that attacked ours!" exclaimed Taishi, and gasped at his outburst of temper. Shoshi chuckled at this."I know and it makes me writhe in disgust, everytime I obey one of his orders, but I have to say, his plan in killing the Priestess of Suzaku, is the only thing I admire of him, although I don't see why he just doesn't get it over with and kill all of them" said Shoshi with such casualness, that Taishi felt his stomach churn in disgust."You're mad Shoshi, have you forgotten our teachings?! Just because these people resulted to violence on our country doesn't mean we should do the same! It is against---"

"To hell with our teachings!!" shouted Shoshi, becoming annoyed with Taishi's preaching."I'm not like you anymore Taishi...My life changed every since I saw our way of life fall apart before my eyes... I was powerless, and our teachings did nothing to protect our people...I know that you are clinging to our teachings as a way to obtain what we lost, but I have given up on that..." said Shoshi, looking up at the sky, the light of the morning now illuminating all around them."I can never give up!" said Taishi in a voice that exuded attention."Because to get back the thing that is rightfully mine, is if I follow the teachings my lands had followed since the crowning of the first Emperor of our land...I cannot force you to do anything Shoshi, just warn you that your revenge will get you nothing..." said Taishi and with that he disappeared within the trees he came from. Shoshi snorted at what Taishi said."That is where you are wrong...Your highness..." said Shoshi, and walked back to his camp.

* * *

The laugh of small children resonated in her mind. Fei found herself staring out at that shrine like place once again, only this time that air of stillness wasn't around."What am I doing back here again?" thought Fei, and noticed two little boys on the bridge waving at her."Come over here! Come over here!" called out the little boys laughingly. Fei smiled, and not knowing how she was suddenly standing before them on the bridge."We've been waiting for you!" said a little boy with big blue eys and short brown hair."There's something you have to see!" said the other little boy with short black hair."Oh, okay" said Fei, wondering who they were and what they were going to show her. The little boys ran down the bridge and towards the shrine. Fei smiled as she watched them, until she felt the air around her change. The smell of blood lingered around her, and danger loomed near. The little boys were already opening the shrine door and her heartbeat wildly in panic.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!!" cried Fei, running towards them, her arm outstrectched to stop them, but it seemed as if she were getting farther away from them, instead of closer. The little boys ran inside, as if they didn't hear her, and she awoke with a jolt...

"We're finally here!" cried a familiar voice beside her. Fei turned her drowsy head around and saw Mikame, smilling happily ahead of her."Konan at last! No dah!" said Chichiri in front of her. They were riding down the dusty street of the capital of Konan. All the people around them greeted them happily. The stores and house were decorated as if ready for a celebration."What?" mummbled Fei, feeling her head hurt slightly."Ah you're awake Fei! Good thing, we're almost at the palace, no dah!" said Chichiri, cheerfully."Really?" she said, and looking up she could see the huge doors of the palace looming near. The doors swung open, and the horses entered slowly through. The palace ground was cheerfully bright, nothing like the graceful peace of the Kutou palace."Such a lovely palace, it's so luminous" said Fei, her eyes looking all around the area, and happened to fall on Mai who was still sleeping.

"Mai is still asleep!" said Fei, looking up at Chichiri."I don't blame her, she's been through a lot lately, I think sleeping will freshen her spirit, no dah" said Chichiri, looking at Mai too who was sleeping in front of He-Yan, sitting side ways."You're right..." said Fei, and looked over at Tasuki, who looked equally weary as well. Raising her eyebrow she remembered something Mikame had told her, right after she recovered from awakening from Chichiri's death memory...

"Mikame, how did you know you know I was in the death memory too?" asked Fei, as she washed her face by the lake."Oh! I just guessed in a way. Mai had been calling out Chichiri's and Tasuki's name while she was unconsious so I figured she was seeing a death memory and that you somehow got into it too." said Mikame, who was sitting beside her with her knees drawn to her chin."Really?! She called Tasuki's name?!" exclaimed Fei, surprised and happy."Yeah...But she seemed more worried about Chichiri when she woke up, but that tells you something huh?" said Mikame, smiling faintly at the waters of the lake."She still loves him..."

Fei looked away from Tasuki, as the horses made a stop. Mai may not show it, but she still loved him, which shows what a great effort she was putting in leaving things as they are between Tasuki and herself."Is it really right for us to make her go back with him?" she thought as Chichiri, helped her off the horse."Fei are you still tired too, no dah?" asked Chichiri, noticing Fei's look of deep thought, though she almost looked really tired instead."Oh, no I'm fine!" said Fei, smilingly. Suddenly she thought," Did I call Chichiri's name out when I was unconsious?!" She clapped her hands to her now flushed face."Oh no how emberrassing!" she thought nervously."Welcome Warriors, it's been a long time!" said a deep refined voice."Boushin! How's it going!" exclaimed Ayuma, as a man with long dark silvery hair and a kind face came towards them, dressed in the red Emperor's robes.

"I see that everyone is here and looking-" he paused, as he noticed Chuei holding Mai in his arms, as He-Yan got off his horse."Mai!" gasped Boushin in terror, and Chii sensing alarm, came to the rescue."Don't worry your higness, she's fine, she's just weary from all the traveling!" said Chii, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Boushin stood still, his smile of welcome gone."It is alright your higness, she just needs to rest in her room" said He-Yan, knowing that a medical proffesional opinion will calm his alarm. Boushin blinked and let out a rattling sigh."I see, well take her to her room then, my servant will lead you" said Boushin, waving a hand behind him and two women came up."Follow us sir.." they said, and He-yan and Chuei, carried Mai, who looked peacefully asleep. Mikame had hoped they had woken her up, she knew something like this would've happened if Mai stayed asleep."I hope he doesn't do anything to Tasuki, though I doubt he'd let him..." thought Mikame worriedly, and noticed that Tasuki was staring after Mai.

"You must all be tired as well, we can make introductions, once you've all replenished your energy" said Boushin, notcing that there were new faces amoung the group, and he smiled welcomingly to them all. As he turned to leave, servants came up to them to lead them to rooms."The emperor seems...Nice..." said Eve, as Mikame followed her warriors to the rooms they would stay."He seems much more nicer than Toshio...I sensed no threat from him, just when he saw Mai he seemed exceddinly worried..." said Fei, guessing that he must be one of her warriors to worry like that."I hope he doesn't it throw it all at Tasuki..." said Mikame, and the two looked at her."I knew it! The emperor does like Mai, goodness so theres three after her" said Eve, smillingly."Ehe, I don't think she's comfortable with that fact..." said Mikame, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head."Of course not, she only loves Tasuki!" exclaimed Fei."Yeah, but you know how men can be so stubborn especially when it comes to love! Before I was engaged to Kyo, five men in the village asked for my hand, but it was he who kept insisting and insisting until I fell for him!" said Eve.

"You know I can hear you from back here!" said Kyo, from behind the three women. He was walking beside Shinta, and they both heard everything. Eve smiled at him, and laughed."Yes men can be stubborn..." thought Mikame, but she didn't want to think about her own experience with stubborn men, although with her, she let herself get swept away."I don't want to think about that! I just hope no trouble comes up for Mai..."

* * *

After she and her Warriors met with Boushin, Mikame walked through the corridors of the Konan palace, heading toward Mai's room to see if she was awake. Boushin had told everyone of an upcoming festival being prepared in the city, which was why they saw the homes and stores decorated when they came through the village. She was so excited she wanted to tell the others about it.Entering Mai's room, she found her, of course still sleeping. "That lazy bum!" Mikame thought placing her hands on her hips. She had been sleeping all day! If she slept any longer she would be up all night! Figuring that rest time was over for Mai and time for cheering up, Mikame gathered up some air and yelled out "MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mai shot up from her bed with the worse case of bedhead. "Huh..." she mumbled her eyes droopy. Mikame just laughed at her misfortune. Mai was of course used to her hair being all on ends every morning, it was very hilarious to see. "Haha...Anyways..I heard there was going to be a festival soon! We should all go!" Mikame said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh...Sounds fun..." Mai said, forcing a smile, but something seemed to be on her mind. Either that or she was still sleepy. "Alright then!" Mikame said "I'll go gather Shinta and the others...I'm sure Chii and Ayuma would want to go!" exclaimed Mikame, placing a finger on her chin.

"Mikame..." Mai said looking at her seriously. "You know...About those memories I had of Chichiri...and Tasuki's death?" asked Mai her eyes cast down on her hands. Mikame sat down on the bed, beside Mai, her cheerfulness replaced with worry."Yeah I know...I'll probably get them next huh?" said Mikame, her spirit falling down. Although it was their duty as Priestesses of the Gods to regain those memories in order for the ghost warriors to be reborn, she still wasn't eager to see anyone die in front of her... She can tell that Mai was begining to worry about her friends going through what she had, so she gave her a reassuring smile and tried to ease her worry. "I mean..Due to watching the anime and reading the mangas we should know Amiboshi and Suboshi's death right?!"

"Well yes but... It's different... The gods are making us see it right before our eyes, it's nothing like watching it on T.V...Everyone in our world is used to seeing deaths and violence on T.V..." Mai said as she sat on the side of her bed and fixed her hair the best she could. "You can practically feel their soul leaving...It's...It's not pleasant at all..." said Mai, sounding as if she were near tears. Mikame knew that Mai had tried her best to be in control of her feelings, and that it was something hard to do. She went around towards her and sat beside her, patting her back."Don't worry Mai, I'm prepared for it!" Mikame said, fisting her hands to show her determination."I know that you guys are here for me for support...I'm not alone...Just like you're not alone..." said Mikame, smiling at her broken friend. Mai smiled slightly, and wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes."Yeah, huh?" she said, laughing at herself, and Mikame beamed at seeign her friend laugh again. Just then Mikame heard a small boys voice from across the hall coming toward the room.

"AYUMAAA!!!" It was Zen, he was looking for Ayuma, hearing that they have returned and Zen ran into the room "Is Ayuma here!? Is she?!" he asked, his small face flushed from running around. Mikame and Mai smiled at how he was so clingy to Ayuma. "She's bound to be around here somewhere" Mai said as she chuckled."Little Dude!" said Ayuma who came into the room looking for Zen as well, Zen's eyes sparkled in joy at the sight of his mother figure "Ayuma!" Zen said as he wrapped his arms around Ayuma in joy.

"Little dude how have you been?!" Ayuma said as she cuddled with Zen, even though he was a burden to her before, it was nice to see him again. "Its been really good! The palace is such a nice place to live!" Zen said, he'd been living in a cabin by himself before he met Ayuma. "Hey where is Sumire?" Mai asked Zen. "Wasn't she supposed to watch you while we were gone?"said Mai remembering that Sumire had comforted Zen when they had left. Zen turned away from Ayuma and placed his finger on his chin. "Um...Big Sister Sumire's went home! Her face always turned red around the dark blue haired guy! I think looking at him made her sick so she went bye bye!" he said smilingly."Dark Blue Haired Guy?" Mikame said tilting her head in thought... The room went quiet for awile as the girls thought, to try to remember who it was "...B-Bikkuri!!" Mai yelled out loud as she punched her fist into her palm. "Bikkuri?! You mean your warrior who is the new Chichiri?" Mikame said remembering the merchant with Iruski that she and Tasuki had met when they went to Kutou "Why do you think she left?" Mai said whispering to Mikame and Ayuma joined in their whispered conversation.

"Maybe Bikkuri really made Sumire sick! She did look like the weak type!" said Mikame, worriedly."Oh my gosh do you think she was falling in love with Bikkuri!?" exclaimed Mai, her eyes shining brightly."That would mean she won't have to marry Chii's guy!" she said happily."You know it could be, Zen did say she turned red at the sight of him, maybe he meant a blush!" said Ayuma, as Zen stared at the whispering girls with confusion. Just then a playful bark was heard coming near them, and a white fluffy creature ran into the room and jumped on Zen, knocking him down."Zen!" exclaimed Ayuma worriedly, hearing him shriek, but calmed down when she saw Yuki licking his face and Zen laughing."YUKI!!!" shrieked Mikame and Mai at the sight of him."Down Yuki, you'll eat him all up!" said Eve, coming into the room. Yuki let Zen up, but sat in front of him looking up at him with his adorable puppy eyes, as if wanting to be friends. It was love at first sight.

"He's so fluffy!!Like snow!!!" exclaimed Zen, picking up Yuki in his small arms, and hugged him."AAAAAWWWW!!!" said the girls, their girlish hearts fluttering at the adorably cute scene."What's going on here!" said Chii suddenly appearing as well."Hanako has been complaining that she heard girlish noises, and ran off!" said Chii, and saw what caused the girlish noises."How cute Yuki made friends with Zen!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands on her cheeks."I have a feeling Hanako wouldent like him... She is half cat demon!" said Chii, bending down to pet Yuki, and said hello to Zen."So are you coming to the festival with us Mai?!You better, because Fei and Anzu refused to go with us!"said Eve placing her hands on her waist."Yeah I guess, I feel really refreshed!" said Mai, stretching her arms up."Good, then Boushin was worrying for nothing!" said Chii, and Mai looked at her."What do you mean?" asked Mai, raising an eyebrow."Oh, the emperor freaked when he saw you asleep! It looked to him that we brought you dead or something!" said Eve bluntly, and Mikame clapped a hand on her face. Mai rolled her eyes and stood up.

"My goodness, well I guess I'll see him and show him I'm fine, for now we should think on what to wear to the festival! We can't go out in our school uniform, unless we want the villagers to swarm us! I wanna have lots of fun at the festival!" said Mai, walking towards a sliding door across from her and opened up to reveal a closet filled with colorful robes."I just bearly found out about this!" she said and started taking out the delicate clothes by the armful. Mikame noticed that she didn't seem to think that Tasuki would've been blamed for her well being by Boushin, like when she got her arm hurt. She remembered after Mai woke up from the death memory, that he had gone up to her to ask about Mai...

"She's fine, she was just rattled by the memory...At least it'll be her last..." Mikame told him, and smiled when he let out a breath of relief. "You know it's funny...You think that she doesn't love you anymore, and yet...She called out your name when she was seeing the memory..." she said, continuing their previous conversation, and she had to contain her glee at seeing his eyes widened."If you don't belive me you can always ask He-Yan or Chii that she did, they were there when she called out to you!" said Mikame, and she had turned away then...

"I think that really got to him, hopefully it'll urge him to talk to her soon, and Mai can be happy again!" thought Mikame, feeling really confident about this."We should look our best, there'll be boys coming with us right?" said Mai with a sly smile."Of course Mai, why else would we go!" exclaimed Mikame, laughingly."It's up to them now...Whether they want their happiness or not..." she thought, as the girls looked through the colorful robes...

* * *

Laterns of every color were hung above their heads, from strings that crossed one tall home to the next, illuminating the whole village in rainbow colored lights. The Four Priestesses, plus Eve and the "boys", walked through the heart of the festival, enjoying the street performances, winning prizes on game booths, and eating the mouth watering treats that the villagers were selling. The fun they were having, made the group forget about the troubles they had gone through and the troubles that laid ahead..."Ah, I'm so stuffed I feel kinda sleepy!" said Mai, stretching her arms up, causing the bracelets she had won jingling down her arm. She and Mikame were lounging by the railings of a bridge that Mai had immidieately recognized as the one Amiboshi fell off from in FY volume 6, when he sabotoged the summoning of Suzaku. They were waiting for the others who they accidentally distanced from, while they were excitedly running around to see everything around them.

"Waah, Shinta must be freaking out, Mai you always get me to go crazy during these kinds of things! Remember the school festival!? You dragged me to some class where you heard an exchange student with red hair was, and it turned out he was hardly redheaded!" exclaimed Mikame, who had her arms crossed on the railings and her chin rested on them."Haha, yeah I was really sad, but..." she paused and smiled."If only Shinta didn't let you go, he could've been here with us and see the railings his daddy fell off from!" said Mai, smilingly."Yeah huh, Miaka and the others thought he had died...But he didn't...Good thing too then Shinta wouldn't have been born!" murmmured Mikame smilingly, then she raised her head to look at Mai."Mai how does it feel?" asked Mikame, and Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion."How what feels?" she asked, and she gave her suspicious look."You know...How will I know that I'll receive the death memories?" she asked, turning around and layed her back on the railings.

"Oh...Well it's weird...It just comes at you...I remember feeling something grab me from behind and pull, like some invisible arms, wrapping themselves around my waist, and then you're in the memory..." she said, closing her eyes and remembering that feeling."When your in the memory it's as if you're some spirit...You feel solid, but you're not and no one can see you, nor can you do anything or touch anything..." she said, and let out a sigh."It's a super weird feeling..." she said, turning around too, and crossed her arms."That sucks...It must've been horrible to feel that way, when you saw Tasuki's..." she paused and gasped at herself. Mai gave her melancholy smile and pretended that she didn't hear her. "Don't worry though, nothing can happen to you in the memory, just as long as your body is out of harms way when your in the memory, then everything will be fine..." Mai said looking away from Mikame to see the scenery of the festival, also searching for the others. Mikame frowned. She wondered when Tasuki would talk to her, and if what she told him had really gotten through to him...

"Maybe it isn't meant to be for them after all..." thought Mikame sadly, feeling horrible that she was able to be happy with Shinta while Mai couldn't be happy with Tasuki. As she thought this she noticed Mai's eye widened and she turned hastily around, her face flushed."What's wrong?" asked Mikame, raising an eyebrow."Um, nothing, I think we should try and look for Chii, Ayuma, and the others, instead of standing around here!" said Mai, taking Mikame's arm. Mikame turned towards the direction Mai had looked towards, and a bright smile appeared on her face."Tasuki! Hey!" exclaimed Mikame loudly, waving her arm, happily in the air, to make Tasuki, who was looking around, turned towards them. Mai gasped."What are you doing!?" exclaimed Mai, panicking and clutching Mikame's arms."Mai you're a mess without him, no matter how much you try to hide it, you need him! So I'm going to give you the push you need to get him back to you!" said Mikame, holding on to Mai's arm, who looked like she would run off.

"Mikame, you just don't understand, it's not like I had a choice!" exclaimed Mai, her eyes in near tears."No you don't" said a voice behind her. Mai froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest, at hearing Tasuki's voice talking to her."I need t' talk t' you alone whether you agree to listen or not..." said Tasuki, grabbing a hold on her hand. Mai gasped, and she looked up at him."N-N-No, I can't...Mikame...Mikame will be left all on her own, and I can't leave her until I find Shinta and the others!" said Mai, trying to compose herself, and give him a face that said,"I ain't going to submit to you!" Mikame shook her head, knowing that her well being wasn't the case."Don't worry Mai, I'll be alright, there's lots of people around, and I can find Shinta and the others on my own!" said Mikame, with an innocent smile. Mai turned and glared at her."Alright then..." said Tasuki, and without even Mikame knowing he picked up Mai and placed her over his shoulders in the same way he grabbed Miaka when he first appeared in the anime.

"Oh hell no! You're not seriously doing this to me!!" exclaimed Mai, wriggling in his grasp but he held her tight."Y' take care of y'rself, alright Mikame!" he said with a wink, and with his super speed, jumped onto the roof of a nearby house with a screaming Mai over his shoulder, and disappeared from sight."Have fun you two!" called out Mikame, smilingly, and waving her hands. She leaned against the railings, and began to laugh with glee."Yes now everything will be back to normal, and Mai and Tasuki can be happy again!" she thought, feeling her heart inflate with the sucess of the mission."Wait till I tell Chii and Ayuma, what had happened!" she thought clapping her hands in delight, and suddenly she felt something pulling her backwards."What the?!" she exclaimed, feeling herself being pulled from behind and her back tilted."MIKAME!!!" shouted a familiar voice nearby."Shinta?" she thought, and then she fell backwards from the railings and into the water below...

* * *

_LOL!! Cliffhanger...Hopefully we dont take like MONTHS to update the new chapter _


	28. Memory

CHAPTER 28 

Mikame opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of a house that was strangely familar..."Is this..?" she thought, as she stood up and took a look around. A middle aged man and woman were sitting down by a table, and Mikame wondered who they were... "This isn't the memory? Is it?"she thought as she stood up and walked into a hallway. There were two rooms to enter, the first room was empty and had a bed for a couple to sleep on.

"Must be theirs..." Mikame thought, then looked into the second room..This time people were inside, a young man, and small girl, holding a little baby in her arms "Daddy..." The small girl said..."You're coming back wight?" she said in such a cute tone it made Mikame smile. The young man sighed as he knelt down to ruffle her hair a little and he smiled "We'll see sweetie.." He said, as he kissed her forehead and then kissed the baby's forehead. Mikame somehow sensed that he was hesitating to say something..."Now I want you to take care of your brother...and help your grandmother to raise him good..." he said, as the baby reached out his arms to his father. "What do you mean daddy?" the little girl said, her eyes wide with the knowledge of what her father had failed to say, or didn't want to say."You said...You said you'd teach Baby Brother to play the flute! You said that you'd teach him everything, you had taught me!" exclaimed the little girl, clutching her father's sleeve, with her free hand. Mikame teared at the sight of this..."Maybe he's going to war or something..Poor things.."

"Dont worry about it sweetie, just take care of your brother" he said, as he layed a final kiss on his childs forehead, and then pecked a kiss on his son's forehead also... The young man stood up and quickly headed for the exit, ignoring the little girl's cry of protest. Mikame noticed this and quickly paniced as he looked right at her with a serious look on his face. She could'nt make out his face though...It was covered in his bangs "I-I-Im sorry!" she said "I didnt mean to intrude I---" She was interupted by him going right through her. "W-What?!" she exclaimed, and remembered what Mai had told her."When your in the memory it's as if you're some spirit...You feel solid, but you're not and no one can see you..." echoed Mai's voice in her mind."I must be in the memory, and if I am then that man must be..." Mikame ran toward the direction the man went through and came into the main room where the middle aged man and woman were. They stood up and looked at the young man with a worried manner.

"Take care of them..." he said, looking back at them, as well as Mikame...He was dressed in clothing that somehow triggered something in her mind..."A-Amiboshi?!" she yelled out clapping her hands on her mouth in surprise as she looked at the father of her beloved Shinta... The middle aged man replied with a nodd, as his wife hung on to him, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "Th-Then that was Shinta and Eve back in that room!" Mikame said, her eyes filled with tears, seeing the touching moment of his departure.. Amiboshi shot out, running, never looking back at the life he gave up...His son, his daughter, and his loving mother and father...

"I-I have to follow him!" she said, as she ran out the door, but she stoped right outside, and hesitated, wanting to know what happend to Shinta and Eve...Just before she left, she checked inside the house once more. Eve had came out of her room holding Shinta's hand to support him while he walked along side her. She stared after her father, as he disappeared into the distance... "Daddy.." she said, with a face that was wiped off tears. Mikame could tell something inside Eve was bothering her, and Shinta too, for he began to cry. The middle aged man and woman picked Shinta up and grabbed Eve's hand. "Come on kids...It's bed time, you should be asleep... You father shall return..."

"Sh-Shinta! Eve!" Mikame yelled out, her arm stretched out as tears streamed down her cheeks feeling for the loss Shinta and Eve had. She felt herself being pulled away from the scene "What?! No!! SHINTA!!" Mikame yelled out, though this thing overpowered her and pulled her away from the memory...

"Is she alright Shinta?!!" exclaimed Chii, as Shinta rose out the waters, with his love unconcious in his arms. He looked down at Mikame and noticed the her lips were almost blue."Mikame..." he murmmured his eyes widening. He placed her down on the grassy ground, and bent his ear near her slightly open mouth."Is she breathing?!" asked Eve, clutching Kyo's arm, panic striken, for her Priestesse's and her brother's girl, well being."No, I'll have to give her mouth resuscitation..." said Shinta, cupping the back of Mikame's head."Mouth ressurection?!" exclaimed Ayuma, who didn't understand what he said, until she saw Shinta place his mouth on top of Mikame's."Oh CPR! Then why didn't he just say that!" exclaimed Ayuma, crossing her arms."Ayuma!" exclaimed Chii, who looked worriedly around, to see if Mai was anywhere near.

Shinta's mark on his elbow glowed faintly using his chii to better revive Mikame's lungs. Mikame began to cough up water after he released her, and he broke into a smile when she opened her eyes."Oh thank the Gods, you're alright!" exclaimed Shinta, looking very relieved."Shinta..." said Mikame, her hands reaching out to touch his cheek."I was...I was...In your father's memory..." she murmmured, smiling up at him, and carressing him lightly with her fingers."I saw you as a little boy...You were so adorable..." said Mikame, smiling, but there was also sadness in her smile. He placed his hands over hers and looked at her worriedly."You did?!" he asked, but Mikame's eye lids dropped down, and she was unconsious once again."Mikame!" he said, but then Eve knelt down beside him."Don't worry brother she'll be alright, she must be exhausted..." said Eve, caressing Mikame's wet bangs. She heard what Mikame was telling her brother..."We better take her to the palace!" said Eve, looking up at him."But wait, where's Mai!" exclaimed Ayuma, and the others looked at each other.

"Where is she?"...

* * *

Tasuki had returned Mai to the palace, knowing that at the moment it was the only place not filled with the noises of the festival. He had to get some answers from Mai, he couldn't go on not knowing the true reason why she decided not to be with him. If it really was because she fell in love with Iruski, then he'll learn to forget about her, but if there was another reason, then he had to know, whether she wanted to tell him or not...He landed on a balcony, the same one where Boushin had introduced Mai as the Priestess of Suzaku to all of Konan, though he didn't know this, and Mai was in a devastated mood to notice. He placed her on her feet, and she immideately turned away from him, facing the view of the entire village enjoying the festival."You shouldn't have done this Tasuki...Please, I know what you want me to say..." said Mai, placing her hands on the bannister of the balcony.

"Then you better say it!" said Tasuki, crossing his arms and looked at her. Even with her back turned she felt him looking, practically sensed it. She sighed, knowing that he had the power to make her say it, that she would submit to him and tell him whatever he wanted to hear, so why beat around the bush? Why not tell him what he'll soon see? There was no point in hiding the facts anymore..."Maybe if I tell him, he'll want nothing to do with me, and forget about what we've been through...He'll forget after he's reborn so whats the point in keeping it a secret from him?" she thought, as she felt the cool breeze on her heated face. Her heart clenched at the thought of him forgetting about her, it pained her so to tell him something she herself didn't want to believe."He'll know eventually, the pain might be less if I tell him now..." thought Mai to her self. Finally making up her mind she turn to look at him, her eyes filled with obvious grief and pain...

"Um...Well..." she hesitated, looking to her side, not able to look him in the eye, at what she was about to say."After I had that memory of your death...Taitsukun came to me...And she said...That..." Mai felt her throat constrict and her mouth couldn't form the words he wanted to hear. She took a deep breath and sighed clearing her mind and heart to prepare herself for this."She said that there was no chance for us to be together after we summon the Four Gods..." she paused and looked at him then. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, his face was emotionless..."She said that even if I wish you to be reborn in my world that it wouldn't work! That you're already destined to be reborn in this world! Even if I wished to live here, I wouldn't be able to be with you..." she said, her body shaking with emotion, unable to understand the stillness in his face."So there! That's why I broke up with you!" exclaimed Mai, casting her eyes down as hot tears ran down her cheeks. A slight frown formed on Tasuki's lips.

"Is that why you kissed Iruski?" he asked calmly, surprising her from her grief. She looked at him with stunned disbelief. She never thought that an already broken heart, can break into tinier pieces than it already was, but after hearing him say this, she found out that it was possible...Never did she imagine that he would've seen Iruski confess his love to her, it was something she wished he would never would know about, but he had seen it himself and said nothing to her... "You...You saw?" asked Mai her eyes wide with horror. He said nothing and stared at her with a distant look on his face, as if he couldn't care less for excuses. Mai knew what he was probably thinking, and felt panic rise within her. "I-I didn't kiss him! He kissed me..." said Mai, not knowing what else to say."I see no difference in the act...You kissed him, right after you decided not t' be with me...So was it what that old hag said, that made ya run to him, cause you had no chance with me?" said Tasuki with icy calmness, as he came closer to Mai, almost trapping her against the railings of the balcony, placing his hands on the railings beside her. She could see he was trying to remain calm, but the fury in him was clear in his amber colored eyes. Her eyes widened as she found herself unable to move farther away from him. It had been too long since she had been this close to him, but what he was accusing her for was ridiculous.

"Of course not! How dare you think I'm that kind of person! The only guy I want to run to kiss, is you! The only guy I'd ever allow to kiss me, is you! Iruski caught me by surprise and I was unable to push him away! If you don't want to believe me then fine, because we wouldn't be able to be together in the end anyway!" shouted Mai angrily, crossing her arms, and turned her back towards him. She was right. There was no point in trying to convince him, that it was Iruski who put the moves on her first."I can't bear for him to think of me in that way...That I'd break up with him for another guy..." she thought to herself, wanting desperately to go to her room, and cry. She couldn't take it anymore, making explanations, trying to keep up the obviously unsucessful appearance that she was alright with this. All she wanted to do was to be with him, to fall into his arms and let out all her emotions for him free, and damn Taitsukun and Suzaku, who tried to prevent them from loving each other.

"I don't want anyone but you..." she finally said, covering her face with her hands and began to sob. Tasuki was taken aback. He knew that she wasn't that kind of girl, but the anger of seeing someone else kissing Mai was...Maddening for him...He was surprised that he had enough control to not have gone up to Iruski and beat the crap out of him...It was the first time he had ever felt such a possesive feeling over somebody, especially a girl and he couldn't stand the idea of another man touching Mai the way he would want too... Surprising Mai from her grief, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her close against him. Mai gasped, but she melted in his arms, not wanting to pull away."I don't care about what that old hag told ya...I want t' be with you too..." he said softly, rubbing his face against her dark curls. Mai was stunned. This was not what she expected him to say."But--" Before she could let another word out he grabbed her chin, turning her head side ways to look at him and shut her up with an open mouth kiss. Mai was lost...It had been too long since he'd last kiss her, oh much too long...The fiery feeling she had always gotten when he kissed her, surged through out her body, and she kissed him back with all the emotions she had wanted to show him, all the emotions she had held back.

"I ain't breakin' up with you..." she vaguely heard him say in between kisses."No matter what you say, I'm not goin' t' give you up that easily..." he said, but Mai was in another world. Tasuki didn't know it, but he could easily control Mai with his kisses, and he was the only man in the entire world who could do such a thing to her. As they kissed with unrestraining passion, the door to the balcony opened."I see you two are patching things up!" said Fei, staring at the two with bright happy eyes."Fei!" exclaimed Mai, stepping away from Tasuki, her face flushed."I'm sorry for intterrupting, but they're looking for you everywhere Mai..." said Fei, with a happy smile."What? Why?! I mean Mikame saw when Tasuki took me awa..." Mai paused, blushing as she remembered him sweeping her off her feet by the bridge and she covered her face in embarressment. Tasuki looked kinda pist for the interruption, but he placed a comforting hand on top of Mai's head."Mikame saw me take her! She coulda told ya she was with me..."said Tasuki, raising an eyebrow, and wondered if Fei had heard everything else that was said before the kiss.

"Well I guess right after you took her Mikame received a death memory..." said Fei, her happy smiled replaced with a worried frown."Unfortunately she fell off the side of a bridge and almost got swept away..." she said, and Mai's face popped out of her hands."What?!! Mikame fell off the bridge and she received a death memory!!!?" exclaimed Mai, going to Fei, and clutching her shoulders."Oh my gosh is she safe, please tell me she's not hurt!!?" exclaimed Mai, looking like she would be near tears."Calm down Mai, she's alright, I just went to see her and she's fine...Luckly Shinta came to the rescue just in time..." said Fei, trying to ease Mai's worry. Mai sighed in relief. "You better go see her Mai..." said Tasuki, and Mai turned to look at him. She didn't know if they just officially got back together, although the kisses might've sealed the deal, however she still felt that there shouldn't be anything between them...

"I'll think about that later, I have to see Mikame..." she thought, as she smiled at her favorite red head in the whole world."Yes I should...We'll talk later..." she said smiling awkwardly at him, and followed Fei out the balcony and into a room, which apparently was Fei's room."I was sure surprised when I saw you two kissing like the good old days!" said Fei bluntly, causing Mai to turn completly red." You two seemed so depressed without each other! Mikame would be glad to see you two together again. She was the one who worked the hardest to get you two back together" said Fei with a tiny smile, as they walked down a stairway, and into a corridor."What?! What are you talking about Fei?!" asked Mai, raising an eyebrow with suspicion, and Fei frowned as if she had just said a dirty little secret."Oh my, um just ignore what I said Mai! I'm really glad you and Tasuki were able to patch things up!" said Fei, changing the subject immideately. Mai was silent...She could still feel the warmth of his lips...The heat of the moment resounding all over her body...But was it right to get back with him, even if there was nothing for them in the end? She sighed in frustration."Yeah..." she simply said and said nothing more...

* * *

Mikame slept on the soft sheets of the bed, snoring disturbingly loud. But of course this did not matter to Shinta, who sat by her side on a nearby chair, resting his head on the bed, and soon fell asleep himself. Eve walked down the halls to Mikame's room, after reassuring the other two Priestesses that Mai was safe and was on her way to see Mikame. Fei had sent her a telepathic message, while she was trying to calm Ayuma down from bursting out to find Mai herself. "These girls can get rambunctious, when one of them are hurt or missing...I don't blame them, they're like sisters to each other..." thought Eve smilingly, as she made it to Mikame's room, and found her still sleeping and Shinta as well. Eve, smiled at her brother's devotion to stay by Mikame's side, however she knew he needed a break, luckly he had a sister to help out."Big brother, wake up I'll take it from here now..." said Eve, kneeling beisde him, and knudging him gently. His eyes drooped open, and looked at her."Eve? Did you find Mai?" asked Shinta, sitting up, and rubbing his tired eyes. "Yeah, Fei found her, she's alright" said Eve, standing up and linking her hands behind her back.

"That's good, at least Mikame won't have to worry about her when she awakes...I wonder why Mai left her out on her own...?" said Shinta, looking at Mikame, worriedly and Eve could tell with slight irritation on Mai's part."I bet they accidentally got seperated, that festival sure was crowded you know..." said Eve, trying to ease her brother away from blaming Mai with all this. "I guess you're right..." he said, placing a hand over Mikame's limp hand. Eve smiled at this gesture, and felt her heart inflate with happiness."Go rest big brother, you look really tired, and I don't want to hear any excuses from you...I'm a Seiryu Warrior too, so I can take care of our Priestess!" said Eve, catching her brother before he made any protests about leaving. Very tired indeed, Shinta decided not to argue with Eve.

"All right, but contact me when she's awake..." said Shinta, walking like a sleep walker out the door. Eve plopped down on the chair he had occupied, placing one leg up on the seat, and wrapped her arms around it. She was relieved Shinta had left, she almost felt like crying when she saw him sleeping."Did you really see it all Mikame? Can you really understand what he had been through because of it..." said Eve, placing the side of her face on her knee, and looked at Mikame. As if on que prior her question, Mikame stirred awake."Hmm...Shinta?!" cried out Mikame, sitting straight up from her bed, and looking wildly around her."Woah! Mikame, calm down!!" exclaimed Eve, grabbing her shoulders making her look at her."Eve?! Where's Shinta?!" exclaimed Mikame, now grabbing Eve's shoulder's tears running down her cheek."He just left, I told him I would take care of you, because he looked really tired..." said Eve,wiping her tears away. Mikame said nothing, and looked away from her, settling back down on the bed.

"I see, I'm sorry I went crazy right now..." said Mikame, trying to smile at Eve, who wasn't smiling at all. Instead she looked as if she would cry herself."Are you ok Mikame? We know that you had the..." Eve paused, feeling her eyes welling up."I'm fine, I'm just, shaken up a bit..." said Mikame, laying back down on the bed, on her side looking at Eve."It's ok, we'll be here for you to comfort you..." said Eve, sitting beside her and placed a gentle hand on Mikame's head."Yeah...I know I'm not alone..." said Mikame, smilling a bit, though this knowledge still didn't diminish the pain she still felt from the death memory. "Eve..arent you..Shinta's big sister?" Mikame said as she moved the covers on her body and steadily moved them off her lap to sit on the edge of the bed looking at Eve.

"Hah.. I guess the secret is out huh?" said Eve with a small smile "Yes I am in fact the eldest...Though Shinta is taller than me..." Eve said, crossing her arms on the edge of the bed and laid the side of her head over them "You see when he got a little older he didnt like the fact that he was the youngest... he wanted a younger sister to boss around!" said Eve, chuckling and Mikame smiled at this. "I guess its a kid thing, huh?" Mikame said laughingly, imagining Shinta's adorable face as a child wanting to be older than he really was, and even today he seemed older than his age. "Yeah.. So I just started calling him big brother just to make him happy, but I eventually got used to it so it just continued like that" Eve said, but her smile soon casted down to a frown "But Shinta really could of used a father figure to make him feel what he couldn't feel then, and maybe my grandmother's and my love wasn't enough to fill up the love our mother could've given him..." Eve continued, and suddenly the air around them felt so mournful, that Mikame felt it deep in her soul."Why did your mother leave?" asked Mikame cautiously,as Eve, raised her head up to look at her with somber eyes.

"She died when she gave birth to Shinta..." said Eve quietly that Mikame had to lean in closer to hear her." It was very hard for him as a young child, our father was very well liked in our village and when he got married with our mother, there was a big celebration... So when he suddenly left, without telling anyone, they all began to think it was because my mothers death...And Shinta was blamed for it..." said Eve with bitterness in her voice, and Mikame's heart clenched."What?! But he was only a little boy when your father left, and I know for sure he didn't leave because of that!" exclaimed Mikame, rising on her knees in indignation."I know...My father isn't that kind of person, I remember clearly that he loved us both very much...That's why I tried my best to show it ever day when Shinta was young...Still it wasn't enough for him, when he was old enough he began to travel a lot and I hardly ever saw him since...This is the longest I've been with him you know..." said Eve the tears she tried her best to repress suddenly spilling out."Sometimes I wonder if I didn't do enough for him...That maybe I wasn't a good enough sister for him, and I was always worried that maybe he would always be left alone..."sobbed Eve covering her mouth with her hands, as if trying to will herself not to cry, but it was obviously impossible. Mikame felt a pang of pain assult her heart, and she clutched the area that hurt.

"Oh Eve..." she murmmured tears running down her eyes once again. Mikame wanted to say more to comfort Eve,but she couldn't, the pain felt unbearble, that she couldn't even speak. She hunched over from the pain, her whole body trembling, from the horrible feelings that emerged wildly inside her."Mikame? Mikame, what's wrong?!" exclaimed a shrieking Eve, but Mikame could hardly hear her, nor did she hear people entering her room."Oh my gosh Mikame?!!" exclaimed a familiar voice."Eve what's going on?!" exclaimed another voice, and Mikame couldn't hear anymore, until she felt a cool hand touch her forehead."It's alright.." said Eve's voice beside her."She's just having a psychic attack..." said Fei, and Mikame looked up to see a worried Mai behind Fei, Shinta beside Eve, and Amiboshi and Suboshi who were by her bedroom door.

"Just relax now Mikame, and rest some more, it's probably the after shock from the visions..." said Fei,with a strained look on her face. Mikame blinked and felt Shinta stand beside her, with a pale look on his face."I knew I shouldn't have left you...Gosh Mikame, why is it that every time something bad happens to you I'm never there in time to protect you..." said Shinta, pulling her into an embrace, and Mikame felt a flood of relief."Shinta, please don't say that!"murmmured Mikame, clutching on to him. She knew what she felt, it was more than the psychic attack from the vision. She released Shinta and turned to look at the man who took the one person he needed as a young boy, and something inside her snapped."You!" she exclaimed with contempt, pointing at Suboshi."What?!" jumped Suboshi, looking behind him, thinking that Mikame was pointing at someone else behind him."It's because of you..." said Mikame, rising out of her bed, and was walking towards him with a determined stride, when Mai stopped in front of her.

"I know what you are doing Mikame, and trust me its not worth it, its all been over and done with!The one things I've learned from these visions is that the past can never be changed, not matter what!" said Mai, rubbing Mikame's arm, as if this way she could understand and calm her down."You don't understand Mai!! I felt Shinta's pain! I felt Eve's pain! The pain they felt when their father left them, the feeling of abandoment!And you know why their father left Mai, you know just as much as I do!!" exclaimed Mikame, and turned her fiery gaze towards Suboshi, who suddenly turned pale with dread."It's because he wanted to save Yui! He used Amiboshi's body just to save somebody who didn't love him in the first place! If he hadn't taken over Amiboshi's body Shinta wouldn't have suffered...so..." Mikame's voice suddenly slurred and her vision became blurry.

"Mikame!" exclaimed Shinta who suddenly was released from his paralysis while Mikame was shouting at Suboshi and caught Mikame before she crumbled to the floor."Mikame..."murmmured Mai, feeling her whole body turn icy cold. She had never seen her friend express such animosity..."Mikame couldn't have been telling the truth? Mai..." Eve turned to look at Mai with a shocked look on her face."It is true... I never intended to cause so much suffering..." said Suboshi, stepping forward with a grim look on his face."But he didn't take over my body...I allowed him to use my body..." said Amiboshi placing a comforting hand over his brothers shoulder."Why?! You choose your brother over your children?!" exclaimed Fei, who had her hands over her heart as if bracing herself from the whole drama.

"No...I just followed what I was destined to do...To protect the Priestess of Seiryu...As did my brother..." said Amiboshi, looking down at his son who had placed Mikame back on her bed. Everyone stayed silent and the new Seiryu warriors turned look at Mikame."You all share the same destiny as well..." said Amiboshi, placing his hand on top of Shinta's head. Mai looked at the two former Seriyu warriors with understanding."It's true...It was their destiny to protect their Priestess...It was what they were born for..." she thought, knowing now that even though she wanted to protect the one she most loved, it would be impossible to stop him from doing what he was born to do from the start...To protect and to love his Priestess...


	29. Sudden Attack

Chapter 29: Sudden Attack

_Hello everyone! its me again :) im sorry for the lack of updates.. but i always update this :) be sure to look at my Deviantart for fanart of the story:) Well were only HALF WAY done.. yes.. Half way D: we have alot to go and.. :) hehehehehe lol well.. enjoy!_

"YUI-SAMA!!!" The loud scream cut through the explosion of rocks, as Mikame was jolted awake."What the heck?!" she exclaimed as she suddenly stared into a powerful light that she instantly recognized, coming towards her and about to hit her."AAAAH FIRE!!" she exclaimed as she threw herself back down on the ground, expecting to feel the stinging pain of the fire hitting her, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes, and suddenly saw a flash run pass her."REKKA SHINEN!" exclaimed a familiar voice that would've had Mai's heart soaring up in the air."Tasuki?!" thought Mikame with surprise as she sat up again to look up at Mai's sexy man angel.

"We can't have a direct attack you bumbling idiot! We might hurt Yui in the process!" exclaimed another familiar voice. Nuriko in his ghost form appeared beside Tasuki and attempted to hit him behind the head, but being a ghost he instead went through his thick head. "Then whadaya want me t' do! Let 'im kill her!?" he exclaimed angrily to engrossed in the battle to notice that Nuriko tried to hurt him like always. Just then another bright light appeared, this time behind the fighting group. Mikame turned to stare at the recognizeable red light expecting to see Mai, but instead the previous Priestess of Suzaku appeared."Miaka..." Mikame said in an astonished breath as she saw Miaka float down on the ground.

"What the heck is going on?! This can't be a death dream, I mean none of my warriors are here?! No Seiryu people here, just Suzaku!!" she thought, watching as Miaka ran towards Taka, and Chichiri formed a bubble of protective chii around them."Then why am I here?! I'm the Priestess of Seiryu right?! Or am I suddenly the Priestess of Suzaku?! What is happening?!" she thought her head exploding with confusing questions and for a moment she thought she'd faint again, but then felt the ground shake. She turned to see the former Suzaku Warrior's fighting once again, throwing powerful beams of chii at a menacing looking demon. He had slanted yellow eyes with thin black pupils, and long silvery hair. Mikame instantly recognized where she was now...

"No way! I'm in OAV 2!" she thought clapping her hands over her mouth as she stared up in terror at Tenkou, the God like demon that used his power to influence peoples feelings and turn them against each other, not only that but whatever negative feelings going on in the real world as well as the world of the book increased his powers till he almost became a God himself. "So I am in a death memory! Cause this is where Amiboshi and Suboshi--" Mikame paused her trail of thought as she realized that she was beside the father of her love."Amiboshi I can't do anything without causing injury to your body or worse, we can both die in the process!" exclaimed Suboshi's worried voice in her mind."It's alright little brother, I know how much you love Yui-sama...And the other warriors can't kill Tenkou without hurting the Priestess..." said Amiboshi's voice deep in the consious of Suboshi's mind as well as Mikame's.

"No..." she thought looking up at Amiboshi/Suboshi."Think about Eve and Shinta!" she exclaimed, wanting to clutch his sleeve and make him listen but instead her hand clutched air."Damn it! Don't let Suboshi decieve you Amiboshi! You have two wonderful children at home waiting for you, especially Shinta! He'll need you the most of all as a boy! Every boy need their father there to show them the way to give them advice!!" exclaimed Mikame, almost becoming hysterical."What about your children big brother I can't sacrifice your body while you have two wonderful children waiting for you at home..." said Suboshi, almost mimicking what Mikame wanted to say to Amiboshi in the past. There was silence in both their minds, and then a sigh of sadness.

"What I've learned in our journey as celestial warriors little brother...Is that we are born for one thing and one thing only...Our Priesstess...She is the reason why we are here, the reason why my children are here, because without me they wouldn't have been born and without the Priestess I wouldn't have been born... We wouldn't have been born...So please Suboshi don't mind me, my children are safe right now and if we don't save Yui and stop Tenkou then they will have to grow up in a similar enviroment as we did...Filled with war and chaos...I'm not only sacrificing my body for the Priestess of Seiryu, but for them! For their future!" said Amiboshi, his voice filled with obvious devotion and love for his children, who were his whole world.

Mikame stood stunned at what he said, the feeling of shame enveloping her in a dazed state."I...I...Didn't know..." she began to murmur looking down on the ground, as Suboshi took out his Ryuseisui to make his attack."I didn't know...That you died for him..." she continued tears rolling down her eyes, and dropping on the ground. There was a sound of something cutting through the wind, and Mikame looked up to find herself standing in front of Suboshi holding her predecessor safely in his arms. Yui Hongo looked more beautiful in person than in the manga, and Mikame remembered what had just occured as she saw tears rolling down Suboshi's eyes.

"Yui...I love you...I love you..Yui..." As Mikame heard Suboshi's last words to his Priestess and his love she felt those invisible arms encircle her waist and pulled her back to the present. This time she didn't resist, the emotions of this whole situation had her reeling from any kind of emotions form herself and she blacked out once again.

* * *

Mikame opened her eyes to the shinny lights of the palace windows, hinting her another bright sunny day at the Konan Empire. Her eyes still felt wet, so she wiped them with her hand and shifted to the side to find none other than Shinta. Sleeping soundly his head rested on the edge of the bed as he sat at her bedside. Mikame felt her heart throb in pain as she realized the misconception she had raised yesterday, about his uncle using his father's body for selfish reasons, when in fact it was nothing like that."I wonder if he believed me, maybe that's why he stayed with me so that he can hear the truth...I'll make sure he hears it..." she thought as she gently caressed the top of his head, this caused him to stir awake. "Uwaahh! Mikame!" exclaimed Shinta startled, and blushing a bit at waking up in her room. Mikame sat at the edge of her bed and smiled at him."I'm sorry Shinta I didn't mean to wake you..." she said trying to arange her hair so that it looked suitable. "No don't worry about it..." he said sitting back against the chair, his face obviously red. Mikame tried her best not to laugh.

"Can i get you anything? water? medicine? If you're still not feeling well I can call He-Yan.. I'm sure he's got someth-" Mikame shushed him,placing two of her fingers on his lips."What I need is for you to stay with me...I don't want you out of my sight right now...You know I just had...Another death dream...And I just need you by my side..." said Mikame looking away as she began to think about her vision. Although she still felt kinda angry towards Suboshi for causing Amiboshi to leave Shinta at such a young age, more of the anger know was towards herself, for pointing fingers without holding any evidence.

"Mikame.." Shinta said softly as he ran his fingers through her bangs. Mikame turned toward him in question. "I know you're still troubled by what happened yesterday, maybe that's what triggered the death dream..." he continued, taking one of Mikame's hands into his and looking down at it. "But I had known from the start what had happened to my father...While training at Mt. Taikyoku, Taitsukun showed me what had really happened to my father..." he said, chuckling at Mikame's look of surprise."I'm glad that you were defending me yesterday, because for a while I did blame Suboshi for using my dad, but that's because I didn't understand what my father meant by protecting his Priestess..." he said looking up at her with loving eyes, that caused Mikame to blush herself."That is until I met you, then everything became crystal clear to me..." he said placing a hand on the back of Mikame's head, making her look into his eyes.

"Why he allowed Suboshi to use his body to save the previous Priestess of Seiryu? It wasn't only because he was born to sacrifice himself for his Priestess, but because he loved her...Just like I love you..." he said, smiling as he noticed Mikame flush."But Shinta, that wasn't the only reason why your father allowed him to use his body! He died for you too!" exclaimed Mikame, clutching the front of his shirt."It was because he wanted you to have a future free of violence and chaos, I knew I should have realized that sooner than let my emotions get the best of me, but when it comes to you Shinta, I go as crazy as Mai is with Tasuki!" said Mikame, laughing a bit at the metaphor she used to show Shinta how much she loved him."Now that I didn't know...I can forgive my father all the more now...We might not have had a future together if they hadn't defeated that demi-god..." he said, taking Mikame's hand, the one he had been holding and placed it over his heart. Mikame smiled up at him and leaned towards him in an embrace that caused her to melt against him.

"Also Shinta, promise me you won't die for me..." she said clutching the back of his shirt and looked up at him."I don't think I can stand the fact of you dying for me...How can you expect me to live everyday knowing that I'm alive because you had died...Shinta that's not living to me, I'd die too if you died..." said Mikame, feeling tears replenish themselves in her eyes."You make it sound like I'm going to be doing it at the first chance, of course I'd fight for both our lives, but your life is the most important!" he said wiping the new tears away from her eyes."Don't say that Shinta! Don't you think your life is just as important too?!" exclaimed Mikame angrily, wanting desperately to make him understand. He laughed and pulled her gently away, knowing that this conversation wouldn't get anywhere with her at this state."Just relax Mikame, maybe I shouldn't have been telling you all this right after you just had that death dream...Get some rest, and I'll see if I can get you anything to eat..." said Shinta, rising up from his chair and turned to leave.

"No wait! Shinta!" exclaimed Mikame, clutching his arm to make him look back at her, but she pulled too sharply, causing him to fall on top of her on the bed. There was silence as he raised himself up to look down at her."Mikame..." he murmmured placing a hand over her cheek."Promise me...Promise me you won't die for me..." she said pleading him with her eyes, and not understanding the ackward position they were in. Shinta just smiled and slowly bent down to give her a gentle kiss. His kiss was like a tonic on her wounded heart and although she knew he wouldn't accept her promise she'd make him...Somehow."Shinta..." she sighed, as he slowly trailed his kisses down the column of her neck and ran his hand down the curve of her waist, reaching under the thin folds of her uniform shirt. Mikame felt her breath quicken at the feel of his warm hands on her bare skin, and she felt fire ignite within her as he slowly trailed his fingers over her skin, when suddenly she heard the door knock erratically.

"Eeek!" exclaimed Mikame, pushing Shinta off of her and he tumbled down on the floor."Hey!!" he exclaimed,sitting up on the floor, looking up at her with a glare."Ooops, I'm sorry Shinta, you're not hurt?!" asked Mikame worriedly, arranging her shirt properly."Other than my ego, no..." he said his face reddening from either irritation or emberrassment. Mikame fake sleeped to cover up the scene they just had as the door knocked once more, and Shinta got up to open it to reveal Chi!

"Shinta? err.. is Mikame awake?" Chii said, scratching the back of her head. Shinta put his index finger up, and walked over to Mikame. He took a deep breath in an yelled into her ear, as payback for shoving him off the bed. Mikame jumped up and fell off her bed with a loud THUMP. Chii laughed at her misfortune and entered. Mikame got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "The emperor Boushin told us that the Hokkan empire is being attacked.. by some foreign general!" Chii said as she closed the door behind her.

Mikame grew silent, casting her gaze down to the floor and clenching her first with controlled anger "Toshio.." she said under her breath. Inside she knew that only Toshio would attack their next destination. Mikame looked back at Chii "So then what do we do now?" She continued, just then they heard loud running footsteps in the halls, toward Mikame's room. Ayuma ran into Mikame's room. "DID YOU HEAR?!?!" Ayuma yelled, keeping her balance by putting her hands on each the sides of the doors frame, she was out of breath. "My country is being attacked! Its terrible we have to go help them!" Ayuma said, releasing the doors frame and putting her hands together close to her chest.

"Theres not much we can do Ayuma.." Chii said, hugging her gently "I'm sorry.." Ayuma pushed herself off of Chii "But i want to help my people! im supposed to be their Priestess and all im gunna do is stand here and wait for it to end!?" Mikame stood up and put a hand on Ayuma's shoulder "Ayuma calm down, your country will be fine"

"No it wont! Why cant Boushin just send troops to help with the fighting?!" she continued, her eyes brimming with tears. "But the Konan Empire and the Hokkan empire probably wouldn't want an alliance.. due to THEIR priestess staying at the Konan empire and not the Hokkan empire" Chii said, trying her best to make her friend not so worried about this.  
"Dont worry Ayuma! Its YOUR country after all! Genbu didn't choose you as the Priestess for nothing!" Mikame said, trying her best as well. She didnt want to see Ayuma start crying or going off on her own attempt to "save her country" though she was powerless without all her warriors. "Well.. if we go to Sairo first, maybe we can get my warriors and try to help Hokkan!" Chii said, her eyes widening at her brilliant idea! ".. Alright guys.. I guess you guys are right.. but lets hurry and get the Byakko warriors! I want to help!" Ayuma said, jumping up and down in a rush.

* * *

The day they were to leave for Sairou was just a day away, and all Mikame could think about was how terrible she felt after accusing Suboshi. She walked down the empty halls of the palace. Ayuma soon trailed behind her..she was bored cause Kuro was busy cooking and Zen was taking a nap. "Mika Mika!" Ayuma said poking at her shoulders playfully. "Ayuma!" smiled Mikame "What brings you here?" She said questionably. "I just want to speed up the process of our journey to Sairo!" Ayuma said with determination as she ran up ahead of Mikame and started walking backwards. But She soon fell backwards and Mikame giggled and then helped her friend up. Ayuma and Mikame barely met about 4 years ago, shes actually known Ayuma longer than Mai.

Mikame grabbed onto Ayuma's arm and snuggled with it, she loved to cuddle to Ayuma cause.. well.. she was just so snuggable! They continued along down the hall. "Where are you going anyways?" Ayuma asked. "Im.. going to see Suboshi.." Mikame said casting her gaze down. "Oh theres no need cause Suboshi is just right there!" Ayuma said gesturing at Suboshi "HEY!" Mikame stood up straight as Suboshi walked up to her. Mikame felt small compared to Suboshi.. she had to look up just to meet his eyes! Up close Mikame could see the similarities toward the Amiboshi and Suboshi, and how much Suboshi looked like Shinta, since Amiboshi is his twin. His eyes his face was just like Shinta's, his eyes, his hair color his physique, she began to blush and Suboshi felt in an awkward position. Mikame shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I.. I'm sorry Suboshi! I shouldn't have shouted at you like that yesterday!... I know realize that you had a duty to protect your priestess...A priestess you loved! Amiboshi as well!" said Mikame bowing in apology, hoping he would forgive her. Ayuma looked puzzled and but she bowed as well, thinking she had to. Suboshi chuckled and pat Mikame's head.

"Its alright Mikame, I understand too... you must care for my nephew very much!" Suboshi said smiling down at her. Mikame still continued to bow and Suboshi placed his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. "Theres no need to bow Mikame!" chuckled Suboshi as Mikame stood back up and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Ayuma stood back up as well."Hey! Is Kuro done cooking, Amiboshi!? I saw you just come from the Kitchen!" asked Ayuma. Mikame laughed at Ayuma who had obviously confused Suboshi for his brother. "Err... yeah he is, he's just sitting and relaxing.." Ayuma ran over toward the kitchen in excitement "YAY! See ya later Mikame!" Ayuma said waving behind her."At least she has something to distract her mind with from all the discord happening at Hokkan. I saw how upset she was this morning when she heard the news" said Suboshi as he and Mikame saw Ayuma disappear into the kitchen."Yeah she was upset, but thankfully she has some of her warriors here to comfrot her..." said Mikame, smilingly, excited to see that maybe Ayuma( the only one of the four who happened to be single at the moment), might finally find someone for her in Kuro.

"It must be an honor for him to be a source of comfort to his Priestess..." said Suboshi a saddened look desceneding upon his face. Mikame looked up, understanding what was going through his mind."I'm sure Yui found some sort of comfort in you too!" said Mikame reassuringly, patting his arm in comfort. Suboshi smiled, shaking his head slightly as if he doubted her, but Mikame knew that Yui wasn't that heartless that she didn't really appreciate Suboshi's sacrifice."I dunno if you had heard her, right after you saved her, but wehn you sacrificed yourself for her Yui was devestated...I think she knew how much you really cared for her, and that she hadn't been alone all those times when she was the Priestess of Seiryu...You proved it too her..." said Mikame, remembering the loud cry Yui gave right after Suboshi/ Amiboshi died.

"Mikame!" exclaimed someone behind them both."Shinta!" exclaimed Mikame, smilignly as she saw him walking towards the two of them."Mai has been looking for you, she wanted to see if you were better" said Shinta, then looked up at his uncle."Hey Shinta, Mikame seems perfectly fine to me, you take very good care of her!" said Suboshi, ruffling his nephews hair, and turned to leave."I'll see you two late!" he said, waving his hand behind him, and left them alone."I see you already talked to him..." said Shinta, looking down at Mikame with a knowing smile. Mikame nodded, her heart going out to Suboshi, and hoped that what she told him eased some of the pain of his one sided love.'We should get ready for our journey" she said looking up at Shinta and took his hand in hers, and pulled him along down the hall.

* * *

The harsh rays of the sun irritated the eyes and skin of everyone that was ready to depart for Sairou. Everyone was resting from the long day of packing in the palace gardens, near the lake hoping that at least the air coming from the trees would cool everyone down but the air was stiffling hot just at it was inside. Mai raised her hand to her brow, shading the sun from her eyes as she looked up to the clear blue skys, ready for a new day and a new land."God I feel like I'm in California!" exclaimed Mai, fanning herself with her hand."Since when did you ever go to California?!" asked Chii, raising a questioning eyebrow."I never did, I just heard that it's hot over there" said Mai poking Chii on her sides."Hey hands off the goods!" exclaimed Yamato, coming beside Chii."Who are you calling goods you perv!?!" exclaimed Mikame and Mai at the same time. Chii chuckled nervously, and blushed at the same time."What?! She is good" said Yamato hugging her from behind."That's not what he intended to say!" said Mai angrily. Out of the three of her friends, she just couldn't accept Chii's relationship with Yamato. Mai couldn't help it, but she sensed something fishy from him. Sadly it was already decided that Yamato would come along with Chii, Hanako didnt want to go again, she said she had better things to do then go along with them. Tasuki was of course going, as well as Bikkuri, he wanted in on the action. Chuei and Kyo were planning to train, so they stayed behind. Mikame would take Shinta of course, Fei would go along as well along wiht Chichiri. As for Ayuma she had to leave everybody behind, except Kuro, she had to have someone go along with her for comfert.

"Its so hot today!" exclaimed Mikame, turning away from Chii and Yamato. Fanning herself with a fan she got from Bikkuri, she opened her shirt a little and continued to fan herself. Shinta noticed this little show of skin and gulped looking away, but Mikame noticed and slapped him on the back of his head "OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shinta said rubbing his head where she struck him. "You know.." she said continuing to fan herself. "Don't tell me we have another perv!" exclaimed Mai who also noticed this."Jeesh I can't help it!" exclaimed Shinta as he suffered more blows of Mikame's fan."he's right you know, men are naturally dirty in the mind" said Fei, laughingly."That's not true, no dah!" exclaimed Chichiri, shocked by what she said."Well there are some exemptions!" said Fei, patting his arm gently.

"Alright enough with the perv talk, it's the heat that's getting to them!" exclaimed Mai frustratingly."Well y' were the one who brought it up!" said Tasuki voice from behind her. Mai "eeped" and turned to look at him. Dressed in a forest green robe that exposed his strong chest, Tasuki walked towards the group with an arm full of robes in different dark shaded colors. Beside him was Anzu, although she was not going this time, she was wearing a beautiful robe of emerald green that matched the color of her eyes. She too was holding an arm full of robes on of a lighter shade of different colors."Iruski thought you guys should dress for the journey..." said Anzu, looking cool and at ease in her flowy light robe. Tasuki too looked at ease, and not only that but extremely sexy as well! Mai felt her heart beat rapidly at seeing him dressed like this, and she turned around trying to hide her blushing face, but Ayuma caught sight of her."Talk about pervs Mai! Get you're mind out of the gutter!" said Ayuma, and everyone began to laugh.

"Shush you all! It's really hot, why else would my face be all hot and steamy like this!" exclaimed Mai, turning to everyone with her hands on her hips, and she especially glared at Tasuki."And it's gonna get hotter at Sairou, so we should all get ready before the journey!" said Mai, walking towards Anzu and picked out a rose pink robe with black rose prints on the skirt of the robe. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Tasuki smirking at her, causing her to blush more than ever."Damn him!" she thought as she left to her room to change."What color do you think I should choose Yamato?" asked Chii as she looked beneath the folds of the delicate robes to see the rest."Why not a pink one? Pink looks great on blondes!" exclaimed Anzu, pulling out a shell pink robe with light blue sea foam swirls."Yuck I hate pink, how about this one?!" exclaimed Chii, taking out from beneath the folds a royal purple gown with black stipes around the sleeves.

"If you think it suits you?..." said Anzu, looking at the robe nervously."What do you think?!" asked Chii turning to Yamato, with the robe measured in front of her."Hmm" he simply said, not even looking at her at all."Yamato is something wrong?" asked Chii, folding the robe over her arm, and placed a gentle hand over his shoulder."It's nothing, I just can't believe we're really going to...Sairou" he said looking out into the lake with a distant look."I know I can't believe it too, I can't wait to meet my other warriors, and I get to see your birthplace!" said Chii, smiling up at him. Yamato still didn't even bother to look at her, and instead looked irritated."I should go change..." he said turning away from her and grabbed a random robe from Tasuki. "What's wrong with Yamato?" asked Mikame, walking towards Chii with a sapphire blue robe in her arm."I' don't know, he doesn't seem excited about going back to Sairou" said Chii, looking after him with a worried frown."Maybe he's hiding something!" exclaimed Azuma, who was holding on to a robe in a weird shade of green."What would he be hiding though"

* * *

"On the road again, I can't wait to get on the road again!" sang Mai in her out of tune voice."Shut up Mai, can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" exclaimed Mikame as she laid her head on Ayuma's shoulder, who was already sound asleep. The group were already on their way, the girls were once again stuffed into a carriage while the men rode on horses beside them. It was late and thankfully the night brought in a cool breeze into the hot spaces of the carriage."Aaw ok I'll sleep, but I'm too excited to sleep!" said Mai as she snuggled up against Fei who was asleep as well. Soon she too fell asleep and Chii who sat next to Ayuma was the only one awake in the carriage, reading a book of exotic proportions that she got from Mai as a gift a long time ago which she had found it in her "bag of mystery". She yawned after a while and looked up for a second sliding her reading glasses down from her face, looking out the window. The scenery had changed, they were already going through a rocky mountain side, and soon the desert will come and they would have to make the remainder of the journey by horseback.

"We should've just started the journey on horseback, but no, Boushin had to let us leave in style! So much for leaving in secrecy!" thought Chii as she turned off her flashlight and placed the book and the flashlight back in her bag. As she was about to snuggle up against Ayuma, she suddenly felt a burst of heat."What?!" she thought, feeling her heart beat wildly.It wasn't so much of a bad feeling, but Chii had never felt this quiet suddenly except when she read those books Mai had."Maybe it must be an after affect, I should really stop reading those books!" she thought, and looked out the window to refresh her heated face. For a moment she could've sworn she saw a tall man standing under a tree, but the carriage passed by too quickly for her to get a better look."Maybe I'm dreaming too soon..." she thoguht with a smile. She could've sworn the man had been looking at her and was the cause of the exquisite heat that resided the moment they lost eye contact.

Meanwhile:

A man with jet black hair that flowed down to the middle of his back, stood up and watched as the carriage dissappeared from his sight. "That woman... " he murmmured scratching an ithc that bothered him on his right hand. "Brother?" said another voice, coming from behind the tree (Chii did not see him because he was facing away from her) "What is it?" said the man standing turning towards anothjer man who had been sleeping under the tree. He looked identical to the other, but with short hair and a more innocent face than his brother. "I don't know if it's just me but something began to irriate me, were you using your powers?" he asked, standing up and saw a glimpse of the carriage his brother had been staring after."Hey you don't think en emperor might be riding that?" asked the younger man, placing his arm on his brother's shoulder."No...I think something even better..." said the man looking over at his brother with a smile.

"Shall we go say hello then?" asked the younger man, smirking."All in good time brother...All in good time"

* * *

_OMAKE PART 4 AKA: random crap..._

_incase you dont remember who is who_

_Jessica: Mikame  
Mariela: Mai  
Daisy: Ayuma  
Nicole: Chii_

Jessica: Mi Mi Miracle-run! Mikurunrun!

Nicole: ((smacks Jessica on the Head)) SHUT UP! we have to practice for our big Mary sue project.. The Play of the Mary SueZ! 8D

Mariela: Yes! and I will be the star! since im the most Mary sue out of everyone here :) ((stands ontop of a rock with waves in the backround))

Daisy: I call the alien invader who falls in love with the Mary Sue character!

Nicole: ALIEN?! the main character falls in love with an alien?!

Jessica: but marys sues are about falling in love with a character from an anime/manga!

Mariela: NO! the leading man of our show will be!

Sasuke: ... why.. am i here ((is wearing a prince outfit))

Mariela: SASUKE-KUN! every girl loves Sasuke!

Jessica: ... well count me out! . I hate Sasuke

Sasuke: What did you say?! YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME?!

Jessica: SURE HELL I DO, YOUR ANNOYING AND NEED HELP EMO KID

((Jessica and Sasuke are constantly aruging))

Mariela: Who will get lead with Sasuke?! though it will obviously be me! ((jumps up)) SASUKE-KUN!!! ((Glomps him))

Daisy: HEY! i want the hot emo kid too!!

Nicole: ... to be continued (WHY AM I EVEN HERE!?)


	30. UPDATE!

This story is currently on Hiatus, until i can find time to continue writing it.. but dont give up on it please! just be patient and wait due to the fact that Mariela is now a senior and i am being distracted by many things, we just cant work on the story at the moment. But this story is not over! I shall continue it when i have more time! probably during vacations

Thanks for reading! I love you all!

EDIT

WOW! MagicAnimeGirl just inspired me to make more chapters! so heres the deal.. im gunna be writing a WHOLE lot of chapters, and by the time vacation comes along.. i'll have AT LEAST two done!! yes two!! i'll try my hardest people.. for the fans i also wanna finish this story :) keep reading!

oh and also.. we will be adding two new authors and editors to the story, Nicole! Yes! Chii will be joining the writing for the story! also a new person.. her name is Michi and shes actually one of the upcoming warriors ;) maybe you can guess? shes gunna be in the next chapter for sure, i already have about more then half done.. so yeah! keep reading ! and thank you so much for the support!


	31. Once again ANOTHER Update

Hello people...

Wow.. so long.. **sigh**

Welp I decided recently to make this into a webcomic, in hopes i will become inspired to continue the actual story. I had A LOT planned into this story.

I will have to admit. Some things have changed from the original story. So if you've read the story before please bear with the changes, the story is all the same.

Sadly.. my co-author Mariela is in college, and cant really work with me. Therefore my new co-author is Usachiru, she does the art while i provide the story and whatnot.

So Please ^__^ stay updated, dont give up on me!! im still trying!!

tenden. Smackjeeves. com

Here is a link to the story ^___^ enjoy.. if it does not work, just go to smackjeeves (dot ) com and look for the story called Tenkyoku Den. Or simply put a tenden infront of smackjeeves


End file.
